Many Faces of Innocence
by rukia23
Summary: Reina grew up alone, locked away from the rest of her world. She was forced to live her life as she was told, but when her parents are murdered, she is taken to the Academy and things change. Broken promises, betrayal, and confusion await her.IchijoxOc
1. Chapter 1 Definitions

Disclaimer- I don't own Vampire Knight. Just like I don't Bleach, or Death Note or my car... yet.

All chapters last edited 11-13-09~Rukia23

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**Definitions**

Loneliness is defined as the quality or state of being lonely.

Lonely is defined as being without company, or cut off from others.

It also means to not be frequented by human beings.

But then if you aren't human... why would humans visit you?

It's simple logic really. They wouldn't.

And if you're a pureblood vampire, all the more reason _why_ they shouldn't.

Yes, vampire, a creature that lives off the blood of others. A mythical being thought to be nothing more than a character in human fairy tales and horror stories. It was thought they were as real as unicorns and dragons. That isn't the case though, they _are_ real and they do indeed exist. They have lived among humans for centuries. Albeit not always peaceably, but many are now making an effort to coexist peacefully. That is to say that vampires, not all, but many, and a few humans that are aware of their existence, for only a few know that vampires truly do exist, are trying to create a world where the two races can coincide harmoniously.

Pureblood vampires are the most elite of vampires, the most revered and loved.

And the most feared.

It makes for quite a lonely existence, to be treated as royalty, as if all that really matters is what you are, not who you are. Of course only a few purebloods are left, but they all have that same look of loneliness in their eyes, that longing to be free of the life that they are bound to and to just once have someone view them as a friend and ally.

They are also feared because of the powers that they hold. Most vampires have some sort of power that they are able to wield at will, but none of that could ever hope to match the powers of a pureblood. The purebloods are also the only ones that hold the power to turn a human into a vampire. That is assuming at least, that the human even survives the bite, of course this is highly taboo, and so it is very rare that a pureblood bites a human.

There are many different levels of vampires. The highest of course being the purebloods. There is then the noble vampires with advanced powers, after which there are just ordinary vampires. The last two levels are vampires that were once human, including the vampire classified as level E. The last type is the type that after being bitten by a pureblood their body rejected the change and they slowly fell prey to the animalistic urges and the primal need to drink blood with no ability to stop themselves. They lose themselves in darkness, never to be saved, but instead to die by the hands of either a vampire hunter or a vampire.

Vampires need blood to survive that is true, but there are other alternatives as well. Since many are trying to create a pacifist world, tablets have been developed to quench the thirst that all vampires have. Of course this isn't the real thing and many hunger for something more, and even go so far as to drink the blood of other vampires to temporarily saturate that thirst.

I, however, know nothing more than those tablets that dissolve when placed into a glass of water, staining the clear liquid a pale red. Only once have I ever tasted real blood, and I will never forget that day, it is forever etched into my mind like some dark cloud that constantly lingers over the bright moon, filtering out the warm light. That is a story for another time though.

I am Reina Tsukina, and I am a pureblood. I am nothing more than a caged animal that others like to look at and smile falsely at. I am even kept caged, well I suppose you would hardly call the fifteen room English style manor a cage, but that is what it is to me. All the times I have ever been outside these walls, can be counted on just one hand.

That is all soon to change though...

I can hear the screams and they're getting closer, but I have nowhere to run to. I don't have the desire to run though, death may be better than this meager existence I live.

Just down the hall now. The sound of running footsteps. I wonder if it's someone coming to try and save me, the daughter of their now dead masters, or the one who came here to kill me.


	2. Chapter 2 Caged Beauty

Disclaimer- I own Reina, Michael, Ryjin, Leiko, and...That's it. I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Caged Beauty**

It was a warm summer afternoon and a light breeze blew through the tall grass creating a beautiful sea of green waves. Birds twittered and flitted about in the trees that surrounded the large open meadow as butterflies flew lazily over the grass. A large English manor sat majestically atop a small hill above the meadow. It's made of red brick, and has white framed windows evenly spaced along each of its two levels. There are three chimneys, one on each side of the large house, then another larger one, towards the center. The front of the manor looks out over a driveway that circles a large garden with several statues and a gurgling fountain in the center.

It is the essence of tranquility and peace.

Sitting in one of the second story windows overlooking the meadow in the back of the house, sits a girl that looks no older than sixteen. Her features are soft and delicate, almost as if the world's best sculptors had created her from the finest marble they could find. Her creamy skin was flawless and her white hair fell over her shoulders in soft, wispy waves. Her delicate chin rested in the palm of a fragile hand, while her fingers rested lightly on her cheekbone. Dark sapphire eyes stared out over the sea of flowing grass, there was sadness and loneliness behind their crystalline surface.

She sat upon a little bench that was draped in dark purple velvet with a few round black pillows. Her small bare feet rested on the soft wine colored carpeting beneath her, and her torso was turned so that she could rest an elbow upon the white windowsill to hold up her head, her other hand rested on the top of one of the black pillows that was placed in her lap. A book lay open beside her, but she paid it no mind as she gazed longingly out the window.

The room she occupied was plainly, yet beautifully decorated. The walls were painted in a neutral beige and the curtains over the two windows matched the red of the carpet, and had black lace draped over them to give the room a more gothic feel. A large four poster bed dominated one wall, its dark wooden poles were draped in black, red and a pale gold lace. The sheets were a black silk, and the coverlet was a burgundy velvet that matched the bench she sat upon. Several small paintings hung in elaborate frames upon the walls. Aside from that there was little furniture, just the bench and a little table that was beside the bed.

Soft footsteps could be heard padding over the plush carpet in the hall outside her room. There was a quiet tap on her door, and she turned her head away from the window to look at the door on the opposite wall.

"Enter," she called lightly.

"Sorry to disturb you, Reina-sama, but there is a letter from your parents for you," an older woman said to her. The woman was short and thin, with thick dark brown hair and emerald eyes. Her name was Midori, and she was Reina's personal attendant.

"Thank you Midori," Reina said as she took the thin envelope from the silver tray that the woman was holding before her.

Opening the envelope and unfolding the single sheet of white paper, Reina read through the elegant cursive writing of her mother.

A small frown darkened her features once she had finished the letter.

She let the paper slip from her thin fingers and glide to the floor as she turned her head back to the window.

"Is everything alright Reina-sama," Midori asked.

Reina sighed and nodded before dismissing Midori with a slight wave of her wrist.

'So my engagement has been called off, and my parents are going to be visiting over the weekend to discuss other plans,' Reina thought, her eyes watching a single butterfly float across the meadow.

* * *

Reina stood emotionlessly before the grand staircase that led to the lower level of the house. Before her were two large wooden doors, she stared at them blankly, waiting. It was a little past one am and her parents were due to arrive shortly.

Her white hair was down and rested upon her shoulders. She wore a long blue dress that brushed against the floor as she walked. The dress had long sleeves, and a square neck, a cream colored ribbon tied just under her chest and from there the dress flowed freely around her small frame.

There was some bustling outside of the double doors before they were thrown open to reveal four people. Two were tall, slim men in black suits with gray button up shirts and black ties, bodyguards. The other two people were a male and female, her parents.

Her father was a tall man with short white hair and green eyes. He wore a pair of black slacks and a white button up shirt. Her mother was a little shorter and lean, her blond hair was pulled into a bun at the nape of her neck and her blue eyes were lined in black. She wore a knee length, short sleeved black dress and had a black shawl draped over her shoulders.

"Ah, Reina dear. How have you been," her mother asked with a smile, a fake smile. Her mother had never wanted children, but being a pureblood it wasn't really for her to decide.

"Fine. How have you and father been," she asked.

"Great. Europe really is lovely this time of year, it's a pity we had to leave early," her mother answered.

"Yes it is. How are you, Reina," her father asked, walking forward to give her a hug and a peck on the forehead.

"Well, but I am curious about why the engagement is off," she replied.

Her father was a kind man, he had always treated her well, but he was a busy man, and a very important man so she rarely ever saw him.

"We'll talk about that after dinner," her father told her.

Reina answered with a small smile and a nod.

Her parents didn't live in the manor with her, they never had. They spent most of their time in the city or traveling. Meaning Reina was left on her own almost all of the time. Her only company being the few attendants and even a few guards that kept watch over the house. The attendants treated her as royalty and nothing less and so she rarely ever talked to anyone. It had made her very a quiet person, she was used to silence and being alone. Whenever parties were thrown at the manor, which was about once a year, the noise and multitudes of people made her slightly nervous, she enjoyed being around others, she just wasn't used to it.

Her life had been sheltered and she was treated as though she would break if she set foot out of the house. She knew the reasons why she was kept locked in the large house alone though and she didn't really mind. Being one of the few purebloods left and having Ryjin and Leiko Tsukina as parents meant that she was not only a pureblood vampire, but also the daughter of two of the strongest and most powerful vampires in the world.

Her father was a member of the vampire council, one of its most trusted and influential members, his idea of a pacifist world was becoming quite popular among many, but definitely not all. Her mother is the last of the ancient Fujiwara clan. They had been nearly as powerful as the Kuran's whose family now consisted of only two living members, but was still quite powerful.

Both of her parents also held high ranking positions in a large worldwide banking company. The company did business with both vampires and humans.

Pacifism, was also another reason why her parents kept her apart from the rest of the vampire community. Not everyone agreed with their ideal of creating a pacifist world, and it meant that she was a target for those people. They had hoped that in marrying her off to another prominent pureblood family who shared their views, the risk to her would be diminished and she would be watched over by two pure blood families then.

Of course that didn't mean she would gain anymore freedom. She still wouldn't have been allowed to do much even after her marriage. The only change would be the window she looked out of every day.

She longed to be able to see the world, but she knew she likely never would. For her life wasn't hers to live as she wished, she had to live as her parents wished, it was her duty after all.

Reina followed her parents into the dining room that was off the main hall of the house. A large gold chandelier hung above a long, rectangular dark wood table. Hand carved chairs were placed around the table and three spots had been set with ornate china and crystal glasses.

Her father took the seat at the head of the table, her mother the seat to his right, and Reina the seat to his left.

As soon as they sat a servant bustled out of the door behind them and poured a red liquid into the crystal goblets. After filling the glasses she disappeared back through the door and reemerged a few moments later with a tray of food that she placed on the table before the three people.

Dinner was quiet and uneventful, Reina was glad that it seemed to be almost over when her father sighed and took a sip of his drink. She wanted to know what had happened to cause her engagement to be so suddenly called off. Not that she minded in the least, she had never liked the beady eyed Micheal that she was to marry. He reminded her of a snake that was constantly looking for mice, but was never satisfied when he found one.

When her father had nodded to the female servant that he was through with his meal, she quickly gathered up the dishes and left the room. She came back with a bottle of red wine and three glasses which she set before the three people at the table. After pouring each a glass of the high quality wine the servant took her leave and left the room.

"I suppose my dear that you wish for me to explain why I felt it necessary for your mother and I to travel here to tell you of the reasons why your engagement to Michael Takamora has been ended,"  
her father began his voice was masculine and strong, but there was a hint of tiredness behind it.

"Yes, I am curious," Reina answered.

"Well, it seems that the Takamora's do not fully adhere to our ideal for a world where we can leave in peace with the humans. Two weeks ago your ex-fiance attacked and killed a young human family. His reasons were simple, he said he just couldn't help himself. We have always known that the Takamora's were only interested in power and money, but we never imagined that they would actually kill an innocent family just for fun."

"I see," Reina had always known that Michael wasn't a good man, his family was greedy and felt that since they were a strong pureblooded clan they could do what they wanted and never worry about consequences for their actions. They had only wanted her to marry into their family for the added power her name would bring them, not to mention the money she would have control over.

"I called off the engagement shortly after hearing of the event, I don't want you marrying into a family that is so obviously careless and dangerous," her father finished.

"Of course not, but what now, do you have another suitor in mind," she asked sweetly.

"Not at the moment, no. I have invited a few people over tomorrow though to discuss future possibilities."

"How did the Takamora's take the news," Reina asked curiously.

"Not too well. The family elders are furious with Michael for his actions, and he has been in quite a bit of trouble over it. Don't worry about that though, they wouldn't do anything rash," her father said with a smile.

Reina nodded, "Who is coming by tomorrow, if I might ask."

"You'll see tomorrow. I'm going to retire for the evening," her father said as he stood from his chair.

"I'll join you dear," her mother said, she stood as well.

"Goodnight," Reina said with a smile, watching the two leave the room.

Sighing, she finished the wine and stood from her spot at the table. She made her way quietly and slowly up to her room. Walking to her large walk in closet to the left of her door she changed out of her dress and slipped on a black lace and silk night gown. It's thin straps rested on her shoulders and the silk tumbled to her knees.

She walked out of her closet and took up her seat in front of the window again. For several hours she gazed out at the moonlit sky and watched as the clouds slowly moved across the sky.

'I really wish it would rain,' she thought, 'I love the rain, it always makes me feel lighter.'

Standing up, she pulled the curtains over the window shut and went to bed.

She awoke the following day to Midori knocking softly on her door before slowly pushing it open.

"Sorry to disturb you Reina-sama but your father wanted you to ready yourself. He would like to speak with you before the guests arrive this evening," she said politely.

"Thank you Midori. Tell him I'll be down shortly," Reina answered as she slid her small lithe frame from the bed.

"Yes milady," a short bow followed and then Midori was gone from the room.

Reina began to walk towards the door next to her large closet that led into her private bath, but she paused as she walked passed the window she usually sat in.

She pushed the curtains aside and squinted as the brightness of the sun entered the dark room. Her eyes roamed over the wooded area that surrounded the manor, but nothing seemed to be out of place.

Frowning, she let the curtains fall back into place, plunging the room into darkness once more.

'Strange,' she thought as she made her way to the bathroom.

When she had finished showering, she wrapped a plush off white towel around herself and opened a door that led her into her closet. There was a box with a blue bow on the bench in the center of the room.

With a sigh, she walked to the box and removed the lid.

'Whoever is visiting must be important for father to have gotten me a new dress,' Reina thought as she moved the tissue paper aside to reveal a white gown. Carefully lifting the garment free of the box by the fabric that would soon be resting on her shoulders, Reina admired the floor length dress.

She slipped into the dress and admired herself in a full length mirror. The dress was somewhat revealing but not in a way that would be distasteful. The dress was cut in a v in both the front and back. In the front the v ended under her chest where a thick silver sash wrapped around the dress. The fabric of the dress was soft and smooth, it moved freely as she did, and to her she felt almost ghost like in the loose fabric.

The white of the dress suited her pale skin and dark sapphire eyes. The dress swished quietly as she walked back to her bathroom to brush out her hair, she thought about pulling it up into a bun since she thought that the whiteness of the dress and her hair might be too much. Instead though she settled for leaving it down.

She padded through the halls barefoot until she reached her father's study door. She knocked lightly before she entered and approached the large desk that her father was currently sitting behind, papers scattered before him.

He looked up at her and smiled, "The dress suits you."

"Thank you, it's a beautiful dress," she replied.

"Our guests will be arriving in just a few hours, I only wanted to tell you that we will be meeting privately before dinner. I would like you to make sure that two rooms are ready as well as to plan what the meal for tonight will be. The cooks probably already having something planned, just be sure that it is suitable," her father said.

"Of course, but may I ask who the guests are father?"

"You'll see dear," he said with a smile, "Don't worry I'm sure you'll be happy to see them, one of them we haven't seen in quite awhile, and I don't believe you've met the other."

"I'll go make sure everything is prepared for our guests' arrival then," Reina said with a smile and small bow before leaving the room.

She knew that her father had most likely already had rooms prepared for the guests, as well as informed the cooks of what he wanted served, he just wanted to make her feel useful. In a way she was thankful, but she already knew her uses and they were few.

After checking two of the guest bedrooms and speaking briefly with the kitchen staff, Reina wandered to the library on the first floor. It was a large room lined with bookshelves, a leather couch and two chairs sat in the center of the room, around a round table. Running a finger along the spines of the books Reina walked along one of the walls pondering what she felt like reading while she awaited the arrival of their guests.

Placing a finger on a thick black leather bound book, she tilted the volume towards her and pulled it from the shelf. It was a book of collected poems. Shrugging, she took the book and went up to her room.

Two hours had passed and she was sitting in the window seat, the book in her hands and her dress laid out around her so that it wouldn't wrinkle. The house was quiet except for the occasional sound of someone walking through the halls.

A soft tapping noise caught her attention and she turned to look out the window. Suddenly a series of taps and tinking sounds flooded the room as rain began to fall from the evening sky.

A happy smile curled the corners of her lips as she watched the rain fall from the fading sky. She loved the rain, it had a calming effect on her, and she loved to listen to it pitter and patter against the earth.

She closed her eyes with a sigh, and leaned her head against the cool glass of the window. It felt like she sat that way for hours, she might have actually for when the sound of breaking glass startled her into opening her eyes the sun had completely left the sky and darkness was quickly descending.

Shouts and the sounds of people running could be heard throughout the quiet house. Closing the book and lying it down on the bench, she stood and glided towards her door.

Her door flew open before she reached it and Midori ran inside, a panicked expression on her face.

"What is it," Reina asked, her eyes flitting to the door and the hallway beyond.

"They came for you. The Takamora's," she said frantically. "Your father wants you to stay in here and lock the door, he says he'll handle the situation."

Reina nodded and Midori fled the room. Not bothering to lock the door, knowing it would do little to keep anyone who was set on entering out, instead she sat back down in the window seat and gazed into the rainy night.

It hadn't entirely surprised her to hear that the Takamora's had come. They had been made a fool of with the ending of the engagement between her and Michael as well as by Michael's actions. So it was most likely that Michael had decided to try and solve things by taking revenge against her and her parents.

Several minutes past before any other noise could be heard. Screams tore through the quiet night air, and the scent of blood wafted into her room.

"So, it's come to this has it," she murmured quietly as she continued to watch the rain fall against the window.

The sound of footsteps running down the hall reached her ears and she waited for her door to open. As the door creaked open, she turned her head away from the window to look upon the man who was staring at her with glowing red eyes.

"Hello Michael," she greeted, "Come to kill me, have you? You always were passionate."

A growl emitted from the man as he stepped into her room. There was no light except the moonlight that was filtering in through the her window.

She stood up as the dark haired man took another step towards her. They were now separated by only a few feet.

She stared at him with emotionless eyes, she wasn't scared of this man and she would not run from her fate. If she was to die here then so be it, she would do so without fear or regrets.

* * *

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3 Fear is Relative

Disclaimer- I don't own Vampire Knight

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Fear is Relative**

"Why don't you run," Michael asked her. His voice was low, cold.

"Why should I run? I don't fear you, and I don't fear death. It might even be a nice respite from the worthless life I live," she answered evenly, her eyes hadn't once left his.

A harsh laugh erupted from his lips before they twisted into a snarl, "I was made a fool of because of you. I will not allow you to make a fool of me again."

Thunder clapped loudly over head, rattling the window before the rain started to fall faster. It sounded as if the house was being pelted by millions of small stones.

There was a flash of lightening that lit the room with an eerie ghostly glow, elongating the already frightening, twisted shadows.

Reina stood proudly while Michael advanced on her. She didn't utter a sound when his cold hand wrapped around her throat and forced her up against the wall.

"I should have known you wouldn't give me the satisfaction of hearing you scream," he growled.

Reina didn't speak, but she still never took her eyes from his.

There was a thud as she was thrown into the corner of her room. She hit the wall with so much force that it splintered around her with a loud series of cracks. Falling to the ground, she felt the blood from a cut to her arm trickle its way down to her hand.

"Such a sweet smell," Michael leered. He was suddenly standing over her and he grabbed her arm to pull her back up to face him. He growled at her when she looked up at him with eyes that still showed no sign of fear.

"Why don't you fear me," he barked.

"Don't you remember? I've grown up in this house surrounded by people my parents trusted and I have rarely ever left. Fear isn't something I have much knowledge of," she answered in a monotonous, disinterested tone.

"Then let me teach you," he snarled before slapping her across her right cheek.

She felt the sting of his palm as it connected with her skin and forced her head to turn sharply. Her hair cascaded over her face, hiding her eyes from his view. After taking a moment to let the sting dull down, she raised her head and again met his eyes with not fear, but a coldness that was almost unnerving.

There was a cracking noise that echoed through the room, the glass in her window had began to break from the sheer force of Michael's anger and hatred. It looked like a spider was quickly creating a web over the glass as the cracks spread throughout the window.

Another flash of lightening and she was suddenly flying across her room. Her back collided with one of the bed posts, shattering it into a spray of sharp splinters.

She grunted when she fell to the ground and landed hard on her side. She could feel as a number of pieces of the splintered wood bit into her flesh.

Michael stalked towards her while she struggled to stand up, dusting herself off before looking at him defiantly.

The window shattered completely, the glass shards flying inwards and straight at her as the scent of fresh rain and wet earth drifted into the room.

She didn't move as the sharp pieces of glass flew at her, not that she would have had the chance to anyways.

A surprised cry tore from her lips as the glass pieces embedded themselves in her body. She hunched over, holding her stomach with both hands, her hair fell into her face, she could see in the dim light that her white dress was now stained with her bright red blood.

"Do you fear me now," Michael asked with a harsh laugh, grabbing her by the hair and forcing her to look at him again.

She was still defiant, but he could see the beginnings of fear in her blue eyes, but more noticeable was the pain that he could tell he had inflicted upon her. Her face was no longer slack and devoid of emotion. Her lips had parted and her teeth were clenched, sharp white fangs were visible and her eyes had taken on a slight reddish glow.

"So the princess begins to understand," Michael taunted.

He forced her to tilt her head so that he would have access to her neck and slowly began to lean in towards her.

Pain lanced through her as he bit into her neck hungrily. The pain quickly faded as he began to suck the very life from her. The sound of her blood being sucked through her veins echoed through her body, it would have been an enjoyable sensation had the person gulping down her blood not been Michael. She didn't struggle or try to force him off of her, she was already resigned to dying, she had nothing left anyhow. This man had broken a cardinal rule, it may have been unspoken, but harming a pure blood was simply something one didn't do. Yet this man had just killed her parents without a wisp of remorse and now she would join them.

Her body was beginning to grow weak and tired and her knees gave way beneath her as the blood loss began to steal her senses and strength from her. Michael caught her around her waist and pulled her to him forcibly. She made a small sound of discomfort but didn't struggle as her bloody body collided with Michael's tall, lean frame.

"Release her."

Reina couldn't see who the voice belonged to, but there was something familiar in the cold, smooth male voice as it spoke.

Michael detached himself from her neck to turn his head slowly towards her doorway. Two people, both male, stood in the shadow of the hall. One had brown hair and crimson eyes, while the other had somewhat long pale blond hair and eyes that seemed to be a mix of gold and pale green.

"Kaname Kuran, what a coincidence running into you here," Michael sneered as he held Reina close to him, her body limp in his grasp and her hair gripped tightly in one hand as he held her head back so that her neck was exposed. Two thin lines of crimson leaked from the puncture marks he had left.

"Kaname," Reina questioned in a weak whisper.

"Release her," Kaname commanded again, the threat in his tone as sharp as the fangs that were revealed from behind his delicate lips.

"I'm not finished yet," Michael answered, he turned his head back towards Reina.

The glass coverings over several of the paintings in the room cracked loudly, echoing in the quiet rain washed night, as Kaname stepped forward.

Michael grunted when his body was thrown backwards, he released Reina in his surprise, her body limply began to fall to the glass and wood littered floor, but she was caught before she could land. Strong arms lifted her small body and held her against a hard chest.

"Take her to the car," the brown haired Kaname ordered the blond who held her.

"Kaname," Reina whispered.

"We'll talk later Reina. Ichijo don't let her out of your sight," Kaname stated.

With a nod the man began to walk out of the room. Michael jumped up from the ground and made to follow, but he was thrown through the air once again and his body crashed through a wall, sending a spray of wood and plaster into the air.

The blondeholding Reina had stopped to look back but when he saw the glint in Kaname's eyes he knew better than to say anything and continued walking.

Carrying the bloodied white haired girl to the car that was outside the house, the blond noticed just how light she was, and he found himself staring at the lines of her face. The girl was beautiful which in itself wasn't a surprise, all vampires possessed an unnatural beauty, but she seemed to have an air of innocence about her that he had never encountered in another vampire before, or a human for that matter. She was pure, just like her name implied she was. The troubles of the world hadn't reached this pure soul.

He almost felt sorry for her. She knew nothing of life outside of the manor she had been raised in, he thought that it must have been a very sad and lonely existence for her.

A black car stood in wait outside the open double doors of the house and the driver hurriedly opened up the back door as he approached the vehicle. Gently lying the girl in the back seat of the car, the blond stood in the rain and waited for his friend. The scent of her blood was a little overwhelming, it was sweet and crisp, the delicate scent reminded him of orchids. While he did have immense self control and would never think of drinking the blood of a pureblood, he was also still a vampire and the scent of blood stirred the beast inside him.

He didn't have to wait long before the brown haired man walked regally from the house and towards the car.

"Ichijo, how is she," he asked.

"She needs medical attention. There are glass pieces in her stomach and a few in her arms as well I think. She's lost a lot of blood, but I don't think she's in any danger of dying," the blond Ichijo answered.

Kaname nodded, "Let's take her to the Academy, there's nothing left for her here. I'll ride in the back with her."

"Ok," Ichijo replied before stepping around the car to sit in the front seat.

Kaname slid himself into the backseat of the car, gently lifting Reina's head and placing it on his leg. He tenderly moved a few pieces of her hair from her face and gazed down at the girl with a look of what was a mix of sadness and anger. Her sapphire eyes fluttered open as his fingers brushed over her cheek.

"Why didn't you fight back, Reina," Kaname asked quietly.

"I'm...sorry...I...I was scared," Reina whispered in reply.

"Scared of what, Reina? Being alone," Kaname asked, his voice was still quiet but there was an undertone of anger in it now as he spoke.

Reina squeezed her eyes shut, she was a pureblood and she would not let anyone see her tears. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Kaname sighed. "Rest, Reina, we'll talk about this later."

Reina reached near her head where Kaname's hand was resting on his knee, and placed her hand over his before letting her eyes flutter closed.

Ichijo watched as Kaname seemed to be unusually caring towards the girl. He had only ever seen Kaname be caring and tender towards one other person, and it was odd to see the normally cold and stoic man show a softness for the unconscious girl.

All Ichijo knew of their relationship was that they had been acquainted as children but that was all.

* * *

Reina's sapphire eyes blinked open and she was greeted by the face of a smiling golden brown eyed man with blond hair wearing glasses.

"Ohhhh," he sang happily, "She's awake, she's awake."

The man then proceeded to do a small jig around the room, pumping his arms and skipping from foot to foot while a large smile spread over his face.

Reina watched him curiously unsure just what to do. She had never seen anyone act in such a way before and it was a bit frightening.

"You're scaring her Headmaster," a girl's voice scolded.

"Call me father Yuuki dearest," the man replied happily.

"Uh huh," the girl answered with little interest.

The man clearly was saddened by this for his face fell and he walked back over to Reina's side, defeated.

"How are you feeling dear," the man asked her warmly.

She just stared up at him. He was unfamiliar to her and she didn't know where she was, besides given the state of her body she thought the answer to be fairly obvious. Not well.

A short haired girl came into view, smiling happily and her big brown eyes dancing with kindness and innocence.

"Don't mind him, he's always like that," the girl said to her as she waved at the man beside her.

Still Reina didn't say anything.

"I'm Yuuki," the girl offered. "That's Headmaster Cross."

The girl jerked her thumb at the man and he seemed about to cry and little tears collected in his eyes. "Why do you never call me father," the man whispered quietly, tears forming in his eyes as he stared at the girl.

"How is she," someone asked from somewhere behind her.

She didn't recognize the voice, but turned her head to look at a tall boy with soft blond hair and pale golden green eyes. A small frown crossed her features when she realized she didn't know the boy, but she felt that she had seen him somewhere before.

"She's awake, but she hasn't said anything," the headmaster Cross said.

"Well Kaname did say she is fairly quiet," the blond boy chuckled.

"Do you remember anything that happened the other night," Headmaster Cross asked, directing the question to Reina.

Reina thought over what he meant for a moment before the events of the previous night filled her mind. She sighed and nodded to signify she did indeed remember.

"Where am I," she asked quietly.

"Cross Academy. Kaname and Ichijo here brought you last night," Headmaster Cross answered.

Reina nodded, now she understood why he had been introduced to her as Headmaster Cross, he _was_ a headmaster.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Headmaster Cross said, referring to her parents.

Reina smiled at him, "Thank you."

"You should really rest some more dear. We'll talk about your living arrangements later," Cross said to her.

Reina nodded once again and the three people filtered out of the room.

'So I'm the last Tsukina. I really am alone now. I wonder just what he had meant about my 'living arrangements'.... The house belongs to me now, everything belongs to me now,' Reina sighed and glanced around the room she was in.

It was fairly simple, painted a warm white, there was a single window in the room that was over a dresser across from the bed she lay in. The bed was against a wall that seemed to lead to a hallway of some sort, she figured the door into the room was over there since when Ichijo had entered, it had sounded like he was behind her.

"So Kaname's here is he, that should be interesting," she said aloud.

She stood up from the bed and noticed that she was wearing pale pink pajama bottoms and a matching long sleeved, loose fitting top. Shrugging, she figured they must belong to the Yuuki girl she had met. There were bandages wrapped around her torso and her left arm, she could also feel something on her neck where Michael had bitten her as well.

'So it was Kaname that saved me...He should have let me die, it's not like it would make any difference. I don't have any value anymore, not that I did before,' she thought to herself.

She walked over to the window that was over the dresser and pushed the heavy brown curtains aside. It was midday judging by the intense glare of the sun and she let the curtains fall back into place with a small groan as the bright light burned her eyes.

A sudden tightening in her chest caused Reina to stumble slightly in her steps as she headed back to the bed. She raised her hands and brought them to her chest which was rising and falling rapidly as the invisible band around it tightened further. Her breath caught in her throat and she fell to her knees gasping for air, strands of her white hair fell over her shoulders and into her eyes. She didn't have the strength to move them and so she left them where they lie.

She knew what was happening and it frightened her. She had lied when she said she didn't know fear the night before, she did, but she wasn't scared of death, she hadn't lied about that. She was scared of what she was capable of doing if the hunger in her wasn't quenched.

She had lost a lot of blood the night before, and she had yet to try and replenish what she had lost. On top of that, vampires heal quickly but it drains them physically and requires them to need more blood than they would normally require.

There was a light tap on her door, but she was unable to call out for help as the pain in her chest worsened and her lungs felt as if they were on fire. Her hands clutched at the fabric of the pink shirt and her eyes squeezed shut, she let her head fall to her chest so that she was sitting in a small ball on the floor of the room.

"Tsukina-sama," a voice called from the door as it slowly creaked open.

A strangled sob passed her lips and the door opened completely to reveal the blond Ichijo looking at her worriedly. He ran into the room, the door closing behind him with a soft click and knelt at her side, he placed a hand on her shoulders and could feel the heat rising off her body.

"Tsukina-sama," he whispered quietly. "Are you alright?"

She was far from alright, but she couldn't speak only move her head so that she was peering at him from behind a curtain of white strands.

Her eyes were glowing a dim red and her fangs had made themselves noticeable as they pressed upon her pale pink lips.

She tore her gaze from the boy and scooted away from him.

Ichijo stood up and walked quickly to the bathroom, he knew what was wrong and he knew she needed to drink something or risk hurting herself, or someone else.

There was a small glass on the counter which he picked up and filled with water, beside the glass was a little tin which he opened. Inside the tin where a bunch of little white pills, he grabbed two and dropped them into the water. The pills began dissolving immediately changing the clear water to a blood red.

He walked back into the little room and once again knelt beside Reina who had drawn her knees into her chest and had buried her head in her arms that she had wrapped around herself. She was slowly rocking herself back and forth to try and calm the urges that where rapidly making themselves known to her.

When Ichijo knelt before her she made a little hissing noise showing she wasn't pleased with his closeness to her at the moment. She had no desire to feed and hurt anyone and she just wanted him to leave.

"Here, drink this," Ichijo said holding the glass out to her.

Reina lifted her head slightly and her eyes hungrily ran over the glass. She eyed Ichijo warily for a moment but he only smiled kindly at her and continued to hold the glass out for her.

She reached out with shaking hands and took the glass from him, slowly bringing the glass to her lips she tilted the cup and drank the red liquid greedily.

When she had drained the cup the red glow began to leave her eyes and they returned to their natural sapphire color. Color returned to her cheeks and her breathing became less labored and painful.

"Thank you," she whispered to Ichijo after she set the empty glass beside her on the floor.

"Of course," he answered with a smile.

Reina smiled wanly back at him before resting her head back in her arms.

"How are you feeling," he asked she thought that there was genuine concern there and it confused her. She didn't know this person and usually people didn't treat her with genuine emotion.

"Tired," she stated.

"After the night you had I don't blame you.... May I ask you something?"

Reina nodded her head which was more like a slight dip since her head was buried in her arms.

Ichijo saw this and continued on, "Why didn't you fight back? You're a pureblood too, you could have stopped him."

Reina made no response to his question, and after a few minutes he figured he wouldn't be getting one from her and sighed. He stood up from the floor and ran a hand through his long wispy locks.

"I should let you rest, Kaname would kill me if I kept you awake," he said.

She nodded again, but made no attempt to move from her spot on the floor.

Ichijo watched the girl for a moment before leaning over and picking her up off the floor, one arm behind her back and the other under her knees.

She let out a startled yelp and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"He would also kill me if I left you on the floor like that," he said to her, a smile on his face as he set her gently down on the bed.

* * *

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4 A New, Cute Student

Disclaimer- Woohoo guess what?! I own.....a pink wireless mouse.....Sadly I don't own Vampire Knight, such a shame because I can think of quite a few people I'd like to own....Um, anyways....

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**A New Cute Student**

Reina's eyes fluttered open and she came close to panicking when she didn't immediately recognize the room she was in. She calmed down when she remembered that she was in a room somewhere in Cross Academy. She had heard of the Academy and it's oddball headmaster before, her parents had spoken highly of Kaien Cross and his ideals for a world where vampires and humans could live together. He had gone so far as to create this academy where there were two classes, Day and Night. Day students where human and Night students were vampires. Of course, the Day class students were unaware of this, but it was really for their safety, and sanity as well maybe.

Rising out of the bed and placing her bare feet on the rough carpeting, Reina walked down the little hall into the small bathroom. Flicking on the light when she found the little switch, squinting at the sudden brightness. Once her eyes had adjusted, she stepped into the cramped room and picked up the small glass cup that Ichijo had set on the counter. She saw the little black tin and flipped it open and took two of the small pills out and dropped them into the cup before filling it with cold water. She watched as the pills dissolved in the water before turning back around and flicking the light off as she made her way back into the bedroom.

With the glass in her hand she walked to the window over the dresser and moved the curtain aside once more. It was early evening now and the sun was fading from the sky, staining the horizon with reds and purples.

She set the glass down with a quiet thunk on the dresser and opened the curtains fully. Reina slid on to the dresser and brought her knees to her chest, she wrapped one arm around them and used the other to pick the glass containing the blood tablet infused water up so she could sip at the red liquid. Her chin rested on one of her knees as she stared out the window into the setting sun.

The area surrounding the academy was peaceful and quiet the only noises being made where the soft chirping of the crickets as they began their nightly serenade. A dense forest seemed to surround the area giving it a cut off feeling, but in the distance she thought she could see a little town on the crest of a small hill.

Reina sipped at the beverage in her pale hand and gazed out the window. She loved the outdoors, it was a bit of a mystery to her since she was rarely allowed out of the manor. She longed to step into the woods outside the Academy and explore, she was actually quite curious what it would be like to walk under the green canopy. The noises she would hear, the scents she would breath in, and even the feel of the grass and dirt beneath her feet.

Sighing, she set the now empty glass on the dresser and wrapped both arms around her knees and loosely hugged them to her chest. She rested her cheek upon her knees so that her face was still looking towards the forest and outside world

She began humming a soft tune to herself and the light tap on the door went unnoticed. She would have sensed someone, but being in a place where there seemed to be quite a few people, her senses hadn't quite adjusted yet.

The door opened and a pale sliver of light crept into the room from the hall. Raising her head slightly, Reina could see the silhouette of a man standing in the doorway reflected in the glass of the window. A soft small crept on to her face as the figure stepped into the room, closing the door behind them.

"Reina," the person said.

"Hello Kaname," she said, turning her sapphire eyes to meet his crimson.

"I see you're feeling better," Kaname stated with a soft smile.

Reina nodded and swung her legs over the side of the dresser and placed both arms on either side of her before hopping down lightly.

Kaname stood before her, no emotion on his handsome visage or in his eyes, but Reina knew that beneath the crimson pools there was a loneliness that few understood. She understood, but she knew she didn't hide her emotions quite as well as he had learned to do, and it was more obvious in her. He wore a pair of light gray slacks and a black button up shirt that was left untucked and the top few buttons undone. His brown hair was long, almost to his shoulders and some of the strands fell into his face, partially hiding his eyes.

Gliding over to where Kaname stood, Reina placed her head on his shoulder and huddled against his body with her hands curled up between their bodies, resting under her chin.

"You still don't talk much I see," he said as he placed an arm around her shoulders and another around her lower back.

Reina chuckled, but shrugged a thin shoulder, "Never really had to."

Growing up in a solitary environment with only servants for company had made Reina a fairly quiet individual. The servants hardly spoke to her, and they knew they were servants, they were not there to befriend her. So she had a tendency to be quiet more often than not and observe the things around her. That isn't to say she never spoke, it was just not a necessity for her, but she could be quite talkative when she was curious or around people she felt she could trust.

"Get dressed. We're going to see the the headmaster, whom I've been told you met."

Reina nodded against his chest before speaking, "I don't have any clothes."

"Ichijo was supposed to have arranged to have some of your-"

"I'm here," said man huffed, nudging her door open.

Reina moved her head, looked around Kaname's form and blinked at the blond haired man. He was carrying two very large suitcases and looked out of breath. He set the cases down and put a hand against one of the walls as he gasped for breath. He saw Reina leaning on Kaname, who had his arms around her still, and blushed slightly before politely turning his head away.

"I'm going to go meet with Cross. Ichijo," Kaname said as he stepped back from Reina to turn his cold eyes to the man, "Stay here, and escort Reina down when she's ready."

Ichijo nodded, "Of course Kaname."

Kaname turned back to Reina and inclined his head towards her slightly before turning and sweeping from the room.

Reina watched him go and once he was gone she turned her sapphire eyes to Ichijo who was once again smiling at her. She smiled back, a bit sadly, but a smile none the less. "He's going to be angry with me for I while I suppose," she said quietly.

Ichijo was a bit surprised by her statement and didn't really know how to respond, the sadness in her eyes made him want to hug her and tell her Kaname wasn't angry with her. He didn't though, he didn't know the girl after all and she didn't seem like the type that liked hugs. There was also the fact that Kaname was indeed angry, the shattered window in his room and the splintered chair were proof of that.

"A few people were sent to bring back some of your things. So here you are," he said to her, trying to change the subject and hoping it would work.

Walking forward, Reina tilted one of the bags and rested it on the floor before unzipping it and picking through the items. She found a few things that she figured would suffice and walked into the bathroom with the items in her hands.

Ichijo watched her move, to him she seemed like a little girl who had grown up much too quickly. She was graceful and elegant yes, but something about her mannerisms was childlike and innocent. He was reminded of the fact that she was extremely sheltered and she was probably feeling extremely alone and confused by the sudden change in her atmosphere.

Once in the bathroom, Reina turned on the hot water and slipped out of the pink pajamas. She undid the bandages on her arm and leg easily, but had a bit more trouble with the ones around her torso. When she finally succeeded in removing them, she dropped them into the trash bin on top of the others. There was no sign that she had been injured the night before aside from a few minor scratches.

Stepping into the stream of hot water, she pulled the thin curtain closed and let the water wash over her body. She knew better than to keep Kaname waiting and she felt a little odd knowing that there was someone in the other room waiting for her, she quickly cleansed herself and rinsed out her hair.

After toweling herself off with the fluffy pink towel that was on the single towel rack, she slipped into the clothes she had brought with her. A pair of light colored jeans and a fitted, long sleeved black button up shirt with silver pinstripes. She dried her hair as best she could and let the damp strands fall around her, reaching a few inches below her shoulders.

Folding the towel back up and placing it back onto the rack, Reina stepped out of the bathroom. She placed the pink pajamas, which she had also folded, on to the bed. Ichijo stood up from the end of the bed he had sat down on and looked over at her.

She smiled at him which he took to mean that she was ready.

"Are you ready," he asked to confirm his suspicions.

She nodded before frowning and looking down at her bare feet. She held up a finger and knelt down to go through the other suitcase. Ichijo chuckled at her as she fished around the large bag before pulling out a pair of black slip on shoes with a small noise of victory.

Setting the shoes on the floor, she slipped her feet into them and turned back to Ichijo, "Now, I'm ready."

"You should talk more often, you have a lovely voice," Ichijo told her.

Reina was surprised by his bold statement and blushed lightly, she wasn't used to those types of comments. Apparently, she wasn't the only one surprised because Ichijo began stuttering and blushing as well.

She laughed lightly at him, the sound was like the tinkling of tiny little bells, and Ichijo found himself relaxing.

"Shall we go Tsukina-sama," he asked her.

She shook her head him, and he gave her a confused look. She sighed. "Not Tsukina-sama. Reina," she stated.

"Ok, Reina-sama shall we go."

Reina sighed again, but nodded. She would really like to be treated as an equal for once but it seemed that was never going to happen. She knew that it was only because her status as a pure blood basically made it a given that she would always be addressed with the proper honorifics.

She followed after Ichijo as he walked out of the room and down the hall to the right. They walked down a flight of stairs and turned again. They passed a few doors before Ichijo stopped and rapped against a door with a little sign proclaiming it to be the office of Headmaster Cross.

"Come in," a voice called happily from the other side.

Ichijo opened the door and let her step inside before him. She stepped in to the room to see that Headmaster Cross was standing behind a desk that was straight in front of her, and to her right sitting in a chair was Kaname.

Reina was surprised when the headmaster squealed, yes squealed, and ran towards her, his arms out before him.

"I'm so glad to see you up. I was so worried," the man said as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, "You can all me daddy, if you'd like, I'll have another daughter, it would be-"

"You're scaring her Cross," Kaname stated.

"I am not scaring her. Am I scaring you dear," he asked her as he held her at arms length and looked at her with the expression of a concerned father.

Reina laughed nervously and the headmaster took a step back from her, his attitude changing so drastically that Reina thought the man might actually be ill. He was now serious and he turned to sit behind his desk.

Kaname gestured for Reina to sit on a small couch beside the wall to his right.

"How would you like to attend Cross Academy, Reina," Cross asked.

She looked at the man oddly, 'he couldn't be serious, could he?'

"You will be safe here and it would be a chance to make new friends," he said.

New friends? She didn't have any friends to begin with, it's hard to make friends when the only time you see people is at the yearly balls your parents throw for your birthday.

"Reina," Kaname spoke up his voice was just as emotionless as his face. "You should stay. You have nothing to go back to now."

Sighing, she lowered her head. "I'm not used to being around people Kaname, you know this, I don't think it's a good idea."

"Is that why you were going to let yourself be killed? Because you're afraid to live outside of your cage?"

Reina visibly cringed at the coldness in Kaname's voice, she knew he would bring that up, and she knew this wouldn't be the last time either.

"You'll be fine Reina. For now I think this is the best option for you," Cross said, he was still serious and Reina was nervous under the intense stares focused in her direction.

She nodded her assent and sighed inwardly.

"There is a room for her to use right, Kaname," Cross asked.

"Yes, it's already been prepared for her," he answered.

"Good. Now that that's settled, I think I should talk to Reina and tell her about the school and its policies. It may be a little while, would you like to have someone come by later to escort her over to the Moon dorms and to get her things," Cross said cheerfully, all seriousness now gone.

"Fine," Kaname replied as he stood from the chair he had occupied and headed for the door that Ichijo was still standing by, "But Cross..."

"Yes?"

"Keep Kiryu away from her," Kaname finished.

"My son would never-" he stopped abruptly at the cold glint in Kaname's eyes. "Of course."

"I'll have someone by in a few hours to get her and her things then," Kaname said as he left the room with Ichijo tagging along behind him.

Reina sat silently as the headmaster talked and rambled on about the school and how great it was. He went over all the policies and procedures before changing the topic and praising his adopted daughter and a boy named Zero that he had taken in four years ago.

She listened as he spoke, but her eyes kept wandering to two large bookshelves that were on the wall to her left.

"You like to read," the headmaster asked.

"Hm, yes," Reina answered looking back to the Headmaster.

"I'm going to get some tea, feel free to browse through them," he told her with a smile before disappearing through a door on the far wall.

Standing up from the padded bench, Reina walked to the bookcases. Their shelves were filled with different types of volumes. Some looked old and worn and some looked fairly new. She ran a finger along the spines of the books as she glimpsed over the titles. A few books caught her eye and she pulled them free to read them over.

When the headmaster came back into the office, he was a little surprised to see that Reina had settled herself on the floor in front of the cases and had a number of books placed around her. A smile crept on to his lips when he saw the look of curiosity in her eyes as she flipped through a book on psychology.

"I have some work to finish. Feel free to stay as long as you'd like," he said, but Reina seemed to be lost in her own world and didn't hear him.

'She is awfully curious,' the headmaster thought to himself as he watched her for a moment.

Reina hadn't noticed that she had been sitting on the floor of the headmaster's office casually reading through his books for close to an hour. She was completely enthralled by some of them and her full attention was on the books that lay open before her. Reading had always been a haven for her, it was the only taste she ever got of the outside world.

She registered the knock on the door, but didn't look up immediately when someone entered the room. That is, until the sense of someone staring at her made her tilt her head up from the book that was currently in her lap and her eyes met the angry lavender eyes of a tall handsome boy with hair that was a little darker than her own. He was glaring at her and she blinked at him in confusion, unsure what she had done to offend him.

"Reina, this is Zero Kiryu," the headmaster said noticing her confusion and the way her body was tensing.

'The one Kaname doesn't want me near,' she thought as she continued to stare at the light haired boy.

"What is _she_ doing here," Zero growled.

"Her parents are dead, and someone still wants her dead. So Kaname brought her here to keep her safe," the headmaster replied bluntly.

"Who will keep everyone else safe from her," Zero asked harshly.

Reina continued to watch the boy, something about his face and the way his hair fell into his lavender eyes intrigued her. Maybe it was just the fact that she wasn't used to being around others and she was curious about the people she was now meeting, or maybe it was just that she wanted to understand why he hated her so much. She had never experienced such hate before and she wanted to understand it.

"Now Zero, you know that not all vampires are bad, and Reina is a very nice, cute girl. I'm proud to have her in the Academy," headmaster cross said, and he seemed proud too.

"She's just like the rest of them," Zero growled.

"Just like you," Reina said quietly.

Zero again turned his cold eyes on her and stared at her as if she were some vile bug he wanted to squish.

"Zero calm down, you always get so worked up. Don't mind him Reina he's harmless as a butterfly," Cross said happily a big grin on his face.

Reina stood up slowly from the circle of books and walked towards Zero, who eyed her suspiciously as she approached him. When she stopped just a few inches away from him, Zero looked almost disgusted as she reached a hand towards his face. Zero immediately grabbed her wrist and pulled it away from him. What he hadn't noticed though was that while her eyes had been locked on his and he had been grabbing one of her hands, her other hand had gently lifted a side of the light brown jacket he wore, revealing the handle of a silver gun that was tucked near his left side. She knew that it was a vampire hunters' gun, and that it was one of the few that could injure and kill vampires.

Looking behind her to Headmaster Cross, Reina spoke quietly but there was now an evident threat to her tone, she uttered a single word. "Harmless."

When she released his jacket, Zero dropped her wrist and stormed from the office. Reina watched him go with mild disinterest before turning back to the books she had set on the floor. She put all but two volumes back.

"May I borrow these," she asked.

Cross nodded and she smiled sweetly before turning to the door and leaving the office. As she closed the office door behind her there was a sound of swishing fabric and of a metal chain clinking together.

Something cold was pressed against her temple and she turned her eyes to see that Zero had his gun drawn and was regarding her coldly.

Reina said nothing as he held the gun to her head ,she could see in eyes that he wasn't going to kill her, he didn't have the power. He had the hate yes, but not the willpower.

"You can't shoot me," she stated.

Zero's face twisted in to a look of pure hate. "Would you like me to prove you wrong?"

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"I hate your kind."

"So it's not just me, that's a relief."

"Don't flatter yourself," Zero scoffed.

His hand was suddenly snatched up and away from her face.

"Put that away, Kiryu," a bright blond boy with icy blue eyes said coldly.

"Are you alright, Reina-sama," another voice asked.

Turning, she saw that it was Ichijo, she nodded before turning back to Zero.

"Good night, Zero," she said sweetly and then walked off and up the stairs that would lead her to the room she had been using.

"Is she always so... indifferent," the blue eyed boy asked.

"She's just not used to being around so many people. I don't think she knows how to act so instead she just stays quiet," Ichijo answered with a slight shrug.

"Should we go after her?"

"Yes Aido, come on," Ichijo said.

Ichijo and the blue eyed Aido followed after Reina. When they reached her room she had left the door open for them and she had sat on the dresser and was staring out the window with her knees drawn up to her chest.

"Reina-sama are you ready to go," Ichijo asked.

Reina sighed and tore her eyes from the window to look back at the two boys who were regarding her with interest.

'This is going to be a very interesting year,' she thought as she nodded at the two boys.

She was a little surprised however when the blue eyed boy stepped forward when she swung her legs over the edge of the dresser and held a hand out to her. Not sure exactly what to do, she glanced at his hand then up into his smiling face, a little wearily, she placed her hand in his. He helped her down from the dresser but didn't release her hand immediately. The two were about the same height although Reina was just a bit shorter and had to look up slightly to see straight into his eyes.

"I'm Hanabusa Aido, it's a pleasure to meet you Reina-sama," he said to her with a small bow as he kissed her hand softly.

She smiled at him kindly, and he blushed which she actually found amusing so she laughed quietly at him.

This seemed to confuse the poor boy though for he looked around trying to figure out why she was laughing. Sensing his confusion, Reina tapped him lightly on the nose with a thin finger and smiled at him again, which only confused him more.

Sighing and drooping slightly, Aido walked over and picked up one of the bags while Ichijo took the other.

* * *

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5 I Am What I Am

Disclaimer- I don't own Vampire Knight

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**I Am What I Am**

Reina stood in awe as the large double doors to the Moon dormitory swung open to reveal a large, luxurious living area. Her awe quickly turned to something along the lines of panic when she noticed the rather large number of vampires that were gathered in different areas had all turned to look at her. Knowing better than to show any weakness, she didn't let any of her uncertainty show in her eyes and she continued to hold herself with the dignity and grace of a pureblood.

She saw the suspicion in some of their eyes, the curiosity, the reverence and many other emotions. Most seemed to have a respect for her already. Meaning they knew who she was, obviously, and that regardless of how they personally felt towards her they would treat her with the respect that was expected.

"Don't worry, they don't bite," Ichijo leaned over to whisper to her with a smile before it wavered slightly when he noticed the odd look she was giving him, "Uh, well I mean, they.... oh never mind."

Reina blinked at him in confusion, 'they didn't bite' huh? Kind of an ironic statement to make about a room full of vampires.

Aido and Ichijo set her bags down on the step just inside of the door and turned to her, she still hadn't moved, she was rather intimidated by all the eyes on her. She was used to attention from others whenever she would attend parties and such but this was different. It was like she was suddenly thrust out onto a stage of a full theater and told to entertain everyone, but all the audience wanted was to eat her alive.

Sensing the discomfort with the situation the girl found herself in, Aido turned back to the groups who were still staring at her. "I know I'm beautiful, but it's rude to stare," he called out sarcastically while placing his hands on his hips and smiling brightly.

Muttering and eye rolls followed as those gathered went back to their conversations or books.

Reina exhaled and calmed down as soon as the eyes were off her, she walked forward and not knowing how else to get Aido's attention, she poked him in the side. She was rather startled when the boy jumped away and yelped as if she had shocked him.

Raising a delicate white eyebrow at him, she turned to Ichijo who was looking at her and Aido with a mix of uncertainty and amusement. "Is he always like that?" She asked, pointing a thin delicate finger at Aido.

Ichijo laughed, she may not talk much but she sure did say some amusing things when she did. "Don't worry you get used to it."

"Hey," Aido called out in offense, putting his hands on his hips and looking at them like a spoiled child.

Reina brought a hand to her face to try to hide the small chuckle that escaped her at the boy's behavior.

Aido smiled proudly at the fact that he was able to get her to laugh, although if he'd thought about it he would have realized she was laughing _at him_.

"I'll show you to your room Reina-sama," Ichijo offered as he held out an arm for her to take.

She took the offered arm and allowed him to lead her up the grand staircase to the left of the doors. Once up the stairs, he lead her to the left and up yet another flight of stairs, putting them on the third and final floor of the large dormitory. In all honesty it probably couldn't really be called a dormitory, it really was more like an elaborate mansion with close to fifty rooms, maybe more.

"This is Kaname-sama's room, the one next door is the room he uses as an office," room Ichijo said as he nodded to two double doors they were passing, "Yours is just down the hall."

At the end of the hall, they came upon another set of double doors which Ichijo opened and held for her. Reina stepped into the rather dark room and looked around. She could see the outline of a large bed to her right and some shelves to her left as well as another door she figured led into her personal bathroom.

Ichijo walked into the room and flipped a switch to the right of the door. Light flooded the room from a rather ornate chandelier that hung from the high ceiling. The room was painted a cool beige similar to her room at the manor and the carpeting was a deep red that offset the walls nicely. The large bed was a four poster bed like the one she had at the manor as well but this one was draped in all black lace and velvet, and the sheets and pillows were black and red. There were two windows in the large room across from the doorway, they were covered in heavy drapes that matched the flooring. A small, plush black sofa sat between the windows and an oval table with a glass top stood before it. To the right of the couch in the corner was a little desk with a chair pushed under it.

Another window was barely visible next to the large bed, the same dark wine colored drapes hiding it from view. Walking over to the window, Reina pushed the curtains aside and realized why Kaname had chosen this room for her. The window was set back slightly and there was a bench built into the wall which had been covered in soft beige cushions and a few red pillows. Not only that but the view from the window was exquisite. She had a view of the forest outside and could see the mountains off in the distance.

A smile crept on to her lips as she gazed out over the moonlit world.

"Kaname thought you'd like this room," Ichijo said as he walked up next to her.

Reina nodded happily. "Thank you."

"Your bags will be up shortly. If you need anything just let us know. You'll probably want to settle in tonight, I think Kaname wanted to introduce you to everyone tomorrow night," Ichijo told her.

Reina visibly slumped.

"Don't worry you'll be fine," Ichijo assured her with a smile.

Sighing and nodding, Reina took a seat in the window and looked out over the landscape. The sun would be rising soon and most of the others would likely be going to bed shortly. She wasn't tired and figured she would walk around the mansion on her own to get to know the layout of her new home.

"Aido let's go," Ichijo said as he turned away and headed towards the door.

"Eh, we're just gonna leave her all alone," Aido replied.

"She's a big girl I'm sure she'll be fine. Besides the sun will be up shortly and I know how much you hate the daytime," Ichijo answered.

"It's bright and it makes me grumpy," Aido complained.

"Let's let her have some time to herself, I'm sure she wants to be alone right now," Ichijo said.

Aido sighed and turned to follow Ichijo out of the room leaving Reina alone in the window seat.

Her luggage was brought up by a few servants just a few minutes later and set beside the large closet. Deciding to put her things away, she opened the closet doors and was surprised to find that it was larger than she had thought. It was about five feet deep and the back wall had a few drawers and shelves for her to use, and the other two walls had bars for her to hang her clothes out on.

It took her nearly two hours to put the belongings away, it was nowhere near everything she owned but it still filled a good portion of the large closet.

Setting a pair of silver high heeled shoes down she sighed and pulled a few things out of the drawers before walking out of the closet to go into the bathroom. There was a large bathtub and shower to the left of the door and a sink and mirror just as you walked in. There was also a full length mirror on the wall to the right of the door.

Turning on the hot water and letting the tub fill up she noted rather happily that there was already the necessities she would need in the bathroom. Soaps, oils, lotions, brushes, everything.

When the tub had filled she slipped out of her clothes and into the steamy water. She let the water wash over her along with thoughts of her parents who were now dead. The thought was strange to her, it takes a lot to actually kill a pure blood, and it is something that no one usually dares to do. The more she thought about it though the more things didn't make sense, she had sensed more than one person that night at the manor and she figured that Michael had brought some of his family or servants with him, but fights between most pure bloods would end in a stalemate with neither one winning or losing. So how had her parents been overpowered and killed?

All she knew was that the scent of their blood had reached her shortly before Michael had entered her room, shaking her head of the thoughts, Reina tried to relax in in the lavender scented oil she had poured into the water.

When she walked out of the bathroom, the sun was up and shining through the windows brightly. She had dressed in a dark blue ankle length nightgown with thin straps and a silver ribbon that laced up the back of the dress.

Closing the curtains to block out the harsh early morning glare of the sun, she sat down upon the bed and started reading through one of the books she had borrowed from the Headmaster.

A few hours later, Reina had begun to lose interest in the book and shut it with a dull snap. She stood up from the bed and walked over to the doors leading to the hall. Opening them a little, she poked her head out and listened for any noises. When she heard nothing, she stepped into the hall and walked through the corridor, she paused as she past Kaname's room, she could sense him on the other side and he seemed to still be awake.

Deciding he was probably busy and didn't want to be disturbed, combined with knowing he was still angry with her, Reina walked to the stairwell and went to the first floor of the dorms. The front room was now empty and dark and she padded through the room silently. There were some paintings along the back wall that had caught her attention and she went to have a closer look.

She was busy looking at a painting of an outdoor festival of sorts when a voice from behind her startled her.

"Can't sleep?"

'How is it that even though I'm a vampire, people keep sneaking up on me,' she thought, spinning around to face the person who had spoken to her.

"Didn't mean to scare you. I don't sleep much either."

It was Ichijo and he had a warm smile on his face that she couldn't help but to return.

"I know you don't like to talk too much, but do you mind if I keep you company for a little while. It's lonely in here during the day," he said.

"Ichijo, right?" she asked.

"Yup, that's me Takuma Ichijo," he replied with yet another smile.

"You smile a lot," she observed as she walked over to one of the large sofas in the center of the room and sat down.

Ichijo seemed a little embarrassed by her comment, and chuckled lightly before taking a seat on the couch opposite her.

Not knowing what else to do, Ichijo did one of the things he was best at, talk. He told her about the academy and the Night classes, as well as some of the students.

Reina listened to him talk and was glad he didn't seem to be put off by her quiet behavior, she knew that some people would mistake it for coldness but that was fine, she didn't care what others thought of her, and besides coldness was an element most pure bloods exuded constantly. She found herself relaxing at the sound of his voice, something she hadn't expected but didn't mind. It wasn't often that Reina felt comfortable around people, but she could tell that Kaname trusted Ichijo and that Ichijo deeply respected Kaname and knew that she could trust the man who was speaking so freely to her.

Ichijo had just finished telling her that classes would be starting the day after tomorrow when he noticed that her eyes were closed and her breathing had evened out.

"I must be boring," he sighed as he stood up and walked over to her.

He lifted her from the chair and carried her to her room where he placed her gently in her bed and covered her with a blanket before turning the light off and leaving.

He made his way down the hall to Kaname's room and knocked softly before entering.

"Ichijo," Kaname greeted, looking up from a paper he had been reading.

He was sitting on a velvet covered couch before a table that was littered with books and envelopes.

"She's asleep," Ichijo said.

"Good, make sure to tell the others that they are to be downstairs tomorrow night to greet her. I want her treated well Ichijo, the others may see her as a threat to me and treat her disrespectfully. I will not allow it, understood?"

"Yes Kaname. She's very quiet and reserved will she be alright around so many people," Ichijo asked.

A hint of a smile crept over Kaname's face, "She's a pureblood, Ichijo, she knows how to behave around others, you don't need to worry about that."

"She just seems so..."

"Human? Don't worry Ichijo, Reina knows how to make a lasting impression."

Ichijo nodded and left the room.

* * *

Reina was sitting in the window seat watching the sun sink beneath the mountains when a soft tap was heard on her door before it creaked open slightly to reveal a blond head and bright eyes.

"You're awake," Ichijo said with a smile, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind himself.

Reina turned to acknowledge him and to let him know she was aware of his presence, but didn't talk, she had nothing to say after all, it was obvious she was awake.

"Uh," Ichijo felt a little odd under the scrutiny of her sapphire eyes and nervously scratched at his head. "I'm supposed to let you know that the dinner to meet everyone will be held tonight in just a few hours. Kaname wanted you to get ready and then to go to his office."

Reina nodded and turned to look back out the window for a moment before gracefully standing from her seat and heading to her closet.

Ichijo hadn't moved when she reemerged with a few things and she stared at him for a few seconds before walking up to him and staring up into his eyes curiously. He blinked at her sudden closeness and almost fell over when she reached a hand up to poke him in the forehead. He looked at her in confusion and reached up to rub at his forehead.

"So you are alive," she stated before turning and walking into her bathroom.

Ichijo watched her go, absently rubbing at his forehead. 'She is one strange girl.'

He left the room shortly after and went to make sure the preparations for the night were going smoothly. He knew Kaname would kill him if anything went wrong.

It was nearly two hours later when Reina tapped lightly on Kaname's office door.

"Come in Reina," she heard him call.

She pushed the door open and stepped inside the room. There were bookshelves all along the wall to her left, a large desk in the back of the room centered under a large window, a chair sat behind it as well as two before it. There was a table to the left where Ichijo and Kaname sat playing a game of chess, and a couch along the right wall, that Aido occupied, as well as an ornate wooden table before it.

Aido's jaw dropped when she walked in and even Ichijo was a bit speechless at seeing the girl that was standing before him. She was a completely different person, at least that's how it felt. Kaname wasn't lying when he had said she knew how to leave a lasting impression on people. Not only was she stunningly beautiful, but there was now an air of confidence and coldness about her and it was almost unnerving. She had seemed so docile and withdrawn before, but now it was like she had become the ideal pure blood and would make sure everyone knew her place, and theirs.

Reina stood proudly before them in a black gown that fell a few inches above her knees. It had long sleeves that were tight until they reached her elbows where they fanned out to her wrists. The top of the dress was cut in a low square neck and there was a sheer piece of black lace that rose from the low neck line up to just under her chin. The dress was close fitting around her midsection but the skirt flared out elegantly at her waist. On her feet were black heels that had silver flowers with black gems in the centers over her toes, the whole ensemble she wore was reminiscent of the early twentieth century only with a more gothic feel.

Her white hair had been twisted into an elegant bun and a few wispy strands had been left out to frame her face. In all, she was the very essence of nobility.

"Aido are you trying to catch flies," Kaname asked.

Aido snapped his mouth shut with an audible click, but continued staring at Reina.

"So Ichijo are you still worried that she seems too human," Kaname inquired with a small smirk.

Ichijo shook his light blond head unable to find any words as he gazed upon the woman before him. Her aura was completely different than it had been earlier in the day and the day before as well. She was now holding herself with such dignity that he thought she could put all the royalty in the world to shame.

Standing up and walking to Reina, Kaname held out an arm for her to take which she did, with a smile.

"Let's go," Kaname said.

Both Aido and Ichijo stood and followed the two pure blooded vampires out of the room.

Reina tensed slightly as they walked down the staircase and into the main room. There were people everywhere and again all their eyes were on her. Kaname noticed her discomfort, but did nothing to alleviate her worry as they floated down the steps.

As soon as they reached the bottom of the stairs, Kaname released her arm and turned to Ichijo who was behind him with Aido. "Ichijo, I'll leave you to introduce her to everyone."

Ichijo nodded and stepped towards Reina, offering his arm to her, she took the offered arm and was then led around the room and introduced to the majority of the Night class students. She spoke to only a few and only nodded to others, all the while maintaining an air of detached indifference.

By the time she had met everyone, she was rather tired and wanted nothing more than to go up to her room and be alone, but she knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Kaname had disappeared and Ichijo was talking to some students. She found she didn't mind the company of the group she was in. The people, Aido, and two others; Senri Shiki and Toya Rima who seemed very laid back were easy to feel comfortable near, they weren't judging her or treating her with anything other than actual and not feigned politeness. Aido was currently blabbering on about some Friendship Ceremony that had taken place the day she had been brought there, apparently Ichijo and Kaname had left early to meet her parents and had missed some interesting moments.

She heard the murmurs around her about whether she was trustworthy or not but paid them little heed. Their loyalty for Kaname was strong and it made sense that the appearance of another pure blood would make them feel a bit threatened. Especially another pure blood whose lineage could rival the Kuran's.

There were other murmurs that she didn't care for though and they were beginning to grate on her nerves. People were talking about the night her parents had been killed.

"You know it's strange that her parents would be killed, but she survived without a scratch."

"You're not thinking she had something to do with it?"

"Maybe, I mean she didn't even lift a finger to help them I heard."

"Did you ever consider the possibility that she couldn't? Two purebloods were killed, you don't think one pureblood killed them both do you?"

"Well maybe she helped."

"You can't be serious."

"Yes, why not? She's been locked up in that house her whole life, maybe she wanted more power and to be free so she helped, she was supposed to marry the one guy-"

A loud crack was heard, like a lightening strike and a large gilded mirror that hung on one of the walls suddenly cracked into hundreds of pieces that clattered to the floor in a rain of glittering glass.

The room went quiet, everyone turned to look at the mirror curiously. There was then the quieter sound of glass tinkling to the marble floor, followed by the light scent of blood.

Ichijo turned to Reina and saw that the glass she had been holding had shattered and fallen to the ground, a piece of which had cut her finger. A thin trail of red blood was visible on her pale skin as she held her hands stiffly before her.

Aido grabbed her hand to look at the cut, but she tore her hand away from him and slapped him, the sound was like a gun shot, and everyone turned abruptly to look at them. Aido was stunned and could only sit there and stare at her while she looked at him coldly.

"Reina-sa-" Ichijo began.

She silenced him with a sharp glare before turning and walking towards the stairwell, the heels on her feet clicking ominously in the quiet room. After climbing a few steps, she turned around to look icily at the vampires who were watching her every move.

"I understand your distrust of me, but I assure you I am not here to cause trouble for Kaname. I have a deep respect for him and his position here, however," her voice was cold and held a strong authority that no one dared ignore, "If I so much as hear another word about my parents _I_ will deal with you personally and then you will see just what I'm capable of."

No one moved or said anything as she glanced about the room, her eyes came to rest on a tall man with somewhat messy reddish blond hair, she pointed down at him. "Akatsuki Kain, correct?"

"Uh, me," he asked looking slightly scared and pointing a finger at himself.

"I'd like you to come with me please," Reina said coldly before turning to walk up a few more steps, "Oh and Aido, you come too."

Kain and Aido followed after Reina obediently. Aido was too stunned to speak and Kain was muttering about always being in trouble.

Reina entered her room, Aido and Kain following after her. She slipped off the high heeled shoes she had worn and walked to her bathroom.

"Shut the door please," she called.

"I thought she didn't talk much," Kain leaned over to say to Aido.

"Well apparently she does when you piss her off," Aido replied sulkily while absently rubbing at his red cheek with a small pout.

When Reina reemerged from the bathroom she had let her hair down and was carrying a cloth in her hands that were now free of any signs of blood. She walked towards Aido who backed up slightly as she approached him. She sighed and went to sit in the window seat, the cloth still in her hands.

"Aido come here please," she called, her voice wasn't cold like it had been before, she sounded tired and sad.

Hesitantly, Aido walked over to her and stood above her, she turned her head to him and smiled.

"Sit," she ordered.

"Huh," Aido stuttered out, he could only look at her like she was crazy.

"Sit," she repeated a little more forcefully.

"O...k," he said before he slowly lowered himself to the floor in front of her. His chin was now level with her knees.

She grabbed his chin gently and turned his head so that she could see where she had slapped him. There was a bright red mark on his flawless face and Reina sighed. She held the damp cloth before him and looked at him expectantly.

"You can freeze things, right," she asked and he nodded. "Then would you please do whatever it is you do and cool this for me?"

Aido nodded and touched the cloth, a light frost appeared over the surface and Reina felt the cloth grow cold.

"Thank you," she stated before gently applying the cloth to his cheek, "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

Aido blinked and looked up at her in confusion, she wasn't looking him in the eye instead she was focused on the bright red mark she had left on his face.

"You look surprised, I am capable of feeling bad for things I do," she said.

She laughed lightly at him when he continued to stare at her.

"Kain," she called. "You can sit you know. I'm not angry at you, but Ichijo had told me that you and Aido do things together a lot. I also know that you were in the group that was so disrespectfully speaking of my parents and figured everyone would just figure I was going to punish you or something, even though it wasn't you speaking. And I wanted to apologize to Aido for slapping him like that. I didn't mean to."

Kain shrugged at her and walked across the room to sit on the sofa a few feet away from her and Aido.

"You shouldn't apologize, Reina-sama," Aido said to her.

"Why, because it's not like a pureblood to do so? I am what I am Aido, I can't help that. Do you think badly of me now, because I have shown you that I am indeed weak for a pureblood and have emotions?"

"You hit pretty hard for being weak," Aido muttered as he rubbed at his cheek, "It's just weird is all, you apologizing."

"I've only ever had one friend, it's a lonely existence being locked away from others. All I really want is to be accepted for who I am not what I am," Reina said sadly.

Reina nearly jumped when Aido rested his head in her lap, but once the initial shock wore off, she smiled and ran a hand through Aido's hair.

"I'm sorry you're lonely Reina-sama, but you have us now. Kain, Ichijo, Kaname-sama and I. Even Shiki and Rima."

"Really, so you don't hate me for slapping you?"

"I don't think I could hate you Reina-sama, you're too nice," Aido said truthfully.

Reina smiled at him and continued to run a hand through his silky blond hair.

There was a knock at her door and it swung open to reveal a rather frazzled looking Ichijo.

"Reina-sama are you alright," he asked as he walked in, he paused when he saw her sitting in the window seat with Aido's head in her lap as she ran her hand through is hair.

"I'm fine Ichijo, I'm sorry about the mirror. Kaname probably won't be too happy about that," Reina said to him.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad you're alright," Ichijo replied with a grin.

"Does he always smile so much," she asked Aido.

Kain who overheard the question, answered first, "Don't worry you get used to it," he said mirroring Ichijo's words about Aido's behavior.

"Yeah, Ichijo's just a little weird," Aido said.

Reina laughed at the comment and everyone in the room couldn't help but smile at the beautiful sound.

"You should laugh more Reina-sama, it's a nice sound," Aido told her.

For the rest of the night the group stayed in Reina's room talking and laughing. Reina mainly listened to the conversation of the three boys, well it was mainly Ichijo and Aido who were talking, and rather animatedly at times. She would occasionally make a statement or laugh at something that was said, but she remained fairly quite and just enjoyed being in the presence of people that weren't treating her like she was a queen, she almost felt normal. It was a nice feeling and she wished it would never leave.

* * *

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6 Games and Nightmares

Disclaimer- I don't own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Games and Nightmares**

'Is there a reason why these skirts are so short,' Reina thought, tugging at the hem of the white skirt of her school uniform.

Reina examined herself critically in her full length mirror and frowned. She had never worn a uniform before and she wasn't particularly fond of it. The uniform consisted of a white skirt, a silky black button button up shirt, and a white jacket with dark gray edging. The worst part, in Reina's opinion at least, was the red bow that was to be worn as a tie.

Sighing, she made her way out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. A pair of brown shoes sat by her door and she slipped them on over the black stockings that were also part of the uniform, her favorite part actually.

After putting on the shoes, she left the bedroom and wandered downstairs. The room quieted as she made her way down the stairs and towards Kaname who stood waiting for her by the front doors. Her and Kaname still hadn't spoken much since she had moved into the dorms nearly two days ago, and Reina's sadness was visible in her eyes when she looked up at him and smiled but he didn't even turn to look at her.

The doors groaned open as she took her spot beside him. They began the descent from the Moon dorm to the Academy, the other vampires following behind them.

Ichijo noticed that her demeanor had changed again and she no longer seemed to be the happy, carefree girl who had talked so happily and laughed with him, Aido and Kain the night before. She was the same as she had been when she had had to meet the other vampires last night, cold and distant. He did notice though, that while Kaname had expected her to walk beside him in a show that they were equals and friends, that he trusted her, she had let herself fall a few steps behind him. He knew that it was her way of trying to show the others that she didn't wish to impose upon Kaname's place as the dorm President and as their so called leader.

As they neared the heavy wooden gates that led to the Academy grounds, the sounds of high pitched squealing and screaming reached their ears. The gates creaked open to reveal almost every single female Day class student gathered behind invisible lines on either side of the gates. She saw that Zero and Yuuki whom she had been told were members of the disciplinary committee and the school's guardians were the ones keeping the girls behind the invisible lines, or were trying to at least. Yuuki seemed to be having a little trouble and looked as if she was about to be trampled as the Night class students came into the view of the girls and their screams got louder and more excited.

Reina was a little overwhelmed by the multitudes of girls that were waiting for them just inside the gate and slowed her pace to walk beside Kain who was a few feet behind her. Aido was beside him but he seemed to be in a world of his own as he called out greetings happily and seemed to bask in the attention he was getting. That is until the girls became uncontrollable behind Yuuki, and the small girl was pushed to the ground. She had fallen a few feet in front of Reina who stepped forward to try and help the girl up, but the excited girls suddenly swarmed around her to try and get closer to the boys, mainly Aido, who they apparently called Idol. Reina was caught up in the center of the flood of girls who, upon noticing her among them, started to rain questions down upon her eagerly.

Trying to remain calm under the flurry of attention from such over excited girls proved to be too much for Reina though and she was now trying to back out of the group, but to no avail. A light wind whipped her hair around her shoulders causing a few pieces to fall over her face, the wind stirred through the crowd of girls making some shiver but none lost their nerve.

"Move," a cold voice demanded, the girls froze and turned slowly to look at Zero who was glaring at them all.

The girls quickly scattered as Zero walked through the group toward Reina, "Get to class," he ordered her coldly.

She breathed out in relief when the girls scattered, she was beginning to panic and was afraid she might unintentionally hurt someone. She wasn't used to being around other vampires and she definitely wasn't used to humans. Humans actually frightened her somewhat, not that she would admit that freely she was a pure blood vampire after all.

"Did you hear me, vampire," Zero hissed icily.

She turned her sapphire eyes to meet his lavender. "My name is Reina Tsukina, and I would appreciate it if you used it," she said somewhat coldly although there was a small smile on her face.

Zero's eyes flickered angrily as he reached into his coat.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Kiryu," Aido warned as he appeared behind him.

"Go to class," Zero growled, before turning to stalk off.

"You'll have to ignore Zero, he's a bit of a hot head," Yuuki said as the boy brushed passed her and she took a step towards them.

"He's going to get himself killed if he points that thing at Reina-sama again," Aido replied.

"Again," Yuuki questioned.

"Don't worry about it. Aido, we should get to class, it looks like everyone's already gone," Reina said as she took Aido's arm even though it hadn't been offered, and half dragged him to the Academy where Ichijo was waiting inside for them.

"Reina-sama stop pulling, it hurts," Aido complained.

"Sorry Aido," she said with a smile as she released his arm when they had gotten inside the building.

"They are a bit..forward," Ichijo chuckled as he walked up to them.

"That's an understatement," Reina replied quietly, beginning to climb up the stairs that led to the classrooms.

"I think she likes you," Ichijo leaned over and said to Aido while they walked together behind Reina.

"Are you jealous, Ichijo," Aido teased with a proud grin.

"No of course not," Ichijo answered. "She seems to smile around you a lot."

"So?"

"I think it's a good thing. Kaname had said she was very quiet, but she seems to like talking to you, I noticed it last night, she was mainly talking only to you and you practically sat in her lap all night."

"She felt bad for slapping me and she was lonely."

"You know I can hear you, right," Reina asked once she reached the top step and could turn around to stare at them, folding her arms over her chest.

"Sorry Reina-sama, I was out of line," Ichijo said with a small bow.

Reina remained impassive as she stared at him. "Yes, you were," she said before turning and walking away.

"You made her mad Ichijo, good job, she's scary when she's mad," Aido said as he tossed a small glare at the blond.

Reina smiled as she heard the boys behind her talking quietly, thinking she was mad. Stopping, she turned around to face them again.

They both stopped and looked at her, wondering what she was going to do, they still didn't know her well and weren't sure what to expect from her, she seemed to have a few different moods and it was never known which one she would choose to grace them with.

"Aido," she called sweetly, her face blank and innocent.

"Y-yes, Reina-sama," he asked her a little unsure and slow.

"Why do you not like me," she asked sadly, her shoulders slumped.

"W-W-What do you mean, Reina-sama," Aido looked like a cornered rat, unsure what to do or say, and he looked like he might turn and flee at any moment. "I like you. I do. Really. I love you, Reina-sama please don't be sad," he stammered as her face fell and she looked like she were going to cry.

"Aido look what you did," Ichijo said, he stepped around the stuttering boy to Reina whose head was bowed into her chest and she was shaking slightly as if she was crying.

"I didn't mean to!" Aido was beginning to panic, he had made a pureblood cry, and Kaname was probably going to kill him for upsetting her.

"Reina," Ichijo coaxed gently as he placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"You dropped the sama," Reina chirped happily, raising her head to look at Ichijo with a smile and amusement dancing in her crystalline eyes.

"Reina-sama you tricked me," Aido cried when he noticed she hadn't been crying, but laughing.

"Sorry Aido, but I couldn't help it," Reina said with a proud smile.

"That was mean Reina-sama," Aido pouted.

Reina laughed and tapped him on the nose. "You're cute when you pout."

Ichijo chuckled at Aido and turned to Reina. "That was a little mean," he said jokingly as he stifled a laugh at Aido's face.

"So Aido, you love me do you? I think those girls outside will be devastated," Reina teased.

"You know for someone who supposedly doesn't talk much, you sure do talk a lot," Aido replied haughtily as he crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head away from her defiantly.

"Ichijo, walk with me, I think I made Aido mad," she said with a slight pout while reaching an arm out to Ichijo.

"Reina-sama is so mean to me," Aido muttered as he drooped and followed sulkily after Ichijo and Reina.

"What's wrong with him," Kain asked Ichijo and Reina when they walked into a large dark classroom with a muttering Aido behind them.

Reina didn't answer, she had reverted back to being quiet and rather cold, she smiled at Ichijo though as she released his arm to take a seat in the back of the class near Kaname.

Classes went smoothly that night, Reina was silent and distant and rarely talked to anyone aside from Kaname. When classes finally ended for the night, Reina sighed, she had started off rather curious about what it would be like to attend an actual school and what the lessons would be like, but she soon found it boring and took to gazing out the large windows.

She walked alongside Kaname while they filed out of the school building to return to the dorm. As they neared the large gates she noticed that Yuuki and Zero were standing off to the side waiting for them. Yuuki was smiling while Zero glared at them all.

Reina accidentally dropped a book she had borrowed from Kaname and had to stop to pick it up as the other Night students walked passed her. She stood back up and noticed that the majority of the students had already passed through the gates. Ichijo, however, had stopped just past the gate to turn and look at her.

"Get moving," Zero growled from beside her.

"Not until you answer me one thing," Reina replied.

Zero's face hardened and he glared down at Reina who was unfazed by his reaction.

"I know what happened to your family, I didn't recognize your name at first, but it didn't take long to remember. That woman attacked your family, she bit you-"

Reina was forced to stop talking when Zero grabbed her arm suddenly and started forcibly pulling her towards the gates.

"Get back to your dorm," Zero snapped as he shot a look over to Yuuki who was running towards them.

"Oh, I see. She doesn't know," Reina said as she watched Yuuki run to them.

"Zero, what are you doing," Yuuki yelled, punching Zero's arm. "Are you all right Reina?"

"I'm fine, I think I upset Zero though, sorry," Reina replied with an apologetic smile before turning to walk over to Ichijo who was watching Zero with slightly narrowed eyes.

"What happened," Ichijo asked when she approached him.

Reina shook her head and gave him a small, innocent smile.

He frowned at her, it had been obvious she had said something to Zero before he had grabbed her. It wasn't technically his business, but he didn't want her causing trouble for Kaname. It wasn't something he thought she would do, he may have only known her a few days but she didn't seem like the type that liked to play games. Then again she was a vampire, a pureblood at that, the only one who knew her intentions, was her.

The next few weeks past in almost the same manner. Reina attended the classes and listened to the lectures indifferently. She remained cold and distant while around the other vampires, who had now begun to accept her presence there. She was still quiet and reserved, but was beginning to talk a little more around Ichijo, Aido and Kain, as well as Shiki and Rima on occasion. It seemed that Shiki was fairly attached to Ichijo and they would often gather in a little group with Rima, Aido, and Kain just sitting and talking. Kaname still hadn't spoken to her much and it was beginning to make her a little depressed. She knew he was probably still angry at her, and she didn't like the feeling of someone beginning upset with her, it was rather foreign, and somewhat painful. On the days off from class she would remain in her room reading or she would wander the halls of the large dormitory while the others slept for she found sleep often eluded her during the day.

Today was one of the days she found herself wandering the dark halls of the dorms. It was late morning and she was walking slowly through the building, her bare feet making no noise as she walked through the carpeted halls. Her white hair was pulled up into a ponytail and brushed against her neck as she walked. She was wearing a pair of pale gray slacks and a white tank top, no one was awake to see her so she hadn't bothered to look as put together as she normally would, not only that, her appearance wasn't something she tended to focus on. After all, when you spend so much time around servants who are all dressed similarly what you're wearing doesn't seem all that important.

A pale sliver of light caught her eye from a door down the hall that seemed to be partially open. She crept forward curiously being sure to make no noise as she approached the door.

Peaking through the opening, she saw a room that was much smaller than her own, it was lined with bookshelves that were full of colorful books and there was a single window in the back, opposite the door. A bed sat to the right and she was pretty sure there was a little table a few feet inside of the door. She didn't see or sense anyone in the room and was a bit interested in the brightly colored books that filled the bookshelves and there were a few piles on the floor as well. Lightly pushing the door open with a push of her finger, she poked her head into the room and was relieved to see that no one was in the room. There was indeed a table not far from the door, it sat in front of a comfortable looking beige sofa, besides the sofa was a small desk that was kept neatly and had a black chair pushed under it.

Walking over to the bookshelves, she picked up a book that was lying on its side and glanced at it with a strange look. 'Manga,' she thought as she glanced over the cover.

Flipping it open, she saw that it wasn't a typical book, it was a book that was full of drawings and pictures of different scenes.

She began to read the book and found that it was actually quite amusing, she liked the way things were drawn so that you could get the idea of what the story was and where it was taking place as well as the characters often over dramatic reactions.

She chuckled when she came upon a picture of one of the characters who seemed to be confused and had fallen on to the ground.

"You like manga," someone asked behind her.

She dropped the book in her surprise, she had sensed someone nearby but she hadn't been paying much attention to her surroundings.

"Sorry, I seem to surprise you a lot."

She turned around to see that it was Ichijo and he was smiling apologetically at her.

"Sorry," she muttered and made to walk passed him and out of the room.

"You don't have to go. I know you have trouble sleeping, I've sensed you walking around during the day a lot," he said to her.

She hesitated at the door and turned back to look at him. She had come to like Ichijo, he was always so nice and kind, and she felt comfortable around him, but she had felt a little odd being caught in what she now figured was his room, going through his things.

"Have you read manga before," he asked her.

She shook her head.

"Well I read it a lot, as you can see. Here, I think you might like this one," he said to her as he walked to one of the bookshelves and pulled a book loose.

Turning back to face her he placed a book in her hands. She looked at the book to see that it was entitled _Kieli_ and there was a picture of a young girl with black hair dressed in a very conservative looking black and white dress with an old radio in her lap.

"Thank you," she replied a little uncertainly and she turned to leave again.

"You can stay here if you'd like. Like I had said before it gets kind of lonely during the day," Ichijo said.

Reina hesitated at the door and looked back at him. He was smiling reassuringly and she felt that she might actually hurt his feelings if she left. Rather timidly, she walked back into the room and sat on the couch, she propped her feet up on the edge of the cushions and set the book against her knees so she could read it.

Ichijo smiled at how childlike she looked with her knees brought into her chest and her bare feet resting on the edge of the couch. Picking a volume up for himself, he sat down on the couch beside Reina and they quietly began reading through their books.

The book was actually quite amusing to Reina who had never read anything like it before, but she was tired and she could feel her eyelids drooping closed. She fought the urge to sleep though and continued to read the manga Ichijo had given her. She hadn't slept much in the past two weeks, her dreams had been haunted by visions of her parents and blood stained forests. She didn't understand the blood stained forests, she had never been in a forest after all.

Readjusting herself on the couch so that her back was angled slightly towards Ichijo and her feet were hanging over the armrest of the couch Reina stifled a yawn and continued reading.

Ichijo noticed that Reina seemed to be a bit tired but he knew she hadn't been sleeping and he could understand the reasons. Recently she had been opening up more and was beginning to talk more frequently, mainly just around Aido, Kain and himself, but she was becoming more comfortable around them none the less. He had also begun to notice the sadness and loneliness in her sapphire eyes, it reminded him of the look in Kaname's eyes, only hers seemed to go so much deeper. Over the last few days he had noticed that she seemed to be growing quiet and withdrawn again, and that whenever Kaname was around she would remain silent unless he spoke to her, which he had rarely done.

Kaname's actions confused Ichijo, it was obvious that he cared about Reina in some way, but he was treating her with mild indifference and it was hurting her. Ichijo had asked Kaname about this but Kaname hadn't given him an answer, he had just asked Ichijo to try and keep her happy.

"Huh," Ichijo felt a light tap on his shoulder and looked over to see that Reina's head had slumped back and was resting on his shoulder.

Ichijo gingerly tried to move so that he could let her rest on the couch, but when he had tried, Reina had turned slightly and scooted down so that she was lying on her side and had placed her head on his leg, facing towards his body.

Ichijo blushed as he looked down at the sleeping girl and decided to not try and wake her, she seemed so peaceful and carefree in that moment and he didn't want to take that away from her. He was just thankful that he had a few manga books on the table for himself to read.

A few hours had past and Reina still slept on comfortably as Ichijo read while looking down at her sleeping form occasionally.

There was a tap on his door before it was pushed open.

"Ichijo have you seen Rei-Oh," Aido stopped talking when he saw that Reina was asleep on Ichijo's lap, her head tucked under his chest and her hands under her chin.

Ichijo held a finger to his lips to tell Aido to be quiet and not to wake the peacefully sleeping girl, Aido nodded and backed out of the room, a slightly green tint in his cool blue eyes.

Shortly after, Reina began to fidget and her breathing became unsteady and quick. Her hands clenched under her chin and her whole body tensed.

Ichijo glanced down at her from his book and noticed that she had gone very pale and she had a pained expression on her face.

"Reina," he called quietly as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She tensed further at the contact, and distressed groans escaped her throat. Her fists clenched tighter and Ichijo could smell the blood that she was drawing with her finger nails.

"Reina," he called more urgently, knowing the scent of her blood would draw attention from others.

"No," she whispered, "Please.."

"Reina," Ichijo called again, shaking her shoulder lightly.

Her eyes flew open and a scream tore through the quiet room, she sat up quickly, facing the back of the couch, her breathing was labored and her eyes seemed unfocused and confused.

"Are you alright," Ichijo asked.

She turned her head to look at him, startled by his presence. He could see the tears that hid behind her eyes that she refused to let fall out of pride. Without looking away, she buried her face into Ichijo's shoulder and gripped the sweater he was wearing with both hands. Not knowing what else to do, he wrapped his arms around the girl, somewhat surprised that she didn't pull away or even tense at his touch. She may have become more talkative, but she still kept her distance from people and would usually tense when someone touched her, she would usually quickly relax but it was strange to have her be so pliable now.

The door to his room flew open to reveal Aido and Kain. Aido looked ready to attack while Kain looked rather bored.

"What happened," Aido asked fiercely.

"Nothing Aido, be quiet," Ichijo scolded, when he felt Reina tense at Aido's raised voice.

The sounds of others approaching caught their attention and Ichijo looked to Kain who nodded and began to turn the curious students away, telling them to disregard the scent of blood and to go back to their rooms. There was only one person he didn't turn away and that was Kaname.

When Kaname entered the room, he shut the door behind himself and stood looking over at Ichijo with a distraught Reina in his arms.

"What happened," Kaname asked as he eyed Reina's turned back.

"I don't know, she was asleep, I think she was having a nightmare of some sort," Ichijo replied.

"I see. Reina," Kaname asked.

Reina didn't turn to look at him only gripped Ichijo's shirt tighter, leaving little red marks from the small cuts she had inflicted upon her palms.

Sighing, Kaname walked forward and reached a hand out to firmly grasp Reina's thin shoulder. "Reina, look at me."

She shook her head, her white ponytail swishing softly as she did so.

"Ichijo," Kaname said as he looked up from Reina's hidden face.

Knowing that Kaname wanted him to get Reina to release him, he tried to grab the girl's wrists and gently pry her away from him. It wasn't working though, and Reina fought his grasp and continued to clutch at him.

"She isn't letting go," Ichijo told him.

"Reina, release Ichijo before you strangle him," Kaname said to her, he sounded slightly annoyed.

Her grasp tightened for a second before she let her hands fall limply to her sides. Kaname then reached for her shoulder once again and when she turned to him, he, in one fluid movement, lifted her from the couch and into his arms.

"I'm sorry Ichijo," Reina whispered quietly, as she hung her head and refused to meet either person's eyes.

"Help Kain and Aido calm everyone down, then I want all three of you in my room," Kaname ordered.

Ichijo nodded and followed the pair with his eyes as Kaname carried Reina from the room. He was a little taken aback by her apology, she hadn't done anything wrong, and he hadn't minded in the least that she had clutched him so tightly. He had enjoyed the feel of her soft skin against his neck, and the feel of her hair as it had lightly brushed against his face.

Sighing and shaking his head of the thoughts, Ichijo stood and changed out of the sweater that had little spots of Reina's blood on it. After changing his shirt, he had walked downstairs to find Aido and Kain trying to calm everyone down, and could see by the curious and suspicious stares that he received as he walked down the stairs that some had thought he had done something he shouldn't have.

Walking to the crowd, Ichijo told them that there was nothing to be concerned about and that they were all to return to their rooms. Muttering under their breaths, the other vampires did as the class vice president said and only Aido, Kain and Ichijo remained.

"What happened to Reina-sama," Aido asked Ichijo, there was a slight note of distrust in Aido's voice that he didn't miss.

"Kaname wants to see us in his room," Ichijo replied evenly.

Aido was angered by the lack of response, but Kain placed a hand on his shorter cousin's shoulder and shook his head in warning. Aido shook him off and followed after Ichijo up to Kaname's room.

* * *

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7 Friendly Advice

Disclaimer- I don't own Vampire Knight

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Friendly Advice**

Reina remained limp while Kaname carried her through the empty halls of the dorms. She kept her head bowed so that she wouldn't have to see the look of indifference on his face as he carried her through the empty and cold hallways.

"Why are you still upset with me Kaname," she asked quietly, her voice barely above a whisper.

Kaname made no attempt to answer her. He carried her into the hall that led to both of their rooms, but instead of taking her to her own room, he took her to his and set her down on a velvet covered chaise under the back window.

"Please... Kaname, tell me," Reina asked. She reached out to grab his wrist when he made to turn away from her.

"You were going to let yourself be killed by a lowlife like Michael Takamora, Reina, all for the sake of not wanting to be alone," Kaname answered monotonously as he stared at her with his emotionless crimson eyes.

"But I am alone, I always have been and always will be. You can only barely understand what it's like to only know the world by gazing out a window, I have never meant anything to anyone. I have only ever been a tool, only useful because of the blood that flows through my veins," she said, leaning back against the soft pillows of the chaise and looking up at the high ceiling.

Kaname sat down on the edge of the chaise and with a cold hand tilted Reina's head so that she would look at him. "That isn't true. You aren't alone Reina, or have you forgotten?"

Reina tried to turn her head away but Kaname's grip tightened, bruising her white skin.

"I haven't forgotten, but you never really needed me like I needed you, and now you have Yuuki. You don't need me anymore, Kaname," Reina answered.

"Yuuki doesn't even remember who I am," Kaname replied, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"You still have someone to love, what do I have but my books and a window to look out of."

"You have me. You have Ichijo, Aido, and Kain-"

"They only treat me as they do because of you, just like everyone else here. If it weren't for you they probably could care less and you know it," Reina interrupted.

"That's a lie, and _you_ know it. If that was the case, then why have you become so comfortable around them?"

"Is it selfish to want to be around people you know you can trust? They are loyal to you, and you alone Kaname. You trust them and I know that means I can as well."

"You really think that of them? How sad Reina, no wonder you're so lonely," Kaname said as he stood from the chaise and went to lean against the windowpane to the left.

"What's that supposed to mean Kaname? Are you telling me that those three are willingly giving me their friendship and you had nothing to do with it?"

"Yes. So are Shiki and Rima."

Reina seemed a little stunned by the statement, she had been enjoying the company of the three people but she had figured it was Kaname's wish that they befriend her. While the thought had made her sad, she had freely begun to open up to them, she craved friendship and didn't want to be alone.

"And what about you," she asked.

Kaname looked over at her with his unreadable crimson eyes. "What about me?"

"Did you really befriend me all those years ago freely?"

"You already know the answer to that, Reina," Kaname replied coldly. "Are you doubting me?"

"No, I just wanted to know why you would befriend someone and then willingly ignore them?"

"I've been busy," Kaname answered dismissively.

"With what?"

"Finding the real reason your parents were killed."

Reina felt like she had been slapped and her jaw opened slightly as she stared at him with wide sapphire eyes.

"Don't tell me you thought that worthless Takamora was able to kill your parents without help," he said once he noticed her expression.

She shook her head. "No, but I didn't think you would care."

"When will you learn, Reina," Kaname sighed. "I do care."

A knock broke through the silence of the room as the doors to Kaname's room were pushed open to reveal Ichijo with Aido and Kain behind him. They all stepped into the room, shutting the doors behind them quietly.

"Reina-sama," Aido cried worriedly before running towards Reina.

"Aido," Kaname said, causing the bright blue eyed boy to halt in his tracks. "Leave her be."

Aido drooped visibly and prepared to turn around, but Reina stopped him by calling his name.

"Aido. It's alright," Reina said casting a small glare in Kaname's direction. Her and Aido had become fairly close and were practically inseparable, the boy seemed to have a deep affection for her and she liked his company. He was boyish and sometimes a bit spoiled, but he could usually get her to laugh and she appreciated that. Although she still had her doubts about his friendship.

Aido turned around, a big grin on his face as he walked over to Reina who patted the spot beside her on the couch. Which he happily took.

"Are you alright Reina-sama, did Ichijo do anything, I'll kill him for you," Aido began to ramble on as he sat next Reina and glared over at Ichijo.

"No Aido, Ichijo didn't do anything. And no killing," she scolded with a smile and tapped his nose gently.

"Sorry Reina-sa-"

"Aido," Reina interrupted.

"Yes, Reina-s-"

"If you think of me as a friend Aido then you will drop the sama, understood?"

Aido looked horrified at the idea and started trying to stutter out some incoherent words.

"That goes for all of you actually," Reina said, looking up at the people in the room.

Kaname and Kain were the only ones who didn't look utterly terrified with the idea. After all Kaname already called her only Reina and Kain was just better at hiding his emotions than the others.

"But Reina-sa-"

"Are you my friend or are you just trying to be loyal to Kaname by being friendly," she asked.

"Reina," Kaname started.

"You really think that Reina-sama," Aido asked sounding rather hurt and offended.

"You can't really blame her," Kain said. "It's only logical she would think that. After all, everyone here was loyal to Kaname first."

"That is true," Ichijo replied.

"So Aido, what will it be drop the sama or have me think you are only nice to me because you have to be," Reina asked.

"B-but it's just not right," Aido replied, "I can't address you like that, what would the others think?"

Reina sighed. "Fine. I'll make you a deal."

"A deal," Aido asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Aido. A deal. You all call me Reina whenever we're alone and you can call me sama when we're around the others. You can't have a complaint with that."

"Well...."

"Sounds good Reina," Ichijo called with a bright smile.

Kain shrugged noncommittally, and Aido looked defeated.

"Ok, Reina-sa, Reina," he replied sulkily.

"Good boy," Reina said with a smile while she patted Aido's head.

"Why are you always so mean to me," Aido whined.

"Because I like you Aido," Reina answered.

Aido blushed about ten different shades of red, while Kain rolled his eyes and Ichijo grinned at them.

"So Kaname what had you wanted to see us about," Ichijo asked.

"It's about Reina," he stated.

Reina looked over to him unsure what he meant.

"How long Reina," Kaname asked.

She blinked at him in confusion as all eyes turned to her, making her more than a little uncomfortable.

"What do you mean," she asked uncertainly.

"You haven't been sleeping much lately, it's because of those dreams isn't it? How long have you been having them," Kaname asked.

"Dreams," Aido questioned.

Reina sighed. "About three weeks, ever since the night I was welcomed," she replied her voice becoming bitter at the end of her statement.

"I see, why didn't you tell me or anyone else for that matter," Kaname asked.

"You weren't speaking to me, and I didn't feel it was necessary," Reina replied.

"What do you see in the dreams," Kaname asked.

"Nothing," Reina replied quickly.

"You expect me to believe that you see nothing in these dreams when I found you holding on to Ichijo as if your life depended on it," Kaname asked coldly.

Reina shivered as he spoke, she would have blushed at the fact he had mentioned how she was holding Ichijo but Kaname was speaking too coldly and it chilled her. "I don't see much, it's more like a feeling of being watched. I'm running through a forest, my clothes are torn and the scent of blood lingers in the air. I know someone is behind me, but I don't know who, only that they're a threat and for some reason I can't turn and face them."

"I don't understand Kaname-sama, what do her dreams have to do with anything," Aido asked.

"Didn't the Takamora's used to dabble in the dark arts," Ichijo asked.

Kaname nodded. "Yes, and they're trying to get to Reina through her dreams."

"Why would they want to hurt Reina-sama," Aido asked angrily.

"You really don't think that just one pureblood vampire was able to kill two skilled bodyguards and two powerful purebloods alone, do you," Kaname replied.

"You're suggesting someone else is after her, and they're just using the Takamora's," Ichijo stated.

Kaname nodded. "You are aware that Reina's parents were both from extremely powerful and ancient pureblood families? The Kuran's were recognized as the strongest pureblood clan, the Fujiwara and Tsukina clans however were right behind. Reina's parents were considered to be among the strongest pure bloods among the ancient clans, which is why they married, Reina is their only child. Someone wanted them out of the way."

"But who," Ichijo asked. "And it's a sin to harm apure blood, who would go so far?"

"That I don't know," Kaname answered.

Reina had remained quiet throughout the small exchange, she had come to the same conclusion as Kaname about her parents' deaths but she figured that whoever had killed them would eventually come for her and she could then take her own revenge. She was underestimated and no one really knew of the true powers she held, except for maybe Kaname.

"Reina," Kaname called, breaking her from her thoughts. "Do you know who would want you dead?"

"Probably many people. My father was a prominent member of the council after all and his pacifist ideas weren't popular with everyone. There were many people who opposed his ideals and quite vehemently at that. Actually I believe you know one of the ones that opposed him strongly and I'm not sure if it was his ideals or something else all together."

"Who," Kaname asked.

Reina glanced over to Ichijo. "Asato Ichijo."

Ichijo's eyes widened slightly at the revelation although he wasn't entirely surprised, his grandfather was a very powerful and very frightening man. A man who was in love with power, but what he could gain by killing the Tsukina's he didn't know.

"Ichijo's grandfather," Aido said, confused. "But why?"

"There are many possibilities," Kaname answered. "For now though, let's not jump to conclusions and just wait and see what happens."

"But Reina won't be safe-"

"Will you not help protect her Aido," Kaname asked.

"Of course I will," Aido answered proudly. "No one will touch Reina-sama while I'm around."

"Those poor day class girl," Reina sighed, she leaned over to rest her head on Aido's shoulder.

"What do you mean," Aido asked, blinking his attention over to Reina..

"They'll be devastated," she said with a small sigh.

Aido blinked at her. "Reina-sama this is serious, your life is in danger and you're making fun of me?"

"It certainly made me feel better," Reina replied.

"You're so mean to me," Aido whined.

"Like I said, it's because I like you, and you just make it so easy," Reina replied.

Aido continued to sulk besides Reina for the next few minutes until Reina poked him in the side, effectively causing him to squeal and leap from his seat, raising his arms to his face as if in defense. Reina lifted a thin white eyebrow at him, and he dropped his hands.

"I'm going to go get ready for classes, I'll see you all downstairs," Reina said as she turned and swept from the room.

"We should go too Aido, come on," Kain stated.

Aido followed after Kain and the two left Ichijo and Kaname alone in the room.

"So you think my grandfather may have something to do with this," Ichijo asked, slightly uncomfortable.

"I don't know Ichijo, like I said lets not jump to conclusions," Kaname answered.

"Of course," Ichijo replied hesitating slightly.

"Just ask me whatever it is that's on your mind Ichijo," Kaname said with a sigh.

"It's really not my business but, what is your relationship to Reina?"

"I would visit her frequently when we were children but she was never allowed out of the house. I always felt sorry for her, but we became very... close over the years. We are friends, Ichijo, nothing more," Kaname replied.

Ichijo nodded, something in the tone of Kaname's voice told him that wasn't the full story, but he also knew not to question him.

"Aido seems to have taken quite a liking to her already," Kaname observed.

"Yes, he has," Ichijo confirmed with a smile.

"Does that bother you, Ichijo?"

"Why would it bother me, Kaname?"

"You have taken a liking to her as well, have you not," Kaname asked as he read over a random paper that he had picked up from the table before him.

"She's a very interesting person once she starts to open up," Ichijo answered, guardedly, "And she's so lonely, you can see it in her eyes-"

"It's alright Ichijo, I think the two of you would get along nicely. She seems to trust you or she wouldn't have fallen asleep in your room like that," Kaname said.

Ichijo fidgeted slightly not really sure what he was supposed to say or do.

"You should prepare for class we need to be going soon," Kaname said, giving him an excuse to leave the room.

"Oh, right, I'll see you downstairs," Ichijo replied with a huge grin as he headed out of the room.

* * *

It had now been several days since the talk in Kaname's room and the Night class was once again on the way to the Academy. Reina cringed as they approached the wooden gates and the sound of squealing and screaming reached her ears.

She walked between Ichijo and Shiki,whose quiet and somewhat boyish attitude easily made her feel comfortable around him. They trailed a little way behind Kaname who was walking with Ruka, a long wavy blond haired girl who adored Kaname, and annoyed Reina. Which might I add isn't easy to do. Kain and Aido were a few steps ahead of them and Aido was smiling happily as the gates creaked open on their old, rusty hinges.

As the doors opened the screaming and kyah-ing rose to a deafening level, Reina had to fight back the urge to cover her ears with her hands at the high pitched keening.

"Good morning girls. You all look so alive today," Aido called happily.

Shiki sighed and Reina was pretty sure he mumbled something about being sleepy and wishing Aido would turn to dust. Reina stifled a giggle, she was still putting on a completely indifferent and cold facade around the other students, so instead she jabbed Shiki lightly in the side. He just made an annoyed grunt but kept walking as if nothing had happened. Ichijo, who had caught the whole thing, smiled down at Reina, who was oblivious of it as she continued to walk in a stony silence.

Having heard Aido talk, the girls became giddier and Yuuki who seemed to have been distracted from the mob behind her was thrown to the ground.

"Oh," Reina said in her surprise as the girl fell to the ground with a dull thud.

Kaname, who was closest to her, helped her up and she stuttered out an embarrassed thank you, Reina smiled at the girl's embarrassment but the smile faded quickly when Zero, who had appeared suddenly, snatched Kaname's hand roughly from Yuuki's head as he ruffled the girl's hair.

Walking forward quickly, Reina lightly pushed Zero back with her shoulder, but made it seem as if she was just making sure Yuuki was alright as she stepped in front of Kaname.

"Are you alright, Yuuki," Reina asked kindly. "Those girls are awfully scary sometimes."

Yuuki chuckled, and Zero snorted. Ever since the first day of class, she had taken to talking occasionally to Yuuki and would usually greet her briefly before going to class. As for Zero, she would always be kind to him and smile even though he only ever glared at her and ignored her.

"They can be a little much," Yuuki stated with a smile.

Glancing behind Yuuki, Reina smiled and chuckled before leaning forward slightly to whisper, "I wouldn't turn around now, I think they might pounce."

"Huh," Yuuki muttered in confusion before she stiffened and a look of anxiety crossed her face when she felt the gazes of many of the girls glaring angrily at her back.

Reina smiled at her reassuringly. "Be careful Yuuki, we don't want you getting hurt," she said as she walked away from the girl.

"You know," Reina began as she stopped near the doors leading into the Academy, everyone had already entered except her and it appeared she was speaking to no one. "You should be more careful Zero, you don't seem to understand that many of these people would gladly tear you limb from limb just for looking at Kaname in the wrong way, let alone touching him."

Zero stepped out of the shadows to the right of the door and gave her an icy glare. "Is that a threat?"

"Of course not, I have no reason to threaten you, besides I'm a little jealous, many of them wouldn't lift a finger to help me," Reina replied with a wry smile. "Consider it a word of advice," at this point she had pulled open the door to the academy but before entering she turned to face Zero one last time. "From a concerned friend."

Zero scoffed at her. "Get to class."

"Yes, Mr Disciplinary Committee," she replied playfully before stepping into the building.

"Reina-sama what were you doing," Aido inquired as she stepped into the dim hall.

"Nothing Aido, just making friends with the disciplinary committee," she replied.

Aido frowned at her as she walked up the stairs past him and headed to class. He hadn't known her long, but he knew that there were many different sides to her. She was usually cold and distant when they were around the others but whenever it was just him, Ichijo and Kain, or Kaname she was much more relaxed and open, but there were times when she seemed to be angry and it had been intimidating. Her moods seemed to be like the sky, there were many different colors and variations that always left you wondering what was next. He had noticed how she had stepped between Zero and Kaname and knocked Zero's hand away in an attempt to see if Yuuki was alright. He was also aware that it was an act, he just wasn't sure who it was supposed to have benefited, Kaname or Zero. It may have gone unnoticed by most of the Night class but he had picked up on the way she acted towards Zero. It was almost like she wanted his attention, and Aido didn't like it.

Sighing, he followed after her and wandered into the room to find her already seated towards the back of the room near Ichijo, Shiki and Rima, a look of cold indifference on her face as she glanced around.

A few minutes into the class, Aido and Kain slipped out of the room unnoticed by anyone except for Reina who watched them go with mild interest.

"Ichijo, I'll be in the hall, I'm not really in the mood to listen to Ruka droning on about her part in the study group to create the new blood tablets," Reina said as she closed the book before her softly before standing and disappearing from the room.

Ichijo stared after her for a moment before looking over to Kaname who was reading through a book but shook his head minutely at Ichijo's inquiring gaze. Sighing, Ichijo went back to listening to Ruka and the other students talk about their experiments.

Once in the hall, there was no sign of either Kain or Aido and Reina hoped Aido was behaving himself. He had a tendency to get himself and Kain in trouble, usually by trying to seduce the Day class girls so he could bite them.

She made her way down the hall and on to a large balcony that over looked the wall that separated the Academy from the Moon dorms.

"What are you doing out of class, vampire," Zero hissed from behind her.

Turning partially so that she could peer at Zero from behind a curtain of her hair, she regarded him with a look of curiosity. "It's getting closer isn't it? The time when you won't be able to deny what you are," she asked.

There was the sound of rustling fabric and the chain that held Zero's gun as he whipped the gun from its place by his side to point it at Reina, but when he raised it, Reina had disappeared.

"Behind you," she said lightly as she appeared behind him. A pale hand had reached up to move the collar of his shirt aside so she could get a better look at the tattoo on his neck.

Zero growled at her before spinning around to point the gun at her chest.

"You know it's not very nice to point guns at people," Reina said as Zero raised the gun to point at her.

"You aren't a person," Zero snapped.

"What does the tattoo do," Reina asked, ignoring his rudeness.

"None of your business," Zero replied coldly.

"Kaname is a very perceptive man, Zero, do you think he hasn't noticed," Reina asked.

"You sure are talkative tonight," Zero grumbled, continuing to keep his gun pointed at her. "What's your point?"

"He doesn't like you. None of the Night class are very fond of you actually, of course none of them are currently aware you're a vampire, I don't think that would change much though," Reina mused with a thin finger under her chin as she shrugged.

"I could care less whether you _leeches_ like me or not, now get back to class."

"I never said _I_ didn't like you," Reina replied playfully. "Just be careful, you're close to Yuuki, if you hurt her, even I won't be able to stop Kaname from killing you."

"Get to class," Zero growled menacingly.

"Fine, you can be quite scary, you know that," Reina stated as she turned to walk back into the building.

She was just about to reenter the classroom when the scent of blood caught her attention and she whipped around and disappeared in chilly swirl of wind.

"Dammit, Aido," she sighed as she neared where the scent of blood originated from to see two Day class girls unconscious on the ground, Kain standing idly off to the side while Zero pointed his gun at Aido's head, who was currently holding Yuuki before him.

"No, Zero don't," Yuuki cried when she saw the angered look on Zero's face.

"Drunk on the scent of blood, you really are monsters," Zero said coldly.

Reina growled softly when she noticed Zero's finger tightening on the trigger of the silver gun. Another breeze picked up and she was suddenly standing beside Zero, grabbing his arm and pushing it up into the air.

A shot rang out into the quiet night, causing Aido to release Yuuki and cower before them.

Reina stared coldly at Zero who returned her cold glare with hatred.

"Idiot! Why'd you shoot?" Yuuki yelled, forcing Zero's attention away from Reina.

"That was scary," Aido whispered, blinking at the angry Zero and then up to the glowing red spot in the tree behind him.

Reina finally released Zero's arm, and turned to look at Aido as she crossed her arms over her chest, the blond seemed to shrink the moment her cold eyes focused on him.

"Aido," she asked, her voice sweet and not betraying the coldness her eyes portrayed. "What were you doing?"

"Uh...."

"Never mind, you will be dealt with later. Kain," she called , turning to the taller reddish blond haired boy.

"Huh, me," he asked, gesturing up at his blank face with a long finger.

"Why didn't you stop him," she asked.

Kain drooped, he somehow always managed to be looking the opposite way whenever Aido did something stupid and it always landed him in trouble. This time he had been admiring the moon, and thinking he would like to live on the pale white orb that was shining so brightly.

Kain opened his mouth to reply but was cut off when Kaname walked into the clearing.

"Put that away Kiryu, your 'Bloody Rose' gun is quite a threat to us vampires," Kaname stated coolly.

"President Kuran," Aido said questioningly as Kaname grabbed Aido's collar.

"I will deal with this fool until the Headmaster gives me other instructions," Kaname informed the prefect with a light shake to Aido, "As for Kain..."

"What did I do," Kain muttered as he hung his head.

"I will deal with him myself," Kaname finished. "Is that acceptable Kiryu?"

"Fine, just get him out of here," Zero growled.

"What about those two," Reina asked, nodding to the two unconscious girls.

"Yuuki, will you take them to the Headmaster to have their memories erased," Kaname asked.

"Uh...I mean yes of course Kaname," Yuuki replied happily. "I do feel kinda sorry for them though."

"We'll leave the rest to you then," Kaname said as he turned and began to lead Aido away and towards the dorms with Kain trailing behind.

"What are you waiting for vampire," Zero hissed at Reina as he removed his tie and used it to wrap Yuuki's hand.

"I do have a name you know, I'm sure I've mentioned it before. I'd prefer you use it," Reina answered.

"Go back to class," Zero ordered.

"You know if you lightened up a little you'd be quite attractive," Reina said earning her a surprised look from Yuuki and a glare from Zero.

"Go-"

"Back to class, yes I know Zero," Reina cut in dismissively as she waved a hand at him. "I'm sorry about Aido Yuuki, I hope he didn't frighten you."

"Uh, no, I'm fine," Yuuki stuttered out with a slight blush.

Reina smiled before turning and walking back to the classrooms.

"It's nice to see that Reina is opening up more, she seems pretty happy now. At first she was so quiet I was sad for her," Yuuki said as she watched the girl retreat.

Zero snorted. "She's a vampire Yuuki, a monster in human form, and you feel sorry for her."

"She's very nice Zero and she's never done anything to you. Not all vampires are bad," Yuuki snapped.

"Whatever, we're leaving, get those two and let's go," Zero replied as he glanced to the two unconscious girls behind Yuuki.

* * *

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8 Annoyances

Disclaimer- I don't own Vampire Knight, k?

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Annoyances**

Reina sat on the edge of the wooden desk in Kaname's office that adjoined his bedroom, her bare white legs crossed before her. She was still in her uniform, only she had removed her shoes and tie and the white jacket was open. Aido and Kain who were a few feet in front of her, were also still in their uniforms. Aido was sitting on a wooden chair with plush red cushions while Kain stood beside him, his hands in his pockets.

"Ten days' suspension," Reina said to Aido.

"Yuuki's blood was worth it," Aido sighed dreamily.

Reina's face flickered angrily at his response, something he didn't catch, but Kain had and tried to nudge Aido to get him to shut up. Quite honestly, Reina had scared him earlier with how serious and cold she had been. She had now become comfortable with her surroundings and was quickly taking on a very prominent role in helping Kaname and Ichijo manage some of the other students. Her presence was feared though for she could be much colder than Kaname and it had caused many people to avoid her altogether, he didn't think she minded that however. He actually thought she preferred it that way, it meant less people trying to get close to her. He was one of the few in the circle of people she would talk to, for she had become quite talkative now that Kaname didn't seem to be angry at her any longer and she was also very used to the presence of the few she talked to. Namely, Ichijo, Aido, Shiki, Rima, himself and of course Kaname.

Kaname walked into the room, a dark gray shirt left unbuttoned and a pair of loose fitting slacks sitting low on his thin but well defined hips and a towel over his shoulders that he was using to dry his hair.

"I don't think the blood tablets are enough for me," Aido was saying, Reina's eyes narrowed further at the blond haired boy. "I just couldn't resist her blood, and I just...."

Reina floated lightly down from the desk to approach Aido but before she got more than two steps, Kaname was in front of her, his back to her as he stared at Aido.

"Just," Kaname repeated before swinging his hand across Aido's face leaving a small, bleeding scratch where his fingers had brushed passed the boy's skin.

"Sorry," Aido muttered apologetically, a saddened expression on his handsome face.

Kaname raised the hand that had slapped Aido to his mouth so that he could lick the blood that had gotten onto his fingers, his tongue flicked lightly at the blood as it ran down his finger, gathering the red liquid into his mouth.

Reina fidgeted slightly, she wasn't used to the scent of blood. She had fed off only the blood tablets for such a long time that being around actual blood was strange for her. It hadn't been a problem earlier when she was more focused on Aido's behavior than the blood and she had just finished a blood tablet shortly before hand, but now it was just too much for her. She could feel the slight tightening of her chest as she breathed in the scent and watched Kaname's tongue brush the red liquid from his finger in a way that made Reina's breath hitch in her throat. She had a sudden urge to step forward and take his hand so that she could teasingly lick the rest of the blood from his fingers, but she resisted and instead stepped backwards.

Snapping out of her stupor, Reina brushed past Kaname and left the room quickly, nearly knocking Ichijo over as she stepped into the hall as he opened the door.

Ichijo blinked at her as she walked off down the hall to her room, she had seemed upset about something and he wondered if he should go after her or not.

"Don't worry about it Ichijo, I made Reina uncomfortable, I had forgotten she isn't used to dealing with actual blood," Kaname called through the half open door.

"Really," Ichijo asked curiously as he entered the office and shut the door behind himself.

"Yes, she was raised on blood tablets. She has only drunk blood once," Kaname stated.

"Only blood tablets, that's sad," Aido said, before shrinking away from Kaname's glare.

"You two can go now," Kaname said to Aido and Kain who both nodded and left the room quickly.

Reina shut the door to her bedroom and walked straight to her bathroom. Breathing quickly, she made her way to her sink and shakily picked up the glass on her counter, fumbling with the knobs of the faucet Reina turned on the cold water and filled the glass. She then clumsily opened the container that held her blood tablets and dropped two in to the glass.

As the pills dissolved, she backed up until she felt the cold wall behind her and slid down it to the floor. She let her legs fall awkwardly with her knees meeting in front of her, bent at ninety degree angles so that her feet were on either side of her body. Her skirt fanned out around her and she rested the hands that held the glass of blood infused water on her lap.

Shakily, she raised the glass to her lips and began to sip the liquid. After taking a few drinks, her chest tightened again and she clutched at the fabric of her silky black shirt and clenched her jaw as her eyes shut instinctively as the pain washed over her.

She clenched her eyes shut as she tried to concentrate on something, anything other than the scent of blood, and the seductive way Kaname had collected the blood with his tongue. She repressed a shiver as the image replayed in her mind.

'Snap out of it Reina,' she said to herself as she again raised the glass to her lips and drank down more of the water.

As she took another drink, her body began convulsing slightly and she had to cough and fight the urge to vomit up what she had drank. The coughing became violent and uncontrollable and the glass slipped from her hand, the red liquid spilling onto the floor as the glass rolled away from her. She had to lean forward, grasping at her chest as her hair fell into her face. She was gripping her chest so hard she had unintentionally drawn a few small beads of blood, she could feel the wet warmth as it trickled down to the fabric of the black lace bra she wore.

It was seconds later that she heard a knock on her door and someone calling her name.

'Damn,' she thought as the coughing subsided and she gasped for breath.

She cried out again moments later as the invisible band around her chest tightened and she hunched over to rest her head on her knees as her hair spilled onto the floor.

The door to her room flew open and Kaname walked in followed by Ichijo. The two walked to the door of her bathroom and stared down at Reina's curled up form.

"Reina," Kaname said quietly as he knelt beside her and rested a hand on her back.

Reina let out a small groan and tried to scoot away from Kaname.

"I'm sorry I upset you Reina, would you look at me please," he asked.

Her white hair swished quietly against the floor as she shook her head no.

"Ichijo, close the curtains in the bedroom please," Kaname asked as he turned to look at the boy.

Ichijo nodded and turned to close the heavy drapes over her windows, casting the room into shadow. When he finished, he turned to see Kaname carrying Reina out of the bathroom, her hands entwined around his neck and her head buried into his chest. Walking over to Reina's bed, Kaname set her down on the soft, plush sheets and detached her arms from around his neck so that he could sit beside her.

"Would you get a glass of water and some blood tablets Ichijo," Kaname asked as he pulled a blanket over Reina's bare legs.

"Of course Kaname," Ichijo said as he headed to Reina's bathroom.

He picked up the fallen glass and used a hand towel to wipe up the spilled liquid on the floor. Cleaning out the glass in her sink, he filled it with water and picked up the tin that held her blood tablets and walked back into the room. He set the glass and tin down on the little nightstand beside her bed, and stepped back to stand beside Kaname who was still sitting on the edge of the bed.

Reina seemed to be breathing easier, her eyes were closed and her skin was paler than usual even in the dim light of the room.

"Will she be alright Kaname," Ichijo asked worriedly.

Kaname nodded and leaned forward to put two blood tablets into the glass of water before picking it up. "Reina, drink."

Dark sapphire eyes fluttered open, a pale red glow illuminating them in the shadows of her bed. They wandered over the glass Kaname held out to her, before she pushed herself up on the bed and leaned against a few of her pillows.

"Thank you," she mumbled as she reached for the glass and began to sip the beverage.

Her face distorted into a grimace as the pain in her chest flared up again as she drank and she closed her eyes as she fought to keep her breathing even. After a few seconds her eyes reopened and the red glow was now gone, leaving tired sapphire eyes in their place.

"Feeling better," Kaname asked.

Reina nodded and sighed as she drank more of the blood tablet and the pain in her chest began to subside.

"I'm sorry," she choked out, her throat was still somewhat dry and tense from the recent attack.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," Kaname said with a small, rare smile.

Smiling softly back, Reina set the now empty glass on the nightstand again. "I told you this was a bad idea Kaname."

"You'll be fine Reina. You're just not accustomed to blood, you'll adjust. We all must," Kaname said as he stood from the bed. "Get some rest."

"I think I will," Reina replied as she tossed the blanket off herself and stood lithely from the bed to walk to her closet.

"Good night then. Ichijo," Kaname called, snapping the blond out of the small trance he'd been as he stared after Reina.

"Huh, oh, good night," he chirped happily as he followed Kaname from the room.

"Is she really going to be alright," Ichijo asked as he closed the door to Kaname's room.

"She'll be fine, she needs to learn to deal with the scent of blood. We're vampires, it's time she understood what that entails. She's afraid of what she is, it's not her fault though, she had a bad experience in the past," Kaname replied as he sat down on the chaise and began picking through the papers that were strewn across the table before him.

Ichijo sighed before grinning widely, he wasn't going to get anything else out of Kaname, and he didn't want to pry. "Well, I'm off to read some more manga. Good night Kaname."

Reina was acting normally the next day as they all, except for Aido, went to class. That is to say she was being cold and distant and really not paying attention to her surroundings until she kicked something soft that was on the ground.

Looking down, she blinked to see that Yuuki was sprawled out before her, a look of surprise on her face.

"I-I-I'm sorry Reina," Yuuki stuttered out when she saw the cold sapphire eyes staring at her.

Snapping out of her own world, Reina shook her head down at the girl and reached her hand out to help her up. "What are you doing down there, Yuuki?"

"Oh, well, I was..."

"The girls," Reina asked as she looked behind Yuuki to all the screaming girls, there didn't seem to be quite as many since Aido wasn't attending classes.

Yuuki nodded furiously and blushed.

"Are you alright," Reina asked.

"I'm fine, thank-" Yuuki paused as a strange look passed over Reina's face.

Reina reached up towards Yuuki's face, as her fingers brushed against the girl's brown hair her wrist was suddenly, and rather painfully, snatched away.

Reina turned angrily to see that Zero was holding her wrist and glaring coldly at her.

"Zero," Yuuki shouted.

"It's alright Yuuki, I was just, well, see," Reina said as she glanced to the item in her fingers.

"Th-that was in my hair," Yuuki asked with a shiver as she stared and pointed a finger at the spider that was dangling by one of its legs between Reina's fingers.

Reina nodded and turned to look at Zero. "Here, you can have it, I don't particularly like spiders," she said as she let the spider drop on to Zero's black jacket.

"Zero," Yuuki hissed at the lavender eyed boy who was still glaring at Reina and holding her wrist in a tight grip. "Let her go."

"Kiryu, is there a problem," Kaname asked as he stepped towards the three.

Tearing his gaze from Reina, Zero turned his face to Kaname and dropped Reina's hand. "No, just get to class."

"Are you alright Yuuki, that was quite a fall you took," Kaname asked.

Yuuki blushed madly. "I'm fine, thank you," she said hurriedly with a small bow.

Reina smiled at the top of the girl's head. "Sorry, if I angered Zero, Yuuki, I seem to have that effect on him."

"Oh, don't worry about him, He's always like that," Yuuki said with a shrug.

"I'm still here, you know," Zero growled.

"I don't think he knows how to be anything other than a jackass," Yuuki said, ignoring Zero's glare, and brushing the dirt from her skirt.

"I'm sure he has his moments of kindness," Reina replied with a smile at Zero.

"Come on, we have to patrol," Zero stated, grabbing Yuuki's arm and tugging her away with a small squeak of surprise from the girl.

"Reina," Kaname called.

"I'm coming Kaname," she answered as she turned around to follow him into the Academy.

"I won't tell you to stay away from Kiryu, you can make your own decisions, but don't let your curiosity lead you to do something you will regret," Kaname said as they entered the academy building.

"Of course not Kaname," Reina replied with a small smile.

* * *

Several days had past and Reina was currently trying to sleep, she had stayed up a little longer than normal reading manga with Ichijo and talking in his room. She was still having trouble sleeping, the nightmares had stopped over the past weeks but she found it hard to get to sleep since she was afraid they would return to haunt her again.

Groaning, she pulled the thick black comforter over her head and tried to block out the sounds of the Day class girls who were up earlier than normal and screaming ten times louder than usual as well. Apparently today was an important festival called St Xocolatl's Day, where girls gave chocolates to the boys they wanted to proclaim their love to. She had never heard of it until Ichijo explained it to her earlier.

After a few more failed attempts to block out the annoying screams, Reina tossed the sheets off of herself and with a huff got out of bed, her blue silk nightgown fluttering softly to her toes. Grabbing a matching robe, Reina slipped the garment on and quietly stepped out of her room.

* * *

"Akatsuki, it's too bright!" Aido complained loudly after his tall cousin pushed the curtains aside to look out over the grounds.

"Oh, that's right. I know what it is today," he replied, ignoring Aido's whining while the blond huddled under his blankets to avoid the sunlight that was filtering into the room from the window. "It's St. Xocolatl's Day, the day girls give chocolates to the guys they like."

There was a soft knock on their door and Akatsuki let the curtain drop back into place, letting the room go dark.

"Huh," he said as he stood up from the bed, he was clad only in pajama bottoms and a towel that was draped over his shoulders.

Upon opening the door he was surprised to see a rather annoyed looking Reina staring up at him. Reina was hard to actually annoy so he wasn't sure what to think and was worried that Aido had some how managed to get them in to trouble...again.

"Hey Reina, what's up," Kain asked uncertainly.

"Me," she grumbled with a small pout.

"Reina-sama," Aido said as he turned to look at Reina who was still in the doorway.

"I thought I said no sama," Reina snapped.

Aido pouted, "Sorry."

Reina sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry Aido, those Day class girls are annoying, and it's even louder in my room, do you guys mind if I sit in here for a little while?"

Kain shrugged and stepped out of the way to let her in. "Sure."

"Thank you Akatsuki," Reina said as she stepped in to take a seat on the couch that was in the center of the room, between the two beds that were against the walls.

"Hey, why do you call him by his first name and not me," Aido whined, a childish pout on his face as he stared at Reina.

Reina shrugged, something she rarely did. "Maybe it's because he isn't wearing a shirt."

Aido opened and closed his mouth a few times as Reina nonchalantly picked up a magazine that was on the table beside the couch and began to flip through it. After snapping his mouth shut, he turned to glare at his cousin who seemed a little surprised by Reina's comment, and even had a very out of place blush on his face.

"Put a shirt on Akatsuki," Aido snapped.

"I'd rather he didn't," Reina mumbled as she cast an obvious glance over at him and smiled before raising the magazine over her face and stifling a laugh at the looks she had earned.

Kain blinked at Reina in confusion, she was being abnormally forward today and it was a little weird.

Aido glared at his cousin again who just shrugged at him and toweled of his still dripping wet hair.

"Stop glaring at Akatsuki, Hanabusa, I was joking," Reina said.

Aido brightened when she had said his name and smiled widely at her before turning to look at his cousin triumphantly.

"Well, I'm looking forward to sunset, it's the biggest festival of the year," Kain said.

"I'm going to get the most chocolates," Aido replied childishly.

"And I'm going to get a headache," Reina stated quietly under her breath.

"Are you going to give chocolate to anyone, Reina," Aido asked.

Lowering the magazine, Reina looked at Aido like he was crazy. "No."

"Not even me," Aido pouted.

"Why would I give you chocolates Aido," Reina asked bluntly.

Aido's head fell and his shoulders drooped at her response.

"Aren't they supposed to be in class by now," Reina asked as Kain again pulled the curtain aside to look outside.

"They're too excited apparently," he replied.

Reina sighed. "And I was actually looking forward to getting some sleep today."

"It is really noisy," Aido said as he sat beside Reina on the couch.

"You'd think they'd be tired of screaming by now," Reina replied as she leaned over so that she could lay against Aido's shoulder.

Aido yawned and nodded as he rested his cheek against Reina's head with a pleased smile.

Kain shook his head at the two as he laid down in his own bed. Reina had opened up a lot in the past several weeks and now it was almost hard to get her to shut up sometimes. Not that he minded, he knew that it pleased Kaname to see her happy, and not only that but her and Aido got along very well. They acted more like siblings then he and Aido usually did. Which also meant he didn't have to deal with Aido as much, and that was fine by him.

Proof that she had become more relaxed around them could be found in the fact that she had taken to falling asleep on Aido and you could usually find the two curled up like kittens in her window seat or on her couch. The only other person she didn't seem to mind falling asleep on was Ichijo, they would stay up reading manga almost every day and she would usually fall asleep against his shoulder, of course Ichijo was more of a gentleman then Aido and less like a spoiled little kid so he would always return Reina to her own room. Aside from that the only other person she would let get close to her was Kaname. It didn't bother him that Reina only allowed the three people close to her, after all why should it? He liked Reina and all but she was a pure blood, she wasn't like the rest of them, and pure bloods tended to be dangerous to get close to.

* * *

"I'm sleepy," Shiki whined monotonously as they headed towards the Academy.

"Me too," Reina sighed before wincing as the screaming from the other side of the gates intensified as the two large pieces of wood began to swing open.

Reina was walking with Shiki and Rima, trailing a little way behind the rest of the class. Kain and Aido weren't too far ahead and Ichijo was ahead of them walking with another Night class girl whose name slipped Reina's mind.

"You like Ichijo don't you," Rima asked.

"Of course I like Ichijo," Reina replied, slightly confused by the odd question.

"That's not what she means," Shiki said before yawning.

Reina blinked at him and then looked over to Rima who sighed before speaking, "I mean you like Ichijo, as in more than a friend."

"Why would you think that," Reina asked.

"Because you've been glaring at Mai's back," Shiki stated.

"Who?"

"The girl Ichijo's walking with," Rima said. "You've been glaring at her back since we left the dorms."

"No, I haven't.... Have I?"

"Yes," both Shiki and Rima replied.

"Oh, well I didn't know I was, but I don't like Ichijo like that," Reina said.

"Uh huh," Shiki yawned.

"I think he likes you too," Rima said.

Before Reina had the chance to ask further questions, the gates creaked open and the screaming of the girls on the opposite side intensified. They all began to gather together as Yuuki, who was on the other side of the open gates, began to tell everyone the rules for the day, and that the boys were to go to their gates and take their chocolates from the girls behind them.

"I'm going to get the most," Aido shouted before running off only to halt in his steps as Kaname called his name.

"Behave yourself," Kaname said.

Aido gulped before smiling brightly again. "Of course President Kuran."

"This is troublesome," Shiki yawned.

"Be careful Shiki, they might eat you," Reina replied as she began to walk towards the Academy.

Shiki blinked after her for a moment before Kain stepped beside him. "She was joking," he said.

"I know, I just don't want to go through," Shiki replied.

"Come on, just go to your gate, lets get this over with," Kain replied as he ran a hand through his reddish blond hair.

Reina walked forward, past all the gates stopping briefly as she past by Ichijo who was happily letting the girls pile chocolates in his arms. She shook her head before continuing on and stopping to wait for the rest of the class. A few other students were gathered a little ways in front of her, waiting as well but they knew to keep their distance from her and let her be.

She stood staring blankly off in the crowds of overly excited girls not paying any real attention. Her gaze kept going to Ichijo who was talking and laughing cheerfully with the Day class girls. She kept thinking about what Rima had said about her liking him as more than a friend. It was true she liked to spend time with Ichijo and their friendship was a bit different from the relationships she had with the others, but that didn't mean anything. She was comfortable around him, she trusted him, and she liked being around him, he was so cheerful and upbeat that you couldn't help but to want to be near him. But just because she was comfortable around him didn't mean she liked him, did it?

The more she thought on it the more she wasn't quite sure what to think, the idea of him liking her like Rima had said made her face feel warm and her stomach weak. She shook her head of the thoughts, blaming Rima for making her think over something as absurd as Ichijo and her liking each other.

'It is absurd, right,' she asked herself.

She sighed again and stared off into the crowds of people until a loud heart beat echoed in her ears. She cocked her head to the side and looked around curiously. The heart beat pounded in her head again, only louder and she actually cringed slightly at the sudden burst of noise. There were so many people around she had no idea who could be giving off such a strong pulse until the heart beat once again beat loudly. She dropped her book and raised her hands to her chest. The beating of the heart kept ringing in her ears, she gripped her chest tighter as her own heart seemed to be speeding up, a natural response for a vampire. A heart beat meant blood, and blood was food.

The heart beat suddenly stopped and Reina looked around to see that a short, blond haired Day class girl had deviated from the crowds of screaming girls. She narrowed her eyes at the look of utter blankness on the girls face.

"Michael," she hissed before disappearing in a chilly gust of wind to follow the girl into the forest that surrounded the Academy.

As she stepped into the forest the trees seemed to circle around her and block her in, she could only go one way in the choked, dense forest. Straight. Following along the path she would catch occasional glimpses of the black clad Day class girl up ahead of her. The little amounts of light that were filtering through the trees became less and less frequent as she progressed into the forest and soon she was plunged into darkness.

Her eyes flashed red in the darkness as she came upon a small clearing that was surrounded by thick vines and moss covered trees that were hidden in shadows that seemed to move and slither towards her.

In the center of the clearing was Michael with the body of the Day class girl held tightly before him. Her back was to his chest and he had an arm around her waist and another wound around her shoulder while his fingers brushed against the exposed flesh of her neck. The girl's eyes were open but she showed no fear, she showed no emotion actually. It was as if she was in a trance with no idea of what was going on or that her life was in danger.

Reina stepped in to the clearing defiantly, no readable emotion on her pretty face as her hair hung around her in loose waves. Her crimson tinted eyes stared fearlessly at Michael as he looked up to grin at her before slowly lowering his head towards the immobile girl's neck.

* * *

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9 Unfamiliar Instinct

Disclaimer- I don't own Vampire Knight

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Unknown Instinct**

"What exactly do you think you're doing," Reina asked coldly.

"What does it look like my dear," Michael answered as he flicked his eyes towards Reina, they were now glowing red and his fangs were only inches from the girl's exposed neck.

Reina stared emotionlessly back at Michael as he once again turned his attention back to the girl he held against his tall, lean frame.

"Bite her and your life is forfeit," Reina said.

A dark chuckle echoed through the clearing as Michael looked up to Reina, a manic grin on his face.

"You, harm me? It's impossible and you know it. You're weak Reina, you aways have been. Your blood may be strong, but you are not," he said tauntingly.

Reina's eyes betrayed her as self doubt flickered through them followed by anger, but not at Michael for what he spoke, but at herself. He was right, she was weak, she had never had to fight a day in her life, she had always been protected by others. Would she even be able to survive based on instinct alone? A vampire's instincts were certainly amazing, but some things come with only experience.

Michael released the blond girl and leaned over to whisper seductively in her ear.

Reina growled quietly as his words reached her ears and she saw the glint of silver as Michael gave the girl a sharp, long dagger.

"Kill her."

Letting her body tense slightly, Reina watched as the blond girl came forward, her eyes were far away and distant as she charged at her. Reina barred her fangs at Michael who stood by watching the scene with a look of mild amusement.

'I can't hurt this girl, she's only a puppet,' Reina thought. 'I need to get to Michael.'

Being only a human, the girl couldn't match Reina's speed even if she wasn't the one in control of her movements. At least that's what Reina had thought.

As she disappeared to confront Michael, the girl suddenly appeared before her. Surprised, she stumbled back a few steps as the girl lashed out at her with the dagger. Leaping away and landing on the trunk of a nearby tree Reina hissed instinctively as the girl came at her yet again, the dagger raised and ready to strike.

Disappearing in a quick, fluid movement, Reina appeared behind the girl in hopes of disarming her. Her attempt was in vain however, when the girl swung around wildly, swinging the dagger before her. Reina knocked the girl's hand away easily, but was worried if this were to continue much longer she would hurt the girl without really meaning to.

"Having fun yet, Reina," Michael sneered. "You can't even fight a little human girl. You are a disgrace to pure bloods, wouldn't it just be better to end it now?"

"What do you want, Michael," Reina hissed as she leapt away from another of the girls attacks and landed on the limb of an old knobby tree.

She glared down at Michael and the girl who seemed to be gazing up at her in confusion now.

'She can't get up here, so she can't follow her orders,' Reina thought. ' So if I stay in the trees, I might be able to get out of this with out hurting her.'

"I want your power, you aren't worthy of the blood that flows through your veins," Michael said coldly.

"You already drank from me once, you will not drink from me again, and most of all...You will not kill me," she replied defiantly. He may have gained some of her strength from her blood, but she wasn't about to let him kill her for all of it.

"What's this, has princess Reina grown a backbone," Michael stated in mock surprise, "Why the sudden change in heart Reina? You were willing to give me your life on that night, why not now?"

"I have friends now," she replied.

Michael laughed harshly as she leapt into another tree that was a little closer to his position, "You think they're your friends, Reina? Especially Kaname, what good are you to him, what good are you to anyone?"

Reina's eyes showed her doubt and her uncertainty as she thought over his words. "No, you're wrong," she answered, her voice didn't sound proud and strong like she had wanted and it surprised her. She swallowed and clenched her fists together, she wouldn't doubt her friends, even if she was worthless, they were not.

"See even you know it, you're nothing, Reina," Michael said, a large, feral grin dominating his face as he looked at something behind her.

Reina's eyes widened and her senses suddenly seemed to start screaming at her to move. She stepped to the side and spun lithely as the dagger that was aimed for her heart missed her chest but slashed open the sleeve of her white jacket and the black shirt of the uniform before tearing into the flesh of her arm. Crimson liquid sprayed out of the cut and stained the sleeve of the white uniform with her blood.

"You're too easily distracted, Reina, when in a battle never take your eyes from your opponent," Michael teased.

'Bastard. He was just distracting me,' she thought angrily, eying the possessed girl warily and covering her bleeding arm with her other hand.

They were facing each other, only a few feet apart on a thick, sturdy branch like cats waiting to pounce on their prey.

She could feel the blood trickling down her arm and seeping over her fingertips before dripping to the ground below her.

The blond girl suddenly leapt towards Reina, who in turn, leapt backwards and landed back on the ground in a partial crouch. She watched as the blond girl slipped on the branch above her, slicing her hand open as she tried to catch herself but lost her balance and she seemed to fall slowly towards the hard earth. The metallic scent of her blood invaded the air as she fell.

Reina made to move to catch her, but Michael was behind her in a flash, one hand holding her neck just under her chin while the other was wrapped around her middle. She tried to break free as the girl fell but Michael wouldn't let her go. She turned her head as the girl neared the earth, not wanting to witness the sickening impact that she knew was unavoidable. However, there was no bone crushing impact, only the sound of something soft falling against something fleshy and an 'umph'.

Turning back, Reina was surprised to see that Zero had caught the girl before she could hit the ground. She hadn't actually sensed him nearby, but figured that since she was a little preoccupied she just hadn't noticed his approach.

She breathed out a sigh of relief as he lowered the girl to the ground, she was unconscious now and the silver dagger fell from her limp hands.

"You're the Kiryu boy, the one survivor of the massacre that Hio woman was responsible for," Michael said as he grinned wolfishly at Zero.

Zero's eyes hardened and his face fell into his usual scowl as he stared at Michael with Reina in his arms in a mockery of a loving embrace.

"Get the girl and go," Reina shouted at him as she struggled against Michael's grasp.

"What are you doing out here vampires," Zero growled.

Reina had to resist the urge to roll her eyes at the boy, she may be childish and he may be suspicious, but now just wasn't the time.

"I just came to visit my fiance," Michael replied as he leaned closer to Reina and ran his tongue along her neck before lightly nipping at her ear.

Reina shivered at the feel of his breath against her skin and struggled against him again, only this time she caught him off guard and was able to slip from his grasp before an unseen force sent him flying through the air.

"Get out of here," Reina said as she whipped around to look at Zero, who was still staring at her with suspicion. "He isn't here for-"

"That wasn't very nice," Michael sneered coldly as he grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the trunk of a tree.

The rough bark of the tree dug painfully into Reina's back and she fidgeted uncomfortably as she tried to break free of Michael's restrictive grasp. Placing both her hands around his arm, Reina managed a weak smile before Michael was forced to release her as a strange swirl of energy began to rotate around him. He was pushed back a few feet, dirt piling up beneath his polished black shoes and Reina fell to the ground on her knees, grasping at the bruised skin of her throat, her head was bowed as she struggled to catch her breath.

Reina's eyes widened and her head snapped up as a gunshot rang through the quiet forest and she bolted upright to see that Zero was holding the Bloody Rose gun out before him, a thin trail of smoke leaking from the barrel, twisting and writhing as it rose into the air.

Everything went silent as Reina turned her head to look at Michael. He was clutching at his right shoulder and snarling angrily at Zero, his lips pulled back to reveal his fangs. Her hearing seemed to return to her in a rush of air as everything seemed to progress in slow motion.

White hair fanned out around a petite body and sapphire eyes narrowed as a wind began to stir the shadows. Angry crimson eyes flashed in the darkness before all went eerily silent for a matter of seconds. Reina disappeared from her spot the same instant Michael seemed to melt into the earth.

A violent wind stirred in the clearing, whipping Zero's hair around his face and stirring the blond student's black uniform around her. The trees started bending and warping as the knobby branches creaked and groaned under the pressure of the savage wind that was tearing through the area.

There was a sharp intake of breath as the trees around the clearing rippled and disappeared in a dramatic show like the shattering of stained glass. They were replaced by less nightmarish pine trees and bushes that no longer seemed to be trying to devour the very earth itself. Pale moonlight crept down into the clearing, casting an eerie, ominous glow on the four still people there.

Zero's eyes widened when he realized that the clearing they were in was suddenly completely different and no longer threatening, but what made his breath hitch in his throat was the scent of sweet, delicate blood as it mixed with another scent that made him want to wretch.

Wisps of long white hair caressed his face as he stared at the sight before him and the scent of orchids seemed to linger in the air.

Reina gasped and tried to breathe but found that she couldn't expand her lungs, she could only make a choking noise as she struggled to take a breath.

"You little bitch," Michael whispered as he stumbled backwards, withdrawing his hand from Reina's stomach with a sickening squelch, allowing crimson fluid poured to the ground, he stepped away and clutched at his own side. Where his shirt and flesh had been was now a gaping hole and there was a thick spray of crimson splattered behind him on the forest floor.

"Not so weak now, am I," Reina asked weakly with a small smirk as a thin line of blood seeped from her pink lips and down her chin.

Michael snarled at her before vanishing in a small flash of blinding light. A light breeze flitted through the trees making the leaves rustle gently, it was a peaceful sound after so much violence. A sound meant to relax and make one feel as if all their cares were slowly slipping away.

"Ugh," Reina choked out as she stumbled backwards, bumping into Zero who was still staring at the blood that was pouring from the wound to her stomach and down her leg to pool beneath her on the grass covered ground.

"Reina-sama," someone cried.

A cough racked through her body and her knees began to grow weak as her head tilted back and she began to fall to the ground.

Zero snapped out of his stupor and caught Reina's elbows just before she could land in a bloody heap before him. He sank to the ground with her in his hold and stared down at her face that seemed so innocent and perfect in the pale glow of the moon as it rested against his upper arm.

"Why did you-"

"Reina-sama," Aido shouted as he ran into the clearing. He stopped abruptly as he laid eyes on the bloody mess that was Reina in the arms of the vampire hunter, Zero Kiryu. His lips pulled back in a menacing snarl and his eyes flashed red, he made to step forward but Kain walked out and laid a hand on his cousin's shoulder. Ichijo also moved into the clearing to stand on the other side of Aido.

All eyes were on the barely breathing vampire who looked so ethereal and beautiful under the moon's glow. It was a heartbreaking sight for them all, she had been opening up so much, she had been so bright and happy lately, but to see her half dead in the arms of a vampire hunter with such a peaceful expression on her face was saddening.

Kaname and Seiren were the next to walk into the moonlit clearing. Seiren stopped beside the three other vampires while Kaname walked forward to where Zero and Reina lay on the blood dampened ground.

Reina was staring up into the starry sky, her breathing was ragged and shallow and her eyes were going in and out of focus as her skin was slowly becoming abnormally pale.

Zero sat blinking up at Kaname, his bloody hands on either side of Reina, he was covered in her blood but somehow the scent of it didn't seem to sicken him.

"You're lucky Kiryu, had that been anyone other than Reina, you would be dead. Remember that," Kaname said coldly as he gazed into lavender eyes.

Zero's face went from the look of shock he had unknowingly worn since Reina fell into his arms to a scowl as he stared at Kaname. "It wasn't my choice."

"No. It was hers. And it saved your life," Kaname answered.

"She didn't have-"

"Stop," Reina whispered. "Please."

Kaname leaned down beside her."Why didn't you get one of us Reina," he said as he brushed some of her red stained hair from her cheeks.

"I'm not weak," she mumbled as her eyes began to flutter closed.

"Reina," Aido called as he ran forward, shaking off Kain and Ichijo as they tried to stop him.

"We need to get her back to the dorms immediately," Kaname said as he stood. "That girl and Kiryu need to be taken to the Headmaster."

"I don't need an escort," Zero said coldly.

"Ichijo, you will make sure the two get back to the Academy and tell Cross what happened, the girl will need her memories altered. Seiren and I will return to the Academy, the scent of blood is probably stirring everyone up. Kain, Aido, get Reina to the dorms and into her room I'll be there in a moment," Kaname ordered.

Aido nodded and leaned down to pick Reina up from Zero's lap, he growled at the lavender eyed boy who glared back in return.

"Aido," Reina scolded weakly.

"Sorry, Reina," Aido mumbled as he turned to glare at Zero one last time before lifting Reina into his arms. The weight of her body frightened him, she seemed to weigh no more than a feather as he held her battered body to him. "Let's go Akatsuki," he said as he turned to his cousin who nodded in reply and followed after him.

Sighing, Ichijo walked over to the Day class girl who was still unconscious and began to carefully lift her, Zero stepped forward to grab her from him.

"You're covered in blood, let me carry her," Ichijo said with a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, I won't be eating her."

Zero snorted but let Ichijo carry the girl as he stalked off back to the Academy.

Kaname and Seiren walked back to the classrooms and sure enough the class was in an uproar, the scent of Reina's blood was thick in the air even here, as was Michael's although no one knew who the second more vile scent belonged to.

* * *

Aido carried Reina's limp body in his arms, her head was lying against his shoulder and he was doing his best not to jostle her too much as they moved. He glanced worriedly down at her pale face as he and Kain neared the Moon dorms. Her eyes were closed and if it hadn't been for the blood and the torn mass of flesh that was her stomach he would have thought she was just sleeping peacefully.

"Reina," he whispered quietly.

As if in response to him saying her name, Reina huddled closer to Aido, her forehead was now pressed against his neck and one of her hands clutched loosely at his shirt.

A faint smile played on Aido's lips as she relaxed in his hold, she really was so childlike sometimes it surprised even him. Even covered in blood she still seemed so innocent and pure.

* * *

'It hurts,' she thought, 'I feel as if my entire body is burning.'

Reina lay in her bed, the sheets pulled over her slight body, her hands were on the outside of her sheets resting by her sides. She was free of blood and all signs that she had been in a battle. Her bloody uniform had been replaced by a black night shirt with long, sheer sleeves that reached to her thin wrists and matching loose fitting bottoms. With the peaceful expression on her face anyone would have thought she was only sleeping, but upon closer inspection the paleness of her skin and the slight sunken look of her cheeks was enough to tell anyone this beautiful girl wasn't sleeping, at least not peacefully or painlessly.

The peaceful expression on her face twisted suddenly into a grimace of pain and a small groan escaped her as she began to fidget under the soft black sheets. Her breathing became erratic and quick as she whimpered softly into the quiet of the shadowed room.

Bright blue eyes flickered open at the sounds from the bed and Aido stood from the chair he had been resting in beside her bed. He picked up a damp cloth that was resting on the edge of a bowl of water, wringing it out he placed the cool cloth against her forehead.

The sudden coolness against her skin startled her and her eyes flew open as she gasped in shock.

"Don't move around too much Reina, you're not quite healed yet. Are you thirsty," Aido asked.

Reina blinked up at Aido not fully understanding what was going on. Her mind was fuzzy and confused from the unconsciousness she had been awoken from.

Nodding at Aido after a moments thought, she took in a deep breath and whimpered at the pain it caused her. She lifted the sheets away from her body, but the shirt of her pajamas was covering the bandages she knew were wrapped around her stomach. Frowning, she looked over to her arm to see that the cut she had received from the Day class girl was mostly healed, the skin was raised and an angry red but it was closed up.

Aido had disappeared to get Reina something to drink and when he returned he set a glass down on the table beside her bed before turning back to her. He looked tired and worn out, making Reina wonder just how long he had been sitting with her. The look on his face was serious for once and Reina felt a little bad knowing she was the one to cause him to not be his normal happy self.

"Let me help you up," Aido offered as Reina began struggling to push herself up.

Setting a few more pillows behind her, Aido helped her scoot up and lean back before handing her the glass he had retrieved. Reina took the glass of red liquid and slowly brought it to her lips.

As the first drops of the drink slid down her parched throat she had to quickly move the glass away from her lips as pain washed over her. Her body shook with effort as she tried not to cough up what she had drank.

Aido watched her worriedly as she regained control over herself and once again raised the blood tablet infused beverage to her pink lips. She was able to drink the rest without any problems and handed the glass back to Aido with a small smile.

Sitting down with a sigh, Aido stared at Reina who was staring down at her hands, a look of sadness and loneliness in her eyes.

They remained like that for a few minutes before Aido stood back up and walked to her doors. Reina turned her head to him and sensing her eyes on his back Aido turned around as he opened the doors.

"I'm going to tell Kaname-sama you're awake," he said as he pulled her door shut behind himself.

Reina sighed and looked back down to her hands. She could feel the wound to her stomach, it was healing, she could feel the tissue repairing itself as well as the skin, but it still hurt. Her lungs hurt as well, she didn't know how long she had been unconscious but she knew that her body was low on blood. She had lost so much and had just now begun to replenish it.

A quiet groan leaked from behind her lips as she placed her hands over her chest. She hadn't wanted to worry Aido, but she could feel the slow burn in her lungs that told her the blood tablet wasn't enough.

'It hurts so much. I need to get more water,' she thought as she carefully moved herself to the edge of the bed.

She managed to snake her feet over the edge of her bed and place them on her soft carpeting. Slowly, she rose and took a shaky step towards the glass Aido had set on her nightstand. Picking it up she made her way to her bathroom and turned on the light. She raised a hand to shield her eyes from the sudden brightness but tried to ignore it as she stepped towards her sink. Thankfully, her tin of blood tablets was still on the counter and she dropped two into the glass before filling it with water from her sink.

Half the water was gone in an instant as Reina drank it down quickly.

"Ugh," she moaned as she raised her free hand to her chest.

'It's making it worse now, this is bad,' she thought as the pain in her chest intensified.

"Reina," Aido called worriedly as he stepped back into the room.

She could sense that Kaname and Ichijo were also with him, she frowned, now really wasn't a good time for visitors.

Straightening up and doing her best to hide the pain she felt building up in her chest, she stepped in to her room and smiled at the three sets of eyes that turned to her worriedly.

"You shouldn't be up," Kaname said as he walked over to her.

She smiled again but let him take her arm and lead her back to her bed. After helping her back under the sheets, he watched her as she sipped at her drink. He caught the flicker in her eyes that no one else caught and turned to Ichijo and Aido who were behind him.

"Would you excuse us please, I need to speak to Reina alone," he said.

"We'll be outside if you need us," Ichijo replied, he smiled at Reina and walked into the hall with Aido who cast a curious look back at Kaname.

"The tablets aren't enough are they," Kaname asked as the door clicked shut.

A flicker of uncertainty passed over Reina's face before she shook her head, "No, it's making the pain worse."

"Given the amount of blood you lost and your injuries I'm not surprised. You're also healing slower than you should," Kaname answered.

"I'll be fine Kaname," she said quietly.

"You won't be fine Reina. The tablets are only a temporary fix, they aren't real blood. Which is what you need," Kaname stated.

Reina turned her sapphire eyes away and shook her head again. "I'll be fine."

"Drink," Kaname said softly as he leaned over Reina, his face inches from hers as he tilted his head to allow her access to his neck.

Reina's eyes widened and she took in a quiet breath.

"No, Kaname," Reina said weakly as she raised her hands to try and push him away.

"You need it," he replied.

"Please Kaname I don't want to, it's forbidden to drink from a pureblood you know that."

"You must."

She shook her head frantically. "No."

"Reina."

Shaking her head again, she turned away from him.

Kaname sighed and moved away from her. "You need to drink Reina, your body can't heal on just the tablets."

"I won't," she replied, her voice was shaking as if she were about to cry.

"I will not let you continue to try and kill yourself, Reina," he said coldly.

"I didn't try to kill myself," she replied heatedly.

"What do you call what you're doing? Your body needs blood Reina, we are vampires, we need blood to survive."

"I will not drink your blood, Kaname."

"Then drink Aido's, I don't think he'd mind," he replied.

Reina blinked over at him, "If that was a joke, it was bad."

"I tried," he said with a shrug and the hint of a smile.

"I'll be fine Kaname, I don't intend to go and die anytime soon," Reina said softly.

"You aren't weak, Reina."

She didn't reply to his words and he sighed as he stood, running a hand through his dark brown locks.

"You won't be attending classes until you're healed, but someone will always be here with you. Probably Aido or Ichijo, I don't want to risk you being attacked again. You're not weak Reina, you're too kind, and in a battle that isn't a good thing," Kaname said as he opened the door to leave.

She smiled wanly at him as he left and Aido and Ichijo strolled into the room. Ichijo glanced at her, a serious expression on his face before flashing her his usual grin.

Reina raised a brow at him. "Don't play dumb Ichijo, I know you're not."

He blinked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

She stared at him for a moment before he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"What are you talking about," Aido asked as he looked back and forth between the two.

"Nothing, to worry about Aido," Reina replied with a smile.

"But it is," Ichijo stated.

"No, it isn't," Reina said as she turned back to the pale green eyed boy.

"You're hurting yourself, why," Ichijo asked.

Aido was speechless and just turned his head to who ever was speaking, almost as if he were watching a tennis match. Ichijo was being abnormally forward and it was a little disconcerting. Ichijo was usually the one who smiled and laughed at everything and never seemed to take anything seriously. Yet here he was staring at Reina with a serious and concerned expression on his normally grinning face.

"Does it matter?" she asked evenly.

"Well of course it matters Reina," Ichijo shot back. "Your body is healing and weak and the tablets won't help, you know that."

"Yes, I know that," she answered beginning to grow angry with his sudden change in attitude. "I was brought up on those tablets, I have lived on them alone for my entire life. I'll be fine."

"You know you won't," Ichijo replied, anger was beginning to seep into his tone as he spoke also. "You have friends now Reina, people who care about you, I'm sure any one of us would gladly give you what you need."

Reina glared at him and was about to reply when Aido spoke up.

"What are you talking about, Ichijo," he asked.

Reina opened her mouth to speak but this time Ichijo beat her to it.

"She needs blood."

"That's it," Aido asked as he looked over at Reina, "you can have my blood Reina-sama."

"Shut up, Aido," she snapped, making the blond cringe. "I don't want your blood, or anyone else's for that matter. I'm sure Kaname has already told you I refuse to drink. I was raised as a pacifist and I will remain as such."

"There's a difference between not drinking from a human, who you'll likely kill and one of us, you won't kill us Reina, there is no harm in it. Vampires drink the blood of other vampires to avoid drinking from humans, it isn't wrong," Ichijo argued.

"Leave," she whispered.

Ichijo and Aido blinked at her. All color had drained from her face and she was no longer looking up at them, her eyes had focused on the sheets that covered her. Her hands were laying in her lap limply and her white hair spilled over her face hiding most of it behind a curtain of white.

"I-I'm s-"

"Leave," she repeated again cutting Ichijo off as he tried to stutter out an apology.

"Ichijo what got into you," Aido whispered fiercely.

"You too, Aido. Both of you leave now or I will make you," Reina said quietly, but the threat in her voice was obvious.

"But Reina-"

"Aido, I want to be alone for a little while," Reina interrupted.

"Alright," Aido pouted as he began to slouch out of the room. "Come on Ichijo."

Ichijo hadn't moved form the spot he had been standing in, he was staring down at Reina, a sad frown on his face. He hadn't meant to say the things he said and he didn't know why he had said most if it. He was worried for her, he wanted her to love herself and respect herself the way the others did. The way he did. She didn't deserve to suffer and it bothered him that she would willingly let herself be in pain when he was so willing to help her, so was Aido, and even Kaname, but she turned them all away.

Ichijo sighed sadly as he turned to leave the room, she wasn't going to let anyone speak to her right now and he didn't know what he'd say if she spoke anyways.

* * *

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10 Moment of Weakness

Disclaimer- I don't own Vampire Knight

* * *

**Chapter 10 **

**Moment of Weakness**

_A little girl with white hair that was pulled up into a neat bun and dressed in a long, flowing pink dress, ran through the field of tall green grass and into the forest beyond, she giggled happily as she skipped through the trees and bushes. A few minutes past as she wandered around under the green canopy of the trees just breathing in the fresh scent of the earth and touching some of the trees with her little hands to feel the rough bark against her soft skin._

_Her head tilted to the side as a strange smell wafted into her nose. Blinking a few times, the little girl followed the scent through the trees until she came across a little boy sitting on the leaf strewn ground looking at his bloody knee that was propped up before him._

_The little boy's dirt and tear stained face snapped up as she stepped forward to look at the boy curiously._

"_Who are you," the boy sniffled as he wiped at his eyes._

_The girl just smiled at him before looking back to his skinned knee. A strange look crossed her face as she stepped closer to the boy. Sensing something was off the little boy scooted away from the approaching girl._

Reina fidgeted in her bed and a small whimper escaped her clenched teeth.

'No, I don't want to see this again,' she thought frantically as she tossed and turned.

_The boy suddenly disappeared and the woods grew dark as the trees grew and changed shape to become more sinister and nightmarish as they towered over her._

_The little girl was replaced by an older version of her in a white school uniform._

_The girl's sapphire eyes widened and she leapt aside as the glint of steel flashed passed where she had been standing moments before. Landing on a branch in the trees the girl stared down at her attacker, a blond girl in an identical uniform, only black. _

_The blond girl looked up and cocked her head at the white haired girl she had tried to attack. A dark chuckle resonated through the area as the blond climbed into the tree to once again lunge at the other girl. Leaping away and landing on the ground fluidly the white haired girl watched as the blond slipped and sliced her palm open as she fell from the tree._

_The coppery scent of blood filled the air and the white haired girl fell to the ground gasping for breath as her chest began to burn._

"Reina, Reina wake up," someone called.

Sucking in a deep breath, Reina's sapphire eyes flew open and looked around wildly. When her eyes met pale blue she sighed in relief before a wave of pain washed over her and she curled up reflexively.

"Reina," Aido asked worriedly, putting a hand on her back.

"Tablet," she whispered through clenched teeth.

Her eyes clenched shut as the pain cascaded over her and knocked all air from her lungs. Aido scurried off to get her water and a blood tablet while she tried to focus on her breathing, but instead of breathing in the fresh scent of lavender that usually lingered in her room, the coppery scent of fresh blood filled her nostrils. She knew it was just the lingering vestiges of the dream, but she couldn't shake the captivating scent.

Reina cried out and curled into a fetal position, wrapping her arms around her legs and holding tightly, her nails digging into the soft flesh.

Having heard the cry Aido came running back into the bedroom, nearly spilling the glass of red liquid onto the floor in the process.

The door to the bedroom opened and Kaname stepped inside, Reina caught a brief glimpse of a white uniform and pale blond hair and knew that Ichijo was still keeping his distance from her. Their argument had taken place two nights ago and the attacks were becoming more frequent and intense with each passing hour.

Kaname said nothing while Reina pushed herself upright and grabbed the glass from Aido, her hands shaking as she raised it to her lips. The instant the first drops slid down her parched throat she had to resist the urge to cough it back up. She drained the glass and pulled it away from her body, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she began to feel the band around her chest loosen ever so slightly.

"The attacks are becoming more frequent," Kaname stated, it wasn't a question, he was aware of the fact that Reina was having these attacks continuously and that her stomach had still not fully healed.

"I'm fine Kaname," Reina said, setting the glass down beside her bed.

Kaname sighed. "We're leaving for class now, Aido will be staying with you again."

Reina nodded and cast a glance towards the door.

"He's fine," Kaname assured her, having caught the glance.

She nodded again and sighed as she laid back down. "I wasn't concerned."

"Aido will be returning to class tomorrow, Ichijo will be staying with you for the next few nights," Kaname told her before he turned to leave the room.

Reina glared at his white clad back until he had left the room and the door had shut behind him.

"You and Ichijo should really talk, he feels bad for what he said," Aido told her, plopping himself back in to the chair by Reina's bed and resting his elbow on his knee and his chin in his hand.

"I don't care, he was out of line," Reina replied.

"He cares about you, we all do. We want you to get better Reina-sama, you should have healed by now," Aido said.

Reina turned her cold glare to Aido who instantly looked down as if he was a child who had just been scolded and told he was grounded.

"I'm fine," Reina stated.

Aido said nothing only continued to look down at the floor.

"I would like another glass of water and a few more blood tablets if you don't mind, please," she said.

Nodding, Aido stood and disappeared from the room. He reappeared a few moments later with a pitcher of water that he used to fill the empty glass Reina had used. He dropped a few of the blood tablets that sat on the nightstand in the water before handing the glass to Reina.

"Thank you," she said curtly.

She drank the blood substitute eagerly and felt as the cool liquid made it's way through her body. Her chest only tightened slightly as she drank and she handed the glass back to Aido when she finished. Lying back down, Reina turned away from Aido and closed her eyes.

When she awoke later that evening, Aido wasn't in the room and she slipped carefully out of the bed and made her way into the window seat. Drawing the curtains aside, she noted the the crescent moon was high in the dark cloudless sky and it was probably somewhere around three or four in the morning.

Her door creaked open but she didn't bother to look up as Aido looked at the empty bed in confusion before looking into the window seat and walking over to Reina.

"Can I get you anything Reina-sama," he asked.

"So we're back to using sama are we," Reina stated tiredly.

Aido didn't reply as he looked down at her, the white haired girl hadn't taken her gaze off the scenery outside of her window. She let her eyes wander over the green trees and the dark paths that led to the Academy beyond.

Sighing, she turned her head to Aido and met his bright blue eyes with tired and worn sapphire eyes. Her eyes alone made her seem older than she was, you could see the strain written clearly in them as she gazed up at Aido.

"Sit with me, Aido," she said as she nodded to the space that was across from her.

Aido sat but was careful to keep his distance from her. She had been acting much colder than usual towards him and even Kaname and it was upsetting. All they wanted was to help her but she seemed to want to refuse everything and turn away from anyone who cared about her.

"You're upset with me too," she asked quietly.

"No," he stated simply.

Reina frowned at him, she knew he was lying, he may not be angry with her but he was at least concerned by her change in attitude and her need to push people away. She scooted over in the seat so that she was curled up between Aido and the windowpane. She rested her head on his shoulder and felt him tense at the contact.

"I'm sorry if I have been mean, Aido, I just don't really care for people who like to pry into the business of others. Ichijo may be worried, as you are, but he had no right to say the things he said to me. I reacted in the only way I know how. To push him and everyone else away, I'm not used to all this attention. It's a little overwhelming," Reina said.

"Are you really going to be okay, Reina," Aido asked.

She smiled softly. "Yes, I will be okay, Aido."

"As long as you say so, then I'll believe you," Aido replied.

"Good. I know I'm not supposed to be out of bed and Kaname will be probably be angry with me but do you think I can sleep here, like this for awhile. I'm sure you've noticed that I'm not sleeping very well."

Aido's eyes grew wide and he made to stutter out a refusal, but Reina ignored him and adjusted herself so that she was curled up in the crook of his arm, her knees against his leg and her head against his chest. Her hair fell into her face and she brushed it away before resting her hands in her lap. Knowing he wasn't going to be able to deny her, Aido rested his cheek on her head and sighed resignedly.

Reina shifted slightly and let out a content sigh as she snuggled against Aido. She was asleep shortly after, as was Aido, and they would remain that way until Kaname and Ichijo walked into her room not long after classes had finished for the day and the sun was beginning to rise.

"Aido," Kaname said as he walked over to the sleeping pair.

Aido stirred slightly and his eyes fluttered open. He looked at Kaname and then down to Reina who was still huddled against him, one hand in her lap and the other loosely wrapped around his waist as if she was trying to ensure he wasn't going anywhere. He chuckled nervously at Kaname and looked over to Ichijo who was grinning at him but the look in his eyes betrayed the sadness he felt.

"How is she," Kaname asked, he knew Reina had become very attached to Aido and that they would often fall asleep curled up together. He didn't particularly care for the fact but he wasn't going to reprimand either one, Reina was a grown woman and her decisions were her own after all.

"Fine. She's been sleeping soundly for awhile," Aido replied.

"Any attacks," Kaname asked.

Aido shook his head. "No."

"Good. Don't forget you're to attend classes tonight, you've missed enough," Kaname said.

Reina stirred and raised a hand to rub at her tired eyes. Sensing the presence of more than one person in the room, she blinked open an eye only to open them both when she saw Kaname who stared at her for a moment before speaking.

"I thought I had said that you were to remain in bed," he stated evenly.

Still not fully awake, Reina glanced at Aido and then took in the fact that she was huddled against him in the window seat.

"Close enough," she mumbled, once again trying to huddle against him again.

"Return to your bed Reina and let Aido get some rest before classes," Kaname replied. "Ichijo will stay with you."

Reina's eyes narrowed slightly and she looked up at Kaname defiantly. "I don't need to be watched over like a child."

"Then stop acting like one," Kaname replied coolly.

"And exactly what is that supposed to mean Kaname," Reina asked coldly.

"Forget it, I didn't come here to argue with you. Now let Aido rest and if you insist, I will have Ichijo check in on you frequently after he has rested as well. However, once classes start tonight he will not leave your side," Kaname stated.

"Fine," Reina replied icily.

Aido stood up from the window and would have helped Reina up, but she shook her head. He sighed and exited the room.

"I'm retiring for the day," Kaname stated as he turned to leave the room leaving Ichijo and a quiet, withdrawn Reina in the room.

Reina glanced at Ichijo before turning away and looking out the window as the sun began to rise over the hills in the distance.

"Is there anything I can get you, Reina," Ichijo asked.

"No."

There was a few moments of tense silence as Ichijo stood looking down at Reina who was completely ignoring his presence there.

"I know you're angry with me, but I wanted to apologize. I don't know what came over me. I had no right to say the things I said," Ichijo said sincerely.

Reina didn't reply or make any sign that she had even heard him, she just continued to stare out over the orange and red sky.

"I'll check in on you later, if you need anything before-"

"I'll be fine," Reina said quietly as she stood up and brushed lightly passed Ichijo to the opposite side of her bed. She sat down on the edge of her bed and poured herself a glass of water and dropped a few blood tablets in it.

Ichijo sighed and made his way towards the door. "I'm sorry Reina," he said as he left the room.

She huffed lightly and leaned back against her pillows. She knew she was being stubborn and yes, childish, as well, but she couldn't help it. Ichijo had said many things she hadn't wanted to hear. It was new having people fuss over her and her well being in such a real and caring way, she wasn't used to it and she wasn't sure how to handle the attention. Her pride wanted to lash out at anyone who tried to help her but the rest of her was well aware of the fact that what he had said was all too true. She needed blood, even now she could feel the tightening and burning in her chest even though she had just finished several tablets. Drinking blood just wasn't an option for her, she refused to drink blood even if it was from a fellow vampire, the thought of drinking blood from anyone frightened her. Kaname knew the reasons which was also why he hadn't forced Reina to drink, he was hoping she would come to terms with her fears and drink when she realized that her body needed the blood. It wasn't happening though and the attacks she was having were growing worse, if she didn't do something soon she would be putting others at risk. Still she refused, hoping that her body would heal and she would be fine without needing blood.

Knowing sleep wouldn't immediately come to her even though her body was still tired and worn she decided to take a hot shower and let the water rinse her troubles away. Her stomach was mostly healed, the skin however was still a strange red and slightly sunken looking. Once the rest of the tissue finished repairing itself she would be fine, but it was taking a lot longer to regenerate then it should and instead she was left with a weird hole in her stomach that was covered by a thin layer of new skin.

Once finished with her shower, Reina stepped out of the steamy room with a towel wrapped around herself. She was thinner than usual since she had spent so much time sleeping over the past few days and had lost so much blood. She made her way into her closet where she dropped the towel and slipped into her long dark blue nightgown that laced in the back with silver ribbon. Making her way back to her bed she snuggled under the sheets and let herself drift off to sleep.

She awoke a few hours later and made her way to her closet to change into a pair of loose gray slacks and a black tank top. It wouldn't be long until the other students prepared for classes and even though Kaname had basically forbidden her from leaving her room she wanted to be somewhat presentable for once, she had worn nothing but nightgowns since she had been injured. After brushing out her hair and washing her face she went and sat in the window seat to watch the sun as it began it's descent behind the distant mountains.

Unknowingly, she drifted off to sleep and let her mind wander.

_A small girl stood over the body of a young boy in a dark forest. The girl was shaking as something red dripped down her chin to stain the pink dress she wore. A sob escaped her lips as she stared at the still boy before her. He had stopped the violent thrashing and screaming that had consumed him moments ago, moments after she had bitten him._

_Little tears leaked from her eyes as she stood in shock. She hadn't known what had come over her, she barely remembered even touching the boy, but the evidence she had indeed touched him, bitten him, was clear on his small neck. Two puncture marks marred the skin and thin trails of blood seeped from the wounds. _

_Flashes of the little boy crying on the ground as she approached him flashed before her eyes. Then she had tried to comfort him like a child would and gave him hug when he had stood. She hadn't noticed until then that the scent of the boys blood was lingering in the air, she had never smelled real blood until then and it was intoxicating. Her mind went blank and all she could think of was the sound of the boys blood as his heart pumped it through his little body. Little arms tightened around the boy as red eyes blinked down at the smooth skin of his small neck._

_Sensing something wrong, the boy struggled in her grip but couldn't move. He cried out as something pierced through his neck and he could feel the blood draining from his body._

_The little girl sunk her small fangs into the defenseless boy and relished the feel of his blood as it flowed into her mouth._

Reina fidgeted in the window as the dream became so overpowering that the scent of the boy's blood invaded her senses. She could feel the smooth liquid slide down her throat and she coughed as she swallowed in her dream.

Her eyes flew open and her hands flew to her throat. She was having a hard time breathing as she clutched at her throat, struggling to get air to her lungs as the invisible band that had wound itself around her tightened its grip.

She pushed herself up from the window seat and stumbled into her bathroom before closing and locking the door. She snatched the glass that had been left on the counter up and shakily filled it with water before fumbling with the tin that held her blood tablets. Several tablets scattered and fell on the floor as she struggled to stop her shaking hands from vibrating so much. She finally was able to drop several tablets into the water and breathed out harshly as they began to fizz and dissolve.

As the pills dissolved, she stepped backwards until she felt the cold, hard bathroom wall behind her. She leaned against the wall and brought the blood infused water to her lips to drink in small gulps. When she had finished half of the liquid the tightening in her chest intensified instead of subsiding and in the moment of pain she clenched her eyes shut and ground her teeth together. The glass fell from her grasp, shattering on the floor in a spray of broken glass and red water. She brought her hands to her chest and clutched at her tank top. Her breathing came in quick, raspy breaths as she struggled to fight off the pain. She stumbled to the shower and turned on the cold water. She didn't bother to undress before stepping into the icy spray.

A soft cry tore through her lips as the cold water collided with her flesh causing the pain in her chest to worsen exponentially. Trying to hold herself up by putting a hand against the chilly tile of the shower, Reina leaned forward slightly and let the cold water wash over her and soak into her hair and clothes.

Another wave of pain cascaded over her and Reina lost her footing as she tried to steady herself but instead fell back into the wall of the shower before sinking down the wall in a wet heap. Her head was bowed into her chest, rising and falling as her ragged breaths passed through her lips. Her hands lay limply on either side of her and her legs were bent at awkward angles, her knees meeting before her and her feet turned so they rested near her hips.

Her eyes flew open again to reveal not sapphire eyes but eyes that were glowing a bright red, her fangs had made themselves noticeable and her fists clenched tightly.

'Calm down, this isn't like you. To be so weak,' Reina mentally scolded herself.

"Reina, are you alright," someone called through her door. "Kaname asked me to check on you."

'Ichijo,' she thought as she turned her gaze to the door.

"Reina," he called again.

"Go away," she managed to choke out.

"Reina, are you okay," he asked again this time more urgently.

The door knob twisted but since it was locked the door didn't open.

"Go away," she mumbled again, as she brought her knees up towards her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her head over them. Her wet hair fell forward and stuck to her arms and legs as the cold water rained over her shaking body.

There were no other noises from the door and she could sense that Ichijo had left, concentrating on her breathing again Reina blocked out everything else and began to try and subdue the pain in her chest which was flaring up yet again.

She clutched her knees tighter and winced as she felt a small line of blood seep from a cut to her lip that her fangs had caused when she had unknowingly bitten down on her lip as the pain washed over her. The small amount of blood quickly disappeared as the cold water ran down her face.

"Reina. Open the door," Kaname called from the other side of her door.

When a few seconds had elapsed and she hadn't answered, Kaname tried to open the door but when he found it was indeed locked as Ichijo had said he narrowed his eyes.

"Reina, answer me," he ordered.

Reina let out a small groan which Kaname's sharp ears caught and the door flew inward as the knob broke apart and clattered rather loudly to the floor. He stepped inside the room and noted the broken glass and pool of red liquid on the floor. Stepping around it, he approached the running shower and looked down at Reina's shivering form.

Reaching over her, he shut off the water and turned his attention back to the shivering, curled up form of Reina. Ichijo stepped beside him and handed him a large fluffy white towel which he draped over Reina's shoulders.

Reina tried to scoot away from him and a quiet hiss escaped her throat.

"Reina," Kaname said quietly as he knelt down beside the tub.

She whimpered softly and tried scooting away again, but she had nowhere to go.

Ichijo was cleaning up the broken glass on the floor and glanced up at her distraught frame with a worried frown.

"Look at me Reina," Kaname ordered softly.

Her hands tightened around her legs and she made a small grunting noise to express her refusal.

Kaname sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair before standing up and turning to Ichijo. "I'll be right back, do not let her out of this room."

Ichijo nodded as he finished wiping up the spilled blood tablet water. He stood up and looked down at Reina's quailing body. She sat in the shower, her wet clothes clinging to her small womanly frame.

"Reina," Ichijo coaxed.

Reina's body tensed as he spoke her name and her shivering stopped. She raised her head slowly, pieces of her white hair sticking to her cheeks. When her eyes met Ichijo's he sucked in a breath at the sheer look of blood lust in her glowing red eyes. Her lips were pulled back slightly to reveal her sharp white fangs behind her soft pink lips.

He saw her fists tighten and her knuckles turn white as she fought the natural desire for blood. Before he even knew what had happened, Reina was no longer in the shower, but pressed against him as he stepped back into the wall. The towel that had been draped over her shoulders lay discarded on the floor behind her. Ichijo could feel the wetness of her clothes seeping into his shirt as she pressed her soaked body against him.

She reached a hand up and placed it gently behind Ichijo's head as she rested her forehead besides his neck. Her fingers entangled themselves in his hair and she tugged lightly to get his head to turn so she would have complete access to his neck.

"Reina," Ichijo said, a bit hesitant, as he grabbed her arms and tried to gently pull her off him.

Her grip on his hair tightened and she raised her head slightly so that Ichijo could feel her warm breath on his neck. She was shorter than he was and she pulled his head down slightly so her nose was now brushing against his skin. He suppressed a shiver at the feel of her breath on his bare neck and again tried to pull her off of himself.

"Reina," he called again.

His words didn't reach her though as she grasped onto his shirt with one hand, while still gripping some of his light blond hair in her other hand. Her breathing began to come out in short gasps as the sound of his blood flowing through his veins rang in her ears. Again Ichijo tried to push Reina off of him, he was afraid of hurting her but he learned quickly she was much stronger than she looked.

Reina's fangs brushed over the soft flesh of Ichijo's neck, her grasp on him tightened and his heart beat seemed to suddenly pound in her ears. She could feel his unease in his quickened pulse and it caused her to falter as she realized what she was doing.

The idea of Reina sucking his blood wasn't what was making him uneasy, it was the fact that he now knew she was used to only blood tablets. He was afraid she wouldn't be able to stop herself, and not only that, Reina was a kind creature, she didn't wish to harm anyone. He knew she would likely regret her actions if he simply allowed her to drink from him. There was also the rest of the dorms to worry about, the scent of blood wouldn't go unnoticed and he didn't want anyone seeing Reina in such a vulnerable position.

"No," she moaned, her grip on Ichijo slackened and her head fell into his chest and her hands curled into her chest.

Looking down at the girl who was now huddled against him Ichijo didn't know what to do. Her breathing was uneven and ragged, and she seemed to be having trouble standing.

"I'm so sorry, Takuma," she muttered before turning away from him and clumsily running from not only the bathroom but her room as well.

"Reina," he called after her fleeing form, "Wait!"

* * *

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11 Persude Me

Disclaimer- I don't own Vampire Knight

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Persuade Me**

Reina fled the bedroom and raced down the hall to the stairs which she flew down quickly. Four students, Aido, Kain, Shiki and Rima watched her curiously as she ran down the stairs, her wet hair clinging to her face and shoulders and water dripping from her pants and tank top. The marble of the entryway was slippery under her bare feet and Reina almost lost her footing but steadied herself by raising her arms to her sides and continued to make her way to the double doors.

"Reina-sama," Aido cried as he saw her running through the house and towards the front doors, he stood quickly from the couch he had been occupying with Kain.

Aido watched in confusion as a distraught Reina tore open the front doors and fled into the quickly approaching dusk, her bare feet slapping against the pavement and small droplets of water falling from her dripping clothes to the ground leaving dark splotches along the path she took.

"Aido," Ichijo called, appearing at the top of the steps.

Aido turned around quickly to see a flustered and somewhat damp Ichijo standing on the floor above them.

"What happened to Reina-sama," Aido asked worriedly.

"Quiet down, Aido," Ichijo scolded. "Where's Kaname?"

"What happened, Ichijo," Kaname asked as he walked up behind Ichijo.

"Reina, she-"

"I thought I said not to let her leave that room," Kaname said darkly.

"W-well, she just ran off, I tried to stop-"

"Aido, Kain go and look for Reina, she'll avoid the dorms and school, so start in the woods," Kaname ordered as he looked over the landing at Aido.

The two cousins nodded and disappeared through the door to try and search out Reina.

"She tried to bite me, but she faltered when I tried stopping her. I didn't think she would really want-"

"It's fine, Ichijo. I didn't think Reina would try to bite you. She's always been able to control herself before. Being at the school around so many humans must be getting to her," Kaname stated.

"Should we tell the Headmaster?" Ichijo asked.

"Reina isn't a danger to the other students. She's a danger to herself at this point," Kaname replied. "I'll go find the Headmaster, you go look for Reina."

Ichijo nodded and turned to make his way down the stairs.

"Ichijo," Kaname called. "Don't let her actions fool you, remember she is a pureblood. She can be very...persuasive."

Not fully understanding Kaname's meaning, but figuring he just meant that she wasn't herself right now and so she wasn't acting normally. He nodded and ran out the door.

Shiki and Rima stared up at Kaname who looked down at them briefly before walking away.

It may not have been noticeable to most but the two easily caught the message in Kaname's eyes, 'not a word,' was the gist of it.

"I need to get ready for class," Shiki said with a bored yawn.

"Yeah, me too," Rima agreed.

The two then stood from their chairs and went to their rooms without another word.

The sun was still high in the sky but it was beginning to make the slow descent that would turn the day into night. Reina ran blindly down the path that led away from the dorms before veering away from it and into the woods, away from the Academy and the Sun dorms. There wasn't much in the direction she was heading just acres of trees and some hilly terrain. Her bare feet pounded on the soft earth as she ran and she could smell the trees and damp moss that thrived in the woods, the musty, earthy smells helped to relax her and she breathed deeply and let the calming smells enter her body.

As she ran she noticed an area off to the side, it appeared to her to be a stable of some sort, horses she figured by the scent, but paying it no mind she kept running. What she didn't know was that Zero had gone to the stables after classes that day, something he did quite frequently.

Zero's sharp ears and senses as well as a few displeased neighs from some of the stabled horses alerted him to the presence of a vampire nearby. He grabbed his gun out of the folds of his black school jacket and took off out of the stables and towards the presence he had felt, his partially unbuttoned white shirt clinging to his already sweaty frame.

Reina continued to run through the trees, they were slowly becoming more dense as she ran further into the forest. It was cool and damp along the forest floor with so little light being able to seep through the dense treetops that towered over her. She ran into a small clearing between some of the trees where some of the early evening light was softly falling onto the grassy ground. When she reached the center of the clearing she fell to her knees and rested her hands on the ground before her and bent forward slightly so that her hair almost brushed against the dirt and her chin was tucked into her chest.

Her body tensed reflexively as she felt someone approaching her. Her follower was nearing her quickly and quietly, but she didn't move, just remained on the forest floor and waited. She knew who was coming and also knew how to handle her current situation.

The sound of someone stepping from the trees behind her as their feet crunched over some fallen leaves could be heard as well as quickened breaths from the run to catch up to her. She heard the sound of a chain as Zero raised his Bloody Rose gun to point it at the back of her head.

"What are you doing out here vampire, you're supposed to be in the dorms," Zero asked coldly.

Reina's breathing was still ragged and uneven as she answered. "What do you think I'm doing out here, Vampire Hunter," she hissed.

She didn't have to look behind her to know that Zero's hand had tightened around his gun and that his eyes were now trying to bore holes into her back.

Pushing herself up from the ground, she turned to face Zero with a smile on her face. He immediately noticed the blood lust that was apparent in her eyes as she smiled at him revealing her sharp fangs.

Reina laughed lightly before once again turning around and running from the clearing. She ran away from the Academy and further into the dense forest, something that Zero was keen enough to notice. Without hesitating, Zero growled and ran after her.

They ran for what seemed like hours although it was probably only about thirty minutes before Reina disappeared from Zero's view.

Zero stopped in his tracks and looked around cautiously expecting her to attack him. She didn't disappoint him either. She silently stood on a tree limb about twenty feet above him. Stepping off the branch, Reina floated down behind him, her hand reaching for his neck. Sensing her intent, Zero spun around and raised the gun to point at her.

She laughed playfully before she again disappeared into the trees.

"At least you're putting up a fight," she taunted from the thick net of foliage somewhere above Zero.

Zero eyed the canopy above him but every time he thought he caught sight of the girl she would vanish, leaving only shadows in her path.

Growling, he spun around quickly and grabbed Reina's arm when she appeared behind him.

"You're strong," she said. "But how strong?"

Zero suddenly felt a cold wind pick up around him before he was hurtled through the air, his silver gun falling to the ground as it was torn from his grasp. He braced for impact, knowing that the trunk of a rather large tree wasn't far behind him. The impact never came however and he found himself suspended in the air, a flurry of movement around him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Reina called as he attempted to reach through the strange wind, she appeared on the other side of the swirling wind that surrounded him and smiled teasingly.

Zero narrowed his eyes at Reina who laughed at him before flashing him a smile and then disappearing, the wind around him suddenly stopping, causing Zero to fall to the ground. He landed in a semi crouch and looked around, he didn't move as he listened to the sounds of the trees and watched for any sign of movement. His gun lay only a few yards in front of him and he was ready to spring into action to retrieve it.

He grunted as hands wound themselves around his arms and a cold body pressed against his back. Through the thin fabric of the shirt he wore he could feel every curve of Reina's body as she leaned towards his neck.

Grabbing her arms, Zero pulled Reina over him, she released him and landed a few feet before him on the balls of her feet with her back to him.

Spinning around, Reina grabbed Zero by the throat with a single hand and pushed him back into the trunk of a tree. She pushed her thin body against him, the wet fabric of her shirt dampening his. Zero's hands clamped over Reina's upper arms as she looked up at him, her eyes glowing red and her fangs clearly visible in the dim light as she eyed his neck. Leaning forward she brushed her nose lightly across his skin and breathed in the sweet smell of his sweat dampened body. He shivered with disgust before ripping her arm off his throat and shoving her back roughly.

Reina turned slightly to the left, she could sense that Aido and Kain were somewhere nearby, but hadn't yet caught on to her whereabouts. Growling, she turned her eyes back to Zero, who in a series of quick, graceful movements had run at her and was trying to land a hit on her. Reina avoided every hit he threw at her and kept taking steps back until her barefoot brushed against cold steel and a sharp shock ran up her leg.

Jumping away from the gun that had shocked her with a hiss, Reina landed on the top of a fallen moss covered log. She glanced down at her ankle to see a small burn, momentarily taking her eyes from Zero who snatched up the gun and swung it around to point at her yet again.

Reina smirked at him, "You haven't shot that thing yet? You must not want to kill me, Zero, tut tut," she taunted, clucking her tongue at him. "Oh well, that just means that I have to fight a little harder."

Springing off the log, Reina launched herself at Zero and again pinned him to a tree. Her face was inches from his and they regarded each other coldly. They were currently in a bit of a stalemate. Zero had his gun to Reina's temple and Reina had a tight grip on his neck, her sharp nails biting into his skin.

"You won't shoot me," Reina said as she leaned forward.

Zero shoved her off once again and brought his gun up before him, pointing straight at Reina's heart. Reina smiled as she saw his finger tightening on the trigger.

A loud bang reverberated through the forest as Zero pulled the trigger of the Bloody Rose gun. The sound echoed through the trees as Zero stared coldly at Reina.

* * *

"Eeek," Aido exclaimed as he leapt aside and raised his hands before him as a bullet zoomed by him to strike the tree inches behind his head.

A glowing red rose appeared on the surface of the tree which Aido had turned to look at and gulped.

"That was close," Kain said as he too turned to look at the glowing symbol behind them.

"Where did it come from though," Aido asked as he stared at the tree and scratched at his head.

Kain shrugged, "It sounded like there was some fighting not far ahead. Obviously Kiryu's around here somewhere."

Aido growled at the idea of Zero being near Reina with his Hunter's gun and obviously trying to shoot her.

"What happened," Ichijo asked as he walked up to Kain, he had heard the shot and came to see what it was. He saw the red mark on the tree and frowned at it, "So Kiryu is out here too, we have to get to Reina first."

"There were some noises up ahead, but we were distracted when Aido nearly got his head blown off," Kain said.

"It's not like it was my fault," Aido grumbled.

"Let's go," Ichijo ordered, his eyes and face now showing only seriousness, there was no hint of the Ichijo who normally acted so human, laughing and smiling as they took off in the direction Kain had mentioned.

* * *

Reina fell to the ground, landing on her knees and letting her hands fall into her lap and her head fall forward to hide her face from view.

"Why," Zero hissed.

There was no response from the fallen girl.

No, he hadn't shot her, when he had fired he had raised the gun and fired to the right of her head sending a bullet in the direction that he could sense others approaching from.

"Why," Zero asked again. "You wanted me to shoot you, didn't you? You were trying to get yourself killed, and you wanted me to do it for you."

"I'm sorry," Reina uttered quietly.

The words had surprised Zero, it wasn't what he had expected to hear. His face registered the surprise before changing back to his look of cold hatred.

"Why," he asked again.

"I'm weak. I've never had a problem fighting off the urges before, but now it's gotten harder. I can't control them as well. It's frightening," Reina replied, her eyes turned towards the ground, too ashamed to meet his eyes.

Zero stared at the girl before him, she looked so broken and lost that if she had been anything other than a vampire he might have felt badly for her.

"I attacked Ichijo," she admitted quietly. "I didn't bite him, but I wanted to. You might not believe me, but I have only bitten someone once. I was little more than a child."

"Why are you telling me this," Zero asked gruffly.

"If you aren't interested in listening then why are you still here?"

Zero blinked at her, she had a point, why was he still there? Why hadn't he taken her to the Headmaster now that he knew she wasn't a danger to him, but only trying to get him to kill her? He continued to stare at her for a few more moments before sighing and running a hand through his silver hair.

"As I'm sure you've noticed, there are others approaching. We should go if you don't want to be seen," Zero said.

Reina looked up at him curiously, the blood lust was still in her eyes, but it had faded slightly and she was able to keep it under control, for the time being.

"I'm guessing you left the dorm for a reason, so come on," he ordered roughly.

Standing up shakily, Reina made her way towards Zero who was still regarding her with suspicion as she walked up to him.

"I can't just let you run around out here anyway, I'll take you to the Headmaster. He can deal with you," Zero told her.

She nodded and smiled sadly at him before running alongside him as he took off back towards the Academy.

She could no longer sense Aido, Kain and Ichijo behind them and she stopped in her tracks. Zero turned around as she stopped and watched her as she just stood there staring at him.

"You hate all vampires because of the tragedy in your past, so why didn't you kill me," she asked, "You had a perfect shot."

"You were only toying with me, I caught on to that when you never actually hurt me only did things that would obviously piss me off. You would always allow me to pull you off of me before you bit me, because you weren't going to bite me, right?"

Reina nodded.

"That and you could have easily moved aside when I raised the gun, but you didn't. The biggest give away though, was the look on your face," Zero said. "Like you were relieved I was about to pull the trigger."

"I still don't understand, you should have shot me."

"Why, because you wanted me too? I won't do anything for a vampire, and you were only trying to use me."

"I figured you would willingly shoot me. I never expected you to let me live. You hate my kind, but here you are sparing my life."

"Don't take it personally," Zero scoffed.

"So you still hate me then," Reina asked.

Zero didn't respond immediately only glared at her before turning around and beginning to walk away.

"Come on vampire," Zero barked.

Reina smiled at his back and ran after him, but she was halted by the sudden tightening in her chest once again and fell to the ground panting for air.

"Get up," Zero ordered.

Reina moaned and leaned over the ground digging her nails into the dirt as an intense thirst radiated throughout her body.

"B-lood tab-let," she asked hoarsely.

Zero went to reach into his coat where he kept the tablets the Headmaster had given him since his own urges for blood had become more frequent. He scowled when he remembered that he had left the coat at the stables.

"I don't have any," Zero answered blandly.

"Then either shoot me or get the hell away from me," she said through her ragged breathing.

"Come on. We're almost to the Headmaster's," Zero said.

"I can't-"

She was cut off when she was suddenly being hefted off the ground by Zero. He picked her up somewhat carelessly, slipping one hand behind her back to grab her shoulder and when he had her part way off the ground he slipped his other hand under her knees.

"What are you doing," she asked nervously as he began running towards the Academy and the Headmaster's private quarters.

"I'm not just going to leave you there, you might hurt someone," Zero answered.

Reina's hands tightened over her chest as another wave of pain completely knocked all the air from her lungs. She made a small noise of pain and leaned her head into Zero's shoulder. Zero tensed at her proximity to his neck, but with a single glance downwards relaxed, she was fighting for control of her senses and he could tell she was no threat to him.

She cried out suddenly and began trying to push Zero away from her. He struggled with her and managed to keep his hold on her even though she continued to struggle for him to release her.

"No," she whispered quietly.

"We're almost there," Zero said reassuringly, he was actually surprised by the softness of his own voice and frowned to himself.

Racing up the steps behind the Academy that led to the Headmaster's private living area Zero kicked open the door with a loud crash that caused Reina to bury her head into his shoulder again.

The Headmaster came running out of a room to the right, he was in somewhat normal clothes. A pair of light slacks, a white button up shirt, and had a green shawl over his shoulders. His hair, as usual, was in a ponytail and his glasses sat precariously on the end of his nose.

"Zero, what happened," he asked urgently as he saw Reina's struggling form in his grasp.

"She's thirsty," Zero replied bluntly.

"Right," the Headmaster said before turning around to run to his kitchen.

Zero sat Reina down on the dark brown leather couch in the living room and the second he released her, she tried to scramble as far away from him as she could. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself. Her forehead rested on her knees as she rocked herself slowly back and forth. Zero grabbed a blanket off the back of one of the chairs and placed it round her, she gripped onto it and pulled it tightly around herself.

Zero watched her with a look that was mixed with distrust and worry. He had never seen a vampire try so hard to fight the urges that were only natural to them. He wondered if she had told him the truth when she had said she had only bitten someone once.

He shook his head at the thought, what should it matter to him if she was lying or not? He continued to watch the girl rock herself on the couch, she looked like a little girl who had fallen and scraped her knee, not like some blood thirsty monster and it confused him. He had never once shown kindness to a vampire, but here he was helping this pure blooded vampire who was obviously trying to suppress the monster that resided in her heart.

Reina continued to rock herself as she tried to focus on anything aside from the sounds of Zero's quickened pulse, he was somewhat out of breath from the run and the sound of his blood flowing through his veins to provide his muscles with more oxygen was ringing loudly in her ears.

A growl escaped her throat and she pushed herself further in to the couch. Her nails were beginning to rip tiny holes into the blanket as she tightened her grip on the soft fabric.

"Headmaster," Zero yelled. "Hurry up."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," came the sing song reply, "Oh dear, I don't have any blood tablets here, I need to go to my office. In the mean time she can have some of your blood Zero, don't be stingy. Drinking blood on campus may be forbidden but I think I can make an exception. "

Zero growled angrily at the doorway to the kitchen. Reina let out a quiet whimper and he brought his attention back to the girl before him. She was muttering something under her breath, but he couldn't make out the words. He found himself unconsciously stepping closer to her, in response she let out an angry hiss and looked up at him with glowing eyes and her fangs bared in a snarl.

Something behind her eyes flickered and Zero was surprised when the scent of salty tears wafted into his nose. He saw the thin lines of clear water fall from Reina's eyes and trail down her elegant face to her jaw.

"You want my blood don't you," Zero asked, there was no real emotion in the question, aside from maybe curiosity.

Reina shook her head fiercely, but her breathing was becoming extremely uneven and she couldn't get enough oxygen as her throat constricted and cut off her air supply. Her eyes widened as Zero knelt on his knees before her and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Then take it," Zero said. "I owe you anyways," he added as he looked away.

Reina looked up at him in surprise and shook her head again, but her eyes wandered down Zero's face to the spot where she could see his pulse beneath the smooth flesh of his neck. Her hands snaked out from under the blanket and reached towards Zero but she quickly pulled them back to her chest with a panicked whimper. Tears continued to stream down her face as she looked away from him.

"Please, go away," she choked out. Her breathing was now coming out in forced, shallow gasps, and she was becoming deathly pale.

"Just drink before you end up hurting yourself," Zero said.

Again she shook her head and continued to look away from Zero.

Placing his hands on Reina's knee's he forced her to lower her feet to the ground so that now the only thing between them was air.

"I'm offering it to you, now take it," Zero ordered.

"No," she gasped. Her body was growing weak and her hands fell from her chest and in to her lap.

Without a second thought, Zero leaned forward and reached behind Reina pulling her body forward so that her mouth was inches from his neck. Reina struggled briefly but she was becoming too weak, and she couldn't get him to release her.

"You saved my life, now I'm saving yours," he said, his grip like iron, merciless and unrelenting.

* * *

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12 Clouded Reasoning

Disclaimer- I don't own Vampire Knight

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Clouded Reasoning**

Zero's heart beat rang in her ears and Reina instinctively reached her hands behind his back to pull him closer to her. His neck was now centimeters from her mouth. She could smell the sweetness of the blood just beneath the surface and she inhaled his scent deeply.

Her body shivered with the desire to drink the blood she could hear rushing through his body, but she hesitated again and began to back away slightly, a small whimper escaping her throat. Zero placed his hands on her arms and held her where she was, she didn't struggle, she just sat completely still, listening to the sounds of his breathing. He was breathing evenly and calmly, there was no sign that he was at all frightened or nervous of her and it made Reina unsure of what to do.

With another small hesitation, Reina leaned forward and let her instincts take over, she parted her lips to reveal her fangs only millimeters away from the pale skin of Zero's neck. Still Zero showed no sign of being anything other than comfortable, Reina's hands tightened around him once again, pulling him ever so slightly closer. Her breath on Zero's neck was cold as her fangs lightly brushed against his neck.

Zero winced when her fangs pierced his skin, he could feel her hesitation and knew that she was still fighting herself. The sound of his blood being sucked through his neck sickened him but he allowed it knowing otherwise the girl before him, could possibly loose control of herself and harm others even though she seemed to be fighting so strongly against the urges.

As the blood poured down her throat and began to flow through her body she felt the immediate effects as the thirst in her finally received what it had wanted. She could feel the smooth liquid slide down her throat and her eyes closed as she savored the delicate taste.

A scene of a small girl running happily through a forest in a long pink dress flashed through her mind. She could hear the sound of laughter echoing in her head before it turned into a terrified scream.

She pulled away suddenly with a small anguished cry, but was careful not to tear Zero's skin as she removed her fangs from his neck. Still being weak, she fell forward and landed in a heap on the floor beside Zero. With a shaking hand, she wiped the blood from her mouth and stared blankly down at it when she removed it. She had apparently been staring for awhile because Zero had gotten up and was now holding a washcloth before her. Blinking uncomprehendingly at the cloth Reina looked at Zero and cocked her head to the side.

"Clean yourself up," he grumbled, dropping the cloth in front of her.

Slowly picking the cloth up, Reina wiped the remaining blood from her chin and hands before holding the washcloth in her lap and staring at it.

"I'm back I found the blo- Oh," the Headmaster said as he stepped in the room with a glass of water and a small tin in his hands.

Zero was sitting in a chair watching Reina as she sat motionlessly on the floor staring down at her hands that held the bloodied towel. There was very little blood on his clothes and neck, but the small puncture marks were noticeable on the right side of his neck.

"Are you alright Zero," Headmaster Cross asked as he stepped forward into the room.

Zero nodded but never took his eyes from Reina. "She didn't take much," he stated.

"Oh," the headmaster replied before turning to Reina. "Reina dear, are you alright," he asked as he crouched down beside her, setting the glass of water and tin of blood tablets on the table beside him.

When she didn't respond he looked to Zero who shrugged.

"Reina," the Headmaster asked. "Would you look at me please?"

Hesitantly, she raised her head slightly to look at him, her sapphire eyes swimming with unshed tears. As her eyes met his a single tear escaped her right eye and slid down her cheek leaving a shiny wet trail before dripping off her jaw.

"I'm sorry," she said softly as she looked into his eyes. "I didn't want to, I-I-"

The tears began to silently fall from Reina's eyes as she spoke and her shoulders began to shake until finally she bowed her head into her chest and began to sob silently.

Somewhat surprised at seeing so much emotion and sadness in her eyes Cross just stared at her for a moment, he knew Reina was a very sheltered girl and he had only spoken to her a few times but the depth of loneliness in her eyes almost made it difficult for him to look at her.

"Reina," the headmaster asked worriedly as he rested a hand on one of her shaking shoulders.

"Leave me alone, I'm a monster, I hurt Zero. I'm sorry," the girl sobbed.

"You're not a monster, Reina," Cross said, gathering the crying girl into his chest.

Reina continued to sob as she buried her head in his shawl. She kept muttering that she was sorry and Cross kept shushing her and patting her back gently as she cried. After a few minutes, her breathing began to even out and her sobs diminished. Another few minutes and she was asleep in Headmaster Cross's arms.

He looked down at the sleeping Reina and frowned, she was such an innocent girl it really was hard to believe that she was a vampire. Sighing, he shifted Reina around slightly and turned to look at Zero who was absently fingering the area where she had bitten him.

"Zero would you stay here with her, I should go find Kaname," Cross said.

Zero scowled but nodded his assent.

Carefully lifting Reina back onto the couch he covered her still damp body with the blanket and smiled softly at her before turning to leave the room.

Lavender eyes roamed over Reina's sleeping form before resting on her tear stained face. She was a vampire, his enemy, he hated vampires even if he was bound to become one. It was because of a vampire that he had no family and was now facing insanity.

But, no matter how hard he tried to hate the girl who had just bitten him, he found he couldn't. She hadn't willingly bit him after all, he had forced her too. Even now the reasons for his own actions escaped his mind.

A small growl rose from his throat as he tried to figure out how he could hate vampires and loathe himself, yet he couldn't bring himself to feel anything other than pity for the creature that lay before him. That wasn't to say he found her pitiful, but that he had felt her moment of fear while she was biting him. He could feel how much she feared herself and what she was capable of as well as how badly she felt, she hated herself in the instant as she released him.

Anger welled up inside him as he thought about the fact that he had caused this broken girl to hate herself more than she apparently already did. She had already tried to get herself intentionally killed, what would she do now that she had done something she hadn't wanted to.

* * *

"I apologize for Reina's actions. She isn't used to dealing with the temptation of drinking blood," Kaname said to Cross. They sat at the table in the Headmaster's kitchen, cups of tea left untouched in front of them.

Sighing, Cross shook his head. "It's alright, I understand. She's exhausted though. Fighting her instincts as hard as she was, wasn't easy on her."

"I figured as much. She's not used to dealing with the primal urges all vampires have to learn to control. It's not surprising it would scare her," Kaname stated.

"I think she just needs to rest for now. The poor girl feels horrible for what happened. I'm not going to punish her for what happened obviously, but I want her to stay home from classes for a few more days. She needs to rest and be alone with her thoughts," Cross said.

Kaname nodded. "How much did she take from Zero?"

"Hardly anything. As soon as she realized what she was doing Zero said she released him and became catatonic until I returned with the blood tablets."

Reina's eyes fluttered open as sounds of people talking reached her ears. Her head was pounding fiercely and she raised a hand to rub at her temples. She tried to swallow but her throat was dry and parched and she only managed to make a gulping noise as she tried.

"There's water and tablets on the table," a voice said.

"Zero," she whispered, immediately recognizing his voice.

A grunt was her only response and she slowly pushed herself up and swung her legs over the edge of the couch. Seeing the glass of water on the table and the tin besides it, she reached out and opened the container and took a few tablets out, she dropped them into the water before picking it up and leaning back into the couch.

As she sipped at the liquid she remained quiet, staring at the doors that led to the headmaster's kitchen where she could hear the eccentric man talking with Kaname. The more of the liquid she drank the less fuzzy and clouded her memories of the past few hours became.

Turning to her right where Zero sat in a large armchair, she noticed that his lavender eyes were focused on her as she drank from her glass. His eyes were unreadable as was the expression on his face but one of his hands was resting near his neck where a bandage covered the marks she had left on his flawless skin.

"I'm sorry Zero," she said quietly as she hung her head sadly.

"For what," he asked harshly.

"For biting-"

"I didn't give you much choice, now drop it," he said coldly.

"Why did you-"

"I said drop it," he growled.

She cringed at the harshness in his voice, but nodded and went quiet. After sitting in the awkward silence for several minutes, Reina glanced down at her stomach, she could no longer feel the strange void that Michael had caused. Lifting her tank top she stared at the place where the skin and tissue had all reformed. Her stomach no longer looked sunken and she tentatively poked a spot with an outstretched finger.

"Blood would make you heal faster, is it really such a surprise?"

Reina jumped at Zero's voice, she was so engrossed by the healed wound she had forgotten he was watching her every move.

"I've never been injured like that before, I've also never had to drink blood just to survive. The tablets had always been enough," Reina replied as she smoothed out her shirt.

Zero eyed her for a moment before turning his head away to glare at the ceiling. Reina was used to his anti-social and cold behavior from the times she had come across him at the Academy and didn't take his distance from her personally, instead she leaned back into the couch and pulled the blanket around herself. They remained that way for several minutes until the door leading to the kitchen opened and Kaname walked into the room followed by the headmaster.

"Reina," Kaname said as he entered the room and locked his eyes on hers.

She tried to look away but couldn't, her eyes were locked on the cold, crimson pools.

"Since she slept through the night I'd get her to the dorms quickly, the Day students will be waking soon," Headmaster Cross said.

"Of course," Kaname answered, his eyes still locked on Reina.

Looking between the two vampires, Zero could see the fear that was building in Reina's eyes as Kaname kept her gaze locked on himself.

"I need to get ready for class," Zero said gruffly, shoving himself off the chair, breaking the silent tension between Reina and Kaname.

Reina blinked over at Zero who was heading for the door, once there he opened it and left without another glance back at the three people in the room.

"Let's go Reina," Kaname said.

Reina stood slowly, the blanket that had covered her falling to the ground in a quiet swishing of fabric. Kaname said nothing else as he walked to the door, Reina trailing obediently behind him, her head down and her eyes on the ground as she walked.

When they had left the building, Reina remained silent and followed Kaname back to the dorms. She could feel his anger with her and she had no intention of bringing his wrath down upon herself. She already expected to be reprimanded by him when they reached the dorms as it was.

As the double doors to the Moon dorms swung open and the morning light filtered into the front room illuminating the three people gathered there Reina mentally sighed, she didn't want to deal with anyone right now, she just wanted to take a shower, change and sleep more.

"Reina-sama," Aido cried when the doors began to close behind her and Kaname.

She heard Aido's footsteps as he ran up to her, but she didn't lift her head to smile at him like he had expected. Instead he felt a sudden force push him back and he knew it was Reina, he could see the strands of her hair flutter in the soft breeze she had created around herself as he had approached.

"Reina," Aido asked hesitantly as he stared at her bowed head.

"Leave her alone Aido," Kaname ordered coldly.

"But-"

"Aido," Kaname warned.

"Is everything alright, Kaname," Ichijo asked, taking a step closer to the dark haired man.

"Yes, Reina will remain in her room for the next few days, and she is to be left alone, understood?"

Figuring it wasn't necessary for her to be downstairs, Reina turned away from the group and walked to the stairs, but before she could begin her ascent Kaname called out to her.

Surprised, she turned around and her eyes met his with uncertainty.

"Go to my room, I will be right up," Kaname said.

"But I-"

She was silenced as a hand suddenly swept past her cheek. Her eyes widened as the sting of Kaname's palm set in and she unconsciously raised a hand to her reddened cheek.

Aido, Kain and Ichijo watched the scene with surprise. No one had expected Kaname to harm her in anyway and yet he had just slapped her, and in front of the three of them.

"You tried to get Kiryu to kill you," he said coldly. "If you want to die so badly, Reina, I will help you."

Reina swallowed when she glanced up into Kaname's glowing red eyes. She had expected him to be angry, but not this angry. She had never really feared Kaname, but today changed that. Right now she wanted nothing more than to be as far away from him as possible.

"Kaname," Ichijo said uncertainly, he could understand his anger, but he didn't feel it was appropriate to be speaking so freely in front of them all. He also felt badly for the obviously stunned Reina who looked as if she was in more mental pain than physical as she stood staring at Kaname, tears building up in her eyes, whether from the sting of the slap or from her anguish he wasn't sure.

Turning slightly to glare coldly at Ichijo. "Wait in my room, Reina," he ordered.

She nodded blankly, blinking several times to regain her composure, before walking up the steps and turning into Kaname's room. She sat herself down on the red velvet couch and waited.

She looked up as the door opened and Kaname stepped in to the room. As the door shut behind him he stepped towards Reina making her tense in defense, she hadn't expected to be slapped earlier and would rather be prepared if he was going to do it yet again.

"I'm sorry, Reina," he said as he lowered himself beside her and pulled her to him.

Still tense, Reina didn't know what to do, so she just let Kaname hold her. She stared at the far wall and let her hands stay in her lap as Kaname embraced her.

"You shouldn't have left, Reina. Everyone was worried and you tried to get yourself killed. Does our friendship mean nothing to you?" he asked.

"Of course it does Kaname, but I just wasn't thinking. I was scared and you weren't there," Reina answered as she began to relax into his arms and gripped onto him.

"I'm sorry, I had gone to get another glass and the new tablets that have been produced, they're stronger than the older versions," Kaname replied. "I just received them today."

"I tried to bite Ichijo," she said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"You should apologize to him. Although I don't think he minded."

"I bit Zero," she said.

Kaname's grip on her tightened somewhat, making her wince, before relaxing again. "I know."

"That's why you're angry, isn't it? Because I bit the vampire hunter?"

"You've taken an interest in Kiryu, haven't you?"

Reina didn't answer at first as she thought over what to say. "He's a kind boy, but there was a loneliness and sadness in his eyes. It reminded me of myself and then there was the hatred. I had never experienced such an intense feeling before and I wanted to understand it."

"Your curiosity is going to get you hurt, Reina."

"I'm sorry, Kaname. Are you still angry at me?"

"You tried to get Zero Kiryu to kill you Reina. It's not something I will easily forgive. Do something like that again and I won't be so kind," he replied, his grip on her tightening minutely.

Reina nodded into his chest and winced at the new added pressure.

"You're still not to attend classes, so rest, and I'll make sure you're left alone," Kaname said as he released Reina and stood up from the couch.

Standing from the couch, Reina walked to Kaname's doors and opened them, as she had expected, for she had already sensed him, Aido stood just outside. He watched her with curious and downcast eyes as she shut the door behind herself and turned to walk to her room without a word.

"Aido," Kaname called through his doors.

Stepping into Kaname's room, Aido's eyes found the pureblood leaning against the back wall near one of his windows.

"I don't want her to be bothered, I want you and the others to make sure she doesn't set foot outside of the dorms, I don't care what you have to do, she's not to leave these walls," Kaname said.

"Yes, Kaname-sama," Aido answered, and turned to leave since it was obvious that was all that was wanted of him.

"And Aido, keep Kiryu away from her," Kaname added.

Aido nodded in reply, he was curious about the reasons for Kaname not wanting the vampire hunter near Reina. Not that he minded in the least, he had never liked Zero and he wasn't too fond of the interest that Reina had taken in him from the very beginning. He had a sneaking suspicion that she had bitten him, he had smelled the blood last night, it wasn't much but he had still smelt it, as did Ichijo and Kain who were with him in the forest outside of the Academy. He wasn't sure what to make of that, if she had bitten Zero then she had committed a very taboo act and was condemning him to a life of insanity unless she gave him her own blood. He knew Reina would never willingly harm anyone so he wasn't sure what to make of the current situation.

As he stepped into the hall he was tempted to see if Reina was alright, but they had been told to leave her alone for a few days even though someone was always supposed to be with her just the night before. So with a sad sigh he walked to the room he shared with Kain to get some sleep.

* * *

Reina removed her dirty clothes and let the items fall to the floor, she cast a quick glance at her stomach and was glad to see that in the light of her bathroom it really was fully healed. She may not have taken much blood from Zero, but it had been enough apparently. She stepped into the warm rose scented bath water she had drawn before lowering herself into the bath. She sat motionlessly as the water soaked into her body as flashes of the day's events slipped in and out of her mind as she tried to come to terms with the fact that she had tried to bite Ichijo and had bitten Zero. She felt absolutely horrid and wanted to disappear and forget about the fact she had tried to get Zero to kill her so she wouldn't have to deal with the urges that were normal for all vampires.

Sighing, she grabbed a sea sponge and scoured her skin until it was tinted pink and felt raw to the touch. After rinsing her hair out, Reina grabbed the towel she had brought in with her and wrapped it around herself as she stood from the now cold bath water. Pulling the drain plug from the drain Reina watched as the water slowly sank and finally disappeared.

Holding the towel closed over herself, Reina left the bathroom and went in to her closet for her blue nightgown and after slipping it on she headed to her large bed. Pulling the sheets of her bed down before lying down, Reina then stared blankly up at the ceiling of her room for a few hours just thinking about how pitiful she was. She had tried to bite a friend and she had lost her control over her emotions, and now she wasn't sure what to do.

She wanted to tell Ichijo she was sorry, she wanted him to tell her that everything was alright and she wanted him to hold her again like he had when she had had the nightmare a few weeks before. A strange sensation welled up in her as she thought of how she had felt protected when he had held her that day. The only other person who had ever held her so carefully was Kaname, but there was always a barrier that Kaname put between himself and others, it hadn't always been that way and Reina could remember a time when being in his arms was more comfortable and warm than anything else in the world. She was comfortable around Ichijo and he seemed to be a bit more open with her than with some of the others. He had a tendency to hide behind his smiles and to feign ignorance even though he was well aware of everything going on around him.

Rising from her bed, Reina quietly walked to her door and slipped out of her room. She let her feet sink into the soft carpeting as she made her way through the halls of the dorm, her nightgown fanning out behind her as she walked.

When she reached her destination, she stood before the door silently for a moment before raising her hand to the knob. After a slight pause and hesitation she turned the cold piece of metal and stepped into Ichijo's room, shutting the door behind her with a quiet click.

The room was dark with the curtains drawn but Reina could make out Ichijo's sleeping form in the bed to her right. He was stirring and his eyes opened to look at Reina curiously. He blinked at her a few times as she approached his bed, her eyes turned to the floor.

"R-Reina," Ichijo asked, he was unsure what she was doing in his room, or if he was just seeing things.

She stopped beside his bed and he pushed himself up somewhat, the sheets tumbling down to reveal his smooth, toned bare chest. He rubbed at his eyes to be sure he wasn't seeing things and when he was certain that he wasn't, he stared at her downcast face with concern.

"Reina, are you alright," he asked.

She didn't answer him, instead she placed her knees on the edge of his bed and laid herself across his body her head resting on his shoulder and her feet curled in near his knees so that she was in a type of fetal position. Bringing her hands up, she tucked one hand under her chin and placed the other near her forehead on Ichijo's bare chest.

"Reina," he questioned as she laid herself over him, he was a little surprised by her boldness and worried about the fact she seemed so detached from everything. "What's wrong," he asked worriedly as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Ichijo," she whispered sadly.

"What are you sorry for," he asked her, confused.

"For earlier, I didn't mean to hurt you. Can you forgive me," she asked.

Her voice was so sad and lonely Ichijo didn't really know how to respond. She hadn't done anything that needed to be forgiven but it was obvious she felt that her actions had hurt him, even though they hadn't, they had surprised him but that was it.

"You didn't hurt me, Reina," Ichijo assured her. "There's nothing to forgive."

"I'm sorry," she repeated as she turned her face into his chest.

He looked down at the girl who was lying above him and he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. She was so much like a child sometimes it was disconcerting and he had to remember that she had lived a very sheltered life and didn't always know how to handle her own instincts and emotions.

"You did nothing wrong, Reina, so don't worry about it," Ichigo said reassuringly.

"You aren't angry at me like Kaname," she asked childishly.

"No, I'm not angry. I was worried and so was Kaname. I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you earlier, but sometimes Kaname gets a little carried away. He's a good man though, and he cares about you."

"He's never hit me before," she mumbled quietly.

Ichijo frowned, he hadn't expected that from Kaname either. He had seen Kaname lose his temper before but this was different, he had never thought he would be capable of hurting Reina in the way he had earlier, and in front of people as well, it wasn't like Kaname to be so callus.

"He wasn't thinking Reina, he had been really worried. I'm sure it upset him to find out you were trying to get yourself hurt," Ichijo felt her body stiffen and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "It hurt me too, and Aido, he was pretty upset, he couldn't understand why you would do something so reckless on purpose."

"I wanted to hurt you, I deserved it," Reina mumbled into his chest.

"Reina," he sighed, trying to push her up slightly so he could look at her, but she wouldn't budge, giving up with another sigh he rested his hands on her arms. "You didn't want to hurt me, Reina, you forget, we're vampires it's only natural what you were doing. You don't deserve to be hurt for that."

"Is Aido alright," she asked after a few minutes of silence.

Ichijo chuckled. "You really like him, don't you?"

Reina nodded into his chest.

"He'll be alright. I think he's a little sad you pushed him away. He's quite attached to you, you know."

Reina nodded again.

"You seem to have that effect on the people you let get close to you," Ichijo said with a sigh.

After a moments pause Reina responded quietly. "You too."

Ichijo smiled softly down at Reina and let her lay over him until he felt her breathing even out and her body become slack. Shifting his position, he carefully placed an arm under her knees and one under her shoulders. Lifting her carefully into his arms, he slid out of his bed, he debated on letting her sleep in his room or taking her back to her own.

Deciding it wouldn't look right if someone came into his room and found Reina asleep in his bed he decided to take her back to her own room. It was still early and the other vampires were still most likely asleep, so he was in no risk of being seen as he carried a sleeping Reina through the dorms without a shirt on.

Standing up slowly and adjusting his grip on the surprisingly light girl, he walked to his door and managed to get the door open without jostling her too much. He peeked around the door to be sure the hall was empty before tiptoeing into the dimly lit hall and making his way to Reina's room.

Her door was partially open so he nudged it with his foot and slipped inside, carefully shutting the door behind him. He walked over to Reina's bed and was thankful the sheets had been pulled down. Gently setting Reina down, Ichijo slipped his arms out from under her body and reached for her sheets so that he could cover her, but as he had turned to grab them Reina had opened her eyes and grabbed his arm.

Startled by her movement, he looked over to see her staring at him sleepily.

"Is something wrong," he asked.

Reina didn't reply only tugged on him lightly. He blinked over at her in confusion, not sure what she wanted from him.

"Stay," she pleaded quietly.

"I really don't think-"

"Please, I don't want to be alone," Reina cut in.

"I don't think..." Ichijo sighed as he saw the look in Reina's eyes. She was lonely and confused and just didn't want to be left to thoughts she couldn't sort through. He also figured the nightmares were playing a role as well, they had returned since she had fought Michael and were more intense then they had been.

"Please Takuma," she asked innocently.

"I can't say no to that," he answered with a smile. "It's nice to hear you call me by my first name, but can I at least go and get a shirt?"

* * *

Please review!

Reina blinked at him before seeming to realize for the first time he wasn't wearing a shirt, only a pair of blue and white striped pajama pants that sat low on his thin waist. A light blush crept onto her cheeks and she nodded, releasing her hold on his arm.

"I'll be right back," he assured her on his way to the door, his hair falling over his right eye when he turned to smile at her.

She watched him go and sighed, she didn't expect him to return, and she couldn't blame him. Asking him to stay with her was rather forward and it was also improper, but she didn't care. Being proper wasn't something she worried about, she just didn't want to be alone.


	13. Chapter 13 Falling

Disclaimer- I don't own Vampire Knight

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Falling**

Ichijo left Reina's room and headed to back to his own. He was planning on going back and staying with her until she fell asleep again, but that was all. Somehow he didn't think Kaname would be pleased if he stayed longer than that, he wasn't even sure Kaname would like him staying with her in the first place. Something was telling him there was more to the relationship between the two pure bloods than just friendship like he had been told. It wasn't his place to ask questions however, so he wouldn't push his luck with an already angry Kaname or a depressed Reina.

"Ichijo," Kaname called as he passed by the dorm president's doors..

"Yes, Kaname," Ichijo asked, poking his head through the door.

"How is she?" Kaname asked from where he lay on his couch a book held in his hands over his chest.

"Uh, well... She doesn't want to be alone," Ichijo replied with a small, nervous grin as he scratched at his head.

"I see. Yet, you left her alone," Kaname stated.

"I was going to get a shirt," Ichijo answered slowly.

"It's alright Ichijo, I don't mind you staying with her. But if you hurt her..." Kaname trailed off and Ichijo gulped.

"I would never hurt her Kaname," Ichijo said once he found his voice.

"Good. Take care of her."

"I'll try," Ichijo replied with a smile.

"I'm sure you will. Good night, Ichijo."

"Eh, good night, Kaname," Ichijo replied, quickly backing out of the room thinking it was actually more like afternoon, but who was he to be picky.

Yawning, Ichijo walked into his room to find Aido sitting on his couch in his pajamas and his arms crossed in front of him stubbornly. Something told him he wasn't going to be getting out of the room quite so easily this time.

"Where have you been," Aido asked grumpily.

"Uh..."

"Were you with Reina-sama," Aido asked, his voice hopeful, but his face still in a childish pout.

Ichijo nodded and reached up to rub at his neck. "Yes. She's not doing very well."

"President Kuran told us to leave her alone, but I want to see her," Aido stated stubbornly.

"Maybe later Aido, she's tired and needs to rest," Ichijo replied. He slipped on a white shirt he had pulled from his dresser.

"You're going back to see her again, aren't you," Aido asked.

"Well, I-"

"I'm going too," Aido insisted.

Ichijo slumped forward with a groan. "Aido, I think it would be better if you visited her later."

"No, I want to see Reina-sama," Aido said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Ichijo knew he wasn't going to win the fight with the spoiled blond who was giving him a very determined and defiant look. "Fine, but you stay outside. If she doesn't want to see you, or is asleep, then you go back to bed."

Aido gave Ichijo a small pout, but nodded his agreement, "Fine."

"Let's go," Ichijo sighed before he turned to head out of his room.

Immediately, Aido jumped up and scrambled after him, a satisfied grin on his boyish face.

Ichijo tapped lightly on Reina's door now that the two stood before it. "Reina," he called quietly.

"Come in, Ichijo," Reina answered. "And tell Aido he should have listened to Kaname."

Aido's face fell and he looked like he was about to cry, Ichijo looked over at him uncertainly and wanted to get away before he really did start crying.

"But he can come in too," Reina called.

A large grin replaced the saddened pout on Aido's face, he pushed Reina's door open and flung himself into her room.

"Reina-sama," he cried as he ran towards where she sat in the window seat.

"Hello Aido, I'm sorry about earlier," Reina said as he sat beside her practically unable to sit still in his happiness as he beamed at her.

"I'm sorry Reina, he insisted on coming," Ichijo said as he shut Reina's door behind himself as he stepped in to the room.

"It's alright, I don't mind," Reina replied as she ran a hand through Aido's blond hair and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Don't run away like that again Reina-sama, I was worried," Aido pouted.

"I didn't mean to worry you Aido, I'm sorry," Reina said with a small smile.

Ichijo could see the tiredness in her eyes and the way it seemed to strain her to smile when she really had no desire to do so. She was trying to be happy for Aido's sake, and he wished the blond would have just left things be for the time being.

"Aido, you saw her, now I think you should get to bed. Reina needs her rest," Ichijo said.

Aido pouted and turned to look at Ichijo. "Then why are you here, if you're staying so am I."

"Aido," Reina spoke up quietly. "I need to speak with Ichijo. You can visit later, after classes. Until then I'd like to rest."

"Ok," Aido agreed sulkily.

Reina brushed some of his hair from his face and kissed his forehead lightly. He blushed a deep shade of red and stood up, smiling happily.

"Goodnight Aido," Reina said with a smile, this one seemed a little more real then the first and Ichijo smiled as well.

"Bye Reina," the boy chirped happily, he even cast a triumphant smile at Ichijo as he left.

The second Aido disappeared out the door the smile dropped from Reina's face and she turned to look out of the window with a tired sigh.

"Sorry about that, he insisted on coming."

"It's alright," Reina replied quietly.

"You should really be in bed..."

"If I lay down will you still stay," Reina asked.

Ichijo smiled. "Yes, I'll stay."

"Will you lay with me," she asked innocently.

"Well..." he begun as he rubbed at the back of his neck.

"Please?"

Ichijo sighed, he knew he wouldn't be able to deny her, if he did he was sure he would somehow still wind up lying with her. "Until you fall asleep."

Standing from the window and pulling the thick curtains shut, Reina turned back to Ichijo. She grabbed his hand lightly and led him around the bed. She laid down and scooted herself over so that she was in the center of the large bed. Ichijo laid down on his side, facing her, but keeping his distance.

Knowing he wasn't comfortable and yet not caring, Reina curled herself into Ichijo's chest, her hands were tucked under her chin and her forehead rested against his chest. Ichijo sighed and rested his head on hers and placed his free arm over Reina's waist, for lack of anywhere else to put it. Reina smiled into his chest and placed one of her hands lightly on his chest.

"I think Aido would be jealous," Ichijo teased.

Reina chuckled quietly, "Probably, but I'd rather lay like this with you."

Ichijo seemed a little stunned by her admission and didn't reply. Reina moved her head so she could look up into Ichijo's golden green eyes. Ichijo stared at her blankly, the loneliness in her eyes was overwhelming and he wanted nothing more than to make that look disappear from her dark sapphire eyes. Unconsciously, Ichijo brushed a few strands of Reina's white hair from her face with the tips of his fingers.

Reina's eyes fluttered closed at the contact, it was unexpected, but the feel of his skin brushing lightly against her cheek was exhilarating. It sent a small chill down her spine and she sighed softly. She wasn't used to such tenderness or displays of emotion and didn't know how to respond but she found her hand that was resting on Ichijo's chest tracing its way along his arm before resting on the top of his hand that was about to draw away from her face. Before he could pull his hand away, Reina pressed it down gently and nudged it like a cat seeking attention.

"Don't stop," she uttered quietly.

Ichijo blinked at her as she held his hand to her cheek, her eyes fluttered open to gaze up into his once again. Upon seeing the look on Ichijo's face which she mistook for something other than the awe it was, Reina released Ichijo's hand and turned her head away.

"Sorry," she muttered. "I don't know-"

Ichijo cut her off as he placed a gentle finger under her chin and turned her face to him once again, Reina was surprised by his actions and was even more surprised when she felt his lips softly press against her forehead.

"Don't apologize anymore, you have nothing to apologize for. Just rest, I'll be here when you wake up," he told her reassuringly.

Still surprised by his actions, Reina nodded and curled herself into his chest, tucking both her hands in between them. Ichijo smiled down at her as she made herself comfortable against him. He laid with her for several minutes before her breathing evened out and she drifted off to sleep, he hadn't planned on staying in her bed with her but he found himself unusually comfortable and began drifting off into a peaceful slumber as Reina slept serenely against him.

* * *

Ichijo awoke several hours later to feel someone huddled against his chest. Blinking in the darkness of the room, he looked down to the top of Reina's head. A soft smile found its way to his lips as he gazed at the peacefully sleeping girl. She looked so calm and carefree for the first time in days and Ichijo was glad that she was able to forget her troubles, if only for a little while. She was curled into his chest with her hands tucked in between them and her forehead against his shoulder. A few strands of her hair had fallen into her face and without a thought Ichijo brushed them gently away with the tips of his fingers. Reina stirred at the light touch and sighed contentedly. He smiled again and rested his hand on her hip as she slept on without a single care in the world.

The other students had already left for classes and it was now just the two of them and maybe a maid or two in the large dormitory. Everything was quiet and the crickets were the only thing that could be heard as they sang in the garden outside. There was also a soft wind sighing its way through the grounds and creating soft sounds like a small creek as it rustled leaves and flowers.

Reina's eyes fluttered open and it took her a moment to remember who it was she was curled up against, she smiled as she raised her head to look up at Ichijo.

"Good morning sleepy head," he greeted her happily.

"Morning. You stayed," she observed, tiredly rubbing at her tired eyes and stretching her limbs.

"Of course. How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"That's good."

Reina nodded and smiled at him. No one aside from Kaname, Zero, the Headmaster and herself were aware that she had bitten Zero. There were several reasons for this.

The first being that a pureblood biting a human is something that is rarely done. This leads to the second reason. A human bitten by a pureblood vampire will do one of two things. Turn into a vampire themselves or die as their blood changes and becomes toxic and poisonous to them. The last reason being that no one knew that Zero was already a vampire, he had been bitten by another pureblood years before Reina ever laid eyes on him and so Reina biting him in no way endangered his human life for he wasn't human any longer and hadn't been for four years.

"I think I'm going to take a shower," Reina said as she slipped off her bed, gracefully raising her arms above her head to stretch. She was feeling much better and even though she felt bad and ashamed of what had happened, she couldn't help but to want to be happy and enjoy her day with Ichijo now that they were on friendly terms once again.

"I should probably do that myself," Ichijo said as he too stood from the bed.

"I know I'm not supposed to be left alone while everyone is in class, but we're not showering together," Reina called playfully as she stepped into her closet for a change of clothes. She wound up grabbing a pair of gray slacks and a three quarter sleeve black v-neck sweater.

"I-I-I-"

"I was kidding," Reina said, walking out of her closet and tapping Ichijo on the nose lightly.

"Soooo we can take a show- ow!-"

"No, now out," Reina laughed as she smacked a grinning and laughing Ichijo and pushed him from her room.

"I'll be back when I'm done," Ichijo called as she shut the door in his face.

"Fine," she called back, "Bring something to read or something."

* * *

"I just got these, I thought you might like the series," Ichijo said as he set a tall stack of books down on the table near Reina's couch.

"What is it," she asked curiously as she flipped through one of the books only to have Ichijo grab it out of her hands.

He handed her another one from the pile, the first book in the series to be precise, "Red River Story, or Anatolia Story. It goes by both."

"I see, and why do you think I'll like it?"

"It's girly," he replied with a shrug.

"So I'm girly?"

Ichijo looked up at her from where he had sat on her couch. "Yes."

"...Ok, then. Have you read it?"

Ichijo shook his head, his light blond locks rustling from the movement. "No, I got it for you. I know the basics of the story though."

"So what's it about?"

"I guess you'll just have to sit down and read it, won't you," he answered as he smiled up at her.

She had to resist a very strong urge to playfully stick her tongue out at him as she walked around the table to plop down on to her couch.

Ichijo laughed at her as she sat down. "You wanted to stick your tongue out at me didn't you?"

"How did you know," Reina asked, surprised.

"Honestly, that's the way Aido looks when he thinks no one's paying attention and he sticks his tongue out at everyone. You look much cuter than him though."

"Whatever," she grumbled as she opened the first volume of the manga that Ichijo had gotten for her and held it up before her.

"Glad to see you're feeling a bit better," Ichijo said after a few minutes of silence.

"Thanks," she replied quietly as she turned herself so that she could lean against Ichijo as they read.

It was several minutes later that Ichijo tried to inquire as to if Reina needed anything.

"Are you-"

"Shh!" Reina hissed before Ichijo could finish his thought, she was extremely engrossed by the manga and was biting her thumbnail as she flipped another page eagerly.

"Good story I take it?"

"Uh huh."

Ichijo chuckled at her before shaking his head and going back to his own reading.

It was several minutes later that Reina sat up completely straight, her head cocked to the side as the book in her hands slid from her grasp and on to the floor with a muffled thump.

"Is everything alright," Ichijo asked.

A small growl escaped Reina's pursed lips and her hands clenched by her sides.

She stood up and disappeared in a gust of wind that made the heavy curtains flutter.

"Kaname's going to kill me," Ichijo sighed as he too stood up.

Reina stopped abruptly as Ichijo appeared before her. They were standing just outside of the dorms eyes locked on each other.

"Where are you going, Reina," Ichijo asked, "You aren't supposed to leave the dorms."

"I'll only be gone a moment, that's all it will take to put the little brat into her place," Reina replied angrily.

"Who?"

"Follow me and find out," she answered as she once again disappeared.

Ichijo sighed and took off after her.

* * *

Zero had been patrolling the grounds outside of the Academy when a sudden noise caused him to whip his gun from his coat. Without looking, he raised the gun to Ruka's throat as she appeared at his side with several vampires, surrounding him. Kain, Aido, Shiki and Rima included.

"What do you want Night Class," Zero asked coldly.

"I don't understand why Kaname-sama shows consideration to a human like you. That Tsukina even seems to have taken an interest in you, not that I care what she does, but it's not right. You're just a worthless little hunter boy," Ruka said angrily, glaringd at Zero, her eyes glowing and her fangs revealed behind her red lips as she spoke.

"Come on Ruka, don't be too jealous. The rest of you too, President Kuran would reprimand us. You should put that thing away Kiryu," Kain said as he stepped forward to try and diffuse the situation.

Instead of calming anyone, Kain found himself being flung over Zero's shoulder to land rather unceremoniously in the grass on his back.

Shiki sighed as he looked down at Kain who was laying at his feet slightly dazed by the impact.

Rima who was beside Shiki with her hand on her hip, stared at Kain for a moment before sighing as well. "How embarrassing," she said.

"Shut up," Kain grumbled as he looked back at her and picked himself up off the ground before dusting his uniform off.

"You want a fight vampires, you came at the right time. I've been in a bad mood lately," Zero said with a cold smirk.

Reina appeared a few yards from the scene hidden behind a tall block pillar just as Yuki leapt from the bushes to stand besides Zero, her weapon, the Artemis Rod, extended before her.

"No fighting on campus, didn't you read the student handbook," Yuki asked authoritatively. "If you want to fight, you'll have to fight me first."

Reina walked into the clearing, her arms folded over her chest and a coldness in her eyes that could have frozen more than Aido's ice ever could. Her hair danced around her shoulders in a biting wind that seemed to stir everything in the clearing and made everyone but Zero and Yuki shudder.

"What exactly do you think you're doing," Reina asked coldly as she appeared behind Aido.

"Reina-sama," Aido squeaked as he turned to face her, cowering ever so slightly at the utter coldness in her eyes. He hadn't seen a look in her eyes like that since the night of the welcoming party and it was rather creepy.

Reina's eyes flashed dangerously and Aido went quiet. "This wasn't your idea, was it?"

Aido shook his head at her, but before he could respond Ruka interrupted.

"Who do you think you are, you don't have authority here, only President Kuran-" Ruka began haughtily.

"Ruka," Kain warned when Reina's eyes flashed dangerously and she turned towards the blond haired vampire.

A slap echoed through the night as Reina moved from beside Aido to stand before Ruka, her eyes glowing red as she stared at the girl she had just slapped. Surprised, Ruka stepped back and stared at Reina with angry eyes. Reina had never shown much authority when it came to the students, there where only a few occasions where she stepped in, but she never actually punished or lashed out as violently as she just had, up until now she had left that to Kaname.

"Oh, there you are...Um....what happened," Ichijo asked, jogging up to the group to stand beside the agitated Reina.

"These fools tried to pick a fight with the disciplinary committee," Reina hissed, her eyes still locked on Ruka.

"Oh, I see," Ichijo replied while he glanced around at the others.

"I'm going back to class," Shiki said boredly as he began to walk away.

"Yeah," Rima agreed as she followed along. "This is dumb."

Several other students trailed along as well, not wanting to be anywhere near the angry pureblood. She was creating a very cold and unforgiving atmosphere in her anger.

"What are the rest of you waiting for," Reina demanded when Aido, Kain, and Ruka didn't budge.

"You should all get back to class before Kaname gets angry," Ichijo said.

"Reina-sama, I-"

"Later Aido, I'm not in a very good mood. You should have known better, I'm disappointed," Reina cut in. Without a another word, she turned away from him.

Aido sighed and hung his head, but turned away, as he walked by Ichijo, he paused. "We're supposed to keep her away from him, Ichijo."

"I know Aido, just get to class, I'll take care of the rest," Ichijo replied a smile on his face as he stepped closer to Reina so that he was basically standing between her and Zero.

"Shouldn't you two be getting back," Zero said.

"You're welcome," Reina hissed.

Yuki seemed a little surprised by the tone of her voice as she blinked at Reina, she had never seen Reina angry, it was rather intimidating. Even Ichijo seemed taken aback by her tone and glanced at her worriedly.

"As if I needed your help," Zero growled.

"You really think you could have taken them all," Reina retorted. She stepped closer to the hunter.

Zero snorted, "I've been needing a challenge, it would have been fun."

"Maybe I shouldn't interfere next time then," Reina replied.

"That would be a first," Zero grunted.

"I'm in no mood for your games, _Vampire Hunter_," Reina snapped coldly. "I did you a favor. The true nature of a vampire, as I'm sure you're beginning to understand, is very cruel and unpredictable."

"I don't need your favors," Zero replied heatedly as he caught the underlying message in her statement.

"I suppose we're even then, because _I_ didn't need _yours_ either," Reina stated before turning away and stalking off towards the Academy.

Ichijo blinked after her for a moment, unsure of what to make of her last words before scratching at his head and turning to grin at Yuki and Zero. "Well, sorry about that, but I should really get Reina back to the dorms before Kaname actually tries to kill me," he said cheerily before turning away and waving energetically at them.

"What was that about," Yuki asked Zero as Ichijo walked away from them.

"Nothing."

"Uh huh. Reina seemed pretty angry, did something happen between you two?"

"No, now mind your own damned business," Zero replied.

"Zero," Yuki cried as the silver haired boy tried to walk away from her.

"Leave me alone," he said as he shook her hand from his sleeve and continued to walk off.

* * *

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14 A Pureblood's Place

Disclaimer- I don't own Vampire Knight

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**A Pure Blood's Place**

Reina knocked once on the dark wood of the door to the Headmaster's office before opening it and stepping inside the room without waiting for a response.

Kaname was in the office standing menacingly over the Headmaster's desk, Cross was staring at the angry male with a look of caution but also determination. When Reina entered, Kaname's head turned towards her and his eyes narrowed. The Headmaster just stared at her in surprise for a moment before jumping from the desk and running towards her with a big grin on his face.

"Oh, I'm so glad to see that you're up and doing so well. You had me worried-"

Reina silenced the man with a single look, when he caught the drift that she was in no mood for his little act he sobered and went back to sitting behind his desk that now had claw marks from Kaname's sharp nails having dug into the wood.

"You're not supposed to leave the dorms, where's Ichijo," Kaname asked coldly, his eyes focused on Reina.

Reina turned her head to him, but chose to ignore his question. "You should learn to better control the students under your watch," she said, the coldness in her voice matching his. "They saw fit to threaten a member of the disciplinary committee, in your name. The very one I believe you were discussing."

Ichijo had walked into the rather cold room and upon seeing the apparent dissatisfaction between the two purebloods he glanced at the Headmaster who was watching the events carefully, as if studying their reactions.

"Ichijo, I thought I said to not let her leave the dorms," Kaname said, shifting his attention to his blond friend.

"I-"

"Leave him out of this, he did as you had bidden him. It was me that didn't listen, so if you feel a punishment is warranted then you will punish me," Reina stated defiantly, her voice cold and sharp.

"I'm glad to see you seem to be feeling better, but this doesn't concern you. Return to the dorms, we'll speak later," Kaname ordered her and then turning his back on her.

Reina bristled at the disrespectful gesture and took a step forward, but was stopped when Ichijo grabbed her hand gently. She turned to look at him with narrowed eyes before turning back to Kaname.

"I'm not the innocent child everyone here seems to take me for. I highly suggest you remember that," she replied as she turned for the door. "Oh, and just so you know, I plan on returning to classes tomorrow night. I refuse to wallow in my self pity any longer, mistakes have been made, but no more. I will take my place as another pureblood at this school, I've stayed in the background for the most part, only getting involved on rare occasions. I won't stand back and let the spoiled brats who attend this Academy ruin the peace here, the peace my parents believed in, even if it is a little shaky," Reina said before turning and gracefully exiting the room with Ichijo.

"It seems Reina has finally broken out of the shell she had locked herself in, and has realized her place in life," Headmaster Cross said as the white haired girl left.

"So it would seem," Kaname replied monotonously.

* * *

"Where are you going Reina, we need to get back to the dorms," Ichijo asked, she was still gripping onto his hand as she lead him through the dark halls of the Academy.

"I need to find Zero," she answered.

"Reina-"

"No," she whispered as they reached a stairwell just as the scent of blood flooded the air.

Ichijo and Reina stood at the landing looking up at the scene that was playing out above them in the pale moonlight that filtered through the large window above the stairs. Yuki stood with her back to them, facing Zero whose eyes were glowing crimson as red blood dripped down his chin.

"He's a-"

"Vampire," Reina finished for Ichijo. "Shizuka's ultimate punishment for what his parents did to her lover."

Reina released Ichijo's hand and ascended the stairs to stand beside Yuki who looked up at her in surprise and confusion.

"Are you alright, Yuki," Reina asked, her eyes locked with Zero's.

"I-I-"

"Yuki?" Kaname questioned, he had just appeared on the stairs near Ichijo. "You are nothing more than a blood thirsty monster," he hissed at Zero as he walked up the steps and pushed Yuki behind him protectively.

Reina stepped in front of Zero, one arm out to her side, blocking Kaname from nearing the stunned Zero whose eyes were losing their red glow and returning to normal, realization and horror dawning in them as he looked at Yuki behind Kaname.

"Step aside, Reina," Kaname ordered.

"No, I will not let you touch him."

"What is your interest in the Hunter, Reina," Kaname asked coldly.

"That's none of your concern," she replied evenly, her eyes never once leaving his as she spoke.

"Stop Kaname," Yuki cried, she tried to step in front of Kaname who was taking a step towards Reina.

Kaname caught her limp body when her knees gave out from the recent blood loss.

"She can barely stand, you devoured her without mercy. Was her blood really so delicious," Kaname asked.

Reina growled at the dark haired vampire that ignored her and walked off with Yuki in his arms.

The Headmaster walked up the steps and smiled warmly at Reina who lowered her arm and walked off without another glance back at Zero who was staring at her back in a daze, confused by her interference.

She had interfered again, even after she had said she wouldn't. It seemed he owed her yet again, it was now the second time she had come to his aid, he didn't count the scene outside earlier, for he was quite sure he could have handled that just fine on his own. Going up against Kaname, a pureblood, was another story though, he was no match for the pureblood, at least not alone.

Ichijo, who until now had been watching the scene in surprise and uncertainty, followed Reina as she made her way back to the Moon dorms, her head had been held high at first but as they neared the dorms it bowed as if her thoughts were weighing too heavily on her mind.

"Are you alright, Reina," he asked.

"I'm fine Ichijo, just concerned about Zero. If I hadn't bitten him I don't think this would have happened," she admitted quietly.

Ichijo was clearly surprised by this revelation and he looked at Reina as they made their way back to the Moon dorms and to her room.

"You look surprised, Ichijo, I know you had your suspicions, Aido too. It wasn't something I wanted to do, but I had little choice. He offered himself to me rather forcefully," Reina explained.

"Did you know-"

"That Zero was changing? Yes. Since I arrived here, Kaname has known much longer than that, I'm a little surprised he never saw fit to tell you."

"I'm sure he had his reasons," Ichijo replied.

"Yes, I'm sure he did," Reina said as she laid down on her bed.

"I should let you get some rest," Ichijo said as he turned to leave her room.

"You don't have to go, I'd rather you didn't actually," Reina stated as she stared up at the high ceiling of her room.

Ichijo stopped and hesitated at her door, she seemed withdrawn again and a part of him didn't want to leave her. There was another part of him though that was unsure of what to do. She seemed to have an obvious interest in Zero, she kept coming to his aid, no matter who she angered in the process. He wasn't sure if it was just her being kind or if she had taken a romantic liking to him. Why her taking a liking to Zero would bother him was beyond him, but it did. Even Kaname seemed to be aware that she was in some way attracted to him, and it was obvious that he wasn't pleased with the fact.

"Why is it Ichijo, that you always hide behind your smiles?"

"What do you mean," Ichijo asked, curious about her question.

"I mean you act as though everything is fine and you feign ignorance, when in fact you're quite well informed. You're at Kaname's side for a reason. You're useful, if you were the dolt you made yourself out to be you wouldn't be one of Kaname's few trusted friends."

Ichijo smiled at her. "Sometimes it's just easier to pretend that things are better then they seem, I don't want the others to worry."

"That's very kind of you," Reina replied.

Ichijo smiled again but didn't respond.

"I can see in your eyes that you feel I have taken a liking to Zero, and it makes you uncomfortable. I can't fully explain my interest in the boy, but it's nothing romantic. As a matter of fact Rima and Shiki told me of a theory of theirs on St. Xocolatl's Day."

"What theory?" Ichijo asked curiously.

"They seem to think I like a certain blond vampire," she replied, allowing a small smile to grace her lips when she knew she had his attention and that he was no longer intent on leaving.

"I don't know if I'd believe them, after all they can't even acknowledge that they like each other," Ichijo said.

Reina snickered to herself. "I suppose that's true, but don't you want to know who they think I like?"

"I would think it's fairly obvious," he replied.

"Oh," she inquired as she sat up on her bed to stare at Ichijo.

"Yes, after all, you two do spend a lot of time together."

"We do," Reina agreed, all the while wondering if he realized the blond vampire was him.

"You're happier around him."

Reina nodded as she slipped off her bed and walked towards Ichijo. "So who do you think it is," she asked as she stood before him looking up at him with amusement, it was obvious to her that he had no clue it was him.

"Well like I said it's obvious," Ichijo replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"So then this shouldn't surprise you," Reina said as she took another step towards him, closing the gap between them and wrapping her arms around his neck to bring his lips down to hers.

Well, Ichijo was surprised. Very surprised, but pleasantly surprised at least. His eyes widened as Reina pulled him down and firmly pressed her lips against his. It took the blond a moment to register just what was going on before he placed his hands on Reina's waist and pulled her to him. Reina smiled against his lips and tightened her hold on him.

For several minutes they remained this way, tightly held in each others arms before Reina turned her head away, hiding her flushed cheeks from Ichijo's eyes.

"What's wrong, Reina," Ichijo asked in concern.

Reina shook her head, her white hair swishing around her.

"If it's nothing then why won't you look at me," he asked.

Reina tilted her head slightly so that she was looking at him with one eye through a curtain of her hair.

Ichijo chuckled at her as he brushed her hair from her face so he could see her face better, her cheeks were red and she tried to turn away from him again, but he stopped her by gently placing a finger under her chin and tilting her head up.

"What's wrong," he asked again.

Again she just shook her head and tried to get Ichijo to release her, but he wouldn't.

"You leave me no choice then," Ichijo said in a dramatic whisper, before ducking his head down and pressing his lips against hers.

Reina felt herself melt at his touch and again wrapped her arms around his neck, when Ichijo moved back she buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"Tell me what's wrong, Reina," he asked again.

She sighed resignedly. "It's just... I was a little worried you might not feel the same."

"I don't think you need to worry about that."

Reina giggled. "I suppose not."

"I was a little surprised though."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So who did you think I was talking about then," Reina asked as she looked up at him curiously.

"Aido."

Reina blinked a few times before cocking her head to the side. "Really?"

"Well, you two are always together, you fall asleep on him all the time, he makes you laugh, he-"

"I think I get it," Reina cut in. "But no."

"I know that now," Ichijo replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"So..."

"So what," Ichijo asked looking confused.

"I don't know, I've never really done this type of thing before," Reina answered as she again hid her face from Ichijo by leaning into his chest and tightening her hold on his neck.

"What, hugged someone," Ichijo asked as he blinked down at her.

"No silly," Reina said as she lightly pushed Ichijo away from her. "I meant, well, I meant.."

"I know."

"I figured," she replied as she turned away from Ichijo to sit on her couch, pulling her feet up to her chest.

There was a knock on her door and when Reina nodded to Ichijo he walked over and opened it to reveal an uncertain Aido.

"What is it Aido," Reina asked somewhat coldly as she gazed up at him with an unreadable expression.

Aido gulped and stepped into her room, Ichijo shutting the door behind him.

"I just wanted to apologize for-"

"Don't worry about it Aido," Reina said with a sigh. "I know it wasn't your idea. I didn't mean to get so angry, I haven't had a very good week."

Aido looked like he wanted to say something but he hesitated and looked at Ichijo who was watching Reina as she picked up a manga and began to flip through it absently.

"What do you want to say, Aido," Reina asked.

"It's just... No one's liked the fact that Kaname-sama is in the same school as Kiryu, but now that you seem to have taken a liking to him... There was the scent of blood the other day and then the smell of blood tonight, it was Yuki's wasn't it?"

Reina narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you getting at Aido?"

"It's just.. did you-"

"Yes. I bit Zero," Reina interrupted, she locked her gaze on Aido's.

Aido's jaw dropped and for the first time since Reina had known him he seemed to be speechless.

"Uh, Aido, are you alright," Ichijo asked as he took a step towards his blond friend.

"B-b-but-"

"Think about it Aido, haven't you always felt that something was different about Zero," Reina asked.

"Well..."

"It's a simple question," Reina stated.

"Lately he's felt..colder, darker..Like one of us," Aido replied.

"And you would be right."

"He's a vampire."

"Yes Aido, he's a vampire, a level D, but it wasn't me that turned him," Reina said.

Aido's eyes widened in realization. "Shizuka Hio-hime," he said.

Reina hissed quietly at the honorific added to the woman's name, but said nothing, just nodded.

"She bit him when she killed his family," Aido continued. "That's cruel."

"Yes. It was. Now was there anything else, I was busy," Reina asked, looking at Aido before glancing to Ichijo, who grinned at her.

Aido blinked at Reina before turning to stare at Ichijo and then looking back to Reina, he did this several times before he finally spoke. "W-why are you two looking at each other like that," he asked.

"Like what," Ichijo asked, looking confused.

Reina fought the urge to laugh at the look of sudden comprehension on Aido's face.

"Reina-sama," he whined loudly. "How could you do this to me?"

"Oh, stop your whining Aido," Reina teased. "I still love you."

"Then what about me," Ichijo asked.

"That's different. Aido's more like a brother," Reina replied.

"You're so mean to me Reina-sama," Aido complained.

"You're overreacting, like usual, you already knew, didn't you?" Reina asked.

"Well, Shiki and Rima had mentioned something," he answered, scratching at his head. "But I wasn't paying much attention, I was eating my pocky."

"Of course you were," Reina replied.

"Do you really think of me like a brother, Reina-sama," Aido asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Yes, I do. And enough with the sama, it's annoying."

"Oh, right. Well, I'll just be leaving you two to do..."

"Aido," Reina warned as the blonde's blue eyes cornered over to Ichijo who looked confused and just blinked as Aido winked.

"Gotta go," Aido said when Reina continued to glare at him.

"Well, he handled that fairly well," Ichijo said as he scratched at his head after Aido left the room.

"Of course he did," Reina agreed. "He's a little smarter than he looks you know."

"I know, but he's so attached to you."

"And I'm attached to him, just not in a romantic way."

"So...you're attached to me in a romantic way," Ichijo asked, a large grin spreading across his face.

Reina's face remained impassive as she raised an eyebrow to stare at Ichijo. "Possibly, but it's hard to say."

"Why?"

"You have yet to do anything really romantic," Reina replied.

"Oh."

"So?"

"So what?"

"What are you going to do that's romantic, a girl likes to be wooed you know," Reina said.

"Uhh, well...."

"Really Ichijo, stop looking so lost and sit down before you hurt yourself," Reina sighed, she scooted over on the couch.

"I wasn't lost. I was thinking," he replied.

"Hmm," she hummed as he sat down next to her.

"What," he asked when she leaned over to look him in the eye.

"Nothing. Just making sure you didn't actually hurt yourself. You know, thinking."

Ichijo shook his head. "No rattling," he said with a smile.

"That's good, you had me worried," Reina replied as she lifted a hand to her chest.

"I apologize for worrying you," Ichijo said dramatically.

"You're forgiven. This time anyways, but don't let me catch you thinking again."

"I'll try milady."

Reina looked at Ichijo with a brow raised as she blinked several times before a smile crept on to her face and she started laughing. Ichijo smiled down at her and chuckled a few times before yawning widely.

"Tired," Reina asked.

"A little. I had to chase a vampire around the school, she was quite fast."

"Maybe you shouldn't have been stalking her and she wouldn't have run."

Ichijo seemed to think about this for a minute. "You know, you may be right, but if I hadn't followed her, then who would have saved her?"

"From what?"

"Trouble."

"What trouble, I wasn't in trouble."

"You're always in trouble," Ichijo replied.

Reina opened her mouth to reply, but took a breath instead before closing her mouth and frowning. "Not always," she grumbled.

"It's alright, I think it's cute."

"Oh shut up," she mumbled as she grabbed a volume of Red River off the table and began to read.

* * *

Please review!


	15. Chapter 15 Whirlwind

Disclaimer- I, unfortunately, do not own Vampire Knight and that means I don't own my precious Aido or Takuma...or Zero... I think you get it.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Whirlwind**

Reina sighed quietly. She was staring out the window to her left, her delicate chin was rested in the palm of her left hand which was propped up on her knee. She was perched on the edge of one of the rows of desks in one of the classrooms, her legs crossed before her while she completely ignored the rest of the class that was carefully keeping their distance from her. The only ones who dared to get close to her were Kaname, of course, Aido and Ichijo, though they chose to leave her alone.

She had returned to classes two days before and had yet to speak a single word to anyone while she was in attendance. Her demeanor was colder and more unforgiving than it had been previously, and though Aido and Ichijo both knew it was just how she choose to portray herself to the other vampires, even they were leery of being near her when she radiated such an intensely cold and dark aura.

Her sapphire eyes flicked over to Aido who was currently busy chomping on a stick of pocky and paying absolutely no attention to anything else. Smiling inwardly, her fingers twitched almost imperceptibly and she watched as the stick of pocky in the blond's hand broke apart just as he was about to take a bite.

"Huh?" Having bitten down on nothing but air, Aido turned his bright blue eyes to the stick in his hand and blinked in confusion at it. With a shrug, he went to toss the rest of the stick into his mouth, but it too disappeared before reaching its destination.

Thoroughly confused now, Aido blinked at his hand before glancing around the room, when he noticed no one seemed to be paying attention he snaked another stick of pocky from the box in front of him. His eyes roamed the room suspiciously for a moment before he brought the stick towards his lips. Grinned when nothing happened to the delicious treat, he bit down eagerly.

Again, he bit nothing but air. He grumbled in annoyance and rubbed the side of his face which was pulled into a cute, pouty frown as he stared at the rest of the pocky he held in his hand. He growled before quickly bringing the stick towards his mouth, not once letting go of it.

"Hey," he shouted, jumping from the desk when, once again, he bit down on nothing.

Reina turned her head away to look out the window, everyone else had turned to look curiously at the angry Aido who was ranting about disappearing pocky. A tiny smile graced her lips as she watched his reflection in the window.

"That was a bit mean," a soft male voice said teasingly from behind her.

"Hmm," she hummed as she turned her head to look at Ichijo who was standing behind her, grinning as usual.

"Making poor Aido's precious pocky disappear. It's awfully cruel." Ichijo took a seat beside her, a playful glint in his eyes.

"I did no such thing," Reina replied blankly, turning away from the emerald eyed boy. "Well, I didn't make it disappear anyways." She flicked her dainty wrist towards Aido's seat.

Scattered around the blond's chair were pieces of broken pocky.

"Do you think he'll notice," Ichijo asked.

"Not likely," Reina replied disinterestedly before sliding off the desk now that class was dismissed.

She walked with her head held high and her white hair fanning out behind her in the cool early morning breeze. The walk through the Academy grounds was peaceful with no drooling and giggling girls awake to greet them, the only people out were Yuuki and Zero to be sure that all the Night class returned to their dorms.

Reina didn't so much as glance in Zero's direction when she walked past him, but she did notice the band aid on Yuuki's neck. The bite mark from two days before had yet to heal, she tried her best to cover it with her hair and collar, but it didn't work well. She smiled briefly at Yuuki who smiled and blushed at her before her attention was turned to Kaname who was a few steps behind Reina. Kaname stopped to greet Yuuki which in turn halted the rest of the students, Reina included much to her chagrin.

Sighing, Reina turned to watch as Kaname spoke with a beet red Yuuki while Zero ignored them and walked brazenly up to her.

"Can I help you, Kiryu," Reina asked coldly, noticing that several vampires, Kaname as well, were watching them curiously out of the corners of their eyes.

"No, but somehow I doubt that would stop you," he grumbled in reply.

Reina lifted a single white eyebrow, but said nothing.

"I wanted to thank you," he said quietly as he stood beside her and watched Yuuki and Kaname with a look of disgust.

"How very... unlike you," Reina commented. She turned her face to him, a curtain of her white hair blocking the small smirk on her face. "But you're welcome, just keep in mind he's stronger than you. And he's stronger than me. Good night, Zero," she sang, before she turned away from him when Kaname had finished his conversation with Yuuki and began the walk back to the Moon dorms again.

She remained silent until she reached her room and gladly kicked off her shoes. "Finally," she murmured to herself as she disappeared into her closet only to reemerge a few moments later in a pair of slim fitting light gray slacks and a red sleeveless top with ruffles from the high neck to just above her chest. Her feet were bare and she carefully pulled her hair up and secured it with a black ribbon into a high ponytail.

A soft knock on her door echoed through the quiet room as she sat down to read before going to bed. "Enter," she called as she looked up to see Ichijo walking in, a small smile on his face. He was still in his school uniform just without the jacket and Reina admired the way the fitted vest and shirt sat on his lean body.

"Kaname wanted to see you, he asked me to get you for him."

"Of course he did," Reina muttered absently as she stood and strode gracefully from the room, letting her hand brush against Ichijo's as she past him.

Though they were both aware they harbored feelings for one another they had yet to do anything about it. After the kiss in her room a few days prior they had fallen right back into their usual routine of walking to class together occasionally, reading after class with Reina usually falling asleep on him, and then having their little group gather in her room when they had no class or nothing better to do. They would tease each other with light touches or small smiles, but nothing more. No one in the group failed to notice the little games the two seemed to be playing, but they kept to themselves about it. Outside of their group which consisted of herself, Ichijo, Aido, Kain, Shiki and Rima and on occasion Ruka as well seemed unaware of the blooming relationship, and Reina and Ichijo both liked it that way.

"You wished to see me," Reina asked evenly after walking into Kaname's office, Ichijo trailing along behind her.

"I have asked Ichijo and Shiki to go into town tomorrow, there have been reports of a level E terrorizing the locals," Kaname stated, he was still in his uniform too, but he was in the process of removing the jacket and the vest as he faced away from her, staring out the window instead.

Reina glanced over to Ichijo, who seemed just as confused as she was by his statement. "And what does that have to do with me?" Reina asked.

"I want you to go with them," Kaname replied.

"Huh," Reina replied, in an instant her blank mask broke and was instead replaced by a look of utter surprise and incomprehension.

Ichijo also seemed surprised by this request and he stared at Kaname with his jaw hanging open slightly.

"Um, why?" Reina asked.

"Shiki and I should be able to handle-"

"I know the two of you should be able to handle it, but I want Reina to kill it, not you. You two will only be there to help her if need be," Kaname said as he turned to face the two of them finally.

Reina's eyes widened and she found she could do nothing but blink as she tried to speak, but could only move her jaw, unable to form any coherent words. She looked over to Ichijo who glanced over at her and managed a small smile.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea, Kaname?" Ichijo asked worriedly.

"She needs more experience fighting and if she wants to be the pureblood vampire she is, she needs to know how to kill. Efficiently and quickly."

"I can take care of myself just fine, Kaname," Reina retorted.

"Oh," Kaname exhaled smoothly. "I remember you nearly getting yourself killed when you chose to fight Takamora on your own."

Reina's eyes narrowed and a small growl leaked from her throat. "Yes well, you should've seen him. He wasn't much better than I was."

"Then you should be just fine against a level E," Kaname said.

Reina's hands clenched at her sides and she turned her eyes away from him. "Is this a request or an order?" She asked bitterly.

"Both," Kaname answered.

"Fine," Reina replied icily. When she turned to leave the room she paused by the large double doors. Keeping her eyes on the doors in front of her, Reina spoke again, quietly. "I know you're angry at me Kaname, but I think it's I who should be angry at you. However, never once did I ever harbor ill feelings towards you after-"

"Enough," Kaname ordered coldly. "I had no choice in the matter, you are aware of that."

"I'm also aware that it's a lie. I'm not an idiot Kaname, you could have easily spoken up and the contract would have remained unbroken. You didn't though, I'm not angry, for some reason I can't seem to stay angry at you. It doesn't change the fact that if the contract hadn't been broken much of this could have been avoided. Then again, some good has come out of it I suppose," she finished and turned to smile at Ichijo who was looking between the two purebloods curiously.

"Am I missing something," Ichijo asked, scratching at his head in confusion.

"Don't worry about it Ichijo," Kaname answered with a bit more force than was necessary.

"He's right, it's nothing to worry about. I was just trying to remind him that he doesn't own me, but I will do as you have requested of me," Reina agreed as she swept from the room.

* * *

Reina scooted closer to Ichijo as they walked through the small town, they had taken a path to a less populated area and were now walking around a more run down neighborhood with very few people. She was glad for that, she was still rather uncomfortable around large numbers of humans and preferred to keep her distance. Shiki was trailing along behind them, sighing every ten seconds or so to display his obvious boredom.

"Cut it out, Shiki," Reina snapped after what she figured had to have been the millionth sigh since they had left the Moon dorms.

Shiki sighed again and Reina rolled her eyes, Ichijo chuckled before patting Reina on the head like he was trying to placate a small child. Reina's eyebrows raised and she looked challengingly over at the grinning blond.

"Relax, you'll be fine," he said to her.

She huffed quietly and shoved her hands into the pockets of the knee length black wool peacoat she had worn over a pair of skinny jeans that were tucked into a pair of black heeled boots.

"He's right we'll rescue you if you need it," Shiki spoke up.

"Thanks Shiki, make the inexperienced pureblood feel like a complete failure," Reina replied sullenly.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so...mopey," Ichijo observed, he glanced at her only to receive a small glare and another huff.

"I'm not moping, I'm just uncomfortable. I've never really been into a town before and I don't entirely think I like it," Reina replied seriously, tossing some hair out of her eyes.

"Don't worry so much, nothing's going to happen," Ichijo assured her.

All three of them turned their heads towards the sounds of breaking glass and a surprised squeal.

Reina was the first to react, having recognized the sound of the voice as well as the scent of blood that was being carried on the wind. She disappeared in a small whirl of wind leaving Ichijo and Shiki to stare after her for a moment before glancing at one another and quickly following after her.

She found Yuuki easily, the girl was clearly frightened as she stared up at the figure of a man that was towering over her. His clothes were ragged and his hair was messy and dirty, his eyes were a dangerous red and his lips were pulled back into a menacing snarl that revealed his sharp fangs as he snapped at Yuuki. Yuuki was managing to keep the snarling vampire away from her with the Artemis rod, but she seemed incapable of doing anything else.

Just as Reina moved to step in, Zero appeared behind Yuuki. He grabbed the Artemis rod from the stunned girl's shaking hands and was able to twist it around and use it to hit the deranged vampire in the forehead. The hit startled the hungry creature who then saw Reina and stared at her for a moment before noticing the killing intent in her eyes and turning to flee.

Her movements were nothing more than blurs and stirs of cool wind as she moved to position herself in front of the fleeing level E. The level E stopped short and started at her, cocking its head to the side to study her.

Reina's face was blank as she stared up at the creature before her. She took a deep breath to try and prepare herself, but she was caught off guard when the vampire spoke a single word.

"Friend?"

Reina's eyes widened and she took a step back, the level E in front of her cackled wildly before turning to attack Yuuki and Zero again. The scent of Yuuki's blood was still thick in the air and it was a scent the vampire couldn't ignore for long. She tried to snap herself out of her daze as her mind was taken back to the day so long ago when she had bitten a young boy in the woods outside of her home. She had asked the boy to be her friend since she didn't have any, but then the scent of his blood, from the cuts to his knees, had overwhelmed her and she had bitten him. She had watched the boy as he died a painful death, his body was too small and frail and she had practically drained every drop of blood from his little body.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and flew towards the level E, she managed to step in front of Yuuki a mere second before he would have been able to grab her. She saw Zero hesitate and knew he wouldn't be able to kill the vampire if it attacked him or Yuuki again.

"Close your eyes," she commanded coldly.

"Why?" Zero asked harshly.

"Yuuki, close your eyes," Reina ordered stiffly.

She heard Yuuki swallow and a shuffling of cloth as the girl covered her eyes with her hands.

Zero refused to close his eyes and watched. The sky seemed to darken and a strong, hurricane like wind began to whip through the alleyway, Reina's hair was floating around her body, making her look more like an angel standing in the midst of a storm than a vampire about to kill, as she stared unflinchingly at the vampire before her.

There was a sudden whoosh and howl of wind as the blades of churning and spinning air circled the vampire. There was a brief increase in the howling of the wind before the level E was suddenly sliced into pieces as the whirlwind around him collapsed upon his body, the sharp blades of wind having easily torn through his flesh and bones. The bloody pieces of flesh and cloth fell to the ground with a sickening, wet series of splats before they began turning to dust and were carried away on the soft breeze that had replaced the howling wind.

Reina didn't move as she watched the ashes float away and the sky started to lighten again, she was trying to quell the urge to vomit. Never before had she willingly killed anyone or anything. The death of the boy in the woods had been an accident, after that she hadn't hurt anyone until Michael had tried to kill her using the Day class student as a pawn. A sudden movement from behind her startled her into spinning around to stare at Zero who was looking at her with a look mixed with thanks and hatred, Yuuki had uncovered her eyes and was looking around for the level E.

"W-Why did you..." Yuuki began before trailing off, she was shaking from the encounter and would need a few more minutes to recover.

"Looks like you didn't need us at all," Ichijo said cheerily as he and Shiki walked up beside her.

"You're from the Night class too. Takuma Ichijo and Senri Shiki. What are you all doing out here?" Yuuki asked as she stared at the two new arrivals.

"Not now Yuuki, your blood is too attractive," Ichijo said to her, earning him a sideways glance from Reina and Shiki, who were on either side of him. He chuckled nervously before continuing, "Go back and get your wound taken care of, if you still want to know, then come to the Moon dorms at midnight."

This earned him another set of sideways glances from Shiki and Reina, who were both aware that tonight was not the best night to be inviting the two to the Moon dorms. Shiki just sighed and shook his head as Zero led Yuuki away without a word, Reina sighed as well and lowered her head to stare at the ground. There were still some patches of dark ash left and she felt her stomach turn as she thought about the way in which she had killed the level E.

She had no weapon, she only had the powers she was graced with as a pureblood, wind manipulation was one of many things she could do, and it was also her favorite power to utilize. The wind represented freedom to her, but now it was tainted with the blood of the former human she had just killed without mercy.

"Shiki, why don't you go on ahead. We'll be right behind you," Ichijo said to Shiki with a big grin, Reina didn't notice any of this until Ichijo called her name several times to get her attention.

When she finally looked up at him, she looked around to see that Shiki was gone and it was just her and Ichijo, alone in the alley.

"Are you alright?" Ichijo asked.

She nodded slowly. "Yes, I'm fine. I'd like to go home now. Please." She spoke in a soft childlike whisper.

"Of course, come on," Ichijo replied, offering her his arm.

She took it without hesitation and allowed him to lead her away from the alley, they didn't get far when she stopped suddenly and released Ichijo's arm. Turning away from him, she dry heaved several times, one hand over her stomach and the other pressed against a chipped brick wall to help her keep her balance.

Ichijo placed a hand on her back and moved it in soothing circles until she was able to stop heaving and stand back up shakily.

"Sorry," she mumbled softly. When she turned towards him, her head was turned so that she was staring past him instead of at him.

"It's alright, I'm sorry you had to do that. It's not a very pretty thing to witness, let alone do." He raised a hand to her face to trace lightly over her cheekbone.

Reina sighed and stepped forward to rest her head on Ichijo's shoulder. "I've never killed anyone before, purposely," she said quietly.

Wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on top of Reina's head, Ichijo squeezed her to him to try and comfort her. "I hope you never have to again," he whispered.

For several minutes they remained just like that, Reina held tightly in the comfort of Ichijo's strong arms until she felt in control of herself again and pulled away from him. Smiling up at him, Reina looped her arm back through his and started walking back to the dorms.

"So do you really think it's a good idea to have Yuuki and Zero come to the dorms tonight?" Reina asked as they walked.

"It'll be fine," Ichijo replied, "Besides it's my birthday and no one would want to ruin the party."

"Somehow I don't think half of them would mind tearing Zero to shreds anyway."

"I won't let that happen," Ichijo said with a warm smile. "Now lets get back, I still need to finish setting up."

Reina groaned, Ichijo had picked up his pace and they were nearly skipping back to the dorms. "And I suppose you want me to attend too?"

"Of course, why wouldn't you?" Ichijo asked with an expression that could have rivaled any puppy's puppy dog face.

"Mainly because, I'll be acting like a cold, heartless bitch since the rest of the Night class will be in attendance," Reina replied bluntly.

"Just ignore them, it's my night anyways. Oh," he exclaimed happily. "You've probably already gotten me something, but you know what I really want for my birthday?"

Reina blinked at him blankly, she actually hadn't gotten him anything, she had only found out it was his birthday the day before and hadn't had the time to. She laughed weakly before clearing her throat and smiling, "What do you really want?"

"A kiss," he said with an ear to ear grin and a twinkle in his eye.

"The candy?" Reina asked with a blank look, even though she knew that wasn't what he meant.

"No, a kiss, a real one."

"Oh, from who, I'll see what I can do."

"From you," he chirped.

"Who's that?" Reina asked trying to look as confused as possible, even though a grin was threatening to pull her lips up and give her away.

Ichijo sighed and pouted a little as they walked the rest of the way to the dorms. Before they walked inside, Reina patted Ichijo's hand and smiled at him.

"Don't worry Ichijo, I'm sure I'll be able to find this 'You' person before the night's over. Now, if you'll excuse me I have a party to prepare for," she told him before walking into the large mansion-like dormitory. 'Actually, I'll have to since I didn't get you anything,' she thought to herself as she made her way up to her room to clean up and get ready for the party that was only a few hours away.

* * *

Reina twisted her hair up into a bun that she pinned in place using two dark blue chopsticks that each had small black diamonds encircling them. She was wearing a low cut, long sleeved sapphire blue dress with a white corset that had a blue lace overlay and tied with a white ribbon under her chest. The dress fell to her knees were it fluttered around her elegantly, she wore a pair of simple white heels on her small feet.

She paused as she readjusted her bangs when there was a knock on her door, smoothing out the silky skirt of the dress she floated to the door and opened it to see Aido smiling sheepishly at her. He was dressed somewhat more casually in a light colored slacks, a button up shirt and a tie with a brown blazer.

"Where's Kain and Ichijo?" Reina asked.

"Outside, just in case Yuuki and Kiryu show up before Kain and I go and get them," Aido replied with a hint of anger.

"I see, so he trusts you two to get them here safe?"

"Well, yeah."

"I'll go with you," Reina said, shutting her bedroom door and walking airily down the hall.

"You don't trust me, Reina-sama," Aido whined as he walked beside her.

"Aido you don't like either one, and have already bitten Yuuki once," Reina pointed out.

"Yeah, but president Kuran was really angry, it was scary. He put a bucket of water on my head," he whined.

"Oh, yeah. That was funny, although I really felt like strangling Ruka for you when she threatened to slap you," Reina said. "Stop pouting Aido, I trust you. So behave."

Aido beamed brightly at her and walked with her to the back courtyard of the dorms where almost every single Night class student had gathered for the party. There was soft classical music playing and several students were dancing slowly together or were gathered in small groups lounging around throughout the courtyard. A sitting area had been set up on the porch for herself and Kaname if they attended, walking past this, Reina stood with Aido and Kain and watched as Ichijo grinned nonstop and chatted happily with some of the students.

A cloaked servant walked past them with a tray of crystal glasses that were filled with a deep red blood substitute Aido grabbed a glass for himself, barely acknowledging the server. Reina was about to reach for one when Ichijo walked up to her and handed her a champagne flute of the same red liquid, she took it with a small nod of acknowledgment.

The four of them were currently standing in front of a large table that held Ichijo's rather large birthday cake and a few other elaborate food displays.

"Thank you for coming," Ichijo said as he leaned back against the table.

"Someone has to make sure Yuuki and Zero don't get eaten. I still can't believe you invited them here, Kaname's going to be angry," Reina replied, absently taking a small sip from her glass.

"You worry too much," Ichijo teased.

"Well we're about to find out if it's misplaced worry, they're here," Reina said, she then turned to nod at both Aido and Kain who immediately disappeared.

Reina walked around the table, her hips swaying in a way that was both enticing and menacing all at the same time. She walked under the shadow of an old droopy tree and watched through cold eyes as Aido and Kain reappeared with Yuuki and Zero in tow. Once they reached the table, Aido broke away and walked to stand next to Reina.

"If he does anything stupid I'm gonn-"

"Aido," Reina warned quietly. "Behave."

"Sorry Reina-sama," he stated sulkily before he wandered around the table to get a drink for himself.

Reina sighed as she watched Aido who was suspiciously glancing at Zero every few seconds. Ichijo's giddy giggles caught her attention a moment later and she looked up to see that Yuuki was staring at Ichijo as if he were wearing cat ears and dancing like monkey, Zero just looked blank and possibly slightly confused.

"Oh, you know what I want for my birthday, Yuuki? For you to give me a kiss," Ichijo told the now gawking girl with a humongous grin and a faint blush.

Reina tilted an eyebrow at the back of the blonde's head and turned to Aido who was staring at Ichijo like he was crazy. "Aido," she called.

"Huh?"

Reina smiled a small evil grin, "Would you mind?" She asked as she waved a hand at Ichijo.

At first Aido seemed a little unsure of what she wanted, but after a fraction of a second of thought Aido reached over and whacked Ichijo upside the head. Ichijo cried out in surprise, his big grin fading as he rubbed his head and looked at Aido.

"What?" Aido asked.

"Thank you Aido," Reina called from the shadows.

Ichijo turned to look at her, blinking for a moment before chuckling at her and waving.

"W-we're here on business," Yuuki stuttered out quickly and somewhat loudly as Zero sighed and looked away from her. "As members of the Disciplinary Committee we can't just look the other way," Yuuki paused to look at Zero who was still looking the other way, she elbowed him roughly in the side, he barely registered the hit and turned to look at her with a bored look. "Y-you left the dorms without permission and that's against the school rules. Then there's that.. vampire."

Ichijo had become more serious and solemn as he listened to Yuuki speak. He sighed when she finished. "Ask me anything," he offered, leaning back against the table again. "Everyone here is aware of it."

Yuuki looked surprised by this and swallowed as she looked over to Reina who was walking out of the shadows of the tree. Gathering up her courage she spoke again. "There's no way we could let that dangerous vampire roam around town, but....You went through the trouble of actually killing it, why that vampire?"

"That vampire used to be human. Filthy things," Aido muttered, startling Yuuki who spun her head to the left to look at him.

"Aido," Ichijo reprimanded the blond.

Aido glanced at Ichijo before looking to Zero, who narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth. "Sorry," Aido lied, he then glided over to Reina's right side, Ichijo was to her left.

"Vampires are ruled by the few pure bloods as well as some aristocrats. I'm a pureblood, Ichijo, Aido, Kain, almost every other vampire here is an aristocrat, no one is below that level Yuuki," Reina explained.

"To use a pyramid as an example," Ichijo continued for her. "The purebloods would be at the top, under which are the aristocrats. Beneath that are common vampires. Then you have former human vampires, to tell you the truth they aren't treated all that kindly. The last level would be considered level E."

"Or level End," Kain spoke up from behind Zero and Yuuki. "Zero should already know this, he is a member of a vampire hunter family after all."

"Former human vampires eventually fall into the level E category," Zero explained to Yuuki who was looking at him with wide eyes. "They have lost their sanity and all traces of humanity, reaching their "end" or destruction."

"Yes, in their endless thirst for blood they attack people indiscriminately. Level E's are usually managed by the aristocrats or above, but accidents do occur and some may flee from an aristocrat," Ichijo said.

"M-managed?" Yuuki questioned.

"There was a report that a level E was in the town. Reina killed it on my orders."

All eyes turned to see Kaname leaning casually against one of the pillars hat surrounded the porch, his eyes focused on Yuuki.

"You ordered that vampire to be killed, Kaname?" Yuuki asked hesitantly.

"Why didn't you inform the headmaster that you were coming here Yuuki," Kaname asked as he gracefully dropped himself onto the red chaise that had been set out for him.

"You're a member of the Disciplinary committee, yet when Ichijo invited you here, you came to a dangerous place without telling anyone," Kaname said.

Ichijo sighed and Reina muttered a quiet 'told you so' under her breath.

"Yuuki, Kiryu come over here," Kaname called.

Yuuki willingly went, while Zero followed after her with his fists clenched at his sides.

Reina watched as she sipped at her drink as Yuuki sat beside Kaname who took it upon himself to unwrap Yuuki's bandaged arm and kiss the skin that was still an angry red. She growled when she saw the look Kaname gave Zero, followed by a remark about how Zero had sympathized with the level E that he was unable to bring himself to kill.

She was at Zero's side not even a split second later, her hand firmly grasping his lower arm to keep him from drawing the gun he was trying to get from inside his coat. Her body was angled towards him and she stared right into his angry, narrowed lavender eyes while he scowled at Kaname. Seiren had moved from her spot off to the side to just behind Zero, she was basically Kaname's bodyguard, any sign that someone was going to harm him and she would react accordingly.

"It seems I've said something I shouldn't have," Kaname uttered smoothly.

Reina's eyes flickered over to the crimson eyed pureblood before releasing Zero's arm and turning her back on them, walking away from the mansion and into the rose garden on the other side of the trees. Her heels clicked quietly against the pavement as she stalked away from the group, her face an impassive display of ice.

Ichijo watched her go and shook his head at Aido who was about to follow after her, Aido huffed but stayed where he was as the sounds of Reina's heels become almost impossible to hear.

Reina threw her glass at one of the marble statues in the garden, it shattered into little pieces before falling in a glittering rain to the ground, tinkling quietly. She growled to herself as she ghosted along the fragrant pathways that were lined with red roses.

She was furious at Kaname for taunting Zero and at herself for reacting in the way she had. The reasons for her own actions were beyond her understanding, she just felt the need to keep Zero alive, something Kaname obviously didn't desire. She knew for a fact that the only reason Kaname had allowed Zero to live even after having bitten Yuuki, was because Yuuki would never forgive him if he killed her friend. Now she was drawing his wrath as well by continually protecting the hunter who wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone of them if he was given the opportunity.

After taking a few breaths to calm herself Reina reemerged from the rose garden, she kept to the shadows as she walked back to the table were Ichijo was preparing to cut his cake.

"Would you like to cut it, Shiki?" He asked his constantly bored friend.

"Sure, hand me the knife, Ichijo," Shiki replied as he held his hand out for the knife.

Reina let out a small hiss when Shiki purposely cut Ichijo's thumb with the knife. Ichijo glanced at her for a moment before turning back to Shiki who was licking the blood from Ichijo's finger.

"You did that on purpose," Ichijo sighed.

"Drink this instead," Reina said as she appeared beside the two a glass of blood substitute held out to Shiki.

"But that's no fun," Shiki complained.

"I don't care. I highly doubt Ichijo intends on letting you devour him, I know I don't," Reina said with a sweet smile.

Shiki took the glass she was still holding out to him and lazily made his way to where Rima was talking with a group of students.

"Are you ok," Ichijo asked quietly.

"Fine," she answered shortly. "Do something about your hand, you're bleeding still."

"Sorry," Ichijo replied with a bright smile before sucking on the cut to his thumb for a moment to stop the bleeding.

"It seems they found the display rather disgusting," Reina said with little emotion as Zero stumbled away from the grounds, Yuuki worriedly following after him.

"Leave it be Reina," Ichijo said softly when she made a move to follow, knowing that Zero was reacting to the scent of blood and was thirsty because of it. She was worried for him, if he bit Yuuki again she wasn't sure if Kaname would actually let him live.

"You're still bleeding," she noted as she glanced at him, his hand was clenched before him to keep pressure on the small cut.

As he turned to grab a napkin from the table, Reina stopped him by gently grabbing his injured hand and raising it to her lips. Her tongue caught the thin line of red liquid that was trailing down his fingers and preparing to drip on to the ground below. She turned her sapphire eyes up to Ichijo's surprised face, her eyes locking with his as she gathered the blood from the cut with her tongue before closing her mouth over the wound. Her tongue flicked over the skin lightly before she removed her lips from Ichijo's hand and broke eye contact, releasing his hand to bring her hand up to wipe away a small drop of blood from the corner of her lips. Ichijo's hand was there before hers and she looked up at him curiously as he brushed his finger over her lips, she shivered involuntarily at his feathery touch as he wiped the blood away with the tip of a finger that he brought to his lips and licked absently.

"Why can she drink his blood, it's not fair," Shiki whined monotonously.

"Shut up Shiki, she's prettier than you, that's why," Rima retorted. "Besides, the cut's gone didn't you notice?"

"Hmph."

"Stop pouting Shiki you'll wrinkle," Reina teased before casting another look at Ichijo who was smiling broadly at her. "I'm going to retire to my room, your gift is there whenever you feel like stopping by to claim it," she said to him.

"Ok, good night Reina," he replied with a happy smile and wave.

"Good night Takuma," she called quietly over her shoulder as she walked away.

* * *

Please review!


	16. Chapter 16 Bitter Blood

Disclaimer- I don't own Vampire Knight

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Bitter Blood**

Reina pushed her window open and looked for the source of the gun shot she had heard only seconds before, she had returned to her room a few minutes ago from Ichijo's party and had changed into more comfortable clothes to wait for Ichijo to retrieve his 'gift'. The only thing that greeted her through the open window was the scent of familiar blood on the wind. With the next gust of wind that fluttered through the curtains, she was gone.

She reappeared a moment later behind a tall man with long dark hair and a cowboy hat on his head. She folded her arms over her chest and stared at his back. He was pointing a gun down at the back of Zero's head, Zero was holding Yuki in front of him, it was obvious by the look on her face he had attacked her. Both Zero and Yuki were in a small marble enclosed pond she assumed they had fallen in after Zero's blood lust overcame him and he tried to drink from Yuki. The man swung around a moment later, pointing the barrel of his shot gun at her chest. It was a Hunter's weapon, meant to harm only vampires, but she merely lifted a brow at him, and didn't move.

"R-Reina," Yuki stuttered out.

"You must be an idiot to shoot him here. Did you think no one would notice, Hunter?" Reina asked coldly.

"So you're the last Tsukina, huh?" The man replied after casting a quick glance over his shoulder at Yuki. There was an eye patch over his right eye and a cigarette dangling from his lips.

"Who I am is none of your concern. What are you doing on the grounds of the Moon Dorms?"

"I was simply talking to my student," he answered.

"I may not know much about humans, but is it normal to greet someone by shooting them?"

"Oh dear put that away," Headmaster Cross screeched as he ran out of the bushes to Reina's left, shoving the hunter's gun down. "You took things too far, this is why I hate vampire hunters."

"Cross, is there a reason why he's here," Reina asked, but the man was running to the pond trying to help Yuki out of the water as he fussed over her. "Never mind, just get out of here hunter," she hissed before glancing at Zero and his wounded shoulder and disappearing.

"You sure do know how to make friends, don't you Zero," the hunter said as he turned back to the silver haired boy.

* * *

Ichijo knocked on Reina's door, but when he got no response he slowly opened it and peeked inside. "Reina?"

When he didn't see her, but noticed one of the windows was open, the wine colored draperies being tossed around by the wind, he opened the door fully and sighed. The scent of blood had been on the wind a few minutes before, after the sound of a gun shot, he was a little concerned about what had happened and was turning to leave to find Kaname when her voice called him.

"Ichijo?" She asked.

He turned back around and saw her standing just inside the open window, she had changed out of the dress she had been in earlier and was now in a pair of beige slacks and a blue top. Her hair was still pulled into a bun with the blue chopsticks visible over her head.

"Is everything alright Reina?" Ichijo asked.

"Fine, it seems there's a vampire hunter on the campus who claims to be Zero's teacher."

"Oh..."

"Is there something else?" Reina asked as she sat down on her sofa and picked up her book.

"No, sorry to have disturbed you."

"Ichijo," she called.

"Yes?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Uh, I don't think so," he replied.

"Really, I thought you would have come to get your gift," she said as she turned a page in her book.

"My gift?" He asked.

She glanced up at him from over her book. "Yes, your gift. Don't you want to know what I got you?"

"Well..." He scratched at the back of his head with a large, silly grin on his face.

"I can always give it to Aido if you-"

"No I want it," he said, appearing next to her and sitting beside her, still smiling.

She closed her book and set it on the table. "Are you sure, after all you asked for a kiss from Yuki? Are you sure that you want to settle for one from me?" She asked as she leaned towards him, her eyes flickering to his lips and up to his eyes.

"I was only joking with Yuki," he replied, reaching a hand up to caress her cheek.

She nuzzled his hand before closing the distance between them and placing her lips over his, her eyes closing at the shock that went through her. One of her hands remained on the couch to balance herself, but the other lightly brushed against his cheek before entangling itself in his hair. Ichijo's hand that was on her cheek glided to the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him.

When they broke the kiss a few seconds later, Reina was breathless and Ichijo was grinning like a kid in a candy shop.

"Happy birthday Takuma," she said to him, leaning her forehead against his and smiling.

"Thank you, that was the best birthday gift ever."

Reina laughed at him and shook her head. "You poor thing, your other birthdays must have been so horrible."

"Oh yes, tons of gifts and cake, but never any kisses from beautiful vampires. They were sad, very sad."

* * *

The following night the vampire hunter that Reina had met, walked into the Night class classroom and announced himself to be Toga Yagari, their temporary Ethics teacher. A flurry of murmurs went around the room as the vampires gathered recognized his name as that of the current top hunter for the Hunter's Association.

"Is there a vampire amongst us you wish to kill teacher," Kaname asked smoothly from the desk he was leaning against as he read over a book.

"My list is currently empty, but I can always put you on it if you don't pay attention to my lecture Kaname Kuran," Yagari replied.

Kaname laughed lightly. "I'll be sure to remember that."

"Why are you here?" Reina asked coldly from her usual perch near the window. Her sapphire eyes challenging the hunter in the front of their classroom as she leaned forward slightly.

"Ah, Reina Tsukina, such a pleasure to meet you. I believe I already said I was here to-"

"Do not take me lightly, Hunter," Reina hissed coldly as she floated down from her spot to land beside him, her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Remember, you are the child here," she said to him before leaving the room.

"Reina," a small female voice questioned.

Reina looked up to see Yuki leaning against the wall across from the classroom. "Good evening Yuki, why are you lounging around out here?"

"I just wanted to make sure that...."

"No one will touch the hunter as long as he behaves himself," Reina said knowing the girl feared for the man. "Where's Zero tonight?"

"....I... I don't know. After last night I haven't seen him and no one will tell me where he is," she replied sadly.

"I see. I know I'm supposed to be in class, however I'm in no mood for it, that hunter irritates me. Mind if I keep you company," Reina asked as she took a seat on the small space around one of the large windows.

They were silent until about on hour later when Yagari left the classroom, the book he was carrying now had a dagger embedded in it and Reina chuckled before looking out the window again as his attention turned to Yuki.

"You're still here? I would have thought you would have gone off to find Zero," he said.

"You said Zero was okay. I wanted to make sure the Night class didn't tear you to shreds."

"How very good of you," he replied dryly, Reina looked over at him, watching as the dark haired man approached Yuki and leaned over her slightly. "However, there is nothing a good little girl like you can do. If you still want to see him, he's in the Headmaster's guest bedroom. Now, go."

Yuki looked at him for a moment before turning and running off.

"That was awfully harsh," Reina commented. "Telling the poor girl she would have been useless."

"It's true, even she knows that," Yagari replied.

Reina shrugged a small shoulder. "Who knows, she may be stronger than you think."

"What do you think she'll do when she finds Zero? He can't stomach the tablets and is slowly falling to a level E. It also seems that Kuran has taken a liking to her, I wonder what he'd do if he bit her, again," Yagari mused before turning and walking away from her.

Reina stared after him coldly before growling and disappearing in a swirl of icy wind.

* * *

Reina followed Yuki's scent and found Zero's easily enough, she walked through the open door of a bedroom and into a short hall. She walked through the hall and saw a door to her left that was closed. Without bothering to try and open the door by using the knob, she let a gust of wind throw it open before she flew into the room.

Zero was against the far tile wall, Yuki was clutched in his arms in front of him. He was leaning over her, preparing to bite her neck when they both looked up in surprise to see Reina standing in the center of the room, her hair whipping around her face and playing with the edge of her skirt. Her eyes were narrowed dangerously and she let out a low hiss.

"Get out Yuki," Reina ordered coldly, her eyes locked on Zero's.

"I-I-"

"Out. Now. Or I could always tell Kaname what I saw here. Do you really think he wouldn't figure it out on his own anyways?" Reina asked.

"Yes, but-"

"Then shut up and get out," Reina ordered again, her eyes shifting to the brown eyed girl. "Now."

Yuki looked between Reina and Zero, she broke free of Zero's grasp and stood in front of him, shaking her head as she reached for the Artemis Rod that was in a holster on her thigh.

The girl gasped when her weapon moved from its place of its own accord and flew into the outer room to collide with a wall with a loud thump. Reina lifted a brow at her as she stared defiantly at her.

"Do you really want to bite her Zero? Do you really want to be ripped to shreds by Kaname for hurting something precious to him?" Reina asked.

Zero's head dropped and he slid down the wall to the floor, gripping his head in his hands and shaking his head fiercely. "Get out Yuki," he moaned.

"B-But Zero!?"

"Leave, I told you I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I bit you, do you really want to put me through that?" Zero snapped tiredly.

"Leave Yuki. You are of no use here," Reina said. "I've dealt with what he's going through, I understand, if you did you wouldn't be offering him your blood. Now leave."

"B-But, but-"

"Yuki, do as she says," Zero groaned.

Yuki looked between the fallen Zero and the stoic and icy looking Reina before turning to flee from the room.

"And you called me cruel," Toga Yagari said as he appeared in the doorway, he leaned against the door frame and looked at Reina who was glaring at him.

"If you don't wish to dirty your hands by killing him and would rather have Kaname do it for you, I will not allow you to do so. I can see in his eyes, he wishes for death, I've had the same look in my own, it's easy to recognize. However, I have no intention of letting him die, by your hand, Kaname's, or his own. Now get out," she said as she flicked her sapphire eyes at him briefly.

"You are a strange one, what in the world would make you want to help a human, a hunter at that?" Yagari asked.

"He helped me once, and I've never really returned the favor," she replied as she shrugged her jacket off and let it fall to the floor of the bathroom before raising her delicate fingers to undo the tie and drop it on top of the white jacket before beginning to unbutton her black shirt. "Are you going to stand there and watch, not that I mind, but if you so much as breathe a word of this to anyone...I'll kill you myself, Zero has seen me kill, he can tell you it's not very pretty."

"Is he really worth helping, look at him, he's pathetic."

Zero glanced up at them, the yearning for death in his lavender eyes was unmistakable.

"We are all pathetic at some point in our lives. Get out Yagari, before I decide to use you to replenish what I'm about to lose," Reina said.

"As if you could," he snorted.

He left without another word, closing the bathroom door behind him and then the door to the bedroom.

"Look at me Zero," Reina ordered softly.

"What do you want," he asked bitterly.

"I don't want anything, what about you Zero, what do you want?" She asked as she lowered herself to the floor in front of him.

"Get away from me," he snapped when she tried to reach a hand towards his face.

Reina sighed and put her hand in her lap. "I can always be as forceful as you were with me, you know."

"I don't need your pity."

"Pity? So is that what it was when you gave me your blood, Zero? Did you pity me? Or did actually feel a desire to help me?"

"Why would I want to help a leech like you," he hissed.

"Maybe because you're not as cold and heartless as you make yourself out to be," she replied. "Now drink before you do something you'll regret," she said as she leaned forward, pulling the collar of her shirt down to reveal the smooth, pale curve of her neck.

Zero growled and looked away from her. "Get away from me."

"My blood will do more for you than hers will. The effects will last longer and it'll make you stronger. Drink Zero," she urged, leaning closer to him and forcing his head to turn to her neck.

She could feel him tense as she held his head inches away from her neck with one hand while she reached up with the other and ran a nail along the skin of her neck. A small, thin line of blood appeared on her neck and the scent invaded the room, filling it with a sweet aroma that made Zero stiffen.

Reina shivered when she felt his hot breath on her neck as he opened his mouth and his hands wrapped around her body, pulling her closer to him. She grunted quietly when one of his hands entangled itself in her long hair and tugged harshly to get her to give him complete access to her neck. Her eyes closed when she felt his fangs brush over her smooth skin and his tongue flick over the thin line of blood that was seeping from the cut she had inflicted upon herself.

She breathed normally as his hands tightened around her again, her chest was now pressed firmly against his as he pulled her head back further. Her hands were still around him, urging him to drink her blood, but his body stiffened suddenly and his head fell onto her shoulder as his breathing grew ragged.

"You're a fool Zero Kiryu," she whispered with a sigh. "Sit up," she told him as she helped him lean against the wall.

He was sweating and his eyes were glowing a dull red as he stared at her.

"Fine, you don't want to drink from neck, I won't force you," she said, getting her a cold glare from Zero as he struggled to breath normally. "Oh stop glaring, you look better when you're not doing that. Actually, I don't know if that's true, I've only ever seen you glaring... Anyways, you won't drink from my neck, then how about my wrist, I'll even bite it for you...Judging by that face I guess that's a no," Reina sighed before standing up and buttoning her shirt that had fallen off her shoulder.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I told you, I owe you," she answered as she looked around the room before grabbing a small glass off of the counter near the sink.

"That's a lie," he accused.

"Is it now," Reina asked absently as she rinsed the glass out in the sink. "Tell me Zero, why do you think I'm helping you?"

He grunted, but never answered her question. "What are you doing?" He asked as she unbuttoned the cuff of her sleeve on her left arm and rolled up the black fabric.

"What's it look like," she asked as she raised her wrist to her mouth, her eyes meeting Zero's as she bit into her own flesh.

Zero watched her as she picked up the glass she had been rinsing out and held her wrist over it, letting the red liquid run over her creamy skin and into the glass. Reina's eyes flickered over to Zero when his body trembled and he hunched forward, holding his head in his hands and groaning as his chest tightened and his thirst threatened to drive him insane.

"Zero," she said softly as she crouched in front of him. "Here, drink it," she said as she held the glass of her blood out to him.

She heard him growl at her before raising his head to look at the glass in her hand.

"You need it, drink it. If you do, I'll promise to stay out of the next fight the others pick with you," she told him with a smirk.

Zero snorted. "Yeah right."

"I promise," she said.

He huffed at her and looked away, clutching at his chest in pain.

"Ok, either you drink this willingly or I force you. The choice is yours, but I'm not leaving until you drink. So if you want to get rid of the leech in your bathroom, drink it."

He huffed again, but looked at her angrily before snatching the glass from her hands. A look of disgust flashed over his face as she licked the blood from her wrist and briefly closed her mouth over the two wounds she had made in her skin. His eyes flashed down to the cup in his hands and yet another look of disgust flashed over his face.

"It's nice to know you find me disgusting Zero, but I'm losing my patience. Drink the damn blood before someone comes looking for me, I really don't feel like explaining this right now," Reina snapped.

Zero brought the glass to his lips and hungrily drained the contents, he lowered the glass to the floor, his breathing still heavy and his eyes glazed over.

"Was it enough?" Reina asked.

"I drank it now get out."

Reina rolled her eyes and sighed as she picked up her jacket and shrugged it back on before tying the red bow around her neck. She combed her fingers through her hair and looked down at Zero, he was breathing normally now, but he seemed tired and lost.

"If you need anything Zero-"

"Just get out already," he hissed.

"Of course, see you later Zero, be careful," she said before slipping from the room and out of the Headmaster's home.

She made her way back to the Moon dorms, classes weren't over yet, but she had no desire to go back to class and listen to another boring lecture.

Ichijo would later find her in her window seat, a book in her lap and a thoughtful expression on her face as she gazed out into the night. He was still in his uniform, without the jacket while Reina had changed into a pair of jeans and a dark gray long sleeved shirt.

"Reina?"

She tore her eyes from the garden and turned to Ichijo, a soft smile pulling at her lips and dancing in her eyes.

"You never came back to class, is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine. I just wasn't really in the mood. I'm a little tired is all," she replied.

"Did something happen between you and Yuki," he asked.

"What makes you say that?" She asked curiously.

"It's just...Yuki seemed really upset when we were leaving class, Kaname spoke to her briefly, I heard her mention you, but I don't know why."

"I never saw her after she left the hall," Reina lied smoothly.

"Oh...Kaname was asking to see you, I think he wants to know why you never returned to class."

"Ok," she replied, setting her book on the soft cushions and standing from her seat to glide next to Ichijo. 'Why do I feel as if I've betrayed him somehow?' she thought as she smiled up at him. 'It's not unusual for vampires to share their blood with other vampires, but I've never been like the others and Zero isn't exactly a normal vampire.'

He smiled back at her, but something in her eyes seemed to be sad and confused and his smile faltered as she turned away from him to make her way to Kaname's room.

"Reina?"

"Hmm?" She hummed as she turned around to face him, her dark blue eyes locking onto his green.

"Are you sure there is nothing wrong?" He asked out of genuine concern.

She smiled at him again, but the sadness was still there as she glided back to him. She ran a hand along his cheek, her eyes still locked on his eyes as she leaned up to kiss him softly before lowering herself back to her feet.

"I'm fine Ichijo, I promise, just tired like I said."

"Alright," he conceded a bit reluctantly.

Reina looped her arm through his and they walked down the hall to Kaname's office. Kaname was leaning against one of the windows in the back of the barely lit room, but she could see the red of his eyes and the glow of anger.

Reina released Ichijo's arm, but didn't move from his side as she regarded Kaname coolly.

Kaname was dressed in a dark button up shirt that fit his lean frame loosely and a pair of light colored slacks. They were either a light gray or white, but in the dim light it was hard to tell for certain. His arms were folded over his chest as he regarded Reina with a blank face and crimson eyes that showed a mix of anger and suspicion.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"It's none of your concern."

"I'll ask again Reina, where were you?" His voice was cold and hard as he watched her.

She had yet to move from her spot or even change her blank facial expression. "You already know where I was Kaname, so why ask?"

"So you aren't going to deny it, that you let Kiryu drink your blood?"

Ichijo took in a surprised breath and glanced down at the emotionless Reina.

"No," she replied evenly and almost challengingly.

Still silent, Ichijo blinked at Reina before looking back up at Kaname, he had no idea if he should be here or not. The atmosphere was quickly turning cold and violent though and he wasn't sure it was a good idea to leave them alone either. He remained by Reina's side, a little confused but still there.

"Why are you helping him, Reina?"

"Would you have preferred I left him with Yuki, who was quite willingly offering herself to him?" She asked with a small wicked smile.

Kaname's eyes flashed in the dim light of the room and a cracking was heard as the glass on his desk began to crack under the pressure of his anger.

"Do you want me to tell you how I found them? Locked in Zero's bathroom, Yuki held so carefully in his arms-"

"Enough Reina, what you did-"

"Was my own choice Kaname, last I time I checked I was the only one left to make my decisions for me."

"Reina," Ichijo said quietly, she was purposely angering Kaname and he was getting a little worried for both of their safeties.

"You would be wrong. While you are here, you will do as I say and you will stay away from Kiryu," Kaname said.

"Are you sure that's what you want Kaname, you know if I'm not giving him my blood she'll give him hers. So would you rather he held her in his arms, or me?" She asked bitterly.

The glass on Kaname's desk shattered, sending a spray of tiny glass shards into the air and tinkling to the desk and carpet.

"And what would Ichijo think?" Kaname asked smoothly.

"Huh, me?" Ichijo asked, a little taken a back at being brought into the conversation when he had been basically ignored up until now.

"You two are close and getting closer I-"

Reina's eyes narrowed, but never left Kaname's. "What's really bothering you, Kaname, is it really the idea of him biting me or is it something else? Because I honestly doubt you're jealous, you had your chance and you lost it, gave it all up when she came along. I don't hold a shred of anger, jealousy or bitterness towards that little girl Kaname, I pity her."

"Tell me Reina, when was it that you started hating me so much?" Kaname inquired quietly, glancing at her sadly.

"When you left me to deal with the humiliation of a broken engagement on my own. Do you have any idea what that was like Kaname," she replied with a small shake of her head. She had heard Ichijo's surprised gasp at the revelation that she and Kaname had been engaged and glanced at him to see that he was looking at one of the bookshelves.

"I'm sorry Reina, I never meant to hurt you," he said as he walked towards her.

She turned her head away as he tried to run a hand over her cheek, but was instead enveloped in a tight, warm embrace. Ichijo lowered his gaze away from the two a little sadly before turning to leave them to their private moment.

"Let me go Kaname, I am not yours. I do not need your protection, I don't need you worrying over me, I need to be treated as an adult. I am not the same little girl you remember me as. Now please let me go," she pleaded as she watched Ichijo nearing the door. .

"Do you love him?" Kaname asked.

Reina froze and so did Ichijo, who turned to look back at her, their eyes meeting in surprise.

"What," Reina questioned shakily.

"I asked if you are in love with Ichijo, Reina."

Ichijo and Reina continued to stare at each other. They had known each other for several months now, but the relationship between the two was still so young and new that neither had really thought of love as a possibility at this point. She knew she felt a deep connection to him and cared for him, and she knew he returned those feelings. It was obvious in the way he smiled at her, and how he was always so relaxed in her presence.

"I...I...don't know."

"Do you care about him, do you trust him?"

"Yes."

"And if he asked you to stay away from Kiryu, would you?"

Her eyes widened when she realized what he was doing, and she leaned her head onto his shoulder. "Yes," she whispered.

"So Ichijo, I know you have feelings for Reina. How do you feel about Reina giving her blood to Zero, about being in his arms as he-"

"Stop Kaname," Reina said as she broke free from his grasp and ran to Ichijo, who was a little stunned and unsure what to say as he stared at Reina. "It wasn't like that. He never bit me, I gave him my blood in a glass-"

"His scent is all over you Reina," Kaname said.

Ichijo turned his head away, as Reina grabbed his hand. "It's her decision to make, not mine. Excuse me," Ichijo replied before walking away from her and Kaname.

Reina watched him go sadly before whirling around to face Kaname. "How dare you," she snapped, tears forming in her eyes. "Four months, Kaname. I've been here four months and in that time I've made friends and found something more. I don't know if it's love, maybe it is, but I care a lot for the man that you just hurt intentionally. He didn't deserve that Kaname, you're angry with me, then be angry at me, but don't take that out on him. Don't bring him into this just to guilt me into leaving Zero alone. I will help that boy, I don't know what you have planned for him Kaname, but he's been through enough."

"He's not the boy in the woods Reina," he said as she turned to leave.

She stopped in her tracks, her breath hitching in her throat. "I know that," she spat.

"You can't save him, only that woman can."

Reina spun around. "I'm aware of that Kaname, but she is said to be dead. What's so wrong with helping him live just a little longer. If it's because you feel he's a danger to Yuki, I just lessened that danger and I will kill him myself if it comes to that. What objections can you have to that?"

"She's very much alive actually," Kaname replied.

"What?"

"She's alive and she's been looking for him."

"What the hell kind of game are you playing, Kaname?" Reina asked, horror filling her voice. "That woman is dangerous."

"Don't worry about it, Reina."

"You are not the same person I knew, Kaname. You used to be so kind and gentle, but look at you now. Spiteful and cold, Ichijo is your friend Kaname-"

"You do love him don't you, Reina? I know you well I can see it in your eyes," Kaname whispered, running a hand over her cheek and staring into her eyes.

"I barely know him," she murmured in her reply.

"That doesn't mean anything, answer the question, Reina."

She was silent for a moment, closing her eyes as she thought to herself. "Yes, I guess I do, but you just ruined that. I hope you're happy now Kaname. You've ruined my life yet again," she turned her back to him, tears spilling down her face while she walked away.

She spent the next few minutes looking for Ichijo, but when she was unable to locate him she headed back to her own room. Her head was down and she wasn't paying attention and she bumped into Kain as he came out of the bathroom in his pajama pants and a towel around his shoulders.

"Sorry, Reina, are you..Hey, are you alright," he asked when she didn't look up at him, but only continued to walk off.

"Hey Hanabusa," Kain asked as he opened the door to their shared bedroom.

"What?" he answered, he was lying in bed reading and answered boredly.

"Did Reina come in here?"

"No, why," Aido asked, a little more interested as he lowered his book.

"I just ran into her in the hall, she seemed upset about something, she wouldn't-"

"Is she alright?"

"I don't know, that's why I was asking if," Kain sighed when his cousin jumped out of bed and ran out of the room.

"Reina," Aido called as he opened her door after he had knocked several times, but she didn't answer. He saw her in the window seat, her head against the wall, facing away from him. "Reina?"

She turned her head slowly to look at him, and when he saw the tears in her eyes he didn't know what to do. There was a lot of sadness and loneliness in her eyes and he seemed to understand immediately that she must have been looking for Ichijo, his room was just down the hall from his after all.

"What happened?" Aido asked as he walked up to Reina.

She shook her head. "He hates me now, doesn't he? I can't find him anywhere, why Aido? Why did he have to say those things?"

Not knowing she meant Kaname, and thinking that Ichijo had done something to hurt Reina, Aido growled and disappeared from her room. She had said he was like a brother to her and now he was going to act like it and kick Ichijo's butt for making Reina cry. He knew where Ichijo would be and scared the blond so badly he nearly fell into the pond he was staring into.

"What did you do to Reina?!" Aido demanded, coming up behind the unsuspecting Ichijo who squealed and nearly fell face first into the shallow pond.

"Aido, what are you talking about?" Ichijo asked once he regained his balance and turned to face the angry blue eyed vampire that was glaring at him.

"You said something to Reina and now she's in her room, that look in her eyes that finally went away, it's back, Ichijo. It's worse now, it's the look of someone who doesn't care if they live or die because they don't feel they have anyone who cares about them. I care about Reina and if you don't fix it, I'm going to freeze you solid and use you for ice cubes in my blood tablet water."

"Calm down, Aido, I didn't say anything to-"

"She's crying, Ichijo! She thinks you hate her," Aido snapped.

Ichijo seemed a little surprised by the information and just blinked at Aido.

"You're going to talk to her if I have to drag you to her, fix whatever you did or I'll never forgive you if something happens to her."

"Nothing is going to happen to her Aido, but-"

"No, buts Ichijo, lets go," Aido said as he grabbed Ichijo and pulled him behind him all the way to Reina's room.

"Reina," Aido called, poking his head in door to see she was in the same spot he had left her in. "Ichijo's here."

"I know that Aido, I can sense him."

"He came to fix whatever it is he did, didn't you, Ichijo," Aido pressed while he pushed Ichijo towards Reina.

Ichijo sighed and walked over to Reina, he put a hand on her shoulder and when she looked up at him, she could see that Aido was right. The look in her eyes, the look he had finally helped in banishing, was back and it nearly broke his heart. "Reina," he said softly as he brushed the tears from her right cheek and sat beside her.

"I'm so sorry Ichijo," she whispered, dropping her head into her chest, she began to sob quietly.

"Aido, can you leave us alone please?" Ichijo asked.

Aido eyed him suspiciously for a moment. "Alright, but remember what I said. Ice cubes, Ichijo."

"I know Aido, now go," he replied as he reached forward to wrap Reina in his arms and pull her into his chest. He just held her to him as she cried, stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head.

"Do you hate me, Ichijo?" She asked in a hoarse, child like whisper.

"No Reina, I don't hate you. I think it's quite the opposite actually," he answered with a sigh. "I'm sorry I left like that, I was just a little surprised."

"I told you the truth. He didn't bite me, he refused to, and he wasn't nearly as gentle with me as he was with Yuki. The jerk," she sniffed with a small laugh. "I wasn't going to force him, so I just bit my wrist and filled a glass with blood. He wouldn't even drink that until I promised him I'd leave him alone the next time one of the Night students attacked him and threatened to stay with him until he drank it. It was gone right after that."

"Kiryu is a bit stubborn, isn't he? But why are you always helping him Reina, it's causing you so much trouble.."

"I think Kaname had it partially right. I've been thinking of him as a way to make up for the little boy in the woods, the one I unintentionally killed," she leaned into his chest, his grip on her tightened reassuringly. "They look nothing alike, but it's that I feel I can do something to help him. I can't let him die, and I don't know what Kaname is planning, but Zero's been through enough already. I also feel like it's my fault this is happening, if I hadn't bitten him then maybe none of this would have happened."

"You know it would have eventually. You're too kind Reina. I could never hate for that, I don't think I could ever hate you at all actually," he said while lifting her chin up to smile at her and wipe the tears from her face.

"Will you stay with me today Takuma, I want to be close to you."

"I'll stay, but first I should check in on Kaname and you should call Aido off before he tries to freeze me."

"What?" Reina asked in confusion.

"He thought I said something to you to make you so upset and he threatened to freeze me and use me as ice in his blood tablet water if I didn't fix it," he explained.

Reina laughed. "He's a bit protective isn't he?"

"Yeah, he worries about you, so do I you know. Kaname too, don't be angry at him Reina, something's been bothering him lately and it's got him a bit more tense than usual. I really don't think he meant to hurt you, somehow I think he was testing us, I don't know why, but Kaname's actions aren't always easy to understand."

"He still shouldn't have said what he did, I'm sorry Takuma," she said, nuzzling her head against his neck.

"It's fine, now why don't you go talk to Aido while I make sure everything is running smoothly with the rest of the dorms like a good little vice president."

"Fine, fine, but it might be interesting to see you as an ice sculpture," she replied with smile.

* * *

Please review!


	17. Chapter 17 The Respected Elder

Disclaimer- I don't own Vampire Knight

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**The Respected Elder**

Reina was sitting with Aido on his couch, her head on his shoulder, she was reading over a magazine and he was reading a book. She fell asleep first, dropping the magazine into her lap and her breathing slowly evening out. Aido followed shortly after, he set his book down and leaned his head against hers, her breathing lulling him into a peaceful sleep. Kain was about to get into bed himself when the door suddenly flew open with a bang and a very upset and frazzled Ichijo ran in.

Both Reina and Aido started and turned to watch the blond that now stood in the door, his hair messy and panting for breath like he'd just run a marathon.

"Ichijo, what's goi-"

"You all have to wake up! My grandfather is going to be here tonight!" He cried, throwing his arms in the air, cutting Reina off.

"Are you sure you're a vampire, Ichijo, you have too much energy during the day," Aido complained. Reina yawned and snuggled against him again and he rested his cheek on her head, stifling a yawn. "Go walk in the sunlight and turn to dust like the vampire in that manga you forced me to read."

Reina muttered a quiet, "Oh yeah, I remember that one. He made me read it too." She yawned and snuggled closer to Aido with a childish grin.

"I would if I could," Ichijo replied dramatically, throwing himself at the window, tossing the curtain open and letting in the bright morning sun. "But it's barely light out."

"It's bright," Aido and Reina both snapped together as they turned to glare at Ichijo who was leaning against the window with tears streaming from his eyes.

"Ichijo you're being overly dramatic again," Reina sighed with a tired yawn, she once again tried to lay down on Aido who had grabbed a blanket and was trying to shield them from the sunlight.

"You're really afraid of your grandfather, aren't you, Ichijo?" Kain asked in a voice that clearly said he thought Ichijo had lost his mind, again. "He's that vampire, isn't he?"

"Yes," Ichijo replied, an aura of doom hanging around him for a moment, until he turned around to lean against the windows. "In the human world, he made the Ichijo group grow so large that all business transactions involve his company. In the vampire world, he's the head of the most distinguished clan of aristocrats. Asato Ichijo, also know as Ichio. One of the oldest vampires on the Council."

"We have nothing to fear." Reina turned her head to see that Ruka was standing in the doorway, several others gathered behind her, having been woken up by Ichijo's rampage throughout the dorms. "The Council is indeed the highest governing body of our world, but they are not our sovereign," the blond girl said.

"Yes, that is true, but..." he trailed off here with a small smile as he looked at Reina. "He has a tendency to be little scary and I don't want the peace in the dorms disrupted."

"Don't worry too much Ichijo, everything will be fine," Reina said with a warm smile.

Ichijo sighed, but looked to the group of vampires in the hall. "You should all get some rest, sorry to have woken you."

After everyone was gone, Reina got off the couch and stretched. "Come on Ichijo, let's let them get some sleep. Good night Aido, Kain."

"Night Reina," Aido chirped before hopping into his bed and disappearing under his sheets.

"You look tired, Reina," Ichijo observed as they walked through the halls.

"A bit. I haven't had anything to drink since before classes and I'm not used to giving up any of my blood, however little it may be," she replied reaching down to entwine her fingers with his. She smiled at the surprised look on his face, they hadn't shown any sort of affection for each other in any place where it was likely they would be seen and her boldness was unexpected.

"You're an odd one, you know that," Ichijo said.

"How so?"

"You always do the most unexpected things."

"Sorry."

"It's not a bad thing, you just never cease to surprise me."

"I want to get a drink and go to bed, something tells me that you won't be joining me now," Reina said.

"I'll stay with you for a little while, but I don't think I'll be able to sleep," Ichijo replied.

"Just lay with me for a little while. I'm going to talk to Kaname later, we have a lot to discuss without attacking one another."

"I'm sure he'd like that, he only wants you to be happy, Reina."

"I know that, but he's going about it all wrong," she replied with a sigh.

* * *

"Kaname," Reina called softly from the hall. She had woken up not long before, Ichijo was already gone, having gone to prepare to meet his grandfather. She had taken her shower and gotten dressed in a deep blue knee length, fluttery skirt and a long sleeved white top that laced up the front like a corset. Her hair was down and her feet were in a pair of white ballet slippers that laced up her pale legs.

She sighed when she didn't get a response and quietly opened the door. The room was dark, only lit by the little sunlight that was filtering in from behind the thick curtains over the window. She saw Kaname's silhouette on the chaise in the center of the room and shut the door behind herself as she approached him.

"Kaname," she questioned quietly as she leaned down beside him and brushed some of his hair from his face.

He was lying with his head propped up on the arm of the chaise, one arm hanging over it and the other on his chest. He opened his dark eyes to look at her and he looked so lost and sad that Reina lifted his head carefully and took a seat on the chaise, lowering his head down on to her lap and brushing his hair from his face before resting her hand against his cheek and smiling.

He remained silent, his eyes on her face as if studying someone who he hadn't seen in ages and was trying to remember. Reaching a hand towards her face, he pushed some of her hair behind her ear and traced the lines of her elegant jaw with the back of his fingers. Reina watched him curiously as his hand dropped away from her face and his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry, Reina," he said to her.

"No, I'm sorry Kaname, I know I've made things difficult for you."

"You were always good at that."

Reina laughed lightly. "I know, even Ichijo has picked up on the fact I always get myself into trouble. I have no idea how I manage to do it though."

"You two worked things out I understand."

"Yes, why did you say those things, Kaname? You were so cruel." She ran a hand over his cheek slowly.

"I was angry, I apologize," he replied.

"I don't like being angry at you, I don't like fighting with you. I care about you Kaname Kuran, but sometimes you make it hard to remember why," Reina sighed as she looked into his tired eyes.

"You've changed, Reina. You're right, you are not the same girl I knew. You're much stronger and so much more beautiful. I'm almost jealous of Ichijo, if he lets you go he's a fool."

"Is everything alright between us, Kaname? We've both said a lot of things in the past few months that should never have been said, but I felt like you were treating me like an incapable child. I don't like that, I don't want to be underestimated, especially by you. It hurts, Kaname, to have you see me as someone who needs protection and looking after at all times," Reina explained.

"Someone is intentionally trying to harm you Reina. It was hard to see you in such a state after that Takamora attacked you," Kaname's voice took on an icy edge as he spoke the name of her ex-fiance. "We were all worried, Reina, none of us want to see you like that again."

"I'm sorry I worried you, Kaname. I'll try not to do that again, I promise. You should get some rest, you look so tired," she said, softly stroking his cheek.

"Stay."

She nodded ans smiled. "I'm not going anywhere, get some rest."

Her fingers traced the lines of his jaw and face as his eyes closed. His face looked so peaceful as he found a rare moment of peace from his troubles. She was glad that she could help him find even a brief respite from all his worries and stayed with him, his head in her lap as she ran her hands through his hair and over his face.

She looked up at the sound of a soft tap on the door and Ichijo's voice calling quietly from the hall.

"What is it Ichijo," she called quietly.

The door opened, letting in a small sliver of light as the blond stepped inside. He smiled at the scene before him, Kaname looked peaceful for the first time in a very long while and Reina's eyes seemed to be happier now.

"My grandfather will be here soon, I just wanted to make sure Kaname was alright before I went to wait for him. I see I needn't have worried," he said.

"I'll stay here with him Ichijo, don't worry about it. He's finally getting the rest he needs," she replied as she smiled down at the man in her lap.

"I'm glad, take care of him Reina," Ichijo told her with a warm smile.

"Are you sure you don't mind me stealing her away from you for a little while, Ichijo?" Kaname asked, opening his eyes and looking at his friend.

"Not at all, Kaname, you both needed some time together. I know you're happier when she's happy and so am I. Get some rest, Kaname," Ichijo replied before turning to leave.

"He cares a lot about you, Reina. Ichijo's always been good at hiding his true feelings, but he doesn't do that around you. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you Kaname. I'm happy too, it's almost a little too good to be true though. But enough of that, get some rest," she said as she leaned over him to kiss his forehead.

They remained on the couch, Kaname with his head in Reina's lap as she smoothed the lines from his face and got some much needed rest until a little over an hour later when a car was heard pulling into the drive. Kaname's eyes opened and he sat up, swinging his legs over the couch.

"Kaname," Reina inquired as she watched him stand and make his way to the door.

"I'm going to greet Ichio, it's been a long time after all," he replied before disappearing out his door.

Reina stayed behind for a moment, she wasn't sure she really wanted to meet the man that she knew had despised her parents and possibly had a hand in their deaths. After a moments deliberation, she rose from the chaise and walked slowly to the top of the stairs that led to the large entry hall and living area. Most of the Night class had skipped classes to be here to greet the well known and feared Ichio. The doors swung open, letting in an unnaturally cold gust of wind and a tall man with blond hair and neatly trimmed beard strode in confidently. A black cape covered the crisp, expensive black suit he wore and billowed out behind him as he walked into the room.

"I appreciate you all coming to greet me, but I am only here to visit my darling grandson," the man said in a deep voice that made Reina want to shiver from her spot at the top of the stairs. "No need to stand on such formalities."

"Ichio, it's nice to see that you're in excellent health," Kaname greeted the man in a voice like velvet, but Reina could hear the threat behind the words.

"It's been awhile Kaname-sama, since you refused me as your legal guardian I believe," Ichio replied as he turned towards the pureblood.

"I didn't wish to be coddled," Kaname stated.

"Kaname...Not here," Ichijo said quietly as he walked up beside Kaname.

"Of course," Kaname replied.

Reina remained where she was, something about the atmosphere below her was too threatening and she didn't understand why. She didn't want to get involved in something she knew nothing about.

"And this must be Reina Tsukina," Ichio said as he looked up to Reina, her eyes widened as Kaname turned to look at her as did Ichijo,who she thought looked a little worried as he smiled up at her. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, you really are as beautiful as I've heard. The Council would like to meet the heir to the Tsukina name as well, it would be a pleasure to introduce you to them in the future."

Gathering up her nerves and letting herself melt into a blank, cold state, she glided down the stairs to stand between Ichijo and Kaname.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Asato Ichijo, and I'll think about your offer. I'm not quite ready to take over the full responsibilities that have been left to me," she said with a small, stiff bow.

"Ah yes, purebloods are different from aristocrats," he replied, taking her hand in his gloved one and leaning over it. She had a sudden urge to pull it back, but didn't want to cause a scene for no real reason. "No matter whether you are covered in blood, you are a flower that will stay sweet and vibrant for all eternity. I could only hope that I will one day be able to receive the benefits of your unrivaled blood."

Reina gasped when he began to lower his mouth towards her hand, before she could do anything, Kaname was grasping her wrist gently, pulling it out of Ichio's grasp. Aido had grabbed Ichio's hand that had held hers, in doing so she felt something slice her pointer finger. She went to look at her hand, but Kaname beat her to it, raising it slightly and turning it over to look at the thin scratch that was just beginning to drip a small amount of blood. He pushed her gently behind him, putting a hand on her hip and forcing her small body behind his own. The temperature in the room dropped dangerously and a deafening silence took over as all the whispers and conversations died. It was like a winter storm had struck in the middle of a hot summer day, unexpected and menacing.

"Kaname," she questioned carefully, putting a hand on his arm. The atmosphere was chilling and many of the vampires present flicked their eyes from the two purebloods to Ichio, unsure of what to do or what was even going on.

"Aido," Ichijo said anxiously as he stepped towards his blond friend and laid a hand on his shoulder. His grandfather was ruthless and wouldn't hesitate to harm Aido, or anyone else for that matter.

"You say that knowing that asking for the blood of a pureblood is a taboo amongst vampires," Aido said bravely.

"The son of Aido..." Ichio stated as he turned towards Aido, his eyes cold and hard as steel.

Reina suddenly grew worried for the blue eyed boy and went to step forward, but Kaname stopped her, leaning back slightly to whisper in her ear, his hand still firmly placed on her waist. "Don't," was all he said, his eyes still focused on Ichio.

She glanced at him and nodded, she could feel the coldness radiating from him as he stared at the man. Aido released Ichio's hand and stepped back, eyes narrowed and chin held high.

"I'm not afraid of you," Aido told the man brazenly.

Kaname stepped forward, raising a hand and sending it gliding across Aido's cheek. The young vampire hung his head submissively as Kaname stood between him and Ichio.

"It seems I haven't taught him enough manners," Kaname said coolly. "I apologize."

Ichijo had walked up to Reina during the scene, he placed a hand on the small of her back reassuringly, it was obvious she was shaken and she wasn't even trying to hide it. Not that he could blame her, she had never met the man who was like poison, worming his way into everything and then ruining everything he touched. Her eyes cornered up to his and a small smile lifted the corners of her lips before she turned to walk away. She paused as she neared the stairs and turned partially.

"Aido," she called emotionlessly. "Would you come with me please."

Aido looked over to her and nodded, he followed her wordlessly, his head down and eyes on the floor until they reached her room and she sat on the couch. He took a seat beside her and glanced at her in concern.

"Reina," he asked quietly.

"I'm ok, Aido, just a little shaken. That man is frightening, I know he wouldn't dare have bitten me and even though his hand was gloved it was so cold. It made me feel like there were hundreds of spiders crawling over my skin, I've never felt like that before. So completely helpless. It was unnerving," she said as she leaned into his shoulder. He watched her as she raised her hand to her face, his eyes taking in the small cut to her finger and the tiny line of blood that had formed.

"You're hurt," Aido noticed as he grabbed Reina's hand and growled.

"I'm fine Aido," she replied taking her hand from his grasp and raising her finger to her mouth to suck off the little bit of blood, when she brought the digit before him a moment later the cut was gone. "See."

"How dare he-"

"Aido," Kaname called from Reina's doorway. "I need to speak with Reina."

"Yes Kaname-sama," he replied, smiling at Reina and taking his leave.

"Are you alright," Kaname asked as he sat beside her, taking her hand in his to examine the now healed wound.

"I'm fine Kaname, but that man..."

"It's nothing to worry about Reina, he won't be touching you again," Kaname said to her, something in his voice caught her attention and she looked up to see that his face was relaxed, but his eyes were hard.

"There's something you're not telling me, isn't there?" Reina asked.

"It's nothing Reina. Ichijo should be up to see you shortly, Ichio wished to speak with him alone," with that he rose from her couch and walked from her room.

* * *

"Takuma."

"Yes Grandfather?"

"Kaname-sama seems to trust you. Serve him well...and watch him closely. This is why I am letting you attend this Academy. And that little girl, the last Tsukina, she seems to trust you as well, take care of her Takuma," Ichio said cryptically.

"You don't understand Grandfather," Takuma replied. "I will not doing anything that goes against my friends' best interests." He chuckled and grinned as the older man narrowed his eyes at him.

"She may be the key to get the Ichijo family the wealth and power we so rightfully deserve."

"What do you mean?"

"The Council is already planning a suitable match for her, she is a pure blood and needs to marry, but there are few other pure bloods left," Ichio explained.

"You mean...."

"Don't worry about it Takuma, just take good care of the two purebloods. Show them that the Ichijo family is worthy of their trust."

"Like I said Grandfather I will not do anything to harm my friends in anyway."

"Your friendships are based on a fictitious peace-"

"This school is peaceful!"

"Yuki?!" Ichijo cried in surprise as the girl walked in the already open doors, Zero trailing a few feet behind her, his eyes flickering to the windows of the highest corner room.

The scent of Reina's blood, though weak and already fading had caught his attention and a part of him was curious as to what had happened. Ichijo was alone with his Grandfather in the entry hall, all the others had filtered off on their own after Reina and Aido had left.

"The Headmaster would like to see you," Zero blankly informed the imposing vampire before him.

* * *

Reina pushed her curtains aside and watched as Zero and Yuki walked towards the Academy, Asato Ichijo walking behind them. She saw Zero turn his head towards her, his lavender eyes meeting hers for a brief moment before he scowled and continued walking. When Asato turned as well she dropped the curtain, letting it fall into place before his cold eyes could find her.

She went to take a seat just as a knock sounded at her door. "Come in," she called and was pleased to see that it was Ichijo. She smiled, but the smile faded when she saw the strange look on his face. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, fine. Are you alright, you seemed pretty shaken?" Ichijo replied flashing her a small smile.

Watching him with concern as he took a seat beside her on the couch, he wouldn't look at her and it was obvious that something was bothering him.

"He was extremely forward, it surprised me. I'm not used to that...Takuma are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm more worried about you, I'm sorry for my grandfather's actions Reina," he was still not looking at her as he spoke and his voice sounded tired.

"Takuma," she said softly, leaning forward to cup a hand over his cheek and turning his face towards hers so that their eyes could meet. "I may not know you well, but something is bothering you. Tell me."

"It's nothing, I promise," he said with a smile. "Now I do believe we have a whole night to ourselves."

Reina lifted an eyebrow at him and tilted her head as a small smile played at the corners of her lips. "Oh?"

"Yup. I also believe that there is a nice little table set up in the garden for two people."

"Is that so?" Reina asked. "And why do you know that?"

"Because I set it up of course. I heard from a very pretty lady once that girls like to be wooed, so I thought I'd try to woo you," he replied with a happy grin as he stood up and offered Reina his arm.

She eyed him with curiosity for a minute before sighing and taking his hand to help her up and then looping her arm through his and letting him lead her through the dormitory.

"Hey, where are you two going," Aido called after them as they walked past him and Kain who were sitting in the living area. "Hey?!" He whined when they both ignored him and kept walking.

"Leave them alone Aido," Kain said lazily.

"Fine," Aido replied with a small pout. "Wanna go spy on them?"

"No."

"Aw, why not?" Aido complained.

"Because whenever we do something that you want to, we always wind up in trouble," Kain pointed out.

Aido opened his mouth to come up with a retort, but found he had none and snapped his mouth shut with a huff and leaned back into the couch.

* * *

Reina was so busy eying Takuma suspiciously, the grin on his face had continued to grow as they walked arm in arm towards the back gardens, that she failed to immediately notice the fact that there were candles lighting the walkway from just outside until they disappeared from sight around a curve in the white stone path. When she did notice, she sucked in a breath and stopped in her tracks, the soft glow of the candles illuminated the paths with a warm, flickering light, making the garden take on a mesmerizing other worldly appearance.

"We aren't even to the good part yet," Ichijo leaned over to say in her ear. " Come on."

Allowing herself to be led through the gardens, Reina's breath hitched in her throat and she felt all words and thoughts fly from her mind. There were no words to describe the beautiful sight that greeted her as they walked to a small table that had been set up in the center of a round clearing that was completely surrounded by rose bushes, candles encircled the area and a few were set on the table as well. Rose petals were scattered around and on the table that was covered in a white table cloth. There were two place settings and each had a plate with a shiny silver top covering whatever the contents may be and a glass of what Reina figured was blood substitute since wine was unfortunately not allowed on campus even though most of the Night class was old enough to drink.

"Reina?" Ichijo asked worriedly when she did nothing but stare at the sight before.

She shook her head and smiled up at him. "You did all this?"

He nodded and grinned proudly.

"For me?"

"Who else silly," he replied as he pecked her on the head quickly and grinned some more.

He pulled out one of the two chairs for her then sat down himself. Being a little curious about just what was under the shiny silver plate cover in front of her, Reina reached a hand forward to lift the lid but her hand was shooed away by Ichijo.

"Not yet missy," he scolded.

"Ok, sorry...and missy?"

"Yeah, well it was all I could think of."

"Uh huh, and you wonder why I worry about you thinking.... So you set all this up?"

"I did."

"Did you do the cooking too?" She asked a bit skeptically as she cast a sideways glance at the plate covers.

"Yes," he replied pridefully, bristling happily before slouching slightly when Reina raised a brow at him. "Ok so no, someone else did that part."

"...Good."

"Hey," Ichijo whined.

"All I'm saying is that you're a bit spoiled and I highly doubt you even know how to cook."

"Do you?"

"Of course not, I'm way more spoiled than you," Reina replied teasingly.

* * *

During the course of their romantic dinner in the rose garden, the two barely took their eyes off each other, but Reina kept seeing a flicker of something like uncertainty in Ichijo's eyes and by the end of the meal she had gone completely silent. Her thoughts were centered around the look that kept appearing in his eyes and trying to figure out a reason for it.

"Reina?"

Ichijo's voice broke her from her depressing thoughts and she looked up at him, humming a small sound of acknowledgment.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" He asked with an inviting smile as he stood up and offered her his hand.

She smiled back at him before taking his hand and allowing him to help her from her chair. She held onto his arm as they walked, leaning against him to keep warm. It was a cool night and she wasn't used to being outdoors all that much, especially in a skirt and without a coat.

"Here," Ichijo said, carefully removing his arm from her grasp as he shrugged out of the cream colored coat he was wearing over a pale blue button up.

He swung the coat over her and draped it over her shoulders, coming extremely close to her in the process. Reina looked into his eyes to see that the uncertainty she had caught glimpses of earlier was completely gone, replaced with a look of tenderness and desire. Pulling the coat over her shoulders, Ichijo didn't immediately release it as he stared into her sapphire eyes. His hands moved from the coat and roamed over her neck and cheeks before cupping her face in his palms and lowering his lips to hers softly.

Reina was a little surprised and didn't know how to react, she was holding his jacket closed, but her hands released the coat and looped around his neck. When she pulled away from him a moment later he was at first concerned he had upset her, but quickly realized the scowl on her face wasn't caused by him as she spun around, her wrist flicking towards one of the hedges.

There was a surprised yelp followed by the sounds of something falling and struggling in the bushes. Ichijo was a step behind Reina as she stalked forward, when she stopped and folded her arms over her chest and leaned back slightly he paused behind her and looked around her shoulder. He snickered at the sight that greeted his eyes.

Aido was lying on the ground, several thin senbon like objects having pinned the fabric of his sweater, trapping him to the grass.

"Aido," Reina said slowly, her eyes locking on his. "What were you doing?"

"N-nothing," Aido gulped as he glanced at the needle like weapons in his shirt. "Is that ice?" He asked curiously.

Reina lifted a brow at him clearly telling him to explain himself, and quickly.

Aido chuckled nervously before a grin lit up his face. "You two looked so cute."

Reina sighed and her shoulders slumped forward. "You're unbelievable," she said waving a hand in the air. The needles pinning Aido to the ground disappeared and the boy jumped up happily.

"I didn't know you could do that," Ichijo said.

"I can do a lot more than that. You can control ice Aido, now imagine the worst thing you could do to someone....and then imagine it being ten times worse. That's what I'll do to you if you continue to spy on us," Reina threatened.

"But I was bored and I wanted to know what you two were up to. I didn't exactly expect that," Aido whined as he waved his hands at them.

"And we weren't expecting to be spied on," Reina replied.

"Sorry," Aido pouted, hanging his head for a moment before looking up at Ichijo with a grin and winking. "I'll just leave you two alone to get back to what you were doing. Sorry for the interruption."

Ichijo grinned back, blushing as he chuckled and rubbed at his neck.

Reina rolled her eyes, turned to Ichijo and poked him in the forehead. He stopped chuckling and rubbed at his forehead while she looked at him with a look that told him she hadn't thought the situation was all that humorous.

"Seeing as how the mood is ruined," she said turning to glare at Aido. "I'm going back inside."

"I think I made her mad," Aido commented as the two boys watched Reina float away.

"You think," Ichijo sighed.

"Sorry," Aido replied with a shrug.

* * *

Kaname was walking through the Headmaster's home in search of the quirky man when he came across Zero who was walking down the hall, having just finished taking a shower. He was a little surprised by the pureblood's appearance and a little displeased that he didn't currently have his gun with him. Judging by the dark look in Kaname's eyes, the man was well aware of what had transpired the day before, not just between him and Yuki, but between him and Reina.

"What are you doing here, Kuran?" Zero asked coldly, his eyes narrowing.

"No need to be so rude, Kiryu. I'm only here to speak with the Headmaster. I used to come here unannounced often, there's no need to be alarmed," Kaname replied silkily. "By the way, I suppose I should tell you why I've pretended not to notice what was happening to you."

Zero scowled, but said nothing as Kaname continued.

"The peace here is a bit precarious at times. So I started to wonder who would be able to be Yuki's shield in this place. You will not double cross her Kiryu, you owe her that much at least for what you've done to her. As for Reina, my former fiance seems to have taken a liking to you, and has tried to ensure you don't further harm Yuki. I also like to see her happy, she's been through a lot, most of which I'm responsible for. Whatever her reasons may be for her actions, you owe her your life. Do not forget that."

Kaname was gone a moment later, leaving a surprised Zero staring at the place he had been standing. The fact that Reina had been engaged to the pureblood grated on his nerves for some reason he couldn't name and he clenched a fist before throwing it into the nearest wall, leaving a small dent in it before he stormed off.

* * *

Please review!


	18. Chapter 18 The Things We See

Disclaimer- I don't own Vampire Knight

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**The Things We See**

Reina walked beside Aido, behind Kaname and Ichijo as they all made their way to the Academy. She noticed that Zero who was having little trouble keeping the girls behind him in line seemed a little more relaxed today, it had only been a few days since she had given him her blood and she hadn't really seen him since. He wouldn't look at her though as she and the others approached and he seemed to tense when he sensed her.

"You seem tense Zero," Reina observed as she drifted to a stop beside the silver haired boy.

"Get to class," he grunted, turning his head away from her.

"So you're still angry with me, hmmm? I thought we had-"

"I said get to class," he cut her off coldly, turning his lavender eyes to hers before his gaze flickered to Kaname and a scowl found its way to his face.

"I see," she said darkly, before adding sweetly, "Excuse me Zero, sorry to have bothered you."

Aido was only a few steps ahead, having slowed down to wait for her and glare at Zero as she spoke to him. Once they were together, they hurried after the rest of the class only to have Reina stop and look back in confusion when Aido decided to tease Yuki.

"Want me to help you keep them back," he said to her with a smile, laughing. "Just kidding." He said before grabbing her arm and tugging her into the hall of the Academy.

"Aido," Reina scolded with a sigh.

"Hehe, they're really jealous of you now," Aido said as he put an ear to the door that now divided them from the Day class girls.

"Um, would you let me go," Yuki asked, she was trying to get her arm back from Aido who still had a grip on it.

"Aido, you're making her job more difficult than it already is," Reina told the blond boy as she stepped towards him and rested her hand on his arm until he sighed and released her. "Sorry about that Yuki, Aido gets a little carried away sometimes," she said with a smile as Aido walked off with most of the other students.

"It's alright, but I should really-"

"Yuki, don't take your duties so far that you end up getting hurt," Kaname spoke up from behind them.

Yuki blushed several shades of red and Reina giggled quietly before cutting off as the doors behind them suddenly flew open and a rather angry and annoyed Zero walked up to Yuki.

"Why'd you let yourself be dragged off like that," he snapped at the girl, and then turning to glare at Reina.

"What did I do," Reina asked, offended by his rudeness.

"Nothing, just get to class-"

"Is that all you know how to say, Zero?" Reina cut in, no longer in the mood for his indifferent attitude and not caring that several vampires were still watching.

Aido, Ichijo and Kaname were closest to her, while Ruka, Kain, Shiki and Rima were half way up the stairs, the latter two shared a quick glance before leaving the others behind and going to class.

Zero scowled at Reina and met her unflinching gaze with coldness.

"What do you want me to say?"

"How about an actual hello for once, maybe even thank you, or would that kill you?" She asked coldly.

"Um, Zero..." Yuki began, but neither paid attention to the girl that was still in Zero's grasp.

"Why should I say hello or even thank you to a leech who-"

"That's enough," Kaname cut in coldly. "Zero, release Yuki and go about your duties. Reina, I wish to speak with you, privately...Now."

Zero and Reina shared a quick icy glare before Zero turned and stalked out of the building, a confused Yuki running after him. When Reina turned a moment later, she growled quietly at the several sets of eyes on her and made to walk past Kaname and the others to class, but her arm was grabbed by Kaname who kept her where she was. Her eyes narrowed at the hand on her arm and then up at the cool crimson eyes that were regarding her calmly.

"The rest of you may go to class, we'll be there in just a moment," Kaname said, dismissing the few vampires left.

"What do you want, Kaname," Reina asked.

"What is going on between you and Kiryu?"

"Nothing is going on between Kiryu and I. I'm already quite taken with someone else."

"I see, so then what was that scene a moment ago about?"

"I don't know what you said to him, but I'm tired of his indifference and hostility towards me," Reina replied.

"Is that really it?"

"Yes, Kaname, that is really it. I'm sorry I let it get to me so badly," Reina replied with sigh.

"Fine, but I would suggest it doesn't happen again. You are a pureblood Reina, you wanted to act like one, so act like it."

His words stung her and she stared after him for a moment feeling tears prick at her eyes that she hastily choked down. Since they had reconciled before Ichijo's grandfather's visit, he had been the same Kaname she had always known, apparently that wasn't the real Kaname and she was beginning to see that now. After a moment to gather herself, she followed after Kaname, her head down and walked into the classroom a few a steps behind him. She wordlessly took a seat in the back of the room, resting her chin on her palm and staring absently out the window for the duration of the night.

Aido and Ichijo had noticed her behavior was less cold like she usually was during class and more sad and withdrawn. Aido was going to go sit with her, but Ichijo stopped him and went to talk to her himself.

"Reina?" He asked, taking the empty seat beside her.

She didn't acknowledge him at first, only continued to stare out the window.

"Is everything alright?" He asked as he put his hand on her hand that was resting on her leg, out of sight of the rest of the class.

The touch seemed to startle her and she looked over at Ichijo and smiled. "I'm sorry Ichijo, were you saying something?"

"I was asking if everything was alright," he repeated.

"Of course. I'm just starting to realize a few things I guess I didn't want to see."

"What do you mean?" Ichijo asked.

Reina's sapphire eyes flitted over to Kaname briefly and she sighed, lowering her eyes before he caught her staring at him.

"Ahh," Ichijo observed. "He's changed a lot over the years, hasn't he?"

"Yes, but I have yet to figure out if that's good or not."

"Kaname is a good man, he's just a little...harsh sometimes."

"Isn't that transfer student supposed to be here tomorrow Ichijo," Reina asked, ignoring the scene that Aido was causing.

Ichijo nodded. "Yeah, it's a little mysterious...Something doesn't seem right..."

"Yes, I agree," Reina replied turning her head to stare out the window in to the night sky.

* * *

It was early afternoon. Kaname was in his room laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. Ichijo was reading manga and just about everyone else was asleep. All in all the Moon dorms were quiet and peaceful at the moment, no one had to be up for several more hours and so the peace would last at least until then and the students began to mill around. At least that's what Ichijo had thought as he yawned and put his book down on his table. He had gone to check on Reina a few hours earlier, she had already gone to bed and was sleeping peacefully. He wanted to talk with her, but didn't want to disturb her sleep. She rarely slept peacefully anymore and somehow he figured the new student would only make it that much more difficult on her when she arrived that night.

He decided it would be best to get some sleep himself and was in bed almost asleep when there was a sudden ear piercing scream followed by the sound of breaking glass.

"Reina," he said worriedly as the scent of familiar sweet, flowery blood reached him. He disappeared from his room, not caring in the least bit that he was in nothing but a pair of pajama bottoms and a t-shirt.

"Reina-sama," he heard Aido cry seconds after he had raced down the hall.

He wasn't surprised that Kaname had beaten him to Reina's room, but what he found when he got there did surprise him. He didn't know what he had been expecting, but the sight before him was definitely not it. He was about to step further into the room since he was currently only a few inches inside the doorway, but Kaname stopped him with a single cold glance.

Every single window in the room had exploded outwards, not a single shard of glass was in the room or on the furniture. But somehow the curtains were in shreds and the fabric that was draped around Reina's bed was tattered and splattered in blood. It hung limply over the bed making it difficult to see the person there. Reina's silhouette was barely visible, sitting up right, hunched forward slightly, and rocking herself.

Kaname who was fully in the room and closest to the bed raised one of his hands, slicing through the fabric that hung around the bed. The pieces of cloth fell to the floor in ribbons to reveal a bloody Reina clutching her sheets to her chest, her white hair was spotted and matted with blood, her flawless skin was riddled with hundreds of cuts and bruises. Her shoulders, her face, hands, back, every part of her that was visible had blemishes that were leaking blood. The blood on her face was mingling with the salty water that was falling from her sapphire eyes that looked almost dead in the shadow of the bed.

"Reina-sama," Aido cried, running towards her, but as soon as he took a step from where he was by Ichijo just inside of the door he was thrown forcefully backwards. He missed Reina's doors by less than an inch, but slammed into the wall across from them hard enough to crack the plaster.

Ichijo looked back at Aido in surprise, the blond was just as stunned as he was. His blue eyes were huge as he raised a hand to wipe blood from his lip that he had accidentally bitten. When Kain moved to help him, Ichijo noticed the hall was full of students, curious about what was going on and the smell of blood.

"Kain, Aido, get everyone out of here," Ichijo said as he glanced back at Reina. She was still huddled on her bed, clutching her sheets to her body as she gently rocked herself. "Kaname..."

"If you wish to stay then shut the door Ichijo."

Ichijo did as he was asked, smiling at the concerned and confused Aido who was standing in shock in the hallway while Kain convinced everyone to gather downstairs.

"You spend a lot of time with her Ichijo, does she still have the dreams?" Kaname asked.

"Uh, yeah. Not as frequently, but she does."

"Does she remember them?"

He shook his head after a moment of thought. "All she remembers is running through a forest, like she told us when she had that one in my room."

"She never sees who is chasing her?"

"Actually she hasn't said anything about being chased at all since then."

Kaname was silent for a moment as he stared at Reina. The pale, blood splattered girl seemed completely unaware of their presence in her room at the moment as she stared blankly at a random spot in front of her.

"I see," Kaname finally said. "How often does she sleep alone?"

"Uhhh," Ichijo replied, scratching at the back of his head and blushing slightly.

"Ichijo..."

"Not often. I think the only times she's been alone were in her first few weeks here. Since then she's usually in here with Aido or I, or in one of our rooms. I've noticed that if no one is around she doesn't seem to be able to sleep and wanders the halls instead."

"Has she ever spoken in her sleep?"

"No, never. She gets really tense and starts breathing differently, that's usually when I wake her up. I know Aido says he's had to wake her up a few times too," Ichijo replied. "What's going on Kaname?"

"If it's as you say then she has always been awoken before the dream could be completed. She may have just completed that dream," Kaname replied calmly.

"But weren't they just nightmares that the Takamora's-"

"That was speculation, it's still possible that that is exactly what they were and they wanted to hurt her that way, or test her. I don't know. The only way to know is to have her tell us," Kaname stated with a small nod towards Reina. "The only problem is whether or not she'll wake up."

Ichijo glanced over to the bloody girl on the bed, her eyes seemed so distant and lost.

"In any case she's not aware of her surroundings or her actions. If she feels threatened, she will react accordingly," Kaname explained.

"So what do we do," Ichijo asked.

"Just talking to her isn't going to work. How do you usually wake her, Ichijo?"

"Eh.." Ichijo said with an embarrassed chuckle. He didn't want to tell Kaname that lately he'd been waking her up by kissing her, somehow that seemed a little inappropriate at the moment. It always worked though, it seemed to startle her and make her forget about what she was dreaming about too. 'Maybe that's why she never remembered the dreams....' He thought to himself.

"Never mind."

"Usually calling her name doesn't work, you have to physically wake her up."

"That is easier said then done right now," Kaname replied.

Ichijo watched as Kaname slowly made his way around the bed. Reina made no indication she noticed him until he was beside her and reached out to touch her. Even as his hand neared her she didn't move, but Kaname's hand was pushed away by an unseen force. The next moment he himself was sent flying backwards, he caught himself easily enough, brushing off the energy that had tried to throw him. Ichijo took a step forward only to find himself flying backwards and slamming into the doors. Kaname stepped towards her again, easily fending off her attempts to push him back by simply countering the energy she was exerting. In her semi-conscious and beaten state she wasn't using enough force to be able to evenly match him.

Reina stopped rocking herself as Kaname neared her, her body tensing and her muscles preparing for an attack. When he was a step away from the bed, she let out a small cry and flew at Kaname, her small hand encircled his throat and she tried to push him up against the wall. Kaname was stronger than her at the moment and grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand from his neck and trying to pull her closer to him.

"Reina, wake up," he urged as he tried to gently shake her.

"No," she mumbled and attempted to push Kaname away from her, but instead wound up sending herself flying through the air to land in a heap in the middle of her room.

"Reina," Ichijo said, stepping towards her and lifting her body slightly. She began to struggle with him, but she made no attempt to use her powers, just her nails and fists. "Reina, please wake up," Ichijo pressed as he grabbed her wrists and held them in one hand, he used the other to brush the hair from her face and eyes. She looked like a cornered animal, fearful and helpless. "Reina," he pressed again, shaking her shoulder a little more forcefully than he had intended, but it seemed to work.

Reina stopped struggling, her eyes blinked and cleared, but there was still fear in the sapphire orbs that focused on him. "Takuma," she questioned in a shaky whisper.

"You gave us a bit of a scare, are you alright," he asked, smiling reassuringly and letting go of her hands that fell limply in to her lap. He was kneeling beside her, the hand he had used to shake her awake behind her back to help support her.

Confusion clouded her face as she looked from Ichijo to Kaname and back to Ichijo. She took in the state of her room, the shattered windows the bloody bedding and then took a look down at herself. She gasped in shock at the blood she saw covering herself and began to tremble.

"Reina," Ichijo asked worriedly.

"It was you," Reina said quietly. "You did this to me," she whispered as she raised her head to look at Kaname, there were tears in her eyes as she tried to scoot away from him.

Ichijo's brows drew together and he glanced at Kaname who may not show much emotion, but the pure blood looked upset and his perfect lips were pulled into a frown.

"What are you talking about Reina, Kaname would never-"

"No, it was him. You did this to me...Why? Why Kaname, why would you do this to me? Why did you betray me? I don't understand, what did I do? I loved you Kaname, I trusted you," Reina was on the verge of hysterics, her body shook and her voice was thick as tears rained from her eyes to mix with the blood that stained her cheeks.

"You need to calm down, Reina," Ichijo said, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Whatever you saw Reina, it-"

"Shut up Kaname, go away! Haven't you hurt me enough," Reina shouted before folding in on herself and sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm going to leave her in your care Ichijo, find out what happened," Kaname said, walking through the room to the door.

Reina cringed away from him even though he was several feet away, this only served to anger Kaname, not at Reina, but at whoever had made her think he was somehow responsible for the state she was in. He left the room without another word, closing the door quietly behind him.

"It wasn't just Kaname," Reina said quietly, all traces of sadness and pain gone from her voice.

Ichijo's head swung around to see that Reina was staring at him, her eyes were blank and her face devoid of any emotion. "Reina?" He asked cautiously as the air in the room began to grow increasingly cold.

Reina slowly pushed herself up, her eyes never leaving Ichijo's. The same coldness he could feel circling the room was now reflected in her eyes.

'She's not fully awake yet,' Ichijo thought as he rose as well.

"Did you know that a forest in a dream is a symbol of the unconscious mind? Running through a forest can be seen as searching for something in one's sleeping mind. Someone was always following me through that forest Ichijo, someone wanted to know something. Something they think I know. At the end of the forest there was a mansion, it was beautiful, and I knew if I could get there I would be safe, but...." Reina trailed off for a moment, her voice was blank to the point it was hard to tell it was her that was talking. "Someone stopped me. You stopped me, you wouldn't let me find safety Ichijo and then I saw the one chasing me. It was Kaname and it was then I noticed the state of my body. Running through a thick forest full of thorns and dead branches isn't easy, whatever he's looking for, he wants bad enough to do this to me. And you're helping him... You both betrayed me..."

"Reina, it was just a dream," Ichijo said.

She shook her head. "No, it was more than that and you will both pay for what you did to me."

Ichijo took a step back, the atmosphere around her was suddenly dark and deadly. Knowing words would do him no good right now, he kept backing up towards the door. Reina didn't let him get far before he was tossed through the air like a rag doll to slam into the wall by her bed.

He hit the wall hard, but was able to land on his feet and watch Reina as she slowly turned to him.

"Wake up Reina, you need to-" Ichijo never finished as he was sent flying into the wall near her bathroom.

Reina walked towards him, he hadn't been so lucky this time and was sitting on the floor, grasping his right shoulder that had a piece of the shattered wall behind him in it. Her attention was so focused on Ichijo that she never noticed Kaname reenter the room and approach her from behind until his arms were wrapped around her. One hand was tightly holding her waist while the other was poised just above her head. There was a faint blue light and then Reina's body went limp in Kaname's grasp. He picked her up easily and carried her from her room to his own. She was gently placed in his bed before Kaname walked into the main room to find Ichijo standing there a little uncertainly.

"Her physical wounds are healing which is good, but I'm not sure about anything else. What exactly happened Ichijo?" Kaname asked coolly as he turned to the blond.

"She seems to think we betrayed her. Both of us, not just you," Ichijo replied and continuing on to tell Kaname exactly what she had said to him when they were alone.

"She wanted us separated, she can't harm me in her state, but she knew she'd be able to harm you."

Ichijo's eyes shifted from the brown haired pureblood to the white haired girl that was beginning to stir in the bed. Her eyes clenched shut tightly for a moment before her eyelashes fluttered and her sapphire eyes opened. Her eyes narrowed in confusion at her surroundings and she looked around to see the two men watching her, Ichijo cautiously and Kaname blankly.

"Your shoulder..." Reina said softly as she looked at Ichijo and his bloody shirt, the wound was already healing and it wouldn't be much longer until it was gone completely.

"I'm alright," Ichijo replied with a little smile.

Reina blinked at him. "What did you do?"

"Huh?" Ichijo looked from her to Kaname, but Kaname was staring at Reina, studying her movements and the way she spoke.

"And why am I in your room, Kaname," she asked, her voice a note sharper than usual.

"You blew out the windows in your own and then damaged a wall when you threw Ichijo into it. The hall wall will need repair too, Aido hit it fairly hard."

Her mouth moved a little, but she couldn't form words as she looked over to Ichijo and his wounded shoulder and then sat up, as she was pushing herself up she noticed the blood her whole body was covered in as well as the cuts and bruises. A shocked gasp fell from her lips as she looked back up at Kaname. "What happened to me Kaname? Did I really...Did I hurt them..." Reina's eyes were swimming with tears, but not a single one fell as she stared pleadingly up at Kaname.

"Do you remember the dream you had this morning?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't remember..." Her eyes slid over to Ichijo who was furthest from her, being near the door still while Kaname was right beside the bed. "I'm sorry Ichijo."

Ichijo smiled at her and she managed a weak smile in reply before hanging her head shamefully.

"Clean up and get some more sleep Reina, you can sleep in here if you'd like until your room has been repaired," Kaname told her. "I'm going to calm the rest of the students down."

She nodded at Kaname who then left the room. Ichijo still hadn't moved from by the door as Reina scooted out of the large crimson covered bed and attempted to stand up. Her legs were a little weak, but aside from that she managed just fine, once she was standing she looked up at Ichijo and winced slightly when she looked at the wound to his shoulder.

"It's really not all that bad," Ichijo said to try and pacify her.

"It's not that," she replied a bit shakily. "It's the blood..."

"Oh," Ichijo said, realizing she was saying she was thirsty which given the amount of blood she had lost wasn't surprising. "Let's get you to your room."

Reina nodded and let Ichijo help her from Kaname's room back to her own, she stopped just in side of the door and looked at the mess her room was in. All her windows were gone and there was a pretty good sized dent in the wall near her bathroom.

"My tablets are in the bathroom," Reina said although she sounded a little distant as she drifted away from Ichijo to her bathroom.

Ichijo heard the tap turn on and the clinking of glass as she picked up the glass she kept with her tablets. When he heard the tap shut off, but Reina didn't emerge he poked his head in to see that Reina was staring down at the glass, a grimace on her face.

"It's not helping is it," Ichijo asked as he walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

Her head shook, her matted hair swishing behind her and against his chest. "I'm fine, I want to take a shower though," she said as she set the glass down to stare at her bloody hands.

"Do you want me to stay here?"

She nodded as she turned away and went to her closet for a change of clothes. When she came back she smiled weakly at Ichijo.

"I'm going to change too and then I'll be out here," he said a little awkwardly.

She smiled and nodded again as Ichijo backed out of the bathroom. She shut the door as soon as he was out of the room and leaned against the door, closing her eyes and cringing at the vision that was dancing behind her eyelids of her tossing both Aido and Ichijo around like useless sacks.

'Why would I do that... I had the dream again apparently, but I don't remember...'

She sighed and turned back to the counter, drinking the rest of the tablet water only to have to clench her eyes shut at the pain in her chest. When the pain subsided and her thirst was minimally quenched she turned the shower on and slipped out of her blood splattered night gown.

When she reemerged less than fifteen minutes later, there wasn't a trace of blood on her or the new nightgown she had put on. This one was black and only reached her knees, the sleeves were short and much of her arms and legs were visible as were the still healing cuts and bruises to them. Ichijo was waiting for her on her couch in fresh clothes himself and a smile for Reina as she went into her closet and came back out in gray pants and a long sleeved black shirt.

"Feeling better?" Ichijo asked.

Reina nodded and smiled wanly as she went to sit beside Ichijo, she looked down at her hands, letting her white hair cascade over her shoulders and hide her face from view.

"I'm not mad at you, you know that right? I doubt Aido is either, you weren't yourself Reina," Ichijo said, sensing that the reason for her quiet demeanor was a result of her feeling guilty for having harmed him and Aido even though she wasn't aware of what she was doing.

"I just don't understand why I would do that...I would never hurt you two...You both are very important to me."

"And you're important to us. We've gotten to know you pretty well, we know you wouldn't hurt us Reina. You know we would never hurt you either, right? No one here would ever harm you Reina."

"For some reason I don't believe that," she said in a barely audible whisper.

Ichijo sighed. "Did I mention I got the second volume of Kieli today?"

Reina didn't say anything for a moment, but her body had become still and she turned to face Ichijo her hair still hiding most of her face.

Ichijo smiled and stood up quickly, holding a hand out to her.

"Did I mention that in it Kieli and Harvey wind up-"

"Don't tell me! I want to find out on my own, now where is it?"

She took his hand and was promptly pulled from the room with a small squeak of surprise. Grasping her small hand in his, Ichijo led her through the dorms and to his room, they past a confused Aido and Kain in the process. Reina tried to stop, but was tugged after Ichijo again all she could do was smile apologetically at Aido and wave.

Aido scratched at his head and Kain just raised an eyebrow.

"So I guess everything is fine then," Kain asked.

"It seems that way," Aido replied still staring after Reina and Ichijo.

* * *

Please review!


	19. Chapter 19 That Woman

Disclaimer- Hey guess what? I don't Vampire Knight, read and enjoy anyways.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**That Woman**

On the way to class later that night, Reina had a hard time hiding all of the damage done to her body. Her legs and face still had a few obvious scratches and bruises, her face she hid behind her hair and her legs she hid as best she could by not letting anyone that wasn't aware of why she had the cuts, near her.

She had apologized to Aido earlier and they were walking together to class just behind Kaname and Ichijo. Aido was being a bit protective and hadn't left her side since she had apologized in Ichijo's room several hours ago. He was being too serious, not his usual happy go lucky self and it was beginning to irritate Reina who slapped him on the back of the head out of the clear blue, making him squeak in shock and stumble forward. Luckily they weren't in sight of the drooling fan girls just yet so no one tried to attack her, but Ichijo and Kaname turned to her and watched as she put her hands on her slender hips and stared at Aido who was blinking in confusion as he rubbed at his head and turned to her. The other students had stopped with them, wondering what exactly was going on and what Aido had done this time.

"Aido," Reina said sweetly.

"Yes Reina-sama?"

"I know you're worried, but if you don't back off I'm going to do more than smack you. I am capable of taking care of myself, the dream was something beyond my control which is why I am in the state I am in. If it had been in my control, I can damn well guarantee that whatever happened to put me in this state wouldn't have happened. I am capable of protecting myself unlike some here think, understood?"

He nodded meekly.

"Good, now be yourself. You freak out me when you're serious," she said haughtily, continuing to walk, poking him in the side as she past him.

She giggled at his reaction, which was throwing his arms into the air in defense. He smiled and ran to catch up to her.

"Why do you do that Reina-sama?" He pouted.

"Poke you?" She asked, he nodded, so she poked him again. He squealed and raised his hands in the air as if he was going to fend off an attack of bees. She giggled again. "That's why."

"You're so mean to me Reina-sama," Aido whined, but he was smiling.

"Because I love you remember?"

Aido beamed happily and a new spring was notable in his step as they walked behind Ichijo and Kaname. Ichijo was grinning at the two, happy that Aido was always able to put her in a better mood.

"More than Ichijo?" Aido asked.

"Hmmm," Reina mused as she looked to Ichijo who turned to look at her with what she could only guess was his attempt at a seductive smile. "Since that smile is a little creepy, yes."

Aido laughed triumphantly while Ichijo smiled a genuine smile at her that she returned easily.

Reina sighed as they began the walk through the group of screaming girls, and a few boys, she glanced briefly at Zero who looked a little taken aback when he caught sight of the damage done to her face. He had smelled her blood earlier and knew that something had happened at the Moon dorms, but what, he didn't know. The way Aido was acting, calmer than usual and while he wasn't right beside her he was hovering fairly close to her. Ichijo and Kaname were partially hiding her from the view of the Day students, and their behavior was enough to tell him that something bad had happened and they were being protective of her. As she walked by, he noticed that her legs had been hurt as well, but he never said anything to her and turned away from her gaze.

"Ichijo," Reina asked when they had gotten to the classroom and they had taken a seat near the back. "That transfer student is supposed to be here isn't she?"

Ichijo nodded. "Yes, she should be here soon. I think she was arriving a little late."

Reina zoned out during class until she winced when Aido suddenly yelled, "NOOO!"

"Aido," she sighed as she turned towards him. He was yelling at Shiki who was eating pocky, his pocky, that he had planned on sharing with herself and Kaname. She shook her head at the all too familiar and normal scene.

There was a dark, girlish chuckle that echoed throughout the room towards the end of Aido's ranting and Reina's eyes traveled to the front of the class to a young girl with long silver hair, she was small and much younger than most of the students in the class.

"What? Has class not started yet," she asked in a musical, innocent voice, but Reina wasn't fooled. The girl's eyes held not innocence, but a deadly animal like desire to kill.

"Who the hell are you," Aido asked, having been a little startled by her sudden appearance.

"'Who the hell'," she repeated as she hopped from the desk she had been perched on to just in front of Aido. "Hey boy, you think you can talk that way to me?"

Reina's eyes narrowed when the girl put her small, fragile looking hands on Aido's cheek and the blue eyed boy seemed to jolt as if someone had dumped a bucket of freezing water on him. She was about to stand up, but Kaname spoke up before she had a chance and Ichijo laid a comforting hand on her leg.

"You should introduce yourself first, Maria Kurenai," he said.

"Oh," the young girl replied as she blinked innocently at Kaname. "I'm sorry I upset you, Kaname-sama," she purred as she glided her way in front of the pure blood and nuzzled his hand.

Reina was out of her seat not even a second later, Ichijo had to put a hand on her shoulder to keep her from doing anything rash as her hands fisted at her sides and the temperature in the room dropped drastically.

Maria looked around curiously. Not only was Reina watching her through narrowed eyes, but Aido, Ruka and several others were clearly upset over the way she had presented herself and the way she had so daringly taken Kaname's hand.

"I think I ruined the atmosphere. I'm going to be going now," Maria said before disappearing out the door.

Reina let out a quiet hiss as she looked over to Kaname who had looked up at her to see what her reaction would be. Her hips swayed in the short skirt and she stalked towards Kaname, she stopped just behind him and leaned in towards his ear.

"Why is she here," she hissed in a quiet, almost seductive whisper.

"Why do you think," he replied softly as he went back to reading his book. "All the pieces she needs are here and then some. I'm sorry you had to be involved in this Reina."

"It does little good now Kaname. That woman is dangerous."

"I won't let her harm you."

"I don't need your protection Kaname, but I'll remember your words. You remember this...As long as you don't betray me, I won't betray you."

Kaname nodded minutely, and Reina's eyes slid over to Ichijo who was watching the exchange from behind his pale blond hair that partially covered his golden green eyes. A little smile curved the corners of her lips for a moment until she lowered her eyes and walked elegantly out of the room.

With no intention of sitting in the hallway until classes were finished, Reina left the Academy and made her way towards the Moon dorms.

"Who is she?"

Reina stopped at the sound of the voice and turned her head to see Zero stiffly leaning against a tree to her left.

"Well at least you're not telling me to get to class," she said coolly, folding her arms over her chest and watching him eye her with disgust mixed with something she couldn't pinpoint in his lavender eyes as he looked at the several marks that still marred her perfect skin. Whatever the other feeling he felt towards her was, it wasn't harmful or hateful, she could tell that much.

"You know who she is, don't you?" He asked stonily.

Reina sighed tiredly and looked towards the ground. "You would now better than me, Zero."

"Is it her," Zero asked harshly, taking a step away from the tree and towards Reina.

"Follow me," Reina said as she turned off the path and walked into an over grown garden that was behind Zero enclosed by dark wrought iron fences.

Zero scowled at her, but after a quick glance around, followed her into the dark garden.

"Where are we going?" Zero asked.

"I don't know."

Zero growled and came to an abrupt halt. "Then why am I following you?"

"I have no intention of eating you Zero," she replied mockingly. "I just don't want to be so close to the others, Aido's been a little over protective since this afternoon."

For a moment it seemed Zero was unsure whether to ask about what she meant or to find out what he wanted about the new student. He finally asked, "Why do you say I should know?"

"Straight to the point as usual," Reina said. "If it were her, you would be able to sense her because she is the one that made you. She is the one who gave you the life of vampire."

"Is it her?" He asked through gritted teeth.

Reina diverted her eyes towards a nearby rosebush for a second before looking back up at Zero. "Did it look like her?"

Zero scowled, his fists clenching at his sides. "Why won't you answer the question?"

"Think about it Zero, you are already know the answer. All I can tell you about that girl is that the Kurenai's are distant relatives of the Hio's, meaning they share some of the same blood." Reina replied with a small smile. "Now if you'll excuse me."

A light wind picked up and swirled around Reina, she disappeared in a blink of an eye leaving an angry Zero by himself.

* * *

Reina gazed into the night, it was dark outside, the moon was only a pale sliver in the sky and it was hidden behind a group of thick clouds. The stars blinked lazily, but even they didn't seem to be as bright as usual.

She was the only one besides the servants in the Moon dorms at the moment, the others were still in class. It was eerily silent as she sat in Kaname's large room by herself with all of the lights off. She stared out the windows to her right as she laid her head on her knees.

"Reina?"

Reina tore her eyes from the window and towards the doorway. Ichijo's head was poked through the small opening, he smiled and stepped inside as soon as he saw her look at him.

"Hello Ichijo."

"Hello. You left class early again, you're going to fall behind if you keep this up."

"I've already learned everything they can teach me here," she replied.

"Do you not like it here, Reina?"

"I wouldn't say that. It's just not what I'm used to."

"I could see that," Ichijo said with a smile. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright, Kaname wanted to talk to me."

"I'm sure he does," she replied airily.

* * *

"So what is to be done about the transfer student," Ichijo asked Kaname who was looking over the books in the numerous bookcases.

"Well, you can take care of her Ichijo."

"Eh? Me? Reina's not going to like this," he muttered in reply, hanging his head slightly.

"Reina will have to deal with it. This Academy has all the pieces that woman wants, but I can't make a move in the open," Kaname replied.

"'Pieces' that's a good way of putting it.... Was it a coincidence?"

"No. I arranged it this way," Kaname replied.

Reina turned away from the door she had just overheard the conversation between Kaname and Ichijo and she wasn't pleased. Not only was Ichijo in charge of looking after 'that woman', Kaname was after something and Reina had an idea what that something was.

'All the pieces she wants are here, hmm? I don't know much about that incident, but I know that Shizuka's former human lover was still very sane when he was killed. He shouldn't have been on the Hunter's execution list, not yet anyways. The Kiryu's were simply following orders, Shizuka should never have approached them at all. For her to do such a thing...It really was such a cruel and vile act.

'If all the pieces are here that she wants, that must mean that the Kiryu's weren't who she was after in the first place and her revenge is incomplete. The only others I can think of that that woman would want to punish would be the Council that kept her like a caged animal and in many ways treated her like some sort of animal. She was just a tool to them, all the pure bloods are really. If it's the Council she wants to go after she needs more strength, even a pure blood would be unable to kill all of the ancients.... I have a very bad feeling about this. No good can come out of this, for anyone.'

Ichijo came in a few minutes after she had laid down in Kaname's bed, she had no intention of sleeping after what had happened the day before and was staring at the ceiling. They didn't talk much, but Ichijo sat in bed with her, letting her rest her head on his shoulder and eventually nodding off to sleep.

When she awoke later in the day he was already gone and Reina sighed as she got up and made her way to her own room to get ready for class.

* * *

"Um, Kaname, Maria wanted to talk with you. It seems she's having trouble sleeping in the dorms around so many people," Ichijo said as he walked into Kaname's study with Maria and a partially masked man behind her.

"I know that there is a building that was used as temporary dorms for the Night students before the Moon dorms were completed. It's currently empty and I thought that I could live there for a little while," Maria said innocently.

"I'll talk to the Headmaster, but it should be fine," Kaname replied, his attention on a brown leather bound book in his hands.

Ichijo blinked at Kaname. 'Huh, it's fine?' He thought wondering just what Kaname had in mind for allowing her to stay apart from the other students where it would be easier to watch her.

"Thank you Kaname-sama," Maria giggled happily.

"Classes will be starting soon, you can move in after."

She giggled again before skipping out of the room.

"Is that really a good idea, Kaname?" Ichijo asked.

"It's better to keep her apart from the others, both of our plans won't work if anyone gets in the way. And Ichijo..."

"Huh?"

"I thought I told you to watch her," Kaname said with a glance out the window.

Ichijo leaned over slightly to peer out of the window to see Maria skipping down the path that led to the Academy. Day classes were still in session at the moment and Night students weren't supposed to go near the Academy during the day, for very obvious reasons.

"Oh no," Ichijo squeaked as he turned and ran from the room.

Aido, who was waiting for Reina in the living room, watched Ichijo go and decided to follow after him, so with a glance around he disappeared.

Reina had looked out of her window in time to see Aido running after Ichijo and headed towards the Academy, she saw another small speck of white approaching the Academy ahead of Ichijo and growled knowing exactly who it was they were chasing. As she left her room to follow after them, she was stopped by Kaname calling her from within his study.

She opened the door to glare at Kaname, who was sitting at the small table his chess board sat upon, studying the pieces.

"Stay here," Kaname ordered.

"If she does any-"

"She won't do anything in front of the other students. Right now she just wants Kiryu to know she's here so she's doing what she can to draw his attention," Kaname said.

"What exactly are you planning, Kaname?"

"Nothing you need to worry about."

"Nothing I need to worry about?" She repeated. "Are you joking? I know you well Kaname, and I have a pretty good idea what you are planning. It's a sin Kaname, a sin and you won't be the one to take the fall for it will you?"

"You should prepare for class, we'll be leaving soon," Kaname replied, his eyes not once meeting her hers and his posture calm.

"You really have changed Kaname, I just didn't want to see it before," Reina said quietly before gracefully exiting the room.

* * *

Reina remained distant throughout the night, no one would go near her except Ichijo, who remained silent and let her brood quietly, the atmosphere around her was darker and colder than it had ever been as she sat perched on a desk looking out the window. She watched Maria from the corner of her eye, the girl was playing as innocent as possible to the point it made Reina sick to her stomach. She was currently giggling with a group of other students and when Reina glanced over and met the girl's eyes she she hissed quietly. No longer able to handle being in the same room as her or Kaname, Reina stepped down from the desk and left the room without a word.

"I don't want to hear 'get back to class' right now Zero, you would do well to leave me alone," Reina warned when she sensed the Hunter following behind her after she had exited the Academy building.

"There's no point in telling you, you wouldn't listen anyways," Zero replied in a low grumble as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

Reina laughed harshly, whirling around to face the silver haired boy. "What do you want then, I doubt you came to ask for more blood even though I'm sure by now you could use it."

Zero's jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed. "Why is she here?"

"Come on," she said after a quick glance up to the window of the classroom she had left. Maria was watching them, her eyes cold and hard.

With a glance back at what she was looking at, Zero followed Reina away from the Academy and into the forest a little ways.

"Unfortunately, I don't really know why that woman is here. I can speculate, but all the outcomes are fairly grim."

"What about her form, it's different."

"Like I said the other day, the Kurenai's and Hio's are distantly related. Purebloods have many powers Zero, do you really think that switching bodies would be all that hard for us?"

"What about her real body?" Zero asked.

"It would have to be near by, but I don't know where," Reina replied. "Believe me, if I did I would tell you."

"Why?"

"Because I'm finally beginning to open my eyes and see the truth. Kaname is up to something and whatever it is, it threatens the peace here. I don't want that to happen and that woman is dangerous, not just to humans but to vampires as well."

"What happened to you the other day," he asked after a short pause and what looked like an internal struggle.

"I woke up from a dream that was a little too real, I don't remember it though. I apparently attacked Kaname and Ichijo, but I don't know why."

"You're not fully healed yet," he observed, there were still faint scratches on her right cheek and several more on her legs.

"No, unfortunately for me the blood tablets aren't as effective when you've lost blood. It's only a substitute after all, it's not that surprising. I'll be fine in a day or two though. What, are you worried about me Zero," Reina asked teasingly.

He scoffed bitterly and turned his head. "Yeah right. I could care less what happens to you."

"Hmm, I would think you would care. I am your only friend here, but I suppose that doesn't matter since I'm just a filthy leech, right?"

"You're not my friend."

She giggled quietly before a small whirlwind picked up around her and she vanished.

Zero growled in frustration, but started in surprise when she suddenly leaned over his shoulder to whisper in his ear.

"Then why do you always go off alone with me?"

He whipped around, grabbing her neck and pinning her to a tree.

"Did I say something I shouldn't have?" She asked innocently.

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing. I want nothing from you, but to help you. Not all vampires are the cruel blood thirsty monsters you think they are Zero, it's about time you realized that," Reina replied calmly, almost as if she were bored.

"Why do you want to help me?"

"Because you need it," she answered evenly.

Releasing her neck and stepping back, Zero huffed at her and prepared to walk away. "I don't need your help, pity whatever it is. Just leave me the hell alone."

"Fine. We'll see how you handle this on your own, but you need blood don't you, Zero? My blood lasted a bit longer than Yuki's didn't it? But you're growing thirsty again, aren't you?"

Zero stopped and turned partially towards her, his mouth was set in a tight line and his eyes were narrowed. "What does it matter to you?"

"I told you before that I won't allow you to bite that girl again. Kaname has already used the one time to his advantage, hasn't he? Don't give him more reasons to not only hate you, but to use you," Reina said. "If you're thirsty I will give you my blood. You don't even have to bite me and I don't want anything in return."

"Go the hell away already," Zero grumbled beginning to walk away from her once again.

"I offered," she replied with a small shrug. "Good night Zero, behave yourself."

He was going to turn and snap at her, but she was already gone. He settled grunting at the spot she had been in, pulling at his already loosened tie and stalking off back towards the Academy.

* * *

Reina returned to the dorms only to stand by the window of her rather chilly room. The glass still hadn't been replaced and the night's cool breeze was flowing easily through the room. Her current mood did little to help the already cold atmosphere as she watched the trees moving in the breeze and could see the Academy lights glowing dimly in the distance. She had also noticed that not long after she had returned, several lights in the old dorm had been turned on. It wasn't long after that that she saw Zero walking the overgrown path to get to them and vanish inside. That had been a little over two hours ago and Zero himself had yet to emerge, the scent of his blood however reached her soon after he had disappeared into the dorm. It still lingered in the air. Yuki had followed him, but she had been carried out by Kaname long ago, by the looks of it knocked out by him and probably short a few recent memories.

As much as Reina wanted to interfere and help Zero, she had told him earlier she would let him handle this in his own way. She knew that Shizuka wouldn't kill him, at least not so soon, if she wanted to use him, he wasn't useful dead.

Night classes were just finishing and Reina could see the students dressed in white gliding back to the Moon dorms as they chatted amongst themselves. Ichijo was walking with Kaname, Kain and Aido right behind them as they past through the gates into the dorms. She backed away from the window and met Kaname and Ichijo in the hall outside of Kaname's room.

"Skipping class again, Reina? What's your excuse this time?" Kaname asked, his voice as monotonous as usual.

"None of your business, Kaname. I told you before; you don't betray me, I won't betray you. Somehow I don't think I'll be the one to break that agreement," she said sweetly to Kaname before shifting her attention to Ichijo and smiling. "As long as you don't mind, I'm going to be in your room. Kaname needs his rest and bed after all." She smiled, danced by them and down the hall to Ichijo's room.

While waiting for Ichijo to return, Reina read the newest installment to the Red River series that had actually been out for a few days now, but she hadn't had the time to read. She was about halfway through when the green eyed vampire returned to his room. He looked tired, but smiled warmly at her and plunked down on the sofa beside her.

"You're finally reading that," he observed as he saw what she was reading.

"I didn't have anything else to do for once. You look tired."

He sighed and rubbed at the back of his head. "Yeah, Kaname's had me pretty busy lately, but I don't mind."

"I know," she replied, setting the book down absently and pulling her knees onto the couch as she angeled herself towards Ichijo and raised a hand to comb through his pale blond hair.

"We haven't really been alone like this in awhile."

"No, it's nice. So what should we do?" Reina asked.

"Hmmm," Ichijo mused as a grin spread across his face.

"What are you thinking," Reina asked slowly, her eyes narrowing.

"I was thinking that I don't know if you're ticklish," he replied devilishly.

"You wouldn't," she said as she began to scoot back on the couch.

He laughed at her before attempting to tickle her sides, she squeaked and jumped off the couch only to be pinned to the bed as he relentlessly tickled her sides. She was laughing so hard she couldn't breath and was turning a bright shade of red, she told him to stop several times, but he persisted, so Reina grabbed the nearest manga she could get her hands on and held it up in front of his face.

"Stop or the book gets it," she said breathlessly through her giggles.

His hands stopped tickling and snatched the book from her, holding it to his chest. "That was mean," he stated matter of factly.

"You were the one trying to kill me."

"Tickling, not killing."

"Whatever. By the way, it's my turn," she said, giving him an innocent smile when he looked at her in confusion. She tackled him in the next instant and loud childish giggles filled the dorms when she began to tickle him, she gave up after less than a minute. She had him pinned to his bed, her legs on either side of his, her arms on either side of his head to hold herself up and her hair curtaining around them.

They were both out of breath and a bit red as they stared at each other, Ichijo's hands were on her sides and they traveled up her back to push her closer to him and close the gap between them. Their lips met lustfully, moving slowly at first, but roaming over each other quicker as the kiss intensified. Reina smiled against his lips and rested the palm of a hand against his cheek before pulling away.

"I'm starting to think you like me Takuma Ichijo," she said with a small laugh.

"I wonder what gave you that idea," he replied with a clueless look.

"Maybe it's because you buy me manga."

"Maybe. You like me too though."

"Why would you think that, Ichijo," she teased.

"It's because my manly charm is irresistible of course," he replied.

"Um, no."

"Are trying to say I'm not manly?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," she answered with a small nod.

"That's not very nice."

"You're a spoiled rich kid, what have you ever done that's manly? Tell the cooks what you want for dinner?"

"But I have a katana, that's manly."

"I don't know," she mused. "I've never seen you use it, and the idea of you running around with something sharp kind of scares me a little," Reina said, crinkling her nose.

"I'll have you know I am very skilled," he replied obstinately.

"I'm sure you are," she replied, rolling off him lay on her back in his bed.

"So... I'm charming then?"

She pretended to be thinking about the answer for a minute before replying with a simple, "No."

"Huh?"

"What?" She asked innocently as she blinked over at him.

"Don't make me tickle you again."

"Pureblood, Ichijo," she sang while gesturing at herself. "I can make all of your manga disappear. Or I can just tell Aido that you're the one who's been stealing his pocky and that you're stashing it somewhere in your neatly arranged stacks of manga," she said with a triumphant grin.

"But Shiki's the thief, not me," he protested.

"I know that," she chirped.

"That's cruel, could you imagine what he'd do to my room?"

"Yes I could, and the look that would be on your face would be priceless."

"You can be very mean, I'm going to bed now," he sniffed, rolling over to face away from her.

"In your uniform, seems a bit uncomfortable," Reina observed.

"Oh yeah..." he drawled, sitting up and looking down at his wrinkled jacket. "I forgot."

"I worry about you sometimes," she sighed with a shake of her head.

"Be right back." Ichijo had his pajamas and was out the door in less than a second and back in under a minute.

"That was quick," Reina laughed.

"I didn't want to keep you waiting."

"And I'm the weird one," she muttered.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Get over here and sleep with me already."

Ichijo blushed and giggled, Reina threw a pillow at his head, "Sleep with the couch then pervert," she grumbled, rolling over to face away from him.

"....Pervert, me?" Ichijo repeated slowly. "And... do I have to?"

"Of course not, it's your bed after all."

Ichijo laid beside Reina, her back pressed against his side until she rolled over to rest her head on his shoulder and put an arm around his waist.

"I almost forgot, the ball is tomorrow," Ichijo said.

"Oh, it is isn't it?"

"Do you have a date?"

"Sure do."

"Who," Ichijo asked a little too quickly.

Reina giggled. "You, silly. Who else?"

Ichijo smiled, but he wasn't completely fooled. The look in Reina's eyes told him she was worried about Zero. The scent of blood had been on the air earlier, he didn't recognize it, but Reina had bitten him so she would. He still wasn't sure what to make of her special treatment towards him and for the most part it didn't bother him. But lately, Zero's attitude towards her was beginning to change. He was kinder to her than the rest of the Night class, not by much, but it wasn't going unnoticed. No one was really thrilled with this, Kaname least of all even if he didn't say it. She was a pureblood, a special and scared thing to vampires and she was associating with a vampire hunter, they were like oil and water.

The change in Zero's attitude did bother Ichijo a little. He cared a lot about the girl in his arms. They may have only known one another for a matter of months, which to vampires is like a blink of an eye, but he was already quite attached to her. He wanted to protect her, to help her, even though she was too prideful to ever ask for it. He had a feeling that she would need it very soon. His grandfather's words, even though they hadn't been specific, worried him. Ichijo knew the man well enough to know that he was up to something that concerned Reina. There was also the dream she had, there were several possibilities concerning that. It could have been prophetic in some way or it could have been an attempt to drive her apart from the people who she cared about and who cared about her the most. He had no intention of ever betraying her, only making her smile the smile that always melted hearts, even Kaname's that had become fairly cold over the years.

* * *

Please review!


	20. Chapter 20 Mood Swings

Disclaimer- I don't on Vampire Knight

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Mood Swings**

Reina was dressed for class, leaning into the luxurious sofa in the living room with Ichijo beside her and Shiki next to him. Aido and Kain sat across from them while Rima leaned against the couch next to Shiki. Several others were milling around, but no one paid them any mind.

As usual, Reina was fairly quiet and cold around so many of the other vampires, keeping to herself and staring blankly out the windows while the others talked around her. She sighed and without really thinking about it, or caring, she laid her head on Ichijo's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Hm," he hummed as he blinked down at her and then turned to his other shoulder where Shiki's head was resting, the boy's eyes were closed and he appeared to be sleeping and likely was. "I think I've become a pillow."

"They do look pretty comfortable," Aido replied.

"Do you want to lay on me too Aido?" Ichijo asked cheekily with a smile.

"Not really."

"Well-"

"I'm going to kill that idiot," Reina hissed, her head snapping up and her eyes narrowing dangerously.

Everyone nearby jumped, except for Shiki who still appeared to be asleep, at the sudden movement and threat and watched in confusion as she leapt from the couch and left the dorms.

"This can't be good," Ichijo commented, blinking blinked after her.

"Should we go after her?" Aido asked.

"Leave her be for now."

All eyes shifted to Kaname who was walking slowly down the stairs towards them.

"Is that a good idea, Kaname? Day classes are just getting out," Ichijo replied. "And we're not supposed to leave the dorms for a little while longer."

"It's fine. If the Headmaster wants to punish her, he can. She won't be causing any trouble though, Reina knows better than that."

Ichijo smiled and nodded, but Aido wasn't convinced. He had smelled blood not long after Reina had left. It was Yuki's blood and he had no doubt that Zero had bitten her, again. Why that would anger Reina, he wasn't too sure, he knew why it would anger Kaname, but that was different. Kaname had always treated that girl differently much to everyone's annoyance. Reina had always treated her kindly as well, he felt as if her were missing something important but had no idea what. The few ideas he did come up with though, he didn't like. Kiryu was a Hunter, someone who killed their kind, and Reina was a pureblood, something special and to be protected and kept safe.

* * *

Reina darted to the Academy, avoiding almost all of the students in the process as she headed towards the hall she knew the dance to be in the following night. There were quite a few students here, decorating the room that led into the large hall. She darted around it and to the terraces that led into the large hall, it was where the scent of blood was strongest. Lithely jumping onto the terrace and walking into the dark room beyond barely making even the smallest sound, she appeared a few feet behind Zero who had Yuki pinned to a wall near the doors that led to the room the students where decorating.

Zero sensed her before Yuki even saw her, a throaty growl past between his lips as he pulled away from Yuki's neck. Yuki gasped when she looked up to see what Zero was doing only to be met by Reina's icy sapphire eyes that were beginning to glow a pale red.

"What do you want," Zero growled, turning towards her as he wiped at his mouth. "You're not supposed to leave the dorms."

Reina said nothing and remained as still as a statue as she returned his angered gaze with a calm coldness, his eyes were smoldering red, his hunger having not been fully quenched yet. Reina's eyes slid from Zero to Yuki, who cringed at the depth of coldness in her sapphire eyes.

"You will be responsible for his downfall. Your intentions don't matter and your reasons are meaningless. In the end, it will be because of you that he dies," Reina said in a monotone so blank that Yuki shivered. "Get out."

Yuki hesitated, grasping onto Zero's coat and shaking her head as she squeezed her large chocolate eyes shut. "No, I want to help Zero. If this is-"

"You're not helping him. You're being a selfish child," Reina cut in. "But as I said, your reasons don't matter."

"Leave her alone," Zero ordered coldly.

"Fine, but I'm not leaving. Either you come with me willingly, or I can show you the true power of a pureblood," Reina replied, her voice still monotonous as she raised her right hand, palm up and fingers relaxed. There was a strange blackish red substance like blood, gliding around her hand and between her thin fingers.

Zero gasped and began walking forward towards Reina, he grunted as he tried to break free of the unseen force that was causing him to move against his will.

"Zero," Yuki cried.

"Do you understand now, Zero? You are nothing compared to me. I've let you think I was weak and I've rarely put up much of a fight. If I had, you'd be dead, do you understand," Reina questioned, lowering her hand and allowing Zero to come to a halt about three feet in front of her. "Now that we have that settled, are you coming willingly or do I have to force you?"

"Why should I go any-"

"Wrong answer," Reina whispered softly in his ear, Zero's eyes widened, he hadn't even seen her move this time, yet she was standing so close he could feel the cold curves of her body pressing into his.

After that, all Zero felt was an icy breeze as he and Reina were engulfed in a white whirlwind.

"Zero," Yuki shouted again, taking several steps forward only to stop abruptly and shield her eyes when the strange whirlwind that surrounded the two people picked up in intensity and threatened to blow her over. When she looked back up after the wind stopped less than five seconds later, Zero and Reina were both gone, leaving her to stand alone in the dark room.

* * *

As soon as Zero felt the hard ground beneath his feet again, he pulled his Bloody Rose from inside of his coat and raised it to Reina's temple. Reina's sapphire eyes cornered over to the gun that was forcefully pressing into her temple, she studied it with little interest before returning her attention to the lavender eyes that were only inches from her, staring down at her with hate.

"Put the gun away. I'm not the one you want to kill," Reina stated, her monotone voice replaced by her usual soft tone.

"What do you want?"

"Really Zero, must you repeat yourself all the time?" Reina asked, skipping back a few steps to smile at the frown on his face as he lowered the Bloody Rose and stuck it back into its place at his side.

"If you would just answer the question, I wouldn't have to," he pointed out gruffly.

"Hmm, I suppose you're right," she answered, raising a delicate finger to her chin and looking away from him as if in thought.

Her mood swing, going from an unforgiving winter storm to this, innocent, sweet girl only served to further infuriate Zero. Not to mention she still had yet to answer his question.

"If you didn't want anything then why are you here," he hissed, his fists shaking at his sides.

"Isn't it obvious," she asked as she blinked at him, cocking her head to the side slightly.

"Would you just answer the damn question," Zero snapped.

"No need to be so rude, Zero," Reina replied in a sweet almost sing song voice, that made Zero grind his teeth together. "I told you I wouldn't let you bite Yuki again, but you did, you made me a liar Zero," her sweet voice was now taking on a dangerous, threatening edge. "I'm not very happy with you at the moment."

"And why should I care," he asked bitterly.

"That is the question isn't it, why? Why should you care, why should I care what you do? Lots of whys," she mused, clasping her hands behind her back like a child, and looking around as if the answer were to be found somewhere in the little clearing they were in in the forest outside of the Academy. "Well, you should care because in all honesty I'm not trying to stab you in the back or use you for my own personal gain. I am not selfishly helping you because I feel it is my duty to you as a friend, I am simply trying to help you because a pureblood like myself ruined your life. I guess in a way maybe I do pity you, but not for your past, but your future.

"As a pureblood vampire I don't know what you must be experiencing, but I do know that you shouldn't be going through it due to the whims of an insane woman. But by drinking from Yuki, Zero, whether she's offering herself to you or not, is something that will bring about more trouble for you than you can imagine. I can't tell you the reasons, but just believe me when I say that you have already signed your life away to that girl. I was trying to stop that from happening, let you keep some of your pride. However, Kaname will not let you forget what you have done, he told you about our history I presume, the reason for your indifference lately. I never would have thought it would bother you, but it does doesn't it?"

Zero grunted and turned his head away from her, so she continued.

"While I used to return his feelings, I no longer feel that way towards him. He is important to me and I do care about him, but he isn't the same Kaname I knew. It was a humiliating experience, not that you'd care, but that's beside the point. He has never tasted my blood, two people have, and only to one did I willingly offer it. The other took it, though I didn't fight back or even try to save myself. You've met him, my other ex-fiance, Michael, the disgusting excuse for a pureblood. Anyways, I think I've explained myself, now it's your turn."

Narrowed lavender eyes met sapphire with disdain. "What do I have to explain?"

"Why you bit her after I told you that I would give you my blood, my blood that lasts longer in staving off the hunger, that will make you stronger than hers. If you want to kill that woman you'll need more strength than that little girl's blood can give you."

Zero's teeth ground together violently as he glared at Reina. "It's none of your business."

"You're right it's not. I know I am your enemy, I know you hate me, and that no matter what I say you will do what you want. I suppose now there's no point in telling you to stay away from Yuki, you will drink from her again, it's inevitable. You just can't resist her can you?" Reina asked in an almost seductive voice before chuckling at the scowl on Zero's face.

"What does he have planned for her?" Zero asked.

"Hmm," Reina replied in surprise. "Who?"

"Yuki, what does Kaname Kuran want with a human girl like her?"

Reina blinked at him, having not expected that question she didn't know how to reply, the truth wasn't hers to tell after all. "Like I said I can't tell you that. You'll find out in time, but I assure you he would never harm her if that's what you think."

"I know that. He's gone out of his way to make sure she's protected as it is, so have you," Zero said before his head dropped and his attitude quickly turned to regret which Reina had not been anticipating. "I never wanted to hurt her, I just...I couldn't.."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Zero. You were thirsty and angry and she willingly offered, you did what you did on instinct. Vampires' instincts are a blessing and curse all at the same time, wouldn't you say? They make us faster, stronger, but they hinder us in our desire and hunger for blood to survive. It's not like I don't understand that."

"You don't understand anything," he replied vehemently. "A little spoiled pureblood princess is all you are. I'm not a toy for you to play with or boss around, stay out of my life."

"Is that really what you want, Zero?" She asked. "If it is, then I will leave you be, just say it. I will never talk to you, look at you, or go out of my way to help you again."

"I never asked you to in the first place," he snapped.

"No, you didn't. You intrigued me though, you were so angry and full of hate when I first met you. I had never come into contact with such intense emotions before. I wanted to befriend you, in the end I guess I was selfish, but I never thought of you as mere entertainment. You are a person and you deserve kindness, if you no longer want mine, then tell me."

Zero's hands clenched at his sides as he glared heatedly at the trees, Reina was a little surprised they didn't catch fire under his gaze.

"Your lack of a quick, snide remark confuses me. You hate me, you don't want my help, but you can't tell me to really leave you alone, can you?" Reina asked. "Tell me to leave you alone and I will or you can deal with having a vampire as a friend, it has its benefits, doesn't it?" She asked as she flicked some of her long hair over her shoulder so that there was nothing covering her neck. "You're still not answ-"

"Shut up," he hissed.

Reina sighed. "Fine, but drink Zero, you still need blood, don't you? I'll leave you alone after this since that's probably what you want anyways."

"You don't know what I want."

"Then tell me."

"Hn."

"Then don't," she sighed. "Are you going to drink or not, classes are going to start soon."

He growled and stalked towards her without hesitation, she regarded him calmly, and when he looked in her eyes he didn't see the same fear he saw in Yuki's when she would offer him her blood. He saw nothing but warmth and innocence, two things he wasn't used to seeing in the eyes of a vampire or associating with them in general.

She remained still, only her eyes widened slightly, the only hint of her surprise when Zero's arms wrapped themselves around her. One of his hands went to her lower back, pulling her body tightly against his, his other went to the back of her head where he tugged her hair forcefully getting her head to move to the side to allow access to her neck. She gasped and raised her arms to put her hands between his shoulder blades as his fangs sunk in to her neck. Her fingers dug into his coat as the hot sting of pain from being bitten washed over her, Zero felt this and felt her tense against him, but she relaxed almost immediately.

Reina said nothing as Zero's hand tightened in her hair, pulling her head back even further as he continued to drink her blood. The fingers of the hand on her back curled, digging into her skin under her white jacket, but still she said nothing, only kept her arms around him for support.

Zero knew he had to be hurting her, his grip on her was relentless and he had bitten her without restraint, but she didn't say a thing. She didn't flinch or try to pull away of make any sound of discomfort. Her blood was like a drug, addictive to the point that he didn't want to stop devouring it.

After almost a full minute of drinking her blood, Zero could feel her hands loosen their hold on him and feel the way her knees were beginning to grow weak. He pulled away from her slowly, her head came to rest on his upper arm as her body went slack in his grip. Moving carefully, Zero lowered them both down to the ground and leaned Reina up against a tree, one hand on her shoulder to steady her as the other wiped the little bit of blood he had spilled from his angular jaw.

"Why didn't you stop me," he asked as he studied her.

She simply smiled, the gesture brightening her pale face. "I trust you Zero, there was no need."

"You're so damn annoying," Zero grumbled as he ran a hand through his already disheveled hair.

"Sorry."

Zero looked like he wanted to strangle her, but only sighed and turned away from her for a moment.

"Night classes are going to start soon," he said as he looked up between the net of leaves into the coming twilight.

"How nice," Reina replied with bitter sarcasm.

"Will you be alright?"

Reina giggled making Zero glare at her and turn his head away stubbornly. "You sound worried Zero, that's not like you. I'm just an annoying leech after all."

"You know what, never mind."

"No, no wait. I'm sorry," Reina said quickly as Zero stood up to leave. She latched onto his hand and thanks to her recent blood loss, the quick movement made her head spin and she fell forward. Her head came to a rest on Zero's shoulder as he sat back down. She tried to push herself off of him knowing he didn't like the close contact from her. "Sorry."

"I don't hate you," he said to her as he helped her steady herself.

"What?" Reina asked, not entirely sure she had heard what she just heard.

"I don't hate you. I don't know why, but for some reason no matter how hard I try, I just can't hate you," Zero admitted with an irritated sigh.

"Oh, well, that's good."

"Here," he sighed, digging a black tin out of his dirty coat and handing it to Reina.

"Thanks, I don't suppose you have any water?" She asked with a smile. "Just asking," she said when Zero lifted a brow at her like she was insane.

Snapping the tin open, she took several pills and tossed them into her mouth. Her nose crinkled in distaste as she forced herself to swallow the bitter pills that were meant to be put in water first. She felt as the pills made their way down her throat and began to dissolve. There was a slight pinch of pain in her lungs, but no attack like she had expected after having had so much blood drunk from her.

"Is the mark healing?" She asked as she tilted her head.

Zero glanced at her and to her neck and nodded. "Yeah, it's almost gone."

"Good, and it doesn't seem like you spilled which is also good. I'm going to wait a few minutes to make sure I don't have any attacks and then go to class. You can go help Yuki if you want, I know the Night class is on their way to the Academy."

"I'm not leaving you out here."

"I'm not a danger to the students and you know it."

"Doesn't change the fact that I'm not leaving," Zero said again.

"Fine, do what you'd like. You were rather rough, so I'm going to sit here and relax for a few minutes until my strength returns," Reina replied.

"I didn't mean to be."

Reina looked over to Zero, a little surprised by his quiet apology, he was staring off into the trees, pulling out tufts of grass anxiously. She chuckled at him, leaning her head back against the rough bark of the tree.

"Don't worry about it Zero. I'll be fine in a few minutes."

Her eyes slid closed and she took several deep breaths of the cooling air, enjoying the scent of the earth and trees around her.

"What's it like?" she asked quietly.

Zero turned his head towards, confused. "What?"

She opened her eyes and looked down at her hands in her lap. "I've seen you at the stables before, taking care of the horses. What's it like?"

"Dirty," he answered awkwardly.

"Oh. I'd never seen a horse before I came here. I've never seen most animals and the ones I have seen have always been at a distance. Animals don't like our smell, we're natural predators so they run from us. I guess I was curious what it was like to be able to touch them."

Zero stared at her for a moment before turning his head away. "You weren't allowed out much, were you?"

She shook here head. "No, I can count all the times I left the manor on two hands. Since I've come here that has changed, but I usually only ever get to go to class. The few times I've been in the woods or out of the dorms aside from that I wasn't exactly able to admire the scenery, I was too busy either trying to get myself killed or kill someone else. I've been in the dorm garden once, but I didn't really stop to admire the flowers. You know, I've never been shopping. Something humans do regularly I've never done once in my life. Strange, isn't it?"

They both went quiet for the next few minutes. The only sounds were the sounds of the leaves rustling in the wind and the birds that were singing nearby.

"Are you ready?" Zero asked finally.

"Yeah, I think I'm fine now," she answered.

Zero stood up first and surprised Reina when he reached a hand out to her to help her up. She blinked at the hand and then up at him, thinking it had to be some sort of trick, but when she couldn't make anything out in his eyes she took his hand and let him pull her up.

"Thank you."

"Welcome," he grumbled as he turned around and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Can I ask you something?"

"No, but I bet you will anyway."

"You said you don't hate me, so do you like me? As a friend I mean."

"No."

"Oh, then why did it bother you that Kaname and I were engaged?"

"Why do you talk so much sometimes?" Zero grunted.

"Because I'm curious," Reina replied.

"Good for you," he said, walking away from her and towards the Academy.

"You're not answering my question. Weren't you mad at me for not answering yours earlier?"

"Shut up."

"No. I want to know."

Zero ignored her and continued walking.

"Is it really that big of a deal, all I'm asking is the reason why my former engagement to Kaname bothers you? You say you don't hate me, but you still don't like me so-"

Reina stopped abruptly when Zero turned to her, seizing her hands in his and pushing her against a tree. "Would you shut up," he growled.

"No," she answered stubbornly. "I want to..." She trailed off when she realized just how close Zero was to her.

His face was so close she could feel his breath against her cheek, his eyes were focused on hers as he leaned forward slightly. Her breathing quickened, but she couldn't move as his lips neared hers. When he dropped her hands and stalked away from her without a word, she wondered what had just happened.

'Did he just try to...No, that's not possible. This is Zero Kiryu the Hunter that hates vampires and just about everything else,' she thought as she watched him walk away from her.

It took her a moment longer to regain her wits and follow him out of the forest, she left the distance between them, feeling awkward after the way he had acted. She had not expected something like that from him and she didn't know what to think.

When they reached the outskirts of the Academy, Zero went towards the dorms and she made her way to the Academy. Not wanting to draw unnecessary attention, she made her way to one of the terraces, all of the Day students were gathered in the front so she went around the back to avoid them. With a quick look around, she leapt onto the terrace and glided down onto it. After smoothing out her skirt, she made her way inside and to the classroom. She beat the rest of the Night class by only a few seconds, which was enough time for her to sit down in the back of the room and put her one of her hands to her neck to run her fingers over the quickly fading marks there.

As the students filtered in to the room several took note of Reina already seated in the back, but didn't question how she had gotten there before them when she hadn't been at the dorms when they had left. Ichijo wandered over to her, sitting in the seat to her right and looking at her in concern. She appeared to be thinking about something, her face was pulled into a thoughtful frown and her eyes were distant. He glanced at Kaname who was also studying Reina until he felt Ichijo's gaze on him, he then simply turned away.

Ichijo looked back at Reina and noticed that she was absently running her fingers over her neck, it was the side that was away from him, but when he leaned over slightly he thought he could just barely make out a small red mark. He gasped knowing full well what the mark was and who had most likely made it. He could very faintly smell blood on her, not her own, but it wasn't hard to figure out whose it was when he put a little thought in to it.

The gasp had drawn Reina's attention from the window, and she slowly turned her head to face Ichijo. Some of her hair cascaded over her shoulder, further hiding the pale marks on her skin. Her face was blank when her eyes met his, but her eyes seemed to be daring him to say something. She could see in his face, in his eyes, that he knew that Zero had bitten her, but now wasn't the time to discuss it. Not that she felt it needed to be discussed, it was her blood to do with what she pleased as far as she was concerned. It may be a taboo amongst vampires to drink the blood of their precious pure bloods, but Reina in no way cared about that at the moment. She understood the reasons behind the taboo and she would never again allow a greedy, disgusting beast like Michael to touch her or devour even a single drop of her blood. If her blood was going to give strength and added power to someone, she would rather it be someone who could use it and not abuse the strength given them.

Her and Ichijo gazed at each other for several seconds until Aido walked up to the desk, he cast a strange glance between them noticing the somewhat tense atmosphere, but when Reina turned to him and smiled he forgot all about it for the time being.

"Would you like some pocky Reina-sama, I managed to save some this time before Shiki could get to it," Aido offered while throwing a glare at the brown haired boy.

"I'd rather have blood," she mumbled as she reached forward, taking four sticks of the strawberry cream covered treat.

Aido gave her a confused and shocked look and then turned to Ichijo who was also as surprised as he was to have heard her say what she had. They had been the only ones to hear, not that it would have been odd for a vampire to say such things, but it was odd from her.

"Would you mind getting me a bottle of water Aido, I don't feel like getting up," Reina asked boredly as she put one of the sticks of pocky to her teeth and snapped off a small piece.

"Uh, Of course Reina-sama."

"Are you feeling alright, Reina?" Ichijo asked when Aido walked off.

"Fine, why?"

"You just seem a little..distracted."

"I'm tired," she replied.

"We have the next few days off after tonight, and the dance tomorrow."

Reina returned Ichijo's bright smile, but it faded quickly as she looked down at the desk. "Are you angry with me?" She asked meekly.

Ichijo tilted his head and sighed, a soft smile finding its way to his handsome face. "No. I don't know if you've noticed, but you're too cute to be mad at."

"I'm serious, Takuma," she said in a quiet whisper. "I would understand if you were."

"I'm not mad, maybe a little jealous," he replied.

Reina cast a surprised look at him, thinking he had meant about her allowing Zero to drink her blood was what he was jealous about.

"I mean not because of ... oh never mind," he stuttered, his head drooping.

Ichijo looked over at Reina in surprise when she laid her head down on his shoulder and scooted closer to him. "What are you-"

"I told you, I'm tired," she interrupted as she yawned.

Aido returned a moment later with a bottle of water for her, she lifted her head and when she reached for her tin of tablets, she realized she didn't have them in her coat as she usually did.

"Here," a silky smooth voice said from over her left shoulder. A pale hand extended over her shoulder and offered her a small black tin.

Reina's eyes widened briefly before she took the tin from Kaname's outstretched hand. "Thank you," she replied as she delicately opened the tin, aware of the way he was leaning into the wall just under the window, his eyes scrutinizing her neck that was hidden by her hair. "Here," she said, holding the tin out her side after dropping several tablets in the bottle of water, careful not to disturb her hair and let him see the mark there.

She knew Kaname was no fool, he already knew what had transpired, but she would be damned if he thought she'd let him start a scene here. When Kaname never moved to retrieve the tin, she sighed and set it on the desk. Kaname stayed where he as for a little longer, when he finally moved he leaned over Reina's right shoulder, brushing some of her hair from her face and putting his lips close to her ear.

"Do you want me to kill him, or are you just trying to make me angry," he whispered.

Reina's eyes narrowed and cornered over to the flawless face that was just a little too close to her own. He never let her respond, as he straightened up, letting her hair fall back into her face and letting his fingers lightly brush over the two marks on her neck that were now almost gone. Taking a deep breath, Reina calmed herself down and laid her head back on Ichijo's shoulder. She sipped absently at her beverage and let her thoughts wander as classes came and went.

* * *

Please review!


	21. Chapter 21 Forms of Kindness

Disclaimer- I don't own Vampire Knight.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter and/or added this to their alerts and/or favorites, I really do appreciate it.

Please enjoy this chapter and then pretty please tell me what you thought. The beginning of this was done easily in a matter of hours after posting the last chapter, the last half was a bit more difficult so I'm curious about what everyone thinks. Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Forms of Kindness**

"I can do as I please, Kaname," Reina said evenly, standing as tall as she could and tilting her chin higher in defiance and pride.

"No. You cannot. Do you forget who you're dealing with, Reina?"

Reina's face remained impassive, the only hint of her anger in the way her hand twitched at her side. "I know exactly who I am dealing with, Kaname Kuran. It is you who has forgotten who you are dealing with. I am a pureblood as well, don't forget that. You have no say in what I do."

"That may have been the case originally, but you've proven to be unable to make your own decisions," he countered with reserved coldness.

"Oh?"

"You are under my care and while you attend this Academy-"

"I am under no one's care," she hissed bitterly, eyes cornering over to the doors that led into the classroom and the only thing that was separating them from the many curious vampires who had watched Kaname kindly ask Reina for her to accompany him into the hall. "I am not a child. I am a grown woman and now the sole heir to the Tsukina name and bloodline, I deserve to be treated as such."

"While you have grown into a woman, you still act childishly. Or at the very least, foolishly. I'm only trying to protect you, Reina. There are more risks involved than you realize in what you are doing."

Reina scoffed skeptically, turning her head to the side to glare out the window.

"I care very much about what happens to you," Kaname said from where he was standing, leaning elegantly against the wall a few feet in front of her. "So does Ichijo."

"Are you going to involve him in every argument we have? How...low," she said, a sensual undertone to her voice as she smirked, allowing a dark chuckle to escape her lips. "Why don't you just admit it Kaname? My closeness to any man that isn't you irritates you, doesn't it?"

When Kaname's eyes flickered, allowing her to see that she had guessed correctly or at least closely to the truth, Reina resumed her musings.

"You bring up Ichijo in hopes that it will make me feel guilty for my actions since you can't. I will tell you now, no man will make me regret what I have done but the one I've done it for. I'm hoping that won't happen, but he's too consumed with hatred at the moment so it's hard to say how any of this will play out. If he does make me regret helping him, then I will deal with the situation on my own. As for you my dear Kaname," she breathed as she slid her eyes over to his and took a single step, the movement too quick for normal human eyes to catch as her body appeared to have vanished only to reform in front of Kaname. She was leaned forward, her hands resting daintily on his shoulders as her cheek brushed by his, her hair tickling his neck as her mouth neared his ear, her lips moving against it as she spoke her next words in a husky whisper. "You have no claim on me any longer, you chose to claim another, remember? Your possessiveness, your....jealousy, is misplaced and wasted," the last words came out in angry hiss as she began to back away.

Reina's eyes narrowed and her pink lips pulled back just enough to unveil the smooth, sharp fangs they had hidden as Kaname grabbed her wrists. Her small frame was shoved into the wall beside them with fluid ease, her arms pinned just above her head by the taller pureblood who was staring frigidly down at her. His eyes had taken on a slight red glow as his lips parted in anger to show her his own set of deadly fangs and just how serious he was. With her arms pinned above her head and her head tilted up to glare heatedly at him, Reina had to resist the urge to unleash any of her anger and start a fight she knew she wouldn't be able to finish in her current weakened state. Not to mention she had already blown out the glass in her own room, she didn't want to be responsible for destroying a wing of the Academy.

"Again, you seem to forget who it is you're talking to," Kaname murmured, lowering his head to her her ear, his hot breath on Reina's neck. "A fight between purebloods would normally end in a stalemate, purebloods are said to all be equally powerful. You and I both know that isn't the case, especially at the moment when you can barely control your anger. You're focusing on that alone with no strength to fight against me. We both know who the stronger of us is Reina, do I have to remind you of who you are _really_ dealing with."

"And do I need to remind you, there is a reason why I was chosen as your bride. I'm not the weakling you seem to think me Kaname, I wouldn't have been chosen to wed the man that could take over the name of the sovereign of our race if I was," Reina replied smoothly.

Pressing her body further into the wall, Kaname's breath trailed down Reina's neck, lingering over the spot Zero had bitten hours before, there was no longer any trace of the two puncture marks he had left. Her breath hitched in her throat as he kissed the spot lightly before raising his lips back to her ear.

"Of course not, Reina. Your blood alone can rival mine and I haven't forgotten that fact. However," he went on, his grip on her wrists tightening painfully. "You are weak compared to me, a lonely little girl with nothing but her instincts to help her."

"Kaname," Reina whimpered feeling the bones in wrists grind together in a way they weren't meant to.

"I will say it again Reina, you will do as I say while you attend this Academy and are under my care."

Reina tried to wrench her hands from Kaname's grasp, her anger was forgotten as she began to panic. She wasn't used to being treated so violently, especially by him and it frightened her. He was right and she knew it. She wasn't as strong as the man that was pinning her to the wall and radiating such coldness that she thought she would turn to ice and shatter where she stood. He was merciless where she was unskilled and too caring, too emotional for a pure blood. She was little more than a disgrace to her bloodline and she knew it. With one final useless yank of her wrists, Reina's head fell into her chest and, due to his proximity, on to Kaname's shoulder. All the resolve she had built up to become a strong and independent pureblood vampire crumbling around her.

"I'm sorry, Reina, you are too kind for the life you were born into," Kaname whispered as he released her hands letting them drop lifelessly to her sides. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her into an embrace that she didn't fight. "As much as I would like you to remain the innocent girl you are, it'll soon be time you learned the truth of our world."

Reina said nothing as Kaname held her tenderly in the hall, she remained in his grasp, limp at first until she put her arms around him, burying her head in the fabric of his coat as tears pricked at her eyes.

"When did you become so cruel?"

"When I saw the truth."

"What are you talking about Kaname?"

"You'll see in time, Reina, for now just remain as you are. I know our past hurt you and I know that I have no right to ask this of you after how I have treated you, but will you remain by my side, Reina?" Kaname asked quietly.

"I told you before I wasn't going anywhere Kaname. I may be a weak disgrace, but I am not a liar," she answered.

"It's your kindness and innocence that make you weak Reina, they do not make you a disgrace. They make you special and they need to be protected as long as possible," Kaname said, kissing the top of her bowed head.

"What is it you want me to do," she questioned in a soft whisper.

"Stay away from Kiryu. He seems to be growing too fond of you and I will not allow it."

"Then you would rather him drink from Yuki? He loves that girl regardless of what twisted emotions he may feel toward me."

Kaname's arms tightened slightly before relaxing. "Yuki doesn't share the same sentiments as Kiryu. She's a very kind girl too and stubborn. As much as it angers me that he has bitten Yuki, I will allow it. For now anyway. He will protect her, he owes her that much. Besides, her feelings toward me haven't changed. I can't say the same for you though."

Reina's eyes widened at his statement.

"Your feelings toward me have grown cold and mistrusting, I can't say I blame you. I am curious though...Do you still feel the same for Ichijo, Reina, as you did when you first let Zero drink your blood? I know his feelings haven't changed for you."

She blinked several times at the question, not sure how to respond. "I...I..." She fell quiet when she realized that she couldn't say for sure how she felt, her mind kept wandering back to the near kiss in the woods earlier that evening. Then she thought about all the smiles and laughs she had shared with Ichijo, the moments that were becoming very rare and fleeting. Guilt washed over her then as she realized the situation she had put herself in. "..yes.."

"It's alright Reina," Kaname comforted as her shoulders started to shake minutely. "He will understand. He knows how giving you are, he will not hold it against you. Keep him close, and forget about Kiryu. Whatever feelings you harbored for him were born from curiosity at never having met someone like him before."

"Yes Kaname," she conceded meekly.

They returned to class shortly after, Reina's cold front back in place, but far from perfect. Her downcast eyes and the slight submissive tilt of her head told everyone that something had past between the two purebloods. No one had the nerve to ask what and instead chose to ignore the entire thing like the well behaved aristocrats they were.

Reina took her seat in the back of the class beside Ichijo who hadn't moved from the spot he had taken earlier. He watched her every guarded move as she made sure to carry herself with dignity and grace despite the noticeable change in her attitude towards Kaname.

Ichijo smiled at her as she took her seat, she returned the smile wanly, the warmth never reaching her eyes. He cast a look over to Kaname, the other pureblood was leaning against the wall reading a leather bound book calmly, his eyes rose to meet Ichijo's, a small smile finding its way to his face. Ichijo returned the smile with a grin of his own, it seemed that both purebloods were going to be acting as if everything were fine when it clearly wasn't. Reina remained quiet and thoughtful throughout the night, barely speaking no matter how hard he and Aido tried to get her too. Aido even went out of his way to try and get her to smile, but none of his antics ever worked so he gave up and wandered back to his seat.

"Ichijo, Aido, Kain, would you three come here please?" Kaname asked from the back of the class during another break.

"What did you do this time," Kain grumbled at his icy eyed cousin.

"I didn't do anything. I'm perfect, remember," Aido replied stubbornly.

"Uh huh," Kain said, raising a fiery eyebrow.

Ichijo rose from his seat next to Reina who was staring out the window up into the starry night sky, the light of the moon reflecting in her eyes and giving her face a warm glow. He looked over to her with a concerned glance before making his way to Kaname's side with Aido and Kain a few steps behind.

"What is it Kaname?" Ichijo asked.

"Things may get a bit...eventful soon. I want you three to stay close to Reina, she will need you more than I will, she isn't made to fight."

"Of course Kaname-sama," Aido replied proudly.

Kain nodded and Ichijo smiled.

"And as I have said before, keep Kiryu away from her," Kaname stated, a threat in his tone allowing them all to know there would be hell to pay if they didn't do as he had requested. "Kain and Aido, you may go back to your seats, I'd like to speak with Ichijo alone."

Aido and Kain walked off, Aido proudly, more so than usual anyway as he sauntered to his seat.

"Is everything alright Kaname, Reina seems upset," Ichijo observed.

"I'm afraid I have hurt her again Ichijo, but it was necessary. She just needs some time to think things through, not to mention she's very tired and..drained at the moment."

"I noticed. Will she be alright with just the tablets? After all, she's had a rough couple of days."

"She has," Kaname agreed. "The tablets will suffice for now. It's later that worries me."

Ichijo frowned at the words, glancing back at the listless girl who hadn't moved a single muscle since he had left his seat beside her. He knew what Kaname meant and it worried him as well. Reina was drinking the tablet water constantly, had been since she had gotten her first bottle of water from Aido. Since then she had finished two more bottles and had a third in front of her. He had also noticed that the last several times she had taken a drink she had stiffened and a pained look had crossed her eyes. She had lost a lot of blood in the last several days and no matter how many blood tablets she put into her system it would eventually need to be replaced with the real thing and not a substitute.

* * *

As they walked back to the dorms after the night's classes had finally ended, Reina absently looped her arm through Ichijo's. The two were walking beside Kaname at the front of the group of students with Reina in between the two. Kaname and Reina didn't bother to look at each other and though they were so close, the distance between them was like a gaping black hole. In the distance, in their black uniforms, were Yuki and Zero standing before the large wooden gates that separated the Moon dorms from the rest of the Academy. Zero was leaning casually against the brick wall to the right, while Yuki stood up straight on the opposite side, watching with a smile as the Night class neared them.

Being as tired and quite literally as drained as she was, Reina couldn't bring herself to look up from the stone walkway that led the way out of the Academy grounds and to the Moon dorms. Her arm stayed limply wrapped around Ichijo's, tightening minutely when she felt a pair of lavender eyes flicker over her. She could also sense the fear filled gaze of the brown haired girl she had so cruelly spoken to earlier. Ichijo glanced down at Reina after feeling her arm twitch, he frowned when he saw the completely blank look that was on her face as her unfocused sapphire eyes stared at a point in front of her as she gracefully walked beside him. To everyone behind them, it would appear as if she were no different from the cold, unfeeling creature she portrayed herself to be. Anyone who could get a single look at her face and the distant expression would know better, regardless of how well they knew her.

Reina came to an obedient halt the same instant that Kaname's footsteps quieted. Both purebloods came to a standstill in the same second, right beside each other, but there was still miles of distance between them. It was almost eerie, the way she seemed to have predicated when the vampire beside her was going to come to a stop. It surprised Ichijo, who took another step, Reina's arm slipping from his grasp. When he turned to glance back at her, Aido had stopped beside her, Kain just behind her, blinking down at her in dreamy confusion. It was then that they had noticed Kaname had halted, turning towards the disciplinary committee member that was torn between blushing at the smile Kaname bestowed upon her and shrinking away from the sapphire eyes that weren't even turned in her direction.

Zero stared narrowed eyed at the flawless figure of the girl that had halted besides Kaname. Her white hair was twisting and curling behind her in the light morning breeze that swept through the opened gates. Pale, delicately beautiful hands hung at her sides as she continued to stare vacantly at something in front of her. The lack of emotion on her face as her eyes gazed straight ahead of her was making Zero angry, he couldn't explain why, but seeing her so distant and withdrawn just didn't feel right. Not to mention she hadn't even batted a single eyelash in his direction, he turned his narrowed eyes to the lithe form beside her. Kaname's crimson eyes met his with an iciness that was almost unnerving, even for him, for a brief moment before the man exchanged a few words with Yuki and then continued his walk to the dorms, Reina falling into step with him.

* * *

Blue silk danced gracefully behind small, pale feet that walked with grace down the carpeted hall. As Reina lifted her arm, the fabric of the robe she wore over her nightgown fell to her elbow, revealing her thin wrist that was marred by a deep blue bruise, she hesitated as she saw the state of her wrist, her fist inches from the painted door. Finally, she brought her hand down lightly upon the wood, tapping several times. Her knock was answered immediately by a smooth voice.

"Come in Reina."

Slowly opening the door, Reina stepped into Kaname's study. Her eyes traveled first to the green eyed Ichijo that was smiling at her from where he sat at the small chess table, she returned the smile and this time there was a small spark in her eyes to show she meant it even though she was unable to keep it up for long. Slipping her gaze from Ichijo's, she turned her attention to Kaname who was sitting behind his desk, dozens of letters before him, many of which were unopened.

"Sorry to bother you, but the windows in my room are still missing. They're covered, but it's rather cold. I was hoping I could sleep in your room, if you don't mind of course," Reina said to Kaname.

"I don't mind at all, but may I ask why you don't stay with Ichijo as you have been doing?"

Reina sighed, she was hoping that her intentions wouldn't be questioned and that Kaname would simply agree. "I'm not feeling all that well," she replied simply.

"I see. Get some rest Reina," Kaname said.

"Thank you Kaname. Good night," she bowed her head slightly, glancing at Ichijo as she made to turn and leave the room. She smiled at him, a sad and guilty smile, before her robe swished around her ankles and she quietly disappeared from the room.

"You should get some rest as well Ichijo," Kaname observed as he turned towards the blond.

"I think I will, the dance is tonight I should be well rested," Ichijo replied cheerfully.

"You should also check on Reina. If you would like to that is, I can always look in on her myself."

"No, I'll check in on her."

"Good. I've said it before Ichijo and I doubt you need reminding, but take care of her."

Ichijo smiled back at Kaname as he opened the door. "Of course. Good night Kaname."

* * *

Reina was curled up under the soft sheets and blankets that covered Kaname's large bed, her white hair fanning out behind her in the darkness. Being as tired as she was, she had drifted off to sleep not long after laying down, she welcomed the blackness behind her eyelids that allowed her temporary relief from the weakened state of her body and the growing ache in her lungs.

When the door opened without a single noise, allowing a small sliver of light into the dark room she groaned quietly and burrowed deeper under the blankets, but didn't wake. As Ichijo noiselessly closed the door and walked to the bed, he couldn't help but to grin at the bundle of blankets and how small Reina appeared in the large bed.

Pulling the sheets back carefully, he slid into the bed beside Reina, he had a hard time taking his eyes off of her as he held the sheets in his hand. She had removed her robe and was now in a dark blue nightgown that he guessed would have come to her knees, but in her current position sat high on her thigh. The thin straps of the gown barely kept the thin material from revealing too much and with her white hair spilling onto the bed behind her she looked nothing less than exquisite. When she unconsciously moved closer to him, seeking the warmth she could feel from his body, he let the sheets fall back into place over them.

Ichijo ran his fingers over her cheekbone, smiling happily at the content sigh that fell from her lips as she scooted closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder and placed one hand on his chest. The bruising on her wrists caught his eye and he frowned as he traced the outline of the purple marks. He fell asleep with her curled up against him, one arm under her head and holding her body close to his while his other hand covered the hand she had laid on his chest.

* * *

Reina slowly began to wake to the sounds of a steady, rhythmic heart beat. It was making her painfully aware of how thirsty she was and her throat was beginning to constrict as her lungs began to feel as if someone had placed hot coals in them. The heart continued to beat and echo throughout her entire body, she had no idea where the sound was coming from as she struggled to pull herself completely out of the depths of sleep. As her mind began to work, she realized that she was lying beside someone, tucked into the crook of their arm while her hand rested on their chest, just above their heart.

Her eyes refused to open as a searing hot pain shot through her body, her eyes clenched shut tighter as she tensed, her hand gripping tightly to the person beside her who was awoken by the reaction.

"Reina are you alright?"

"I-Ichijo," she questioned through a ragged breath her eyes finally opening as she turned her head to look up at him. "What are-" She was cut off by a wave of pain that made her whimper and curl up against him as her body tensed protectively.

When the pain seemed to pass, Ichijo brushed some of her hair from her face, noting that her skin was unusually warm. "I came to check on you last night, but you were already asleep. You looked so comfy I thought I'd join you," he said in answer to her unfinished question.

"Oh."

"How are you feeling?"

"Not all that great to be honest."

"Can I do anything for you?"

She tilted her head up to look up at him. "No, thank you. I think I'm alright now. You had surprised me, your heartbeat was a little distracting."

"Sorry," he grinned.

She chuckled, the corners of her lips curling upwards as the sound filled the room. "I don't think you need to apologize for having a heart."

He continued to grin at her before sighing. "How are your wrists?"

Reina's eyes widened and her eyes lowered to her wrist that was still on Ichijo's chest. The bruising was barely noticeable now, just faint traces of blue and purple against her pale skin. "My wrists are fine. It's you I'm worried about."

"Me?"

She nodded her head, "Yes. I have been selfish, doing as I pleased without thinking about the way my actions have affected anyone else. Especially you. I've never met anyone quite like you Takuma Ichijo. You're so happy and positive all the time. I guess I thought that you would always be there and I took advantage of that fact and your feelings for me. I've probably hurt you and I am very sorry, I never meant to. I won't be doing it again."

Ichijo eyed her in confusion, unsure just what she meant by her words as she lifted herself partially into a sitting position, holding herself up with one hand and her body still angled toward him. Her head was down, her somewhat messy hair falling over her eyes. Ichijo sat up as well, laying a hand gently on her back and using his other to carefully lift her chin.

"Reina," he questioned as he searched her face for any hint to just what she had meant.

"I'm sorry Takuma, I should have told you sooner," she whispered softly.

"Told me what Reina," he asked, worry creasing his brow.

She smiled at him, leaning forward to close the gap between them as she placed her lips over his. She moved closer to him, shifting her weight so that she could put her palms on either side of his face. Ichijo didn't know what to think or do, one hand was on her lower back, the other on her shoulder as he struggled to push her away and pull her closer all at the same time. When he tried to pull away, Reina wouldn't let him, her lips found his again before he had time to so much as utter her name. Her hands trailed down his cheeks to his shoulders once there she pushed him back, shifting her position so that their lips didn't part as she forced him to lay on his back and settled herself over him.

"R-Reina," he stuttered when she abandoned his lips, to bring her mouth to his ear. She nipped at it lightly, giggling when Ichijo spluttered out a few words of gibberish. He took a moment to gather his its before he finally continued, "What is you wanted to tell me, Reina?"

Ichijo felt her lips curve into a smile against his neck. "Only that I'm in love with you Takuma Ichijo and I've been a fool to not have told you sooner."

"...Huh, uh, what?" Ichijo sputtered.

"You heard me. Do I have to repeat myself?"

"If you don't mind," Ichijo replied before laughing loudly when Reina slipped her hands under his shirt to lightly tickle his sides.

"Well, I refuse," she said as she raised herself up to smile down at him.

"What a shame, you'll never know what my reaction would have been," Ichijo teased.

"You're being difficult," Reina pointed out smugly.

"Am I? I only wanted you to repeat what you said... please?"

Reina huffed as she stared down at the grinning man beneath her. "No," she replied before squealing in surprise when Ichijo unexpectedly flipped her onto her back, reversing their positions as he laid over her. "What are you-"

She was cut off when he leaned over whisper in her ear, "I'm in love with me too."

"Takuma," she cried, smacking him in the shoulder and trying to scowl at him, but she wound up laughing instead. "I think you've been hanging around Aido too much," she commented.

"What, was that the wrong thing to say?" He asked innocently.

Reina sighed, rolling her eyes and trying to roll over, but she couldn't move with Ichijo's body on top of hers. "Are you going to move?"

"Nope."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm comfortable. You always use me as a pillow, it's your turn," he said as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"Ugh, I also don't weigh near as much as you do," Reina grumbled.

"It's nice to hear you laugh again," Ichijo said seriously.

Reina smiled as she ran a hand through Ichijo's hair.

"It's nice to finally feel like laughing again," she replied.

Lifting his head, Ichijo rested his forehead against Reina's and simply stared down in to her eyes for a minute before he raised his head to kiss her forehead. When his eyes met hers again they had softened considerably.

"I'm in love with you too, Reina Tsukina," he said sweetly.

"I know," she replied with a small smirk.

"Hmm, are you sure it's me that's been spending too much time with Aido?"

"Of course. I'm a woman, I know everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

"Did you know that at the end of Red River-"

"Shh," Reina hissed, raising a hand to cover his mouth only to retract it a second later. "Ew, you licked me!"

"You didn't know I was going to do that," Ichijo retorted.

She wiped her hand on his shirt, making a face as she did so. "That's gross."

"You were kissing me a minute ago, but it's gross when I lick your hand?"

"Yes."

"You're weird."

"And you're being a pain in-"

She was cut off as Ichijo's mouth descended upon hers, his tongue teasing her lips as she fought the desire to return the kiss. She quickly lost the battle of trying to refuse as her lips parted and she lifted her arms to wrap them around him. She cringed, her eyes shutting and her teeth clenching as one of her hands brushed over Ichijo's neck, his pulse beating against her fingertips and ringing loudly in her ear.

"Reina," Ichijo inquired as he pushed himself away from her.

All she could do in response was groan and lower her hands to cover her face as she curled up, turning over on to her side. Ichijo laid himself next to her, one hand on her arm as she trembled.

"I need my...tablets," she whispered hoarsely.

"Where are they," Ichijo asked.

"My room," she replied in a choked whisper as she pushed herself up, first into a sitting position before sliding off the bed.

Ichijo rose just after she did, sweeping her weak knees from under her and lifting her into his arms. He grinned down at the look of surprise on Reina's face as he carried her from Kaname's room and down the hall to her own.

"I am capable of walking you know," Reina said smugly, her voice still hoarse.

"I know that, but this is much more fun for me," Ichijo replied.

"My tin should be in the bathroom," she said, her face scrunching in pain as she was set carefully onto her bed.

Ichijo nodded and went to retrieve the tin and a glass of water since she always had a glass on hand. When he returned, Reina was breathing shallowly, her eyes had taken a slight tint of crimson and she was holding her hands over her chest as she tried to focus on breathing and quieting the blood thirsty beast inside of her with only her will. When she shakily reached for the cup in Ichijo's hand and her tablets, she was confused when he set them on the nightstand next to the bed and out of her reach.

"Ichijo," she questioned breathlessly as a spasm of pain forced her to gasp and squeeze her eyes shut. Her lungs began to burn furiously, the fire rapidly spreading throughout her entire body making her heart flutter in her chest as the intensity of the attack increased. She let out a small cry, hunching over and gripping her chest as tears somehow managed to slip through her tightly shut eyelids.

The bed shifted, but she didn't bother to open her eyes until she felt tender hands unwrapping her arms from their protective place over her chest. Her head tilted up, her eyes meeting Ichijo's who was smiling at her as he pulled her closer to him, holding her hands to his chest.

"What..are..you.."

He placed a finger over her lips to stop her from speaking when it obviously hurt her to do so. She looked up at him pleadingly as she tried to pull her hands from his hold, he had placed them over his heart and she could feel his steady pulse reverberating through her entire being. The sound was comforting in an an odd way now, but it made her lose track of her thoughts and lose focus as she tried to keep her mind from desiring what his heart was so calmly pumping through his body.

"We both know the tablets won't help," he said softly before leaning in to place his lips gently against hers as he placed her arms around his neck and gathered her in his arms to bring her shivering body closer to his own.

She was practically sitting in his lap, wide eyed and gasping for breath as his strong arms embraced her tenderly. Her already short breaths became even shorter as his lips left hers to kiss along her cheek lightly, all the while his neck was moving closer to her parted lips.

"I would like to help you, if you'll let me," Ichijo whispered in her ear, feeling the hot drops of salty water that rolled from her eyes as they splashed against the skin of his neck.

"Takuma," she replied weakly, her hands clutching at his back as she placed her forehead into the crook of his neck.

"I'm not going to let you go, but I won't force you either."

"..Why..." More tears fell from her eyes as she held onto Ichijo with all of her quickly vanishing strength. Her lungs burned and every breath sent a new spear of burning hot pain through her as she struggled to make sense of what Ichijo was doing and why he was so willing to let her drink from him.

"I see I need to repeat myself. That's not a problem, I will tell you as often as you need to hear it...I love you."

Her breath hitched in her throat and a last tear poured from her eyes as her grip on him slackened. Lifting her head from his shoulder, Reina looked up into Ichijo's eyes. Something about hearing him repeat his admittance of love soothed her, making her forget about everything else but the two of them, their surroundings faded into the back of her mind, just a meaningless blur as she kissed him. It was a passionate, unrestrained kiss. Their hands roamed over each other, exploring the perfect softness of each others skin. When Reina breathlessly withdrew her reddened lips she cast a glance into the green eyes that were watching her with unguarded fondness. A smile brightened the handsome face as Ichijo nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Thank you Takuma," Reina uttered as she lowered her lips to his neck.

The seconds seemed to slow as her lips parted and her fangs pierced the skin of Ichijo's neck, a soft moan leaked from her throat as the warm liquid that ran through his veins filled her mouth. Her arms tightened around him, forcing their bodies as close as they could possibly go. She felt his arms respond in kind, holding her to him as she savored the delicate blood she was sucking from him.

The effects were immediate, she could feel the burn in her lungs and throat subside as the thick fluid poured down her throat. Her muscles felt less tired as her strength returned and she could feel the heat rise to her cheeks as the painful feeling of her thirst was replaced by a different kind of fire. A fire that made her heart race and her breathing pick up in pace as she retracted her fangs from Ichijo's neck, her tongue lightly collecting the little amount of crimson that escaped the two marks she had made on his skin. Pink lips closed over the marks, sucking softly before pulling away from the now closed wounds.

A hand rose to wipe the thin line of warmth that had spilled from the corners of her lips, but she was beaten to it as a long finger collected the blood from her chin. Reina watched as Ichijo raised the finger to his own mouth, an absentminded gesture that was forgotten moments later when their lips met yet again, it was as if there was an unknown force pulling them together and making it almost impossible to break apart.

Reina's hands roamed down Ichijo's back, under the hem of his shirt, pulling the fabric up and away from his body. They were forced to break their kiss briefly as she tugged the shirt over his head, tossing it aside carelessly. She gasped against his lips as he lifted her up before lying her on her back as he moved to lay over her, his knees on either side of her. His lips left hers to kiss her chin, her neck, her exposed shoulders as his hands caressed her arms, his fingers tripping over the thin straps of her nightgown that had fallen from her shoulders.

There was a soft tap on the door, Ichijo stopped as he looked toward the door, but Reina grabbed him and brought their lips together again, completely ignoring the knock they had heard. There was another knock, and then another after that one had also gone unanswered as well as an accompanying, "Reina-sama?" from the knocker who was none other than Aido.

"What?" Reina shouted impatiently, her chest rising and falling rapidly and a warm glow to her face.

" There's a letter for you Reina-sama, it's from the Council and is marked urgent," Aido called through the door.

Reina sighed, rolling her eyes and growling in annoyance as Ichijo removed his body from over hers, standing from the bed with a grin as he looked around for his shirt. Adjusting her nightgown as she stood, Reina walked to the door not bothering to wait until Ichijo had put his shirt.

She pulled the door open, her hand held out for the letter she had received as she tried not to scowl at Aido for interrupting. Aido swallowed at the look on Reina's face as he handed her the sealed envelope in his hands. He then seemed to realize just what he had interrupted when he looked past Reina to see Ichijo tugging his shirt on hurriedly, his hair was disheveled and his cheeks were red, not to mention the fading fang marks on his neck were still visible. His eyes shifted to Reina then and took in her quickened breathing and the glow that surrounded her, a blush crept onto his cheeks as he chuckled nervously and scratched at the back of his head.

"I'm just going to go now," Aido said embarrassingly, pointing a finger down the hall before turning and walking off.

Reina lifted a brow and then shut the door a bit more forcefully then she had meant to. Turning back to Ichijo who was grinning widely she shook her head and walked over to her couch, finally realizing that her windows and wall had all been fixed during the while she had been asleep.

Looking at the envelope curiously as she sat down, she carefully broke the wax seal and slid the thin sheaf of paper out of its confines.

"That looks like my grandfather's writing," Ichijo observed as he took a seat next to her, his eyes glancing at the note in her hands, but not taking in its contents.

The room was silent as Reina read and re-read the paper several times.

"Is everything alright?" Ichijo asked.

"My presence has been requested by the Ancients. There is no inclination as to why, just a line saying that they would like to discuss an important matter with me."

"Oh, when?"

"...Tonight."

"But you'll miss the dance."

"Actually, it seems your grandfather is aware of that and is sending a car for me at 5 in hopes that I can be back shortly after it begins at 7. He even says that I should prepare for the dance so that I can be prepared for it when I return."

"Are you sure that's from my grandfather?" Ichijo asked, looking over her shoulder to check the signature. "That's awfully nice of him....Which bothers me."

"Me too."

* * *

Please review!


	22. Chapter 22 The Meeting

DDisclaimer- I do not own Vampire Knight, but I wish I did....

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**The Meeting**

"It would probably be best to inform Kaname of this, you don't have much experience in dealing with the Council, it might not be a good idea to go alone," Ichijo said as he watched Reina stare down at the paper in her hand, a frown on her lips and dulling her bright eyes.

"As much as I'd like to tease you for worrying about me, I think you're right and I'd rather not go alone."

Ichijo smiled, his whole face lighting up as he looked at Reina. "Then you won't. Let's go speak with Kaname." He stood up from the couch, offering his hand for her to take.

Reina took his hand, allowing him to help her up from the couch, but when he turned to lead her out of the room she wouldn't budge. When he turned back to her questioningly, she smiled softly and took a step towards him, raising herself up onto her toes as she laid a gentle kiss across his lips.

"Thank you Takuma," she whispered, running her fingers along his neck and over the fading marks she had left there.

"No, thank you for finally letting someone help you. Besides," he grinned, a small pink blush blooming on his cheeks. "It's not like it wasn't enjoyable for me too."

"You're cute when you blush." Reina observed, tapping his nose with a finger only to have her eyes widen when Ichijo suddenly pulled her closer, running his hands over her sides and up her shoulders.

"So are you," he teased, his face hovering just above hers.

"It's not nice to tease people," she huffed, turning away to pout.

"I suppose I'll have to make it up to you."

"Yes, you will."

"I wonder how?"

"Well, start with tying Aido up."

"Hmm, he does have some poor timing, doesn't he?"

"He does," Reina nodded.

"And after that?" Ichijo asked.

"I'm sure, we'll think of something."

By now both of them were grinning happily as they held each other, their lips moved closer together and just as they were about to meet Reina turned her head to the door with a scowl and Ichijo sighed and hung his head. The knock on the door had been quiet and reserved, but it hadn't gone unnoticed.

"That had better not be Aido," Reina grumbled as she and Ichijo broke apart, she walked to the door opening it and preparing to give Aido a piece of her mind, but instead she found the short haired Seiren staring at her as emotionlessly as ever.

"Kaname-sama wants to see you and Ichijo," the girl said.

Reina nodded in response. "We'll be there in just a moment."

Seiren bowed her head and then turned to walk off without another word.

"I suppose we should be going before we get distracted again," Ichijo chuckled.

"But I happen to like being distracted," Reina replied with a small pout.

"We can be distracted later when there's nothing to distract us, how's that sound?"

"A little confusing, but...Promise?" She smiled.

"Promise."

"You have a deal, shall we," Reina asked as she held a hand out to Ichijo and smiled when he stepped forward and wrapped her arm around his.

They managed to make it to Kaname's office with one stop halfway down the hall to kiss each other fiercely and then taking a few seconds to giggle and catch their breath so that they could continue their short trek. Reina had to elbow Ichijo in the side as he knocked on Kaname's door, he kept grinning like a kid in a candy shop and it was making it hard for her to collect her thoughts and focus on the task at hand.

"Would you be serious," she hissed through the giggles that threatened to leak from her throat.

"If you'll kiss me again," he replied, blushing profusely.

Reina rolled her eyes. "Focus Ichijo," she said when Kaname called for them to enter and she opened the door.

Kaname raised a brow at them as they walked in, he was seated behind his desk as Reina tugged a chuckling Ichijo in the door as he scratched at his head and blushed.

"You two seem to be in good spirits this morning," he observed.

Ichijo chuckled, Reina blushed and smacked Ichijo's shoulder. "Would you stop it already."

"That hurt," he replied, rubbing at the spot Reina had hit and sobering up slightly.

"You were summoned to the Council," Kaname stated.

Reina turned her head to Kaname, blinking. "Yes, tonight. There is to be a car here at 5."

"What do you think Kaname, I don't think having her go alone is such a great idea," Ichijo said.

Kaname glanced at Ichijo and the look that passed between the two made Reina's eyes narrow suspiciously.

"Why do I get the feeling that the two of you know something that you aren't telling me," Reina asked, turning her gaze to Kaname.

"It would be best if Ichijo went with you tonight, I don't feel comfortable leaving the Academy at the moment," Kaname said, ignoring Reina's question.

"I can understand that, but what aren't you telling me?" Reina asked again, her voice rising in pitch.

"It's nothing Reina, you should go prepare, the car will be here in less than two hours. I also need to speak with Ichijo alone for a moment."

Reina stared at Kaname for a minute then turned her attention to Ichijo, he was smiling at her, but she could see that it wasn't his usual smile, there was little happiness, but there was concern and there was even sadness.

"I have something for you, may I bring it to you after I'm done here?" He asked.

She nodded numbly, slowly pushing herself up from the seat she had taken in front of Kaname's desk. After casting another series of glances at the two men, she made her way from the room, barely registering where she was going or what she was doing until she turned the hot water of her shower on. Her mind was too filled with questions to focus properly as she showered, when she finished, she wrapped a towel around herself and opened her bathroom door to make her way to her closet to figure out what she was going to wear.

Just as she opened the bathroom door, her eyes widened and she turned to see Ichijo opening her bedroom door. When his eyes found her, hair dripping wet and in nothing but a towel, he turned bright red and stepped inside quickly, shutting the door behind him. He had a rectangular box in his hands that he held awkwardly as he neared Reina.

"Uh, this is for you," he said, holding the box out to her and scratching at the back of his head.

Taking the box from him with one hand, while holding the towel closed with the other, Reina walked to her bed and set it down. She carefully removed the lid and moved the layers of tissue out of the way to reveal the top of a white lace dress. Blinking at the dress and then to Ichijo, who was smiling softly, she secured the towel around her before slipping her fingers through the thin straps and lifting it from the box, she had to spin to the side in order to see the entire floor length gown. The bodice of the dress was white lace and had a two toned, white and pale blue colored sash wrapped under the bust and tied into a bow at the side. The skirt was several layers of strips of white lace and polka dot tulle.

"Do you like it? You had mentioned that you weren't sure what to wear, that most of your dresses had been left at your manor. I saw this and thought of-"

Reina lifted a finger to Ichijo's lips, he was beginning to ramble and though it was cute, she only had so much time to get ready.

"It's beautiful Takuma, thank you," she gave him a quick kiss and a smile. "You should be getting ready too shouldn't you?" She asked as she laid the dress across her bed.

"Probably, but I wanted to give that to you myself and tell you you have nothing to worry about. Please trust Kaname, he was only looking out for you."

"By keeping things from me?"

"Uh, well... I think I should go get ready."

"Ichijo," Reina warned as the blond chuckled nervously and started to back towards the door.

"I'm going now," he said, pointing behind him to the door before wrenching it open and taking off.

"Ichijo," she shouted after him in annoyance, she growled and spun around to finish her preparations for the night.

When she emerged from her room just before 5 o'clock there was a soft, creamy beige cloak draped over her and tied around her neck. All that was visible of her was her face, ringlets of her white hair falling over her shoulders. She had curled her hair into loose curls, pinning back some of her hair so that her face was fully visible. Her feet peeked out from under the hem of the cloak, her white high heeled shoes with a single strap barely noticeable above her manicured toes. She wore a minimal amount of make up, just a dusting of pink blush and a pale blue eye shadow.

As she reached the landing of the first floor, she saw Aido sulking beside Kain on the couch, when he looked up to see her his eyes sparkled for a moment before he pouted.

"I'm not angry Aido," She said as she walked to the couch behind the young man, leaning down to kiss the top of his forehead. "You just need to work on your timing."

"Sorry Reina-sama," Aido replied, drooping a little.

"Will you cheer up if I promise to dance with you?" Reina laughed when Aido instantly perked up, a smile lighting up his clear blue eyes as he tilted his head back to grin at her.

"Really?" He asked.

"Of course, I would love to dance with you Idol-_sempai_," she teased. "That is if you'll have time to dance with me between all of your love struck fans." She walked around the couch, sitting carefully in the spot between Aido and Kain.

"They do love me, don't they?"

Reina sighed, rolling her eyes at the rather vain and self absorbed vampire as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I wonder if they would still love you if they knew you slept with a teddy bear."

Kain made a small noise of laughter before scratching at his cheek and turning away from his cousin's glare as Reina pursed her lips to hold in her own laughter.

"Are you picking on Aido again, Reina?"

"Of course I am Ichijo, you weren't here for me to sleep on so I had nothing better to do," she replied as she turned to smile at Ichijo who was walking down the stairs.

He was dressed in his school uniform as all the males were, but he had a long dark brown coat over it. "Are you ready?"

Reina nodded, standing from the couch just as a knock echoed through the room. Stepping around Kain, Reina pulled the hood of her cloak over her head as Ichijo opened the door. A man, dressed in a well made black suit bowed to Ichijo.

"I am here to take Reina Tsukina-sama to the Council as requested by Ichio-sama," the man said.

"Yes, we're ready," Reina replied as she took stuck an arm out through her cloak.

Ichijo took her delicate hand, smiling at the driver who looked as if he were unsure, but a single glance at Reina's shadowed face was enough to get the man to bow again and lead the way to the waiting black town car.

* * *

The ride to the large, ancient looking mansion that the Council used for their many meetings and other functions was far from eventful. Most of the roadways they used were shadowed by large trees and with the sun quickly sinking below the horizon there wasn't much to look at as her and Ichijo sat in the backseat of the large black town car that had picked them up. The driver looked to be in his early twenties, handsome with short dark brown hair and green eyes, but something about him wreaked of hidden malice.

Reina had long since arranged herself into the cold, regal being she knew she had to be around the Council. She and Ichijo hadn't spoken, it appeared that Ichijo was simply there to guard her, they kept their distance and barely glanced at one another. She didn't know much about the Ancients that made up the governing body of the vampire race, but she knew enough to know that they weren't always what they seemed. Her father hadn't told her much about the Council and its members, but he had always told her to be leery of those on the Council and those who served them.

Her eyes narrowed as the car slowed as it neared the stone building, the headlights splashing a yellow glow onto the drab surroundings. She could sense a familiar presence among the many unfamiliar and while she remained as icy and calm as she could, her hands tightened into fists in her laps.

Ichijo noticed this and smiled at her. "I promise you that everything will be alright, please remember that."

When the car stopped and the door swung open, a masculine, but unblemished hand reached towards her to help her exit the vehicle. She knew immediately who the hand belonged to without having to look into the gray eyes of the man that stood before her in a neat black suit and ruffled white shirt, his light brown hair falling in messy wisps to his shoulders.

"What is the meaning of this," Reina asked, her voice sure and unwavering.

Ichijo exited the car first, forcing the man to step aside to allow him out of the vehicle. He then offered his own hand for Reina to take, which she did. He gave her hand a small squeeze before releasing it and allowing her to lower the hood of her cloak while glowering at the man in front of her.

"Why are you here?" She asked, disgust and hate coloring her voice. She was glad for Ichijo's presence right beside her, otherwise she wasn't so sure she would have been able to keep herself from causing a scene in the driveway.

"It's a pleasure to see you again as well my dear fiance," came the smooth reply from the smirking face of the brown haired man before her as he took her hand and leaned over to kiss it.

There was a hiss from Reina and a sharp crack as several lines appeared in the window behind her as she pulled her hand away, gathering her dress and cloak in her hands to gracefully walk up the several steps into the open doors of the house of the Council, Ichijo a few steps behind her and a smirking Michael at his heels.

Another familiar face greeted her here, smiling at her from behind the neatly trimmed hair of his beard. "Reina Tsukina-sama, it's a pleasure-"

"I don't care about the pleasantries, Asato Ichijo, why have I been called here and why is that man here as well? I suggest you answer me quickly, I'm in a foul mood and can't seem to control my anger well," Reina cautioned as a beautiful crystal vase on a table to her left shattered, sending a stream of water to the floor and scattering the now black and dead flowers it had held.

"Hello Grandfather," Ichijo greeted with a wave as his grandfather's cold eyes found him and narrowed as he stepped up beside Reina.

"There's no need to be so harsh, Reina dear," Michael said, walking up beside her and laying a hand on her lower back. "You're angry at me, don't take it out on poor Ichio."

"You must not want that hand ,Michael," Reina hissed as she stepped away from the tall, well built man, closer to Ichijo, her eyes taking on a deadly red glow. "You killed my parents, tried to kill me, not once, but twice, and you have the gall to touch me and call me your fiance. Do you wish to die or are you just lacking a functioning brain?"

"I never touched your parents actually dear. As for the misunderstandings," Michael replied, his voice smooth as the finest silk with a hint of laughter underneath it. "They were simply that, misunderstandings, and I ask for your forgiveness my love."

"Why was I called here?" Reina asked icily, ignoring Michael as he bowed his head and put a hand over his chest in a show of apology, she was seething with anger and barely able to contain it. She took a small breath when she felt a soft, reassuring pressure on her lower back as Ichijo laid a hand discreetly there to calm her.

"It has been brought to our attention that your engagement with Takamora-sama was never officially called off. Your father failed to finalize the documents before his death," Ichio answered.

Reina's eyes widened and she stared at Ichio thinking that this had to be some sort of joke. Michael stood beside her, the smirk on his face growing at the obvious crack in her facade as she gasped.

"He murdered my parents and has tried to kill me, you think I will marry this man?"

"Please, let us go and talk about this in a more comfortable setting," Ichio insisted, bowing partially to the two pure bloods before turning to lead them down the long entrance hallway and into a dimly lit room.

Ichijo took the opportunity to lean in closer to Reina as he followed beside her. "You do trust me, don't you?"

Reina's uncertain sapphire eyes stole a glance at him, when she looked away just before entering the room Ichio was leading them to, she nodded and said quietly, "Yes, I do." She caught the smile that spread across his face, but couldn't gather enough energy to so much as twitch her lips as she walked a few steps behind Michael and Ichio. While she trusted Ichijo, she knew that he was likely only carrying information from Kaname and it worried her for she had no idea what that information may be. Her trust in Kaname was not what it used to be, but she knew he wouldn't allow any harm to befall her, and he would go through great lengths to protect her, he'd already proven that.

The room was quite large, there was an ornate fireplace that blazed in the back of the room and a dark table of thick, polished wood in the center. There were two others seated at the table, a male and a female both dressed elegantly and sitting with their chins tilted high.

Michael stepped ahead of Reina, pulling out one of the large, velvet covered chairs and gesturing for her to take a seat as he smiled at her.

When a servant came to take her cloak from her shoulders, and Ichijo's coat, she waved them away with a flick of her wrist. "We won't be staying long."

Reina took the seat that was being offered to her, careful to not let any part of herself, or her clothing, touch the man who took a seat to her right. Her eyes stayed focused on Ichio as he sat opposite the two of them, folding his hands in front of him on the table. Ichijo stood to Reina's left, his body angeled towards her, but his head turned to his grandfather.

"I hope that all is well at the Academy and that my dear grandson is behaving himself," Ichio said as he smiled at Ichijo, who returned the gesture.

"I told you already, I'm not in the mood for your pleasantries and small talk. Either get to the point or I'm leaving," Reina stated.

"Of course Tsukina-sama," Ichio replied, bowing his head. "As I have said, the marriage contract between yourself and Takamora-sama is still valid. We understand you think he was responsible for the deaths of your parents and it has been thoroughly investigated. Nothing was found to connect him to the horrible crime that took two precious purebloods from this world. As for your claim that he tried to harm you, we are aware of the night that he bit you, though there is no evidence he tried to kill you. While it is a taboo to drink from a pureblood, you are both purebloods and engaged, we don't believe that this constitutes a reason to nullify the contract that binds you."

"Furthermore," the woman spoke up, her voice stiff pride and arrogance. "The numbers of our pureblood lords are few. Whatever feelings of hatred you harbor must be set aside, as must your assumption that Takamora-sama had anything to do with the deaths of your parents. It is your duty to marry another a pureblood and to provide future heirs to-"

"Duty?" Reina interrupted as she struggled to keep her voice even and from keeping her hands from tearing the table under them to shreds. "I may be a pureblood, but it is not my duty to marry another just because you have the nerve to tell me it is. You have no right to tell me whom to marry and since you don't have any proof that my father never finalized the ending of the contract I-"

"Actually love, I do have proof," Michael said.

Reina's eyes turned on him, her nails digging into the hard wood as Michael pulled something from within his coat. He unfolded several sheets of paper before placing them on the table in front of her. Her eyes narrowed as she carefully read over the first page and the several others. The top page was the actual marriage contract, signed by her father and Michael's as well. After that were several pages, in her father's writing, it was a detailed letter focused on the appalling behavior of Michael, which were the reasons for breaking the engagement. It was the last page that made Reina's heart drop and the entire world spin just a little too slow, making her nauseous as she let the paper fall from her hand and back onto the table. The final page had never been finished, though she knew that the purpose of the documents was to call off the engagement, it was never stated and most importantly; it had never been signed.

"He told me himself that the engagement was off, why tell me that if it had not been done," Reina inquired, raising her sapphire eyes to Ichio's.

"I'm afraid I have no answer for you my lady. In light of this new information it has been decided that the two of you will honor the original contract that was signed by both of your fathers. The wedding is to take place within the year," Ichio informed.

It was hard to form coherent thoughts let alone to speak as the words sunk in and she stared down at the unfinished papers before her. There was a quiet shuffling of cloth from beside her and she turned to see Ichijo pulling an envelope from his coat, he caught her eye and winked at her before turning his attention to his grandfather.

"Kaname wanted to be here himself, but with the dance this evening he thought it would be best to remain at the Academy. He asked that I show these to the Council if they had indeed decided that Reina is to marry Takamora-sama," he said, holding up the envelope.

"And just what is in there?" Michael asked, his voice shaking with anger.

"Reina's original marriage contract," Ichijo replied.

Michael's eyes narrowed. "You dare to call her so familiarly and then say you have our original contract?"

"Actually, I never said it was the contract that bound her to you," Ichijo answered, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "As for calling her Reina, it was a request from her and I will honor it until she tells me otherwise."

"My original...You mean my contract to Kaname?" Reina asked as she stared up at Ichijo in confusion.

Ichijo nodded. "Yes, there are a few other things in there as well." He set the envelope down on the table and slid it to his grandfather.

"That bastard dumped her in the dirt years ago wi-"

There was a screech as Reina's chair was pushed across the wooden floor and she turned to Michael, her hand raised and rushed past his cheek. The resulting smack echoed throughout the room, filling the silence that had descended upon it.

"Reina," Ichijo leaned forward to say as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"One more time, Michael, insult him one more time. You may insult me all you'd like, but insult a man who isn't here, a good man, and I will make the last time we met look like child's play," she threatened before straightening herself up and smiling at the three elders. "Sorry, I seem to have gotten carried away. Can we hurry this up, we're late."

Ichio glanced at the envelope before him before lifting it up and breaking the seal to remove its contents. Michael chose to ignore the man as he read over the documents and went so far as to pretend the scene a moment ago hadn't taken place as he turned to Reina who had sat back down, her face hard as stone and her eyes swimming with anger.

"I know this must be a shock for you, especially since you have thought me to be responsible for the horrible tragedy that has befallen your family, but I do care about you Reina. I would like to make you my wife and protect you from the horrors of the world," Michael declared tenderly, placing one of his hands over hers.

Reina tugged her hand out from under Michael's, her head barely moved as her eyes cornered over to him, narrowing and darkening. "You were there that night, explain why if you didn't kill them?"

"I had come to speak with your father in hopes that I could make him change his mind and not call of our wedding. When I arrived they had already been killed as I have already explained to the members of the Council," he answered, gesturing around the table to the three people who were all looking over different papers. "You'll see in time my dear," he said, taking her hand again and laying a gentle kiss over the top of it in an attempt to look kind and caring.

"Actually Takamora-sama," Ichio said as he looked up from the papers stacked neatly before him. "It seems that your contract is not valid."

"Ichio, the documents should be looked over before making a decision. We do not-"

"Are you implying Sakura that Kaname-sama would give us fakes?" Ichio interrupted the stiff woman beside him.

Reina watched carefully, Sakura had had a point, usually the documents would be studied to be certain they were real and not fakes, but Ichio wasn't bothering to do that. He was going along with the documents that he had barely looked at and he seemed rather pleased with the turn of events as well. When Sakura huffed and turned away, signaling that she had backed down, Ichio continued.

"Tsukina-sama's contract to Kaname-sama was never officially ended, it seems that for several years after it was verbally stated that the engagement was over, it actually remained in tact. When it was finally decided it would be best to sign all the necessary documents to free the two of them, Haruka and Juri Kuran-sama killed themselves before the papers could be finalized. Kaname-sama himself was apparently unaware of this until recently. It seems that Reina-sama's father, sent the documents to Kaname shortly before his death in case something were to happen to him."

"What?" Reina asked in shock the same time Michael growled the word. The two shared a quick glare, before Reina turned to Ichijo who smiled down at her. She turned away from without so much as a twitch of her lips and clenched her jaw.

"This is ridiculous. If he's known this, then why not step forward with the information sooner?" Michael argued, looking over to Reina.

"Don't look at me, I was unaware of all of this. However, knowing Kaname as well as I do, it's probably because he doesn't intend to marry me regardless of the contract so it was a last resort to keep me from having to marry _you_," Reina replied forcefully.

"He would have to honor the contract if he's go-"

"Actually, according to the other documents in here, Reina has breached the contract between the two. The engagement to Kaname-sama was a much stricter one than the one that promised her to you, if what these say are true then her engagement to him is invalid as well," Ichio cut in.

"Then what? She's running out of potential suitors, there are few pure bloods left and who would want someone with two broken engagements on her track record," Michael snapped.

"That's none of your concern," Reina snapped, all the while wondering just how she had supposedly breached the contract that had bound her to Kaname. "So am I engaged to this worthless idiot or not?"

"You are not," Ichio replied smoothly.

"Making a fool of me again," Micheal hissed at her as he stood up quickly. "You will pay for this, Reina."

"Don't make threats so rashly, they make you appear weak Michael dear," Reina whispered in reply with an arrogant smile before turning back to Ichio.

Michael growled before turning to stalk from the room. Reina turned her attention back to the three at the table.

"Are we done here?" she asked boredly.

"I would actually like to speak Tsukina-sama alone, if that is alright with you Sakura, Daichi," Ichio said, glancing at the female and male respectively. His eyes then turned to Ichijo.

"He stays," she said.

The woman, sniffed, but nodded before rising from her seat with exaggerated grace. The man simply stood without a word and followed after her.

"I'm sorry about this Reina-sama," Ichio began. "I knew your father well, I know he didn't wish you to marry Michael, the boy hasn't learned to control himself yet. I'm glad that these papers have been brought to our attention, I am worried though, that Michael may try to take matters into his own hands. He is too free spirited. If there is anything you ever need help with, you have but to ask."

"What exactly do you think you can help me with, Ichio?"

"There is much I can do, like I said, you have but to ask."

She knew that he was offering her his help in dealing with Michael. The man was a menace. He didn't care about authority, he thought he was above it all except for his own. He was a threat to her and to any other vampire that got in his way, which in the end also meant the Council. And those that were a threat to the Council rarely lived to speak about it.

"Grandfather," Ichijo spoke up.

"It's alright Ichijo," Reina said, lifting a hand up to stop him from continuing."And my engagement to Kaname?"

"Null."

"Really? What might I ask are the reasons for that decision?"

Ichio chuckled. "Would you like to see the documents, dear? They simply state that you've been involved with another man, it doesn't say whom, but it matters not. I don't believe that this should be held against you, you believed both of your engagements to be ended. Or would it suffice if I told you that I have my own reasons and those allegations are meaningless."

"Your own reasons?" Reina questioned.

"Before Michael presented the papers which you saw, the others and I had been discussing other options for you."

"Other options? And why was I not informed?"

"Kaname was aware of this, did he not tell you?" Ichio replied, smiling to cover the smirk that tilted his lips upward when her eyes flashed angrily at the revelation.

Reina heard Ichijo shift beside her, a sign that apparently that was another thing that had been kept from her. She was angry, hurt and felt betrayed as it was. There was no reason that things that involved her and her life should have been kept from her as far as she was concerned. Her trust in Kaname wavered and she wandered what else had been kept from her.

"He did not," she answered smoothly. "I'm sure he was only trying to protect me though."

"I'm sure that is the case. You are young, beautiful and you are gifted with precious blood that is coveted by others. I have worked hard to bring the Ichijo's to where we now stand, but there is something I'm lacking," Ichio said with a suggestive smile. "If you are ever in need of anything, you need only ask."

"I see," Reina mused. "I will keep your generous offer in mind Ichio," she finished as she stood from her seat with a small smile.

"Yes, please do." He left his seat and walked around the table to offer his arm to her.

Accepting the arm graciously, Reina allowed Ichio to lead her out of the large room with Ichijo trailing after them. Pulling the hood of her cloak over her head once more, she smiled at Ichio as the car door was opened for her as the neared the same black car they had arrived in.

"Thank you," she said as she released his arm.

"My pleasure," he replied, leaning over to kiss her hand as he helped her into the car.

"Keep her safe Ichijo," Ichio said to his grandson.

"Of course grandfather," he replied before ducking into the car to take his seat beside Reina, who was as far as she could be from him.

The ride back seemed quieter than the ride there, if at all possible. Reina's anger was bubbling in her stomach now that she knew that so much had been kept from her. Her still valid engagement to Michael, then learning that was void because her engagement to Kaname himself had never been ended. There was also the potential other matches for her that had apparently been discussed without her knowledge.

"Did you know all of it?" She asked Ichijo, turning to look at him, her face blank and a sense of betrayal in her eyes.

"I knew some of it, most of it I found out tonight. Kaname asked me not to tell you, we didn't want to worry you."

"So you lied to me instead," she replied bitterly.

"I never wanted to lie to you, neither did Kaname, but he didn't have all of the information that was necessary to end the engagement with Michael. He didn't want you to know that it was still valid, he was afraid that the stress of it combined with everything else you've been dealing with would be too much for you," Ichijo explained, scooting closer to her and grabbing her hand that lay outside of her cloak.

"It's hard enough to be continually treated like a china doll by him, but you too Ichijo? Do neither of you have faith in me? Do you really think I'm some weakling who can't handle being told the truth?" Reina's eyes showed the hurt she felt, the anger and even the betrayal she felt she had suffered.

"Reina," Ichijo said softly, raising a hand to cup her cheek and run his thumb along her cheek bone. They were on the Academy grounds now, the car was pulling up to the stairway that would lead the directly to the dance.

Her eyes closed at the contact and she sighed before leaning forward to kiss him as the car came to a stop. She broke the kiss as the door opened and looked into Ichijo's eyes. "It's not you who has upset me, you were doing as Kaname asked."

He never had a chance to respond, Reina was out of the car, her cloak billowing out behind her as she made her way up the stairs.

There was a figure leaning against a pillar, watching her with narrowed eyes as his hands gripped at his folded arms tightly. Not a glance was spared for Zero as she stalked past him, completely ignoring his presence there. Ichijo was out of the car and after her, but she was already lost in the sea of people before he could catch her. He was able to catch a glimpse of her white hair heading towards the terrace, where he had no doubt that Kaname was currently lounging.

Judging by the aura she was giving off and the way the crowds parted for her without so much as noticing it, told Ichijo that Reina was upset and intended to let Kaname know this. Ichijo tried to get through the crowds, but unfortunately they weren't as forgiving for him. The girls made it difficult as they begged for dances, he would smile and tell them later, that he was busy at the moment, but as soon as he got past one group another would pop up. By the time he was able to break free from the crowds, Reina was steps away from the terrace and he was still quite a distance from her. He almost began to run, but Reina was suddenly and rather forcefully steered off course as a hand grabbed her arm and tugged her into the shadows the open doors to the terrace cast.

"I'm in a bad mood Zero, release me or you won't live to kill that woman," Reina hissed as she was pulled into the shadows.

"After all the trouble you've gone through to keep me alive, I doubt you'd kill me," he retorted.

"You're right, however, they might," Reina replied, glancing over his shoulder at Kain and Aido who had exchanged a glance and were heading in their direction.

Zero growled as the two made their way towards them. "Meet me after-"

"I can't, now let me go before they really do try and kill you," Reina insisted as she jerked her arm from his grasp.

"Don't tell me you've become one of his dogs too?"

"Mind your own business," she replied through clenched teeth.

"Why? You never mind your's." Zero growled as a hand was put on his shoulder.

"It might be a good idea to get back to work Kiryu," Kain said as he removed his hand from Zero's shoulder before the lavender eyed boy could toss him to the ground, again.

"Are you alright Reina-sama," Aido asked, stepping between her and Zero.

"Of course Aido, contrary to popular belief, I am not a child," she replied bitterly, brushing past the three boys and turning to make her way onto the terrace.

"Oh dear," Ichijo said as he watched Reina make her way onto the terrace.

"I see you're back, did everything go smoothly?" Kaname asked, leaning against the railing of the balcony as he watched her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Reina asked, hurt filling her voice.

"Would you have wanted to know that this entire time you've been engaged to that man?"

"Yes," she replied forcefully. "It would have been better than feeling like I'm nothing to you, but something you need to keep locked in a cage, away from anything that might harm me. I was raised in a cage Kaname, but I am not completely helpless. Why do you constantly do this to me? Betray me?"

"I was trying to protect you. I want you to be happy, Reina, I would never have allowed you to marry Michael, but if you knew that you were still bound to him would you have been as happy as you have been? Would you have fallen in love with Ichijo or even accepted the others' friendship?"

Reina turned her head away, as much as she hated to admit it, he had a point. Would she have let herself fall for Ichijo? Would she have allowed anyone close to her? When it came down to it, she knew she wouldn't have. She would have locked herself away in her own mind to be alone and distanced from everything else.

"Haven't you realized it yet? You're free Reina."

Her eyes widened in surprise at his statement and she tilted her head to stare at him.

"You may marry whomever you choose, you no longer have anyone to tell you what to do," Kaname said.

A soft laugh like the chiming of bells in the distance floated into the night as Reina shook her head, a rueful smile on her face. "Except for you, right? I'm not as naïve as you think me Kaname. The choice won't be mine, I may be foolish, but I'm not dimwitted." She swung around and went back the way she came without another word.

* * *

Please review!


	23. Chapter 23 Broken Promises

Disclaimer- I don't own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Broken Promises**

"You're not going to stay?" Ichijo asked as he caught up to Reina who was halfway down the stairs in front of the dance hall.

"Why should I, so that I can be watched over like a misbehaving child?" She answered bluntly, not bothering to turn and look at him as she continued her graceful lope down the steps.

"Well, there's that," Ichijo said teasingly, chuckling nervously and blushing when Reina paused and turned back to give him an icy glare. "But more importantly, if you left, you'd break your promise to Aido. Then there's the fact that I wouldn't have a date, but I guess that's alright. There are plenty of willing girls in there that I'm sure would love to dance with me and keep me company."

Reina came to a stop on the second to last step, she looked straight ahead of her for a moment before huffing and turning around to climb back up the stairs. Ichijo laughed at the look on her face, a cross between annoyance and arrogance as she walked over to him and put her arm through his.

"What are you laughing at," she snapped.

"You."

"Why?"

"You're jealous."

"No, I'm possessive. There's a difference," she sniffed, tossing her head and sticking her chin in the air.

"Because you love me?" Ichijo asked, grinning widely.

"Remind me why again," she said as she tilted her to the side to look at him.

"I think we've been over this. It's because I'm manly."

"You're right, we have been over this and it was decided that you weren't manly since you're spoiled and being manly doesn't mean ordering around servants."

"True, but I didn't hear any complaints from you earlier when we were in your room," Ichijo pointed out proudly, leaning down so that his breath tickled her neck as he spoke.

Reina opened her mouth to speak, but had to close it again when her thought process became a jumbled mess of incoherent words and images. She didn't have to look in a mirror to know that she was blushing, she could feel the warmth of her cheeks as her mind wandered back to what Aido had interrupted.

"You're only trying to distract me, but it's not working. I'm still angry," she finally managed to say stubbornly.

"Didn't I promise to distract you," Ichijo asked as he led her away from the doors into the dance and into the shadows just around the corner.

"Yes, but that was different, I was willing to be distracted. I'm not willing to forget my anger right now, I have a right to be upset and I... " Reina trailed off, her eyes fluttered shut as Ichijo ran his fingers delicately over her cheek and across her lips. She took in a shuddering breath as his fingers trailed down her jaw and throat and then to the back of her neck.

"Are you still not willing to-"

Reina growled, reaching up with both hands to pull Ichijo's head down and press their lips together. Her tongue flitted over his top lip playfully and she smiled when his arms wound themselves around her to bring her as close as possible to his body.

"Ok, ok I'm willing to be distracted, but you have to let me go so I can breathe," Reina laughed as she tilted her head back to break the kiss.

"But I don't want to," he pouted, nuzzling her neck and making her gasp when he teasingly bit the sensitive spot to the side of the hollow of her throat.

"Ok," she said breathlessly, by now any evidence that she had ever been able to put together whole sentences or thoughts was completely gone.

"For someone so stubborn, you were quite easily swayed."

"Uh huh." Her eyes were closed and her hands had moved from his face to grip onto his shoulders, she was quickly beginning to forget how to stand as her body was pressed into the wall behind her.

Ichijo was losing his own battle. What had started out as just a ruse to get Reina to stay was now becoming rather serious as he nipped at her neck again, the groan that spilled from her throat as her fingers tightened against his shoulder doing little to make him want to stop. His vampiric instincts weren't helping much either, he was all too aware of the blood rushing through Reina's veins as her pulse quickened. He was intoxicated by her as her head lulled back, completely exposing the milky skin of her neck and the throb of her pulse as her blood was pumped throughout her body.

Reina knew she should probably stop Ichijo, but she couldn't bring herself to move. She knew that he was lost to his own senses and she was too, being a vampire was more than biting people and drinking their blood senselessly. Vampires were extremely sensual creatures that were easily entrapped by their desires. And they desired more than just blood, the drinking of blood, especially from a lover could be quite the experience.

There was no way he would ever bite her, but when he felt her stiffen against him as he absently flicked his tongue over her neck, he felt that she thought that was exactly what he was going to do.

"I'm sorry Reina, I got carried away," Ichijo said, straightening up and pulling her to him in a hug.

"No, it's not that," she replied. "Trust me, I don't think I could have stopped you even if I had wanted to. It was just that I thought I saw someone, it startled me."

"We should get back inside before everyone starts worrying."

"Alright," Reina agreed, her breathing was still quick, her chest rising and falling temptingly. There was a very attractive glow to her cheeks and a blankness in her eyes as she blinked that made Ichijo chuckle at her. "What?" She asked.

"Are you alright, you look a little...distracted."

"I'm more than a little distracted at the moment," Reina replied.

"Sorry," Ichijo chuckled.

"You really don't have to apologize."

Ichijo grinned, the red tint to his cheeks deepening as he blushed, reaching an arm behind his head to rub at his neck. "Lets go inside. I'd like to dance with you and I know Aido would be angry at me if I stole you away and he never got his dance."

"You're assuming I remember _how_ to dance."

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Ichijo replied, backing away and taking a moment to smooth out his uniform.

Reina did the same, fixing her dress and running her hands over the fabric to get rid of the few wrinkles. When she was satisfied, she looked up with a smile and took the hand that Ichijo was offering her. He kissed the back of her hand before entwining their arms, keeping his free hand on hers as he led her back into the dance. She noticed Zero was back outside, leaning against the same pillar he had been earlier. When their eyes met briefly, she gasped at the sense of disgust that was pouring off of him as he looked at her and then down at her arm that was entangled with Ichijo's before snorting and turning away.

"Reina?" Ichijo questioned.

"It's nothing," she said, confusion coursing through her body at the feeling she had gotten from the brief look with Zero. As much as she hated to admit it, she had a feeling Kaname had been right. Zero was indeed harboring some sort of twisted fondness for her and it mystified her, she hadn't expected him to actually end up having any sort of feelings for her.

* * *

Reina laughed as she watched Ichijo dancing with a group of the girls he had promised dances to, he had forced Shiki and Rima to join him and they looked less than thrilled as they swayed to the music. She was sitting by herself at a small table in the corner that the vampires had claimed and the humans instinctively steered clear of. Her and Ichijo had already danced together several times, but the Day class girls were beginning to get a little adventuresome and extremely jealous so Reina had excused herself to dance with Aido, who happily agreed. That had been several dances ago and Aido had wandered off with Kain not long before, leaving her alone and not willing to dance with the group of humans with Ichijo.

Her eyes wandered over the crowd, lingering when she saw that Yuki had joined Kaname on the terrace. She watched them for a moment, normally she would find Yuki's embarrassment endearing and cute, but right now she was sickened by it. Turning her eyes away when Kaname embraced the girl tenderly, Reina scowled, she felt badly for the little girl who knew nothing of who or what she really was and the life that awaited her if she chose to love Kaname.

Her eyes wandered over to Zero, he was leaning against a wall to the left, his eyes glued to Kaname and Yuki and though his face remained impassive, the jealousy he was feeling was leaking from him in thick waves. It was something she doubted the humans noticed and she knew the vampires could care less about since they were sure to notice. When he suddenly pushed away from the wall and began to walk through the crowds, Reina glanced out to the terrace. Yuki was no longer with Kaname, the man stood alone, staring into the distance at the dim lights that were barely visible through the trees. They were the lights of the dorm that Maria Kurenai was currently residing in.

The exchange between Kaname and Zero was quick, with each exchanging a bitter sentence. Zero's head turned to look in the direction Kaname had been looking, his lavender eyes widening before he darted off. If it hadn't been for the loud music and the chatter of the students, the sound of cracking glass would have echoed throughout the room, but as it was, only the vampires were aware of the sound and they all turned to look at Kaname. Ichijo broke away from the group he was dancing with, excusing himself with a smile as he went to check on Kaname.

With the two in a conversation of their own and their backs to her, not to mention with Aido and Kain not present, Reina had no one hovering over her or watching her every move. Standing from her seat and securing her cloak over her shoulders once again, Reina slipped through the shadows of the room. As she neared the door, Kain walked in, he looked around before making his way towards Seiren. He was stopped halfway there when he accidentally bumped into Ichijo who had returned to dancing.

Reina's senses forced her attention back to where Kaname had last been. He was gone, no trace of him left on the now empty and dark terrace. She could already tell where he was heading, for she had sensed what she knew he had to have noticed as well. There were now three purebloods on the Academy grounds, Shizuka Hio had left her borrowed body and returned to her own. Pulling her cloak over her head, Reina slipped from the room. Ichijo caught a glimpse of the beige cloak as the breeze lifted it into the air making it dance around Reina's body before she disappeared.

She reached the old dorm building just as a single shot rang out in the quiet that seemed to hover thickly around the old house, like a blanket that was smothering all other noise. The scent of Zero's blood filled the air and Reina knew he must have shot himself with his own gun to break the hold Shizuka held on him. It was a smart move on his part, even she wouldn't have been able to help him if she had wanted to, the relationship that bound a pureblood to those who they bit was unbreakable even by other pure bloods. There was a shout of determination before several rapid shots were fired off and the delicate aroma of the blood of a pureblooded vampire filled the air.

Looking around for another way to enter aside from the front door, Reina glided forwards, melting into the darkness, a chill wind stirring the air where she had stood. When she reappeared, she pushed the hood of her cloak back to get a better look at the dark, deserted room she had entered on the second floor. Her footsteps were silent as she opened the door into the hall, with a look around, she was confused to see that Aido was pressed into the wall a few yards away. The look he wore was one of shock and fear as he stole a glance into the doorway to his left. Her senses were aware that Kaname was in the room and he wasn't alone, an injured Shizuka Hio was also with him. They were talking in hushed whispers, but Reina paid their words no heed and stepped from the shadows that hid her to float towards the doorway Aido was beside.

Her eyes narrowed as she breezed down the hall, startling Aido who looked at her with wide eyes, afraid that he had just gotten in trouble, but Reina barely paid him any attention as she appeared in front of the door.

She strangled a horrified cry and her eyes widened at what she saw, she stumbled back a few steps, jolting as something warm splashed onto her face and cloak that had fallen over her shoulders, thankfully protecting the gown that Ichijo had given her. She looked at Aido for a fraction of a second, but he got the message she was sending him clearly; leave, now.

And he did, his thoughts a jumbled mess when he realized exactly what he had been a witness to.

Reina could only stare wide eyed as what she saw sunk in.

Kaname held a weakened white haired woman, Shizuka, in his arms, her back to his chest as he greedily drank the pure liquid that flowed through her veins. His one visible hand was securely holding her shoulders so that she couldn't move, his other hand was behind her back, piercing through her body so that he literally held her heart in the palm of his hand. It was in the same instant that Reina appeared in the doorway that his hand had torn itself out of her body, her heart in his grasp.

Shizuka took in a sharp breath as her heart was ripped from her womanly body, her body then began to fall as the organ was crushed, sending a sickening spray of crimson liquid over the walls. Her limp form was caught by Kaname, carelessly, as he laid her onto the floor.

Reina watched silently, her eyes wide and unable to breath as she raised a hand to her cheek. She brushed the tips of her fingers over the warmth that she felt there and then slowly pulled them back to stare at the dark red that stood out against her pale skin. It took an amazing amount of effort to tear her eyes from the liquid that was dripping down her slender fingers and look at the grotesque sight in front of her.

There was blood everywhere. All over Kaname's white jacket, Shizuka's kimono, the carpet and walls, even Reina herself had been showered in it. Her cloak had protected most of her body and had kept the red substance from staining her dress, but that hadn't kept it from her face and hair where it shone brightly against the white of her skin and snowy curls.

When she finally absorbed the scene, she blinked several times before letting out a choked sob. The noise caught Kaname's attention, he had failed to realize that she was there and in his surprise he lost control of the new strength swimming through his veins.

A scream erupted from Reina's lips, she was unable to completely avoid the invisible energy that had hurtled towards her. In her shocked state all she could do was try and counter it as best she could, she sent it off its original course which would have gone through her chest, but instead took a small chunk of her shoulder off. Blood sprayed the wall behind her, but it was barely noticeable for the wall itself exploded from the sheer force of the hit Reina had taken.

She remembered turning to look at her shoulder, seeing the torn flesh and the blood that was staining her cloak and running down her arm in rivers of red. When a cold hand reached towards her, she gasped in surprise, backing away from the hand and shaking her head. She was in total shock, she couldn't speak, she couldn't think and she wasn't even sure she knew exactly what was going on. Her eyes focused not on the beautiful, blood stained man in front of her, but the dying woman on the floor of the dusty room a few yards away.

"Reina," Kaname said gently, but the sound of her name still startled her.

Hearing it spoken so tenderly by the man she had just witnessed brutally murdering one of their own kind was like being face to face with Death himself, but instead of offering you nothing but darkness, he was trying to offer you hope and warmth.

She blinked up at Kaname as if just realizing he was there, right beside her, whimpering when he extended his hand toward her cheek and turning her head away.

"We need to go Reina," Kaname told her in a voice that didn't fit the image of him in her head at the moment. The voice of an angel coming from the lips of the demon she saw before her did little to comfort her, but she still couldn't bring herself to move as his arms wrapped around her carefully before hefting her effortlessly into his arms and vanishing from the spot just as footsteps pounded up the stairs and around the corner.

* * *

It came as a shock to Zero that after finding his twin brother, who he had thought was dead, but had in fact been serving Shizuka for the past four years, drinking the dying Hio's blood that he noticed another scent. After his brother disappeared and Shizuka's body shattered, Zero had turned to the wall that the door opened out to.

He had heard her scream, but he had been so focused on his brother and the growing stench of Shizuka's blood that he hadn't paid it much mind, until now. There was a large hole in the once perfect plaster, bits and pieces of the debris that littered the floor beneath it were spotted with fresh red blood. He knew who the blood belonged to, but it was what she had been doing there that had confused him, and the fact that she had been hurt angered him, but he chose to ignore that emotion.

He was forced to stop his musings when Kain walked into the room. The vampire looked from the bloody clothes that lay empty on the floor to Zero, his gun still in his hand from his previous struggle downstairs. Kain frowned as he took another look around the room.

"Kiryu, did you..." Kain sighed as he trailed off, it wasn't his place to be questioning him, so instead he turned and left, passing a stuttering Yuki on the way. He also hadn't failed to notice the lingering scent of Reina's blood in the hallway, but he had no idea why she would have been there, unless she had helped Kiryu in killing Shizuka. He shook the thought off as quickly as it had come, Reina wouldn't do something so rash.

--

The wound to her shoulder was already healing and repairing itself when she and Kaname arrived at the Moon dorms, she had somewhat recovered from the shock of what she had witnessed and when she realized that she was in Kaname's arms, being carried through the empty dorms, she struggled against his grasp.

"Calm down Reina, I'm not going to hurt you," Kaname assured her.

"Release me now Kaname Kuran, I do not know you and I do not wish to know you," she replied through shaky and fear filled vocal cords.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, you're already healing though, a few more minutes and your shoulder should be fine. You must be thirsty, you've lost a lot of blood-"

"Put me down," Reina shouted frantically, pushing against him and scrambling from his restrictive hold. "I don't want your forced kindness, I don't want anything from you except to be left alone. Just leave me alone Kaname, I'm broken enough without your help."

She stumbled away from him and to her room where, after closing her door and getting a glass of water and dropping several blood tablets into it, she sank down onto the cold tile of her bathroom, tears spilling unnoticed from her eyes. She clutched at her wounded arm protectively, thankful that as a pureblood her healing ability was more advanced than normal vampires. Kaname had taken a chunk about two inches in diameter from her right shoulder, bone, tissue and muscle had all been completely destroyed.

The skin had already regrown, a strange reddish pink color that clearly told it was fresh skin. Under the skin, the bones and tissue were still being repaired and it left a slight depression in her shoulder as it healed and reshaped itself. If she hadn't drank from Ichijo only hours before she had the feeling that she would be in fairly bad shape at the moment and not anywhere near healed or recovered. She was tired, she had lost a lot of blood and healing could drain you of energy quickly, not to mention the shock of witnessing a brutal murder by a man she may be upset with, but still cared about was rather shocking and had put her emotions into a sort of comatose state, making it hard to gather the energy to do much but lean her head against the wall behind her.

* * *

Aido didn't immediately return to the dorms after he had left Reina in the hall as Kaname murdered Shizuka. He wandered around absently until the dance ended which was only about a half an hour later. When he reentered the dorms, he immediately noticed the thick scent of Reina's blood, as did everyone else and the whispers began.

"Reina-sama," Aido whispered worriedly, his clear blue eyes widening as he shifted his attention towards the stairwell.

Ichijo watched as Aido sped off up the stairs and out of sight, he was worried himself. The scent of her blood was strong and the fact that it was lingering meant that she had been badly injured. He followed after Aido, but was sidetracked by Kaname who was leaning against the wall between his room and Reina's, a towel draped over his shoulders and his dark hair dripping wet, his arms folded over his chest.

"What happened?" Ichijo asked, his eyes looking to Reina's closed bedroom door.

"She walked in on something she shouldn't have seen. It caught me off guard, I lost control and she barely managed to deflect the blow. Part of her right shoulder was taken off, she's already healing, thanks to the blood she took from you earlier I imagine. I've been trying to protect her, but it's always me that hurts her. She's beginning to hate me, Ichijo."

"I don't think she hates you, Kaname," Ichijo replied with a soft smile. "She's been through a lot in a very short span of time, I'm sure she'll understand everything if given enough time."

"Unfortunately, I don't share your optimistic outlook. Please see that she has everything she needs, she has asked that I leave her alone," Kaname said.

Ichijo nodded and gave Kaname a weak grin as the crimson eyed man straightened himself up and walked away with barely a sound. After hearing the click of a door shutting behind him, Ichijo sighed and closed the distance to Reina's door. When he opened it, he had to take a moment to stare at the scene that was playing out in front of him. It certainly wasn't what he was expecting to see and at first he wasn't sure if he the situation was funny or not. In the end he decided it was rather amusing and chuckled, which made Aido turn to him in confusion.

"I think she's just sleeping Aido and I don't see any blood or damage," Ichijo told the young blond that was hovering around Reina who was in her favorite long, blue silk nightgown with the matching robe over it, comfortably curled up in her window seat.

Her legs were curled up and resting on a pillow, her hands were resting in her lap, her pure white hair was all gathered over her right shoulder, hanging in soft waves almost to her hips. Aido had been hovering around her, his hands in front of him as if he wanted to poke at Reina as he moved around her in jerky movements trying to look at every part of her that wasn't covered.

"But what about the scent, she was definitely bleeding Ichijo," Aido said as he took a few steps away from Reina as a grinning Ichijo walked up to him.

"Whatever happened, she must have already healed. It's probably also why she's asleep, that and it's been a long day for her. We should probably let her sleep."

"How am I supposed to sleep with the two of you making so much noise?" Reina asked with a yawn as she blinked her eyes open and looked at Aido and Ichijo through half open eyes.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to wake you. Aido is just really worried, he wanted to make sure that you were ok," Ichijo replied.

"I'm fine Aido."

"But-"

"Aido, I'm fine," Reina repeated in a voice that Aido didn't want to question even though she was smiling at him and trying to be reassuring.

"Sorry Reina-sama." Aido hung his head as if he had been scolded, Reina sighed reaching for his hand and squeezing it.

"Really Aido, I'm alright, ok?" She said when Aido looked over at her. "I'm just tired, my day has been rather eventful. Why don't you get some rest too Aido, we can talk more in the morning, or evening really."

Aido frowned, he didn't really want to leave her alone, but he figured leaving her with Ichijo was hardly alone. He glanced down at Reina, she was looking out her window, the stars were being reflected in her eyes, giving them a lively twinkle that he noticed was the only thing that made her look alive at the moment. It was easy to see that there was more than just tiredness plaguing her, her face was slack, her eyelids drooping and slightly swollen which told him she had been crying recently. The blankness in her eyes was what was hardest to see, it wasn't the look they had all seen from her before. The one that told of how lonely she really was and how she felt as if her existence didn't really matter, no this look was different from that. This look held an anguish and hopelessness that made him wonder just what had happened after he had left the dorm and what would make her look so broken and lost, like she wasn't sure what was real and what wasn't. Or maybe it was that she knew, but didn't want to think about it.

"Goodnight," Aido said, dismissing himself from the room.

"Aido," Reina called before he could close the door behind him.

"Hmm?"

"Please don't stop smiling, the world seems so much brighter when you smile and laugh," she said, her eyes never leaving the stars that were scattered across the darkness outside.

If he could have said anything, he would have told her that he felt the same about her smile. She could light a whole room and then some when she smiled, he knew Ichijo must have agreed because he saw the vampire smile sadly and sigh before he finally nodded and left.

"If you're going to say a single word about that man, especially to defend him...then leave now and don't waste your breath." Reina turned her head to look at Ichijo and to see just what he was going to do.

Ichijo took a deep breath that he let out through his mouth as he rubbed at his head. "I won't waste my breath then, but I will leave if you want me too."

"No, you can stay. I want you to stay," Reina admitted as she stood, placing her small bare feet on the carpeting and taking a few elegant steps to where Ichijo was. She wrapped her arms around his midsection, laying her head against his chest and breathing him in, her eyes closed when he brushed some of her hair from her face and kissed her forehead.

It was when his hand traveled to her shoulder that an odd look crossed over his face for a moment, he moved the fabric of Reina's robe aside, letting it fall to her elbow. The skin was smooth and flawless, the color was off and the shape of the shoulder itself was caved in a bit, but he could tell the wound had been fairly serious.

"Why do you seem so surprised? Didn't the monster himself tell you what he did?" Reina asked, watching Ichijo's fingers graze over the new skin.

"Reina," Ichijo whispered.

She shook her head, pulling back and putting her hands against his chest. "I don't want to talk about it, it's healing, I'm fine and I have seen just what kind of man he truly is. There is no defending what he did, I have no doubt you already know what he did and I'm sure you know he won't be the one to take the fall for it. He's a fool if he thinks the Council will overlook the killing of a pureblood, a sacred being," she rolled her eyes and shook her head again. "We're only sacred because we can take a life in less than a second and we don't need to lift a finger to do it. We're monsters and nothing more."

"You're not a monster Reina," Ichijo said, tucking her hair behind her ear and fixing her robe. "You're just hurt and angry, and for very understandable reasons."

"I am hurt and I am angry, but that doesn't change the fact that purebloods are only revered because we can kill anyone we feel like without much thought about what we're doing."

"Yet not many of you use your abilities in that way. We are all conscious of our decisions and it's those decisions that determine a person's character, not stereotypes," Ichijo said.

"You're a fool, Takuma Ichijo."

"But that's part of the reason why you like me," he grinned.

She snorted in amusement though the sentiment didn't change her facial expression or the dead look in her eyes. "Then I'm a fool too, I guess," she sighed.

"You're my fool though," he chirped.

"I wasn't aware that I belonged to you, Takuma."

Ichijo giggled, blushing bright red. "Uh...right, you don't."

"I wouldn't mind it though, if you belonged to me too," she replied softly.

"Seems a bit demanding, but I think you have a deal."

"Good," she said, her voice distant as her eyes closed, the sound of Ichijo's heart was lulling her to sleep and her body was growing slack as she leaned against him.

"There is no way someone like you could be a monster," Ichijo whispered as he gently lifted Reina into his arms, smiling when she cuddled into his chest and grabbed onto his jacket loosely. "I'll be right back," he brushed a kiss against her lips, pulling her blankets over her peacefully sleeping form and then turning to leave so he could clean up and change.

* * *

Please review!


	24. Chapter 24 Confrontations

Disclaimer- I don't own Vampire Knight

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Confrontations and Stipulations**

Over the next two days, Reina refused to leave her room, the only ones she would allow near her were Aido and Ichijo and on a few occasions Shiki, Rima and Kain. The day after the dance there were no classes and the murder of Shizuka Hio, the Madly Blooming Princess, was discovered and the only thing talked about by the Night students. There was also little doubt among the students as to who was responsible for the woman's death.

Kain had already told Kaname what he had seen that night, Zero Kiryu with the Bloody Rose in his hands, standing over Shizuka Hio's shattered corpse. He had also mentioned the scent of Reina's blood that he had noticed in the hall. Kaname's only words on that particular aspect was that she had been in the wrong place at the wrong time, but that she had nothing to do with the murder. It was easy enough to believe, Kain himself didn't think Reina would be able to commit the atrocious crime, but he still couldn't help but be curious about the actual reasons she had been there that night.

As the Night students prepared to leave for class the following day, Reina was staring blankly out her window, nestled comfortably in her seat, she had hardly moved from that spot since she had awoken the previous day. She hadn't eaten anything that had been brought to her and she only drank the blood substitutes that Ichijo had been giving her every few hours because she knew he was worried about her and the fact that she had lost so much blood and energy. He didn't seem to realize that her lack of energy had hardly anything to do with the the blood she had lost, it was because she couldn't get the image of Kaname crushing Shizuka's heart in his hand out of her mind that was making it so difficult to think of anything else.

Her door opened and closed, but she never turned her head to look at Ichijo as he walked up to her. She could tell by his distorted reflection in the glass that he was in his uniform and that he was frowning at the fact that she wasn't.

"So you're really not going?" He asked.

"No."

Ichijo sighed as he sat on the seat beside her. "Alright, I'll tell Kaname, although I don't think he'll be surprised."

"I don't really care about what that man thinks," Reina replied, Kaname's name hadn't once left her lips in the past two days.

"Reina.."

"I'm sorry Takuma, that you're being caught in the middle of all of this. I know that he is worried and that that he feels badly for what he did to me, but it's not that he hurt me, it was unintentional and I know that. If that was all that had happened, I think I could just forgive him and move on, but that isn't all that happened Takuma, as much as I wish it was."

Gentle fingers brushed stray strands of white from her face and then traced the noble lines of her cheek before running over her pink lips. Sapphire eyes closed at the tender caresses, savoring the comforting feeling that washed over her at such a simple gesture.

"I know it won't help what you saw, but he had his reasons. I am sorry that you had to witness such a horrible thing though, but you don't have to cope with it all alone," Ichijo said quietly, turning when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Reina called somberly, her eyes had reopened and she was staring into the dusky sky once again.

"Um, sorry but it's time to go, everyone's waiting," Aido explained when he walked in, looking towards the floor.

"You should be going Takuma, I'll be fine," Reina assured, finally turning to look at him.

"You're not going Reina?" Aido asked.

"I'm not in the mood to play my part tonight," she replied.

"Uh, but..."

"I don't plan on leaving my room and you're all not going to be far, I'm sure I'll be fine for a few hours," she said.

"I'll be right down Aido, sorry for making everyone wait," Ichijo grinned sheepishly.

Aido nodded, looking at Reina one last time before leaving. She still hadn't smiled or even shown any type of positive emotion and it was depressing to see her like that.

"Do you want me to stay?" Ichijo asked.

"No, go to class, try and enjoy yourself, I know I'm not exactly the best company at the moment."

"I'll never get tired of your company, have a good night Reina, I'll come see you when we get back," Ichijo told her, kissing her forehead as he stood.

"Wait," she muttered, grabbing Ichijo's pale hand as he made to leave.

He swiveled back around to look at her curiously, smiling as she reached up, putting one hand behind his neck and pulling him down to her and kissing him. The kiss was short, but Reina actually mustered a small smile when she released him.

"See you when you get back."

Ichijo smiled brightly and nodded. "Yes, you will."

* * *

Zero was nowhere to be seen as the Night class students made their way from the Moon dorms to the Academy. Only Yuuki was there, trying her hardest to keep all of the giggling, rowdy girls in line, she wasn't doing too well on her own. The Night students paid her very little attention as they filed past her, Kaname only stopped for a moment to ask how she was before continuing on his way and leaving her to her duties.

The young girl's chocolate eyes roamed over the perfect white clad visions that were floating past her and she happened to notice that Reina wasn't among the vampires that evening. She didn't think anything of it, but she did notice that Aido was completely withdrawn. He didn't even look up to smile and wave at his fan-girls as he normally would, he looked too lost in thought as he walked with his hands in his pockets, his eyes on the ground.

What she didn't know was that Aido, along with Kain, never made it to their classes. Aido wasn't in the mood to attend and Kain wound up tagging along with him. The topic of their discussion as they wandered around was Shizuka Hio and what they knew of the woman who had been raised like an animal by the Council of Ancients.

Zero was recovering from the wound he had inflicted upon himself with his Bloody Rose gun in the Headmaster's private living quarters, and it was there that Yuuki told him and the Headmaster that Reina had been absent from class. The Headmaster played the caring and overly concerned parent roll, but Zero stalked off without a word.

* * *

"Everyone," Kaname called from the back of the classroom about a half an hour into the class.

All eyes turned to him, the room quieted and awaited his instruction.

"There is something I would like you to do for me," he continued.

* * *

Reina lifted her head from where it rested against the wall, her eyes darkened and narrowed as she stared out of her window. It was the most alive she had looked in the past two days as her lips pulled away from her fangs and she hissed. There was a stirring of cold wind and she disappeared from her spot, the curtains fluttering in the breeze she had made.

* * *

When it came down to it, Zero wished that he could just forget about Reina and anything that had to do with her. Much to his annoyance and chagrin however, he couldn't and that was why he was currently lurking in the woods to the west of the Moon dorms. He couldn't just go barging into the dorms, Disciplinary Committee member or not, so he was left feeling like a complete fool as he tried to get closer to the dorms without being noticed.

It bothered him that Reina wouldn't be in class, for apparently, no reason only two days after he had smelt her blood in the hall outside of the room Shizuka had been killed in. He had already pieced together most of the missing pieces from that night and he knew that Reina was probably only there to see what was going on because she had sensed Shizuka's return to her real body. It was highly likely that she stumbled upon the one who actually murdered the deranged woman and he had a very good idea as to who that was as well. Kaname Kuran.

Which left him with one unanswered question; what had happened to Reina? He knew she had been in that hallway, had heard her scream that no one else seemed to have noticed and even smelled the blood from whatever wound she had suffered. The only thing he could think of was that Kaname had hurt her, but he wasn't in the mood to talk with the arrogant and cold vampire, then again he never was.

He could see the light from Reina's window, but he wasn't close enough to see if she was sitting in it or not. There was no doubt that she was there, he could sense her, which meant she could sense him too and he wondered if she would actually come out to see just what he wanted, or if she would remain in her room like the obedient little girl she had become.

His fists clenched at his sides, not only was he angry over the fact that Reina was ignoring him, but he was thirsty. He had lost a great deal of blood after shooting himself with the Bloody Rose and the blood tablets weren't helping him, he could hardly keep them down.

He snapped around suddenly, his thoughts cutting off as he growled before he took off back the way he had come.

* * *

Yuuki was patrolling the grounds when a shadow caught her attention on the other side of one of the many wrought iron fences that separated the dorms from the Academy.

She had jumped over the fence to check it out and she had come face to face with a man in a business suit. If it hadn't been for the aura she could feel coming from the man, she never would have known that he wasn't the businessman he was posing as.

"You're... a vampire," she stated.

The man chuckled. "Yes, and you are a guardian, tell me," he said menacingly, bringing his right hand in front of him, his fingernails growing into sharp talons. "Where is the other guardian?"

Yuuki's eyes widened when the vampire actually made to strike out at her, she had already drawn the Artemis Rod, it was extended in her hands, but she never had the chance to use it.

"I'm here," Zero shouted, his hand raised before him, he had intended to block the hand that was headed for Yuuki, but he only managed to get the small girl behind him, his hand and the vampire's never connected.

The vampire let out a confused, "Huh?" and turned his attention to the person who had stopped his attack.

Reina stood between Zero and the vampire, she was barefoot and dressed in cream colored slacks and a long sleeved dark blue scoop neck top with silver threads mixed in. She was standing so that Zero was on her right side and the vampire that had tried to attack Yuuki to her left. There was a chill wind that was whipping her hair around her shoulders and her bangs were covering her eyes, but the red glow behind them didn't go unnoticed.

"That was foolish little boy," Reina said, her voice quiet and sweet, more like she was singing than speaking. The deadly under current to her tone made even Zero, who wasn't the source of her anger, twitch uncomfortably. Yuuki shifted, grasping on to Zero's coat as she peered around the taller boy fearfully.

"Who the hell are-"

The vampire's pompous remark was never finished. His hand that was still suspended and unmoving near Reina's shoulder exploded, there was hardly a sound except for the tinkling of wet blood as it showered the grass and leaves beneath them. It took a moment for the vampire to realize just what had happened, his eyes widening behind his glasses in shock as he stared at the missing limb. His eyes shifted to Reina who wasn't even looking at him, but down at the ground, her face hidden in the shadow of her bangs.

"You have less than five seconds to explain why you are on these grounds. If I am not satisfied with your answer, well..." Reina trailed off and cast a glance at the man's arm. "I think you get the idea."

"How dare you do this to my-"

"Foolish," Reina whispered as the man's body jerked as if he had been hit in the back of the head.

Nothing happened for a moment, everything went silent and then the man coughed a stream of blood before erupting into a pile of dust. While the dust and ash was carried away on the wind four other vampires appeared around them, these were much more cautious then the one she had just killed. They also seemed to notice what the man before them had not, she wasn't an ordinary vampire. A vampire with long light brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail stepped forward.

"Making me do such things, disgusting," Reina said monotonously as she turned to face the approaching vampire, her back now to Zero and Yuuki, who decided to try and speak up.

"Re-Reina-sama, why did-"

"Reina Tsukina-sama," the vampire gasped, bowing to her as he put his hand over his heart, the three others quickly doing the same.

"Are you idiots, you just now realized you were dealing with a pureblood?" Reina stated blandly. "Why are you here, answer quickly, as you can see, I'm in a foul mood."

"I am under the Council's orders, and I am here to execute Zero Kiryu for the murder of the pureblood Shizuka Hio-sama. The Council takes pride in protecting our pureblooded nobles, so I am here to show this human how important your rare and sacred kind is to us," the brown haired man replied.

"I see," Reina replied emotionlessly. "Has there been an investigation? Has it been proven that Zero was responsible for the murder of that insane woman?"

"...I..I apologize for bothering you Tsukina-sama, but I cannot finish my task with you here. Please return to your previous engagement so that we may do our job."

"I'll take your refusal to answer my questions to mean that you haven't investigated and that you have no proof Zero killed Shizuka. In which case, you should leave. Now. Come back when you have proof, which you won't-"

Reina was interrupted when one of the vampires fell forward with a surprised cry as he coughed up his own blood. Her eyes narrowed as she looked straight ahead at Kaname, Ichijo was to his left, Ruka to his right and the others were spread out around them. Shiki wasn't too far from her, he had his hand out before him, a whip of his own blood clenched in his hand.

"As the Council is aware, that woman did something so heinous, that even if Kiryu did kill her we cannot really blame him," Kaname spoke up, ignoring Reina's angry glare.

Reina turned her head away, growling as the Council's men all bowed to Kaname. "Of course you'll listen to him, but not me," she commented bitterly.

"Tell me, why should he be executed? To protect the so called sacredness of the purebloods?" Kaname asked.

"Please Kaname-sama, Tsukina-sama, we cannot accomplish our mission if the two of you, purebloods, stand in our way. Please stay back," the man Reina had been addressing replied.

"You won't be killing Zero while I still breathe, so unless you want to die here, you should go, now," Reina hissed.

"This Academy is dear to me. I do not want the peace here disturbed by foolish acts of vengeance by the Council's henchmen," Kaname stated coldly before any of the men could reply to Reina's threat.

"But-"

The pony tailed man was cut off when Kaname's eyes flashed violently and the man's left shoulder and arm was blown off. Reina waved a hand in front of her her, the blood that had rained from the man's arm was cleanly blocked from splattering on to her.

"Leave, now," Kaname ordered.

The two unharmed vampires scrambled to help their two comrades before disappearing in a reddish, black fog, leaving them with the words that they would report that Reina and Kaname had defended Zero.

Kaname walked forward then, heading for Yuuki, and in no mood to be near the vampire, Reina made to leave, but was stopped by Zero who had somehow managed to escape the hold Yuuki had had on his arm.

"Wait," he said, grabbing her arm and meeting her cold glare with his own until he realized that her eyes didn't quite hold the coldness that she was trying to portray.

"Unhand me."

"What were you going to say before Kuran interrupted?"

"What does it matter," Reina replied, glancing up to see that half the vampires had left and the half that hadn't, Ichijo included, were watching her and Zero closely. "The Council's henchmen have no cause to punish you and we both know it."

"Why were you there?" Zero asked. "Your blood, it was in the hallway." He explained when he saw Reina's eyes widen.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied blankly, her eyes meeting Kaname's for a second before she pulled her arm from Zero's grasp and walked away.

Zero growled, turning on Kaname and giving a dirty look to Ichijo who was walking after Reina. "What did you do to her this time, Kuran?" He hissed.

"Her business isn't yours Kiryu, I highly suggest you stay away from her. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a few things to attend to," Kaname answered, frowning when he reached toward Yuuki to caress her cheek and she backed away in fear.

* * *

"Get out," Reina hissed, standing from her window seat and glaring at the advancing crimson eyed Kaname.

"Ichijo, leave us please," Kaname said smoothly, but it wasn't a request, it was an order and Ichijo knew it.

Ichijo stood from Reina's couch where he had been reading and smiled before making his way towards the door.

"Stop," Reina stated coldly, detaching her eyes from Kaname's to slide them over to Ichijo.

The blond's eyes widened in surprise and he jolted to a stop, blinking as he looked at Reina. Her eyes were cold and angry, but he could see the little spark of fear too.

"Umm..." Ichijo said uncertainly, looking between the two and trying to figure out just what to do.

"Get out," Reina hissed at Kaname again, she was standing straight, her chin tilted high in defiance. It was obvious though that she was tense and was prepared to attack if she felt the need to .

"No. You've missed two days of classes, you have only left your room once in the last four days and you are not eating. I hear you're also not sleeping, and judging by the shadows under your eyes I'm guessing that's true. You're neglecting yourself Reina, for what purpose?" Kaname asked.

"For what purpose?" Reina echoed with disdain. "For what purpose did you murder-"

She was cut off when Kaname vanished from his spot, she spun to her right, letting her upper body fall back slightly and raising her left hand. It was like she was dancing an intricate dance as her body straightened and she regarded Kaname coldly. His intentions of pinning her to the wall were forgotten as his eyes traveled to the pale wrist he could see just beneath his jaw. Her right side was to him, her right arm straight out to her side, the fingernails of her hand pressing into his throat.

"Don't touch me," Reina said darkly, whipping her hand from his throat and turning to fully face him. "I'm not as helpless as everyone thinks, especially when angry."

"I'm only concerned about you Reina," Kaname replied.

"I don't care."

"You made a promise didn't you, to stay by my side? Was that a lie?" Kaname asked.

Reina's eyes narrowed. "No, but that was before I knew, truly knew, what kind of monster you are."

"I am simply trying to protect the things that are important to me. What is wrong with that?"

"Protect?" Reina echoed bitterly. "You think you're protecting me? The only thing I need protecting from, is you," she spat.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Reina."

"I know you didn't mean to hurt me Kaname, but it doesn't change the fact you did. I'm not talking about my shoulder, it was an accident and I know that," Reina's voice was losing the bitterness and anger it had held as she turned her back on Kaname and walked to the window. Placing her hands over her chest as she stared out the window, she sighed, it was full of sadness and the tiredness that had bruised her eyes. "Ichijo," Reina called over her shoulder.

"Huh?" He replied, his presence had been ignored until then and he hadn't been quite sure of what do to.

"You can stay if you'd like, but you may also leave. The decision is yours," she finished.

"Uh, well," he looked between the two vampires, the anger had simmered down, but he wasn't so sure they wouldn't clash again.

"Don't worry, as long as he keeps his distance I have no intention of harming him," Reina said as if sensing Ichijo's worries.

Ichijo smiled even though Reina wasn't looking at him before heading for the doors. "I'm going to let you two talk, but I'll be right down the hall."

"Thank you Ichijo," Kaname said as the blond left.

Neither of the two purebloods moved from their spots, it seemed that they both understood that doing so would likely end in an unnecessary confrontation that neither desired.

"I don't hate you," Reina stated quietly.

"I'm glad, I was afraid you did."

"No, but it would be so easy. I have enough reasons to."

"I'm sorry Reina. It seems that the more I try to help you the more I hurt you," Kaname replied. "That was never my intention. I don't want to hurt you."

"I know that Kaname, but that doesn't really matter because you do. That really isn't the issue here though, you killed Shizuka Hio which in itself is a sin amongst vampires, but you also _ate_ her, yet another sin. You consumed her power, her strength, for what, Kaname? What are you planning on doing? And why do you want to keep me in a cage so badly?"

"A cage is safer than the den of wild animals that would use you for their own benefit," Kaname answered.

"You mean the Council? I already know they would use me, Ichio is after my hand, or didn't Ichijo tell you?" Reina asked.

"He told me, but he won't have it. There is no one to make your decisions for you now, but you."

"And you. I'm not a fool Kaname, I've already told you that so don't think I don't know that you still expect me to do as you bid me. Don't worry, I'm not leaving, I made a promise, didn't I, to stay by your side. I will, but I have no intention of getting mixed up in whatever you're doing. You've already betrayed me, but I have no plans on betraying you."

"I didn't betray you Reina," Kaname replied.

She shook her head and gazed over the garden. "Yes, you did Kaname, the day you promised me you would always be there for me."

"I meant it."

"It doesn't matter now, I don't want you to be there for me. There was another reason you came to see me, wasn't there?"

"The Council has summoned us, they want to see us tomorrow," he replied.

"What time?"

"Be ready by noon."

"Fine. And Kaname," Reina called as he turned away to leave her to herself. "I may be keeping my promise to stay by your side, but I won't forgive you for what you've done and I'm not talking about to me. I can get over everything you've done to me, but the way you're using Zero, because I know you have something planned for him, isn't right. You would never stand up for him, so why on earth did you save him?" The last part came out as more of a thought said out loud as she continued to stare outside.

"You really aren't the same little child I remember, good night Reina."

* * *

"Hana," Reina coaxed, she was sitting on the edge of Aido's bed, her hand on the bundle of blankets that was Aido. She sighed and cast a glance up at Kain.

"You really aren't going to go Hanabusa?" Kain asked.

"No, you go. I don't want to," came the stubborn, barely audible reply.

Kain shrugged at Reina, who sighed again. "I'll be down in a minute, go ahead and go Kain."

"Hana," Reina said again, pushing against the mound that was Hanabusa Aido. "Would you look at me please?"

"I don't want to go," he repeated.

"And I'm not going to make you," Reina replied. "But what is it that has you so upset? I know part of it is what you witnessed and the fact he has lied about it, but what else Hanabusa?"

"I'm...worried about Kaname-sama," was the mumbled reply, the blankets shifted and Aido poked his head from within their confines to look at Reina. "He's planning something and it worries me."

"...Me too," Reina agreed quietly, glancing out the window and frowning. "I have to go, I'll see you when we get back." She leaned over to kiss his forehead and brush some of his hair from his head.

"Be careful," Aido said as he burrowed back underneath the sheets and blankets.

"Good advice when walking into the lion's den," Reina muttered to herself as she stood up, smoothing the fabric of the skirt she was wearing.

She was dressed elegantly in a skirt whose hem stopped between her ankles and her knees, it was black and flowed around her like it was nothing more than water. Her shirt was a deep red with a high collar that had frills that tickled her chin and long sleeves, there were ruffles from around the collar to just under bust that gave the shirt a Victorian feel. The shoes she wore were black high heels with a small platform and a thin heel, there was a ribbon that matched the color of her shirt that tied around each of her ankles.

"Are you ready?"

Reina looked to Ichijo as she walked down the stairs, he was standing by the door, already in his long dark brown coat to keep warm against the cold outside.

"Yes, sorry to have kept everyone waiting, but Aido's being rather...difficult today," Reina replied with a little smile.

Ichijo smiled back even though Reina's smile was fake, she was getting very good and giving out fake smiles and it was making Ichijo sad to see her face never light up anymore. Picking up Reina's black long pea coat that had been left on the back of one of the armchairs, Ichijo held it out for her to put on.

"Thank you," she said, slipping her arms into the warm fabric and pulling her loosely curled hair out of the confines of the coat once it was on.

"Welcome, shall we?" Ichijo asked, offering her his arm and a warm smile.

Reina took a deep breath as she looked to the doors leading outside where there was a black car waiting to take them to the house of the Council. Once she let the breath out slowly, she took Ichijo's offered arm and let him lead her out of the dorms, her entire demeanor changed in the nine steps it took to get to the doors, she went from almost entirely at ease and relaxed to stony and not quite tense, but there was a cold and detached arrogance that made her seem like another person. A person who didn't fear anything, but would make others fear her with just a single look into her sapphire eyes.

Kaname and Kain were already in the car when Ichijo helped Reina into the car, she took the seat opposite Kain and Ichijo sat beside her, across from Kaname.

Reina remained silent during the entire drive and she refused to look at anyone in the vehicle and instead focused her attention on the forests that lined most of the road from the Academy to their destination. She listened with mild interest as Ichijo told them all that Kaname was being hailed as a sort of hero among many vampires and that it was being said that he was the one truly striving for peace, not the Council. Apparently even she was being praised by the community for her part in protecting Zero and defying the Council who hadn't bothered to investigate before condemning the hunter.

She sniffed smugly at the information, it figured to her that Kaname would be the one who got most of the recognition for what had happened. It didn't bother that he was getting such a good response from the public, but she knew that Kaname had no real interest in helping Zero, he was after something else, she just had yet to figure out what.

* * *

"Excuse me," Reina asked in disbelief, she managed to keep her stony facade, but she had tilted her head and was looking at Ichio with uncertainty.

She was sitting at Kaname's right at a long table with several Council members gathered around it, Ichijo was standing next to her and Kain next to Kaname. Ichio was seated at the opposite end of the table, his hands clasped in front of him.

"You are overlooking Kaname's actions because you feel he didn't rebel against the Council, but you are not going to overlook my involvement? Tell me, why is that?" Reina demanded coldly, her hands clenching in her lap as she struggled to remain outwardly calm and collected, something that was becoming harder the longer she had to sit under the scrutinizing gazes of the Ancients.

"Because you are too emotional," the woman to Ichio's right said, it was the same woman, Sakura, that had told her it was her 'duty' to marry another pureblood.

"I'm too emotional?" Reina repeated with disdain. "Sorry, but I don't see what my emotions have to do with this."

"You let them control you, you do not control them," Sakura replied.

"We have decided not to take any action against you, Reina-sama," Ichio put in before either woman could continue the exchange. "But your actions were too rash, you must learn to better control yourself Reina-sama, you acted alone and you attacked our men without question."

"Well, your men were attacking a school guardian for no reason, I felt that was a little uncalled for," Reina replied with a cold smile.

"Reina you're being difficult, they are simply trying to caution you because they don't want you to be harmed, isn't that right?" Kaname asked smoothly.

"Yes, Kaname-sama, it would be a tragedy should something happen to the last of the great Tsukina clan," Ichio replied.

"While we are here Ichio, there was something I wanted to ask the Council," Kaname continued. "The Academy is very dear to me and I would greatly appreciate it if the Council stayed away from that place. I do not want bloodshed, I wish for peace just as my parents before me did."

Reina watched Kaname from the corner of her eyes suspiciously, she knew there had to be more reasons, there always were when Kaname was involved, but she knew that he would never disclose them.

"I understand Kaname-sama," Ichio answered, his own eyes barely able to conceal his suspicions. "Since we seem to be finished speaking about the incident at the Academy I think it would be best to inform Reina-sama of one of the stipulations for the Council to overlook her behavior."

Reina stiffened slightly, her head swiveling around to stare at Ichio with mistrust.

"It is believed that it may be best for Reina-sama to find herself a suitable partner and leave the Academy, she is too unused to being around so many..distractions and we think it would be in her best interest for her to keep herself distanced from any situations that may be dangerous for her or for the humans at the Academy," Ichio explained.

"I assure you," Kaname said. "Reina is not a danger to the human students."

"Maybe not, but she is a danger to herself, is she not? Hasn't she tried to have herself murdered by the very boy she saved?"

A quiet gasp left Reina's parted lips as her eyes widened at Ichio's comment before she turned her away.

"You're quite well informed, aren't you," Kaname observed. "Yes, she did, after she was attacked by Michael Takamora and was left with a horrible wound to her stomach. As I am sure you are aware, Reina was raised on blood tablets alone and has never needed to drink blood to survive, she had never been harmed before either. The situation was new for her and, understandably, it frightened her. She has learned to better control herself since that incident."

"I'm glad to hear that, but it doesn't change out decision. Reina is to be married by the end of the year."

"The end of the year? That's less than two months," Reina protested.

"I suggest you start your search then, otherwise a match will be made for you," Sakura stated.

"You can't tell me whom to marry," Reina snapped.

"Actually, we can. You're of age, this is true, but in your father's will it is stated that if you do not find a match for yourself then the Council may do so for you," Ichio replied.

"What? Why would my father put something like that in his will when I was still technically engaged at the time of his death?"

"It seems he changed it the day before his death."

"Why do I have only to the end of the year?" Reina asked.

"Your birthday is in January, correct? You will be-"

"Eighteen by our standards, I will be an adult and not just of marriageable age," Reina finished.

"Exactly. You are to be married before your next birthday, would you like to see the will, dear?" Ichio offered kindly, but Reina wasn't fooled, there was a devilish glint in his eyes and deadly undertone to his voice.

"No. What is a suitable match in the opinion of the Council so that I may know what I'm looking for," Reina asked, her voice had taken on a defeated sound as she spoke, but she still held herself with pride and cold detachment.

"Another pureblood would be preferred of course, but we are willing to let you choose your own match. If there is a worthy aristocrat that catches your eye, we may consider it," Ichio replied.

"I see, I'll keep that in mind."

"I assume we are done here?" Kaname asked.

"Yes, thank you for coming to see us Kaname-sama, Reina-sama we apologize for any inconveniences we may have caused you on your day off," Ichio answered.

* * *

"I told you the decision wouldn't be mine," Reina said after the car door closed, shutting her, Ichijo, Kaname and Kain into the privacy of the back seat.

"They're allowing you to choose, that makes it your decision," Kaname replied.

"As long as they approve," Reina pointed out, shaking her head and sighing. "And as long as that man is after my hand and wants to marry me, you know they won't."

"And you don't think they would approve of Ichijo," Kaname asked.

"Uh, what?" Ichijo chuckled.

"Ichijo," Reina questioned.

"He is Ichio's grandson after all, why would they have a problem with that?" Kaname finished with a small smile.

"Good point," Kain agreed thoughtfully. "What," he shrugged boredly when both Ichijo and Reina turned to stare at him, their mouths agape.

Reina and Ichijo exchanged blank glances before looking out their respective windows. Kaname didn't fail to notice the little smile on Ichijo's face or the one on Reina's either as she bit her lip to try and hide it.

* * *

Please review!


	25. Chapter 25 Special Engagements

Disclaimer- I don't own Vampire Knight

I don't usually do any spoiler warnings, but I'm gonna now. The spoilers in this one aren't that big, but for those of you who aren't up to date on all 45 chapters there are going to be some minor spoiler hints in this one and from here on out.

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Special Engagements**

The topic of Reina's marriage wasn't mentioned over the next few days, but it was constantly on her mind, Ichijo's as well. Even though the two were already in a relationship the thought of marriage made them both jittery and nervous around the other. It was like they were kids, every time they so much as walked by each other Reina would bite her lip and blush, turning her head away from any onlookers and a grin would form on Ichijo's face.

Reina had returned to classes and was having a rather hard time keeping up her usual cold and uncaring exterior, instead she was unusually thoughtful and spent most of her time staring out the windows into the starry nights above the school. She kept her distance from Kaname, but she was not aggressive or rude, she simply didn't wish to be near him. The other students didn't think much of this, they had noticed that Reina could be moody and figured that it was just a phase that she would get over eventually.

"Reina-sama, you're going too, right?"

Reina actually jolted in surprise, she was sitting on the top row of desks, her stockinged legs crossed before her, her elbow on her knee and her chin in the palm of her small hand as she gazed into the swarms of tiny lights in the distance.

"Going where," she asked, completely lost.

"To the party that my family is throwing in town tomorrow. Kaname-sama is going," he informed her proudly.

"Tomorrow?"

Aido shook his head vigorously.

"Uh...." Reina trailed off when Aido's face fell at her hesitance, she hadn't known about the party and she didn't have anything appropriate to wear to such a gathering, but she couldn't say no to the sad face Aido was giving her. "Of course I'm going Aido."

Reina could practically hear the inner Aido cheering wildly as he grinned so wide she thought his lips might split apart. She sighed and shook her head as Aido skipped off happily.

"You forgot all about the party didn't you," Ichijo asked as he took a seat behind the desk Reina was sitting on.

"I didn't know about the party and I don't have anything to wear, maybe Rima has something..."

"You already have dress, a very nice one," Ichijo grinned.

"I do?"

"Uh huh, it's the same color as your eyes and I think there's a few matching pieces of jewelry too," Ichijo replied.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I knew that you were planning on getting a dress, but you've been a little distracted since the meeting with the Council so I took the liberty of getting something for you. I hope you don't mind."

Reina shook her head. "No, I don't, you have great taste in dresses after all," she teased.

Ichijo chuckled and blushed. "Well, to be honest Ruka helped me pick out the dress for the dance. Rima helped me with this one, Shiki too actually."

"And the truth comes out," Reina joked dramatically.

"Yup, I, Takuma Ichijo, need help buying dresses."

Reina started laughing light heartedly, a quiet and happy sound that filled the entire room making everyone turn to her, most of them had never heard her laugh, it had been a pleasant surprise.

"What about the jewelry, did you need help with that too?"

"Actually, I picked that out all on my own," Ichijo replied with a confident smile.

"Really, I can't wait to see them," Reina said truthfully. "Doesn't the Winter break start a week from tomorrow?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, one more week of classes and then a whole month off."

"Hmm," she hummed, turning away to stare out the window again.

"Is something wrong, you were so happy a moment ago," Ichijo observed.

She never turned back to face him, she continued to stare out the window as she spoke quietly. "I don't particularly want to go home. That house holds a lot of memories, good and bad, but I can't go back there. Not yet and not alone."

"A lot of us are probably going to go to one of the Aidos' mansions in the north. It's a bit of a tradition, I'm sure Aido would be ecstatic if you joined us," Ichijo replied.

"Maybe, I will."

* * *

"That's not fair."

"You get the dress today because Ruka yelled at me and she's kind of scary when she's yelling. Anyways, she said that women need time to think about what they're going to do with their hair and what not so I should give it to you today. The jewelry you get tomorrow," Ichijo replied.

"Fine, but I still think it's not fair," Reina sniffed stubbornly.

"Are you going to look at the dress at least?"

Reina blinked and looked at the rather large box on her bed. Her eyebrow raised curiously, she unfolded her arms from over her chest before dancing over to her bed. Lifting the lid daintily, she tossed it on to the bed carelessly before wiggling her fingers as she looked down at the bodice that was almost the exact shade of sapphire as her eyes.

"I can already tell that Rima and Shiki helped with this one," she observed wryly as she lifted the bodice from the box.

"Eh, it's not a dress..." Ichijo said in confusion when all Reina removed was a silk sapphire corset that had vines of flowers embroidered onto it in shiny silver thread and laced in the back with silver ribbon.

The corset bodice had thin sleeves attached by the same silver ribbon that would sit loosely off her shoulders. Setting the beautiful corset aside, she lifted the ball skirt, the main reason the box seemed to be so large for it was rather voluminous, but not overly so. The skirt was a beautiful sapphire to match the corset. The ensemble was very beautiful, elegant with a slight gothic feel to it that Reina adored.

"Rima and Shiki have very good taste," Reina said as she set the skirt on her bed beside the bodice and admired it.

"Hey," Ichijo whined. "I helped."

"I was teasing, it's beautiful, I'll have to ask Rima to help me with the laces though, there's no way I can lace that on my own," Reina pointed out.

"I'll help," Ichijo offered with a goofy grin as he wrapped his arms around her and set his chin on her shoulder.

"Somehow I think that would be counterproductive."

"You're probably right, we're far too easily distracted," he said as he nuzzled her neck, trailing kisses from her collarbone to her chin.

"Yes, we are," she agreed with a smile as she wriggled around, putting her arms behind his neck, her smile widening against his lips as she pulled him down to her.

Neither of them had changed out of their uniforms and Reina's hands made their way from around Ichijo's neck to the buttons of the spotless white jacket. Ichijo walked her to the bed and lifted her onto it, they both pulled away for a moment, blushing madly at the fact that Reina's very short skirt left little between them. Leaning forward to kiss him again, her breath hitched in her throat when she felt his hands tentatively place themselves on her bare thighs. She laughed once she had the buttons of his jacket undone, she had forgotten about the vest underneath, not to mention the long sleeved black shirt under that.

"Never mind, I lost interest, too many buttons and I don't have the patience for that," Reina said, pulling back to grin playfully.

"There quite a few buttons, aren't there?" Ichijo replied, chuckling as he looked down at his vest.

"It's funny when you think about it. They make the boys were pants, a button up shirt, a vest and then a jacket, but the girls get a ridiculously short skirt, a shirt and jacket. That is significantly less clothing for the girls, I don't think it's fair."

"It may not be fair, but the skirt looks much better on you than it would on me."

Raising a finger to her chin as if she were thinking about something, she lifted a brow before replying, "But you have the legs for it." Ichijo blinked at her as she cocked her head to look down at his long legs, her finger still resting thoughtfully on her chin.

"I'm kidding," Reina finally said when Ichijo began to look a little scared of the way she was appraising him.

"I know," he replied, chuckling and blushing as he ran a hand through his hair and then scratching at his neck.

"I'm going to put the skirt and corset away, I'm tired and as much as I enjoy being distracted by you, I'm afraid I'd like to go to bed."

"I guess I should let you get some rest then," he said, stepping away as if he meant to leave.

A snowy white eyebrow rose curiously. "And what are you going to be doing?"

"Sleeping."

"You can do that in here, like you usually do."

"But I'm a distraction."

"A very good one," she said playfully before lowering her eyes. "But I don't want you to leave, I'm still not too fond of being alone."

"I'm only going to get cleaned up and changed, just like you need to do. I'll be back once I'm done." He leaned down to give her a sweet kiss, gently tilting her head up with his index finger. "I promise."

Reina nodded, smiling softly up at him before giving him a quick peck on the lips and hopping down from her bed. "You should be going then, all those buttons might take years to get undone."

* * *

"Ok, so where's the jewelry," Reina asked walking into Ichijo's room, her hands on her hips that were curvier than usual in the tightly laced corset, she looked absolutely breathtaking. Her hair had been left down, it was currently gathered over her right shoulder in loose, shiny waves. A shimmery, iridescent powder had been brushed lightly over her shoulders and exposed chest, as well as across her cheekbones along with a little pink blush. Her eyes had been lined in a deep blue and dusted with a silvery eyeshadow, her pink lips had been glossed subtly to make them look more perfect than they already were.

Ichijo had been talking with Kain and Aido, who were seated on his couch, dressed and ready to go. The three turned their attention to her and their conversation died as they all stared at her, openly gaping at the stunning vision she presented them with. It was like they were looking at some sort of goddess and not a real being.

Reina dusted off her skirt self-consciously, not immediately noticing that the three boys were completely speechless and could only stare at her appreciatively. When she looked up, she blinked rapidly several times before finally glancing at Ichijo, she wasn't sure why they had all gone silent or why they were gaping at her.

"Um..." She began not sure what to say, but apparently that had been enough, they seemed to snap out of their stupor.

"We were just leaving," Kain said as he scooted forward and prepared to stand up.

"No, we-ow,"Aido grunted when Kain elbowed him in the side.

"Yes, we were. Let's go, Hanabusa," Kain said, standing up and straightening his coat.

"Fine," Aido grumbled stubbornly, getting up and following after his fiery haired cousin.

Once they were alone, Reina regarded Ichijo with a raised brow, the scene between Kain and Aido striking her as a little strange.

"Uh," was all Ichijo could manage to say at the moment as he blushed. He giggled a little before pulling himself together. "Sorry, but you look...there aren't really any words to describe how beautiful you look at the moment. So, why do women like jewelry so much?"

"It's shiny," Reina replied with a teasing smile.

"That's true, but if you want it you have to turn around and close your eyes," Ichijo said, smiling happily. He was dressed in a gray suit, with a thin black tie tied under his chin, it was simple, but it suited him quite well.

Reina regarded him suspiciously for a second, but she turned, folding her hands over the skirt as she closed her eyes. There were hushed movements from behind her and after a moment, she felt Ichijo come up behind her and gasped when she felt something cold tickling her collarbone as he secured a necklace around her throat. She reached a hand up to feel the object, but Ichijo caught her wrist, kissing it and lowering it back to its previous position in front of her.

"You'll get to see it in a moment, just be patient," he uttered in her ear.

She could feel her heart speed up in response to the hands that were now making their way down her arms he squeezed her hands, but dropped her right as he stepped in front of her.

"Maybe you should put the earrings on yourself, I'm not too sure how they work," he said.

"So I assume I can open my eyes."

"Yup."

Opening her eyes, Reina saw that the earrings were sapphire tear drops suspended from what she guessed was white gold. She took the small box they sat in from Ichijo with her free right hand and turned towards the mirror over his dresser. Ichijo released her left hand that he had kept in his grasp so that she could walk the small distance to the mirror, he smiled as her eyes widened when she saw the necklace around her throat. It was made to be like a choker with several large sapphires circling her neck and strands of the gem dangling from it to hang elegantly over her pale skin. It was when she raised her left hand to brush her fingers over the gems that Ichijo walked up behind her, it was a good thing too, for she gasped in surprise, dropping the small box in her hand to the floor as every muscle in her body slackened and she barely managed to remain standing as he placed a hand on her lower back.

"Are you alright," Ichijo asked, Reina was staring wide eyed and mouth agape at the reflection in the mirror.

She couldn't speak and she had yet to take another breath, which she finally did, her chest rising and pressing against the confines of the corset. Once she had caught her breath, she swallowed and shakily brought her hand away from her throat so that she could gaze down upon the simple platinum band on her ring finger that supported a single flawless, round diamond.

When she managed to finally open her mouth, no sound came out and she was pretty sure she had just been rendered a complete and utter idiot who would never be able to say anything that made even an ounce of sense again. Her jaw hung open until Ichijo reached around her and pushed it closed, laughing at the look of utter shock on her glowing face.

"You seem surprised," he teased. "Don't you need to get married to satisfy the Council?"

"Uh..."

"I guess I haven't actually asked properly though, have I," Ichijo said, forcing her body to turn and face him, which was very easy since she didn't even realize she was moving. Taking her left hand in his and kneeling before her, he asked a question that made Reina's heart stop. "Reina Tsukina, will you marry me?"

Her jaw dropped again as she stared down at him which was all she could do, she still couldn't find any words in her head, which felt a bit light at the moment.

"Uh, Reina," Ichijo asked worriedly when she never answered, he stood up and cupped her face in his hands. "I didn't think you'd be so surprised. I love you and I would like to marry you so that I can protect you. If you want me to, that is."

She blinked at him, taking a slow, deep intake of breath and shaking her head slightly from side to side to clear the impenetrable fog that had settled over her brain.

"I..."Still not quite recovered enough to speak, she closed her eyes and focused only on breathing and calming her nerves down.

Ichijo watched her restlessly, frowning a little at her lack of response and the way she had shaken her head, although he felt that was more to center herself then a refusal. When her cheeks began to brighten and a smile pulled her lips upwards and she opened her eyes, he found himself grinning expectantly as his stomach did somersaults.

"I get into a lot of trouble you know," Reina said.

"I know, but at least I'll be able to chase after you and save the day," Ichijo answered.

"Your grandfather will be upset."

"Probably."

"Aido will be jealous."

"Definitely."

"Shiki too."

"Hmm, we can always adopt him," Ichijo mused.

"I suppose, he is awfully cute, kind of like a kitten. Cuddly, lazy and constantly bored," Reina pointed out.

"He'll be our first pet," Ichijo grinned.

"Deal," Reina said with a smile as she looked up at Ichijo.

"Really?"

"Really. Besides, if I don't marry you, I'll have to marry whoever the Council chooses and we all know how that will go, my options are limited."

"Sounds like you're settling for me."

Reina smiled warmly. "I would settle for no one else."

"So does this mean we're engaged?" Ichijo asked, scratching at his neck and looking as if he were a little confused.

Reina laughed and nodded. "Yes, we're engaged."

Ichijo began giggling childishly, to which Reina shook her head and sighed.

"And you're supposed to be the adult already?" She teased, poking him in the chest and laughing when he only giggled some more.

* * *

Reina blinked down at the unconscious body of Yuuki Cross, she was lying rather inconspicuously in front of the doors leading into the very room where a large number of vampires were already gathered. Kain had been the one to stumble upon her as their rather large group made their way into the building that was owned by the Aido family. Kaname stepped around them, lifting the small girl off the floor and cradling her in his arms. Luckily only Kain, Aido, Ichijo, herself and of course Kaname had seen her lying there before the rest of the Night class that was also attending walked in.

"Aido, is there somewhere she can recover?" Kaname asked.

Aido sighed, but nodded before leading Kaname off down a dimly lit hall.

Kain scratched at his head as he watched the three disappear down the hall. "Well, I guess we should go inside."

"Are you ready?" Ichijo asked Reina, her right arm was draped over his and the diamond ring he had given her had been placed on the ring finger of that hand so that she could avoid questions she didn't feel like answering tonight.

"Of course," she replied with a smile.

They all removed their coats or cloaks, for some of them like Reina, in the outer room before making their way into the ball. All heads turned toward Reina and Ichijo, many were regarding her curiously, they had been informed she would be coming to the party but many of them had never before seen her outside of her own mansion, many others had never even laid eyes on her before.

"I hate this part," Reina sighed as Ichijo led her into the crowd, the vampires they passed all bowing to her respectfully.

"You'll be fine," he assured her, smiling as a blond man dressed in a black suit came forward to greet them.

The man bowed to Reina with a little added flourish and she didn't need to be introduced to know he was the head of the Aido family.

"Reina-sama, I presume, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I was saddened to hear of your parents' deaths, they truly were great people."

Reina smiled, she had a part to play tonight and she would do so. "They were, thank you for your kind words."

"I hear that my son is fairly attached to you, I hope he has been behaving himself?"

"Hanabusa is like a brother to me. I appreciate his company, even if he can be a little vain sometimes," Reina replied with a smile.

Aido's father laughed. "Yes, he's always been like that I'm afraid. Speaking of which where is he?"

"I'm here father," Aido said as he walked up to the three.

"I was just speaking to Reina-sama about you Hanabusa, she says you're like a brother to her, you must never betray her."

"I would never do that," Aido replied offensively.

"Where is Kaname-sama, isn't he here as well?" His father asked.

"Kaname is taking a moment to prepare himself, he should be out shortly," Reina explained.

"In that case, I should introduce you to some of our guests. I know this is the first party you've been to that wasn't thrown at your own home and there are many who wish to meet the radiant Reina Tsukina-sama," Aido's father smoothly, holding an arm out for her to take.

Reina nodded and graciously accepted the arm, smiling at Ichijo and Aido as she was led into the crowd to be introduced to more people than she would remember, most of them single and very well to do men who were close to the Aido family. It was while she was meeting some of these vampires that she noticed that she was being watched and it was by someone familiar to her.

"Oh," she blurted in her surprise when she saw that Zero was standing against the wall to her left, he looked rather bored with his current situation as he stared at her without caring who noticed.

"Ah, that's right, did you not also stand up for that human against the Council?" The man she had just been introduced to asked, he was tall with spiky ash blond hair and stunning green eyes.

"I did," Reina answered not bothering to elaborate on her answer.

"That was very admirable of you Reina-sama, to stand up for a human who is accused of killing one of your own rare and precious kind. Although I do admit that that woman was a menace as many of us can agree and given what she had done to his family, no one can really blame the boy," the man said.

"No, they can't can they. If you'll all excuse me, I'd like to find my escort for the evening," Reina said, excusing herself from the group as she wandered off to find Ichijo.

"Reina-sama, I'm sorry my father dragged you off like that," Aido apologized as he walked up to her.

"It's fine Aido. Where did Ichijo go?"

"He's trying to get Kaname-sama to come out."

"Oh, in that case, save me," she whispered fiercely, when she saw the numerous sets of eyes on her, all of them male and many of them believing that she was in need of a husband.

"Huh, oh, right," Aido had at first been confused, but when he glanced around at the many eyes that had fallen on her.

She latched on to his arm and let him lead her to a group of the Night class students that were talking together with a few others. Unfortunately, her ploy didn't work as well as she had hoped, for now that she was no longer being led around by Aido's father no one felt it necessary to wait their turn to be introduced. There were currently several male vampires headed in her direction and she was trying to find an escape since she really didn't feel like playing the coy, yet prideful and distant pureblood at the moment to a bunch of men that were only interested in the benefits of a relationship with her.

"Hana," she said in a half whine, half growl.

"Well at least you're popular," he chuckled.

The look Reina shot him, shut him up instantly. "I'm putting a bucket of water on your head when we get home," she told him seriously.

Aido didn't have time to say anything to Reina before she walked off. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair when he saw his father walking toward him.

Reina slipped through the crowd easily enough, the group she had been with was close enough to the edges of it that she wasn't stopped. She sighed in relief as she leaned against a decorative pillar, smiling when she knew she had picked the perfect place to be.

"What do you want?" Zero asked bitterly, turning his head to the right to stare at Reina, he was also leaning against the same pillar, staring into the crowd.

"To not have to hear about how great all of the single aristocrats in this room are. I don't wish to marry any of the vampires in that crowd, but that doesn't matter to them, they'll try anyway, but apparently as curious as they are about you, they won't come over here. So, sorry Zero, but you've just become a tool to help me, you must be angry."

He grunted and turned away from her.

"I do suggest however, that you don't do anything rash while I'm standing so close to you, their instincts will tell them to protect me at all costs," Reina warned with a smile as she tilted her head towards Zero.

"Won't you be making a bad name for yourself, hanging around a vampire hunter, someone that hunts your kind," he commented.

"Possibly, but I don't really care what they think of me. Besides, hunters only hunt those they are given orders to and you are only ordered to kill those who have lost their sanity. There is nothing wrong with what you do, you are a necessary evil I guess you could say, they understand that," she said, nodding towards the crowd.

"You're unusually talkative tonight, I thought you had been ordered not to speak to me."

"I was."

"So why are you," he asked, bitterness and anger dripping from his words even though he was as cold and immovable as ever on the outside.

"Because I don't follow the orders of people who have betrayed me," she answered a dark edge tinting her voice.

"Good for you."

Reina sighed and straightened herself up, dusting off her skirt. "You're ruining my good mood," she complained.

"Then maybe you should go and play with the other leeches," he replied.

A hand was suddenly placed on his head, ruffling his silver hair. Zero grunted, pulling the Bloody Rose from his pocket to point at his master, Toga Yagari, who was now standing beside him.

"Hey my idiot apprentice," Yagari said, keeping his hand on Zero's head, despite the scowl it was earning him.

"Uh, Zero," Reina hissed quietly, when he ignored her, she sighed and repeated herself, louder, "Zero!"

"What?" He snapped at her.

"You might want to put the gun away," she suggested, smiling as she inclined her head towards the crowd. Even though the gun wasn't aimed in her direction, many of the nearby vampires had turned to him and were regarding him coldly.

"How nice of you to look after the brat, but I thought the Night class wasn't supposed to leave the dorms," Yagari said.

"We're not, but since Kaname and I are both present and Zero is here to watch over everything, an exception was made. Why, are you frightened Yagari, too many vampires for you to handle?" Reina taunted playfully.

"Why are you here," Zero asked before Yagari could reply.

"The vampire I'm chasing might show up here."

"You hunters sure do go out of your way to hunt our kind, don't you?" Reina mused. "You took a shower and even wore a fairly attractive suit, still didn't bother to brush your unruly hair though."

"Did you hear that Zero, the vampire thinks I'm attractive."

"For food," Reina added with a wry smile.

"You wish," Yagari grunted.

"I'm going to walk around, you two enjoy your flirting, just don't try to kill each other. If you do, I won't have a problem shooting both of you," Zero said to the two in annoyance.

"Well, that's not fair, your gun won't hurt him," Reina pointed out.

"Then I'll let you bite him first," Zero grumbled.

"Ok," Reina chirped, winking at Yagari.

"Traitor," Yagari grumbled as Zero rolled his eyes and walked off.

"You know even though it's a far cry from a smile, the annoyed look on his face is much better than the usual scowl," Reina observed. "So Yagari, why are you really here?"

"I already-"

"And I already told you, you're the child in this relationship. Your heart rate increased ever so slightly, you were lying. The Hunter's Association sent you to look after Zero, right?"

"Relationship? And what does it matter to you?"

"It doesn't really," she shrugged. "But I found it strange that there was no rebuff from them when the Council decided to execute Zero without question. "

"He murdered the Madly Blooming Princess, a pureblood, it wasn't that big of a surprise that they would want to kill him," Yagari replied.

"You're right, it was no surprise, but he didn't murder that woman."

Yagari turned his head to look at her suspiciously. "Why tell me that?"

"I just thought you might like to know that your student isn't a cold blooded murderer," she answered evenly.

"You and Kuran even went so far as to defy the Council for him, why?"

Reina snorted. "Why? I did it because I know he didn't murder that woman, why Kaname did it, I don't know, but in the end I wound up the one being punished for it."

"Punished?" He echoed.

"You sound concerned," Reina cooed sarcastically.

It was Yagari's turn to snort and turn his head away. "Well look who finally decided to join the party," he said, his eyes on two figures walking in through the far doorway.

Reina watched as Ichijo and Kaname walked into the room, the entire crowd bowing and murmuring about how Kaname had saved Zero who he was passing in the crowd as he approached Aido's father.

"Shouldn't you be with them and not hanging around the vampire hunters, don't you have things a little twisted," Yagari said.

"Are you growing tired of my presence, and here I thought you actually enjoyed my company," Reina sighed.

"While I like beautiful women, I prefer the less deadly type."

"Smart man."

"You finally admitted it."

"Aren't you both supposed to be adults, or at least acting like it."

"So rude Zero, you must have gotten that from him," Reina said, jerking her thumb at Yagari.

"I'm so proud," Yagari replied.

"Jeez, should I just leave the two of you alone?" Zero grunted.

"No thanks," they both answered together.

"Besides, who would keep you company then Zero," Yagari asked.

"No one," he grumbled as if the thought was quite nice.

"Wouldn't you miss me?" Reina asked teasingly.

"No. You're too happy, it's creeping me out," Zero replied.

"There's nothing wrong with being happy, you should try it sometime," Reina said.

"Maybe I'll have the chance if you leave me alone," he shot back.

"But you didn't want me to leave you alone."

"I do now."

"Well fine then, I'll leave," Reina sniffed as she took a few steps forward before hesitating when several of the men who had been wanting to speak with her noticed.

"What's wrong, scared of all the vampires?" Yagari teased.

"The day you have a hundred girls all throwing themselves at you, you'll understand," Reina snorted.

"That'll never happen," Zero put in.

"Very true, but maybe if he brushed his hair," Reina said thoughtfully, turning back to look at Yagari, before shaking her head.

"Still not happening," she and Zero said together.

Reina smirked, chuckling before she left the two hunters to themselves and made her way to Ichijo, she stopped abruptly when a woman she had never met came out of a side room. She had long golden hair and was wearing a beautiful pale blue gown.

"She's a pureblood, but who is she?" She asked as she looped her arm through Ichijo's and leaning in closely.

"Sara Shirabuki," he answered.

"Ah, I've never seen her before," Reina admitted, watching the girl exchange greetings with Kaname. "There's something I don't like about the woman," she murmured, her hand tightening on Ichijo's as her eyes met Sara's for a moment, but Sara's interest quickly turned to Ichijo and Reina didn't fail to notice the small smirk that the woman tried to hide behind her perfect hand.

"I don't know much about her to be honest," Ichijo said.

"Stay away from her."

Ichijo looked at Reina, the tone of her voice, quiet and almost scared having caught his attention. She didn't notice this, she was too busy watching the other woman make her way around the room. To Reina it was like she was a snake, the way she moved and the set of her eyes screaming that she was poisonous.

"Did you notice?" Yagari asked Zero, his one good eye on Reina.

"Notice what?"

"The ring on her right hand? Someone of her status should be able to afford a ring that fits perfectly, but it seems to fit just a little loose, like it was made for a different finger. She also keeps playing with it and she seems quite happy."

"So what?" Zero grunted.

"Nothing I guess, I just thought that her being engaged would be a problem if-"

Zero shoved himself away from the pillar he had leaned up against again, stalking off through the crowd.

* * *

Please review!


	26. Chapter 26 Confrontations

Disclaimer- I don't own Vampire Knight

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**Confrontations**

Being engaged was apparently quite the mood improver, Reina was constantly smiling, laughing and was more talkative than ever. Her mood lightened everyone's hearts even if they had no idea what was making her so jovial. For now it had been decided that it would be best to keep her engagement to Ichijo a secret, the only ones to know were those close to the two of them, in other words, Kaname, Aido, Kain, Shiki and Rima. They were all keeping the news to themselves as they had been instructed by Reina and Ichijo. They had no desire to cross Reina, but Ichijo didn't frighten them though in the slightest.

Reina had continued to wear her ring on her right hand and rarely removed it. At the moment it was in a black box on the nightstand next to her bed, the owner was in said bed, wrapped in the strong arms of Ichijo, sleeping peacefully.

Ichijo was beginning to stir, but he was caught up enjoying the feel of Reina curled up against him, her back to his chest as she slept. He pulled her closer to himself, smiling when she moaned tiredly and rolled onto her back, resting the back of her hand on her forehead and peeking open one sapphire eye.

"Good morning," Ichijo greeted happily, kissing her on the cheek.

She grunted and rolled back over, pulling her blankets over her head to make herself seem like nothing more than a lump of fabric. "What's so good about it?" She grumbled as she burrowed deeper into the softness of her bed.

"We only have two more days of class before break."

"But that means we still have class tonight and tomorrow," Reina muttered.

"It's not like you ever do anything in them," Ichijo teased.

"Shhh, sleeping," Reina mumbled.

"I don't think so," Ichijo replied, reaching under her cave of blankets to tickle her.

She giggled, but she stifled it the best she good, saying, "Stop it," as threateningly as possible only to end up giggling even more when Ichijo didn't heed her threat.

"Are you going to wake up?"

"No," she laughed as his hands continued their assault.

"Then, no."

"Takuma," she whined through her laughs.

His hands stopped their assault on her and he pulled the blankets off of her only to laugh at the disgruntled glare he received. Reina was staring up at him, her hair in disarray under her, her cheeks red and the last vestiges of sleep clinging to her eyes.

"Good morning," he sung, grinning at the growl he got in response.

"Is there a reason why I'm awake?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"I was lonely."

"Then go play with Shiki, he needs to learn some tricks anyway. Do cats do tricks," she asked as an after thought.

"Shiki is still asleep and I don't really know, we'll have to find out," Ichijo replied thoughtfully.

"You go find out, I'll be here, sleeping."

"You're no fun," Ichijo sighed.

"Sorry, but for some reason I'm really tired. Maybe it has something to do with my fiance insisting that I read the new volume of....what the hell was that anyway?"

"It was-hmm?"

There had been a knock on Reina's doors and both of their heads turned to the set of doors curiously. With a heavy sigh, Reina shoved the blankets off of herself and slipped from the bed, Ichijo sat up tossing his legs over the bed as Reina made her way to the door. When she pulled one door open, she was greeted by the smiling blond maid that did the majority of the work in the dorms, she was holding a silver tray in both hands that held a single envelope.

"Sorry for disturbing you Reina-sama, but this just came for you," the young girl said, holding the tray up for her to take the envelope.

Reina just blinked at the cream colored folds of paper, the stationary and the writing were all familiar to her. The stationary she knew to be her father's, she could even smell a faint trace of his scent on it. The writing however, belonged to Midori, the kind woman who had raised Reina and had been her personal attendant.

"Reina, is everything alright," Ichijo asked, coming up behind her to put his hands on her shoulders when he noticed that she had yet to move and the maid was looking at her worriedly.

"Uh, yes, sorry," Reina replied, smiling as she took the envelope. "Thank you," she said before closing the door and making her way to her couch.

After she sat, all she could do was stare at the envelope, her eyes growing watery at the lingering scent that it held. She may not have known her parents well, but she had loved them, her father most of all, he had been so kind and loving.

"Reina," Ichijo asked, sitting next to her and putting a hand on her back.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and wiped at her eyes absently. "It's my father's stationary, it smells like him."

"Oh, would you like me to leave you alone to read it?"

"No, please stay," she answered, slipping a finger under the seal to free the paper inside. Her eyes scanned the short message, her brows knitting together in confusion. "It appears that several servants survived the attack on the manor and they have been running things in my absence. Midori says that they would all really like to see me again and know that I am safe, she also says that there was something left for me by my father, but she doesn't say what."

"I know you didn't want to return home over break, but maybe it would be a good idea even if it's just for a day or two. We can always meet everyone at Aido's later," Ichijo suggested.

"We?"

"Of course, you didn't want to go alone and being that I am your fiance there shouldn't be a problem with me accompanying you."

Reina sighed, setting the note onto the table and leaning into Ichijo's chest, his arms wrapped around her and his chin rested on her head. "Well, I guess we're going home then."

* * *

"What are you doing out here?"

Reina ever so slightly twisted her neck to look at Zero as he walked up to her, his hands shoved in his pockets and his usual scowl in place. She was sitting on the edge of the wall surrounding the terrace, her feet dangling over the edge and her hands on either side of her body to support herself.

"Thinking about my parents," Reina answered. "Sorry, I know I'm not supposed to be out here, but I don't want to be in class right now."

Zero said nothing as he walked up beside her and turned so that he was leaning against the same wall she was sitting on, his hands crossing over his chest. They sat in silence, Reina staring off into the miles of dense trees and Zero closing his eyes to enjoy the quiet sounds of the night.

"Why are you here Zero?" Reina inquired so softly that her voice almost didn't reach him.

His lavender eyes opened behind his silver hair, but his gaze never ventured to Reina, he looked straight ahead as he answered. "Did you want to be alone?"

Starting at the question, Reina turned to eye Zero with confusion and curiosity. "I...no," she sighed truthfully, a hint of a smile lightening her features.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I guess there isn't one," she answered, shrugging a shoulder. "But I guess I should go back to class, I don't want to be a bother." She shifted her position, swinging her legs so that her feet were now hanging a few inches from the terrace floor.

"You're not bothering me," Zero said before she had the chance to jump down from her perch.

Reina looked at him oddly, she wasn't used to him being so nice, it was strange. "Well, that's a first isn't it?"

Pushing away from the wall, Zero put his hands back in his pockets as he walked away from Reina with no explanation.

"Zero?" Reina questioned uncertainly.

He paused, looking at her from over his shoulder. "Are you coming or not?"

"Uh..."

"You don't want to go to class, but I can't just leave you here unattended, so are you coming or not?" Zero asked.

"Where?"

"You'll see when we get there," he answered cryptically and Reina could have sworn there was a smirk on his face as he started walking away again.

"So it's a surprise," Reina asked, appearing beside him and falling into step with him.

"We'll see won't we," he replied, smirking.

"Oh my god," Reina gasped.

"What," Zero asked, finally looking at her.

"That was almost a smile."

Lifting an eyebrow at her, Zero sighed and shook his head. "I am capable of smiling."

"Really, prove it?" Reina challenged, smiling at him for encouragement.

His eyes cornered over to her before settling back on the path they were walking. "Why, I wouldn't mean it right now, just like you don't."

Her steps faltered and she blinked, her face going blank as she put her attention into walking instead of talking. She was disconcerted by Zero's behavior and she wasn't sure what to make of him actually willingly letting her accompany him anywhere.

"You look better when you smile for real, so don't force yourself to smile for others. Wait here, I'll be right back." Zero was gone before Reina even had a chance to look up and open her mouth.

* * *

"Aido, Kain," Kaname called from his spot against the wall beneath the window.

The cousins turned their heads to their dorm president, standing up and making their way to him when he simply lifted his eyes to meet their eyes briefly.

"Kaname-sama?" Aido asked when he and Kain were standing in front of the pure blood.

"I take it you have both noticed Reina's absence?"

They both nodded uncertainly, Aido glanced at Ichijo who was sitting at the desk right behind them, he raised his head from his book, giving his attention to Kaname.

"It doesn't bother me that she wasn't in class, I trust Reina, I know she wouldn't do anything to jeopardize our positions here. She was on the terrace, alone, until a few moments ago. Someone has disturbed her and she is no longer within the building's confines," Kaname hadn't taken his eyes from the text of the leather bound book he had been reading as he spoke calmly.

"What would you like us to do president Kuran," Kain asked.

"I have already told you your duty," Kaname replied evenly.

"Eh, Kaname, maybe it would be best if I went," Ichijo interjected.

"You may go if you wish Ichijo, remind her of what I told her would happen if he touched her again."

* * *

Five minutes had past since Zero had left and Reina was beginning to grow nervous and fidgety underneath the dark foliage of the forest. She began to wonder if she should just go back to the Academy, but her curiosity kept her where she was. She leaned back against one of the trees and continued to wait for Zero to come back, her mind kept turning over the last thing he had said to her.

"_You look better when you smile for real, so don't force yourself to smile for others."_

Reina sighed and closed her eyes, tilting her head up into the few bright rays of the moon's glow that filtered through the canopy. It was a few moments later that she opened her eyes and looked into the shadows to her left, the same direction Zero had gone. She knew it was him, but there was a strong scent of horses as well, stronger than it had been and she thought that he must have gone to check on the horses which would explain why she was left where she was. If she got too close the horses would have become frightened.

"Come on," Zero called to her, beckoning to her by jerking his head in the direction he had come from.

"But..."

"Just come on," Zero repeated.

At first she stayed where she was, uncertain, but when Zero turned and walked away, it was then that she pushed herself upright and ran after him.

"Wait, Zero, what-" she stopped in her tracks when she finally caught up to him, her eyes widening in surprise.

Not ten feet in front of her stood a majestic light colored mare, Zero was beside her, stroking her neck in long, soothing strides. The horse snorted at Reina, its large, dark eyes assessing her and trying to determine whether she was a threat or not. The horse stomped one of her hooves, digging it into the dirt and humphing loudly.

"Are you going to stand there and stare, or are you going to come over here and meet her. Her name is White Lily, she's the most ill-tempered horse in the stables, but- hey where are you going?" Zero snapped.

Reina had turned around and was walking away from the horse and Zero, but Zero wasn't having it. He jogged forward, grabbing onto her wrist and making her stop her retreat.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to class," she answered matter of factly, even raising a hand to point towards the Academy.

"You're scared of Lily aren't you," he inquired blandly, his eyes hiding the amusement he felt.

"You just said she was the most ill-tempered horse in the stable and animals don't like our scent, are you trying to get me stomped on?" She protested.

Zero sighed. "Come on," he started pulling her back to where he had tied White Lily.

"No, Zero. Jeez, you got stronger since drinking my blood," she grumbled as she tried to pull her wrist from his grasp only to have him tighten his hold.

"You didn't let me finish what I was saying. I raised Lily, she's more tolerant of things that most animals aren't, she's very intuitive. She can sense whether you're a danger to her and unlike other horses, she won't freak out unless she senses something threatening."

"Like me."

"She's a horse Reina, she's not going to eat you. She might chew a- hey, I was joking," Zero said when Reina pulled out of his grip and turned around. "I was kidding, I'm sorry," he said as he grabbed her hand and she looked at him worriedly. "Lily is just a horse, you're a pureblooded vampire, if it came down to it you'd be fine, you can move quicker than her and you're stronger, right?"

Reina eyed the large creature warily, they were standing about five feet away from Lily who was munching on the grass in front of her, not even paying them much attention.

"You'll be fine," Zero assured her. "I promise, ok?"

"Why are you doing this? Why are you being so nice to me, Zero? And why on earth did you bring me out here to meet a horse, a very pretty, very large horse?"

"Because I wanted to," he shrugged.

"You're not going to answer the question are you?" Reina sighed.

"You wanted to see a horse up close, didn't you? White Lily is probably the only one that will allow you near her, like I said she's smart and she can sense whether someone is good or not. So are you going to be a chicken and leave now that you're this close?" Zero asked.

"I am not a chicken," Reina snapped.

Zero walked to Lily, petting her muzzle as she ate, she lifted her head from the grass and nudged Zero playfully. Her dark eyes wandered to Reina and regarded the pureblood curiously. Reina couldn't help but fidget under the scrutinizing dark eyes of the animal, she felt as if her soul were being looked into and it was a strange sensation for her. Her interest in Reina was short lived as she turned her attention back to Zero who was patting her neck.

Reina laughed light heartedly when Lily chomped down on Zero's hair and began munching lazily on it, Zero didn't think this was all that funny and his face grew annoyed before he swatted the horse away from his head.

"What did I tell you about eating my hair, I'm gonna go bald if you keep it up," he shouted in aggravation.

Lily humphed when Zero finished his rant and ran a hand through his hair, the second he turned around to try and get Reina to come closer, Lily decided to munch on his hair again. Zero growled, but before he even had the chance to turn around, Lily diverted her attention to looking in the other direction.

"Like I don't know it was you," Zero grumbled.

Soft, warm laughter filled the quiet of the forest as Reina enjoyed the scene in front of her. It was nice to see a different side to Zero, he was relaxed and not tense and cold like usual. She gasped when he suddenly grabbed her left hand in his right and quite literally dragged her so that she was standing face to muzzle with White Lily.

Reina swallowed, blinked, and then chuckled. "Uh, hi."

"Harumph."

"Try petting her, let her sniff your hand first and be slow or you might frighten her," Zero said.

Hesitating at first, Reina slowly lifted her right hand, holding it with her palm up as she brought it towards Lily. The horse simply sniffed at her hand before snorting and turning her head away as if disappointed. Raising her hand smoothly and carefully towards the horse's head, Reina pulled it back a little to clench it into a fist for a moment and take a breath. She hadn't realized it, but her heart was pounding fiercely in her chest and her hand was shaking as she unclenched her fist and placed it lightly onto Lily's muzzle. Her lips parted and her eyes widened in wonder as she ran her hand along the length of Lily's long muzzle.

Zero watched the way her eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas morning as her tiny hand caressed Lily's nose. Her other hand was still folded in his, he wasn't sure if she noticed just how tightly she was holding it or if she even realized she was holding it. He knew she was tense and uncertain about being so close to an animal when she had never been able to get so close to _any_ animal before. When Lily tossed her head, Reina pulled her hand to her chest, afraid she had somehow upset her, Zero squeezed her hand reassuringly.

The unexpected pressure on her hand startled Reina and she looked to her hand that was holding his so tightly. She gasped, dropping his hand. "Sorry, I didn't realize I was..."

"Don't worry about it," Zero told her, he glanced behind them, toward the Academy. He didn't know how Reina hadn't sensed it yet, but there were three vampiric auras that were heading in their direction. "Do you want to try riding her?" He asked suddenly.

"Huh, you have to be kidding, she'll-" Reina began to protest, but Zero had agilely leapt on to Lily's back and was holding a hand out for her.

Lily sniffed impatiently, shifting around, excited by the prospect of a chance to stretch her legs and moving away from the approaching auras. It was the same moment Reina realized that Ichijo wasn't that far from them, Aido and Kain were with him. She knew they had to have been sent to retrieve her by Kaname and the thought angered her. She didn't want to run from Ichijo or give him any reason to doubt her, but she also didn't want to go back to the Academy. She looked back at Zero who was still holding his hand out to her as he tried to keep Lily calm. She grabbed his hand and let him help her make the jump onto Lily's back behind him.

As soon as she was on, Zero took the reigns in both hands and they were off, flying through the darkness. Reina squeaked and wrapped her arms around Zero, she hadn't been expecting to take off like that and this was a whole new experience for her. At first she was frightened even though she knew nothing was going to happen to her, she buried her head into his back, her hair flying out behind her wildly.

"Would you relax, you're going to crush me," Zero grumbled, knowing that her ears would still hear him.

"Sorry," she apologized sheepishly, loosening her grip on his torso.

"Didn't I promise you'd be fine, so just trust me, alright?"

"You're so confusing," Reina mumbled.

"Why?"

"You don't even like me so why are you doing this for me?"

"I lied."

The words were barely above a whisper, but they stunned Reina into silence. After a few seconds, she smiled softly as she lifted her head so that she could admire the scenery. They had left the more dense forest in exchange for hilly meadows that were lit by only the light of the moon. Her breath caught in her throat at the picturesque setting as a cool nighttime breeze kissed her cheeks and brought the scent of fresh grass and earth to her nose. The tall grass was swaying lazily making it appear as if they were running through a gentle sea.

"You've managed to put quite a distance between us, but they're still following," Reina said quietly when she looked behind them, her hair snaking over her face.

Zero ignored her and pushed Lily to go faster, he was too aware of Reina's presence behind him. Her body pressed into his and her legs, that were barely covered by her skirt, on either side of him. Many different feelings were coursing through his body, but the main one was a mixture of lust and thirst.

"Zero, Zero, stop," Reina pleaded, her voice had taken on an edge of panic for she had noticed something ahead of them, a dark aura that she had no desire to get any closer too. She could tell that Zero hadn't felt it, but Lily had and the horse was becoming uneasy as she ran. "Zero, stop!" Reina yelled over the wind.

Unfortunately, it was too late, Lily reared onto her back hooves, pawing at the air and whinnying in agitation. Reina cried out in surprise as she was thrown off the horse to collide roughly with the ground. Zero too was thrown from Lily's back, he landed on his side, a little more gracefully than Reina had managed. Rid of her burdens, Lily took off into the night.

"Lily!" Zero called after her as he jumped to his feet.

Reina was already up, her body rigid as she looked around the clearing they were in with narrowed eyes. Her face drew into a confused frown when she couldn't see anything, let alone sense the dark aura she was certain she had just felt.

"Are you alright?"

Frowning, Reina turned to Zero. "Didn't you feel it, Lily did."

"Feel what?" Zero asked.

Reina shook her head and sighed as she looked down at the state of her mussed and dirty uniform. She brushed as much of the dirt from it as she could, but it was still quite dirty. "Michael," she said quietly.

"Michael? Isn't he-"

"My previous fiance, yes and I could have sworn I just sensed him, but....there's nothing now. I don't understand what's going on, but I should go back," Reina said.

"Lets follow after Lily, she headed towards the stables," Zero replied.

Back in the forest, Reina began to grow nervous, she felt as if she were being watched by the animals that were hiding in the dark boughs of the trees above them and even by the trees themselves. Not having much experience in the outdoors, she wasn't sure if it was always this quiet, there wasn't a sound except for their footsteps on the soft earth as they walked. The air seemed heavy and too cold, making her shiver involuntarily.

"Here," Zero said, shrugging out of his dirt dusted jacket so that he stood before her in only his white shirt and black vest, holding his jacket to her.

"I'm fine," Reina declined, shaking her head and shivering again.

Zero regarded her skeptically before tossing the jacket at her and walking off. Reina caught the coat, her eyes widening at the thought of being left alone by Zero who was several yards from her already. She slipped the blazer on, it fell to just below the hem of her skirt and the sleeves covered her hands.

"Thank you."

Zero grunted in response as she reappeared at his side. He was beginning to realize just how thirsty he was, he hadn't had a single drop of blood since he had bitten Reina and the blood tablets weren't doing him any good.

"You're thirsty, aren't you?" Reina asked.

He ground his teeth together, not wanting to answer the straight forward question, but he wound up sighing and nodding.

"Do you want my blood?"

It was such a blunt inquiry that Zero actually stopped walking to slowly spin around and meet Reina's placid gaze. She was quite the sight covered in smudges of dirt, her hair mussed slightly and wearing his coat that was too large on her small frame as she stared at him with her sparkling sapphire eyes.

"It's a simple question, Zero, do you-"

"Yes." He admitted without hesitation, but there was a trace of disgust.

She smiled warmly. "To be honest, I wasn't expecting you to actually answer so truthfully. I know how much you hate what you are becoming and I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do to make the feeling go away. I don't know what you want from me Zero, other than my blood, but at the moment that's all I can offer you. So if you're thirsty, drink." Moving all of her hair so that it fell over her left shoulder, Reina exposed her neck to Zero.

"Won't Kuran be mad?"

"I don't care what Kaname feels, I already told you, he betrayed me or did you think I meant someone else?"

"What exactly happened?"

"...I watched him murder Shizuka Hio and when he noticed my presence he accidentally took a piece of my shoulder off. He refrained from telling me that I was still engaged to Michael or about the fact that the contract between himself and I was still valid as well. In the end it worked out, I'm not engaged to either one of those bastards. He's lied, said things that should never have been said and has tried to control me, should I continue?"

"No, I think I get it. If he's done all of that, then why are you still always by his side like a puppet?"

"It's easier that way, he's planning something and I want to know what. I may not trust him, but that's all the more reason to stay close to him as much as I can't stand being near him. As long as he keeps his hands off of me, I don't care that much and I can deal with it," Reina answered. "I'll always care about him, I can't help it, but never again will I trust him. We got off topic though, weren't you going to drink?"

His hands had clenched at his sides and he had torn his eyes from hers to glare at the ground, when he looked up to see her neck completely exposed under the paleness of the moon's glow, his heart painfully skipped a beat. A hand flew to his chest, clenching at the material of his vest as his eyes began to glow the color of blood. The throb of her pulse was visible against the taught skin of her smooth neck, making Zero excruciatingly aware of the sound of her blood pumping throughout her body.

There was no waver in his step as moved from his spot and advanced on Reina, she didn't move as he neared her, only kept her eyes locked on his as her wrists were locked into his. She let him press her body into the rough bark of a tree, lifting her hands above her head and pinning them there. Their gazes unlocked as Zero lowered his head, his hot breath that was beginning to grow uneven, splashing against Reina's cheek and neck.

The hold on her wrists tightened, but was transferred to just one of Zero's hands. His now free hand moving down her arm slowly as his tongue flicked over her neck. Reina gasped, her eyes widening and her head falling back in response to the lustful gesture. She became overly aware of the hand that was tracing the curves of her body and her breathing heightened, her heart beat speeding up as she swallowed the lump that was growing in her throat.

Her hands clenched into fists and her eyes closed when Zero's fangs sunk into her skin. He released her wrists, placing both hands on her waist as he drank her blood. All Reina could do was wrap her arms loosely around his neck and let her eyes close while he sucked the precious blood from her veins.

"_I lied."_

Reina's eyes flew open, recalling the two words Zero had spoken in answer to her question about why he was being so kind to her when he didn't even like her.

"Z-Zero," she stuttered out when his hands left her waist, his body pressing into hers, nearly crushing her.

She took a shaky breath when she felt his hands moving up her body, he removed his fangs from her neck, licking the small amount of blood that leaked from the small wounds. As his hands made their way to her face, he lifted his head to look into her eyes. One of his hands entangled itself in her hair, the other cupped her cheek as he leaned closer. She didn't know what to do as his lips closed in on hers, she could feel her chest rising and falling rapidly and hear the blood rushing through her body, but she couldn't move.

Her senses returned to her in the split second before his lips could connect to hers, but it wasn't because of him that she regained them. She put her hands to Zero's chest, pushing him back and flipping their positions so that he was now against the tree, not her.

"You need to r-" she never got the chance to finish, a muffled whimper passed from her lips as her body arched, her shoulders and head curving back. Her fingers dug into Zero's chest before her head fell onto his shoulder.

Zero stared wide eyed down at her, he put his hands on her back only to pull them away when he felt a sticky wetness there. When he brought his hands up to look at them, they were covered in red that was dripping from his fingertips.

A dark, mocking laugh filled the shadows that surrounded them, but it was impossible to tell where it was actually coming from.

"What a beautiful position to find you in Reina love, I wonder what the Council would do to him if they knew? You too."

"Hello again, Michael dear."

* * *

Please review!


	27. Chapter 27 Challenges

Disclaimer- I don't own Vampire Knight

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**Challenges**

The head of every Night class student rose as a hush fell over the classroom and all eyes turned to Kaname. The brown haired pureblood was leaning against the wall in the same place he had been when he had called Aido and Kain to him. He snapped his book shut with a dull thunk, stepping forward to place it on the desk beside Ichijo's forgotten book.

"Seiren."

"Yes, Kaname-sama," the short haired girl replied immediately.

"I would like you to stay here with the rest of the students, no one is to leave this room."

Seiren nodded stiffly, but many of the students didn't seem too pleased with this as Kaname calmly left the room.

* * *

Ichijo, Aido and Kain all came to a complete halt and turned to look, wide eyed into the forest.

"It's the same aura we sensed earlier," Kain said.

"Reina-sama's blood," Aido growled.

"Wait Aido," Ichijo called, but before he had the chance to stop he blond, Aido was gone. Ichijo sighed and looked over to Kain. "Well there goes the element of surprise, but shall we?"

"Someone's going to have to save Hanabusa," Kain replied with a shrug.

The two boys disappeared in the next instant to fly after Aido and hopefully catch him before he got into too much trouble.

* * *

"I thought I sensed something foul," Reina remarked in disgust, she was still gripping on to Zero, her head on his shoulder, but tilted so that she could peer from behind the curtain of hair that had fallen over her face at the man who was so casually leaning against a tree to the left. She had to put a hand on Zero's arm when he reached for the Bloody Rose, she heard his disgruntled growl when she wouldn't allow him to draw his weapon. "Stay out of this."

"Now there is no need for such hostility dear," Michael replied with an impish smile. "I'm only here to speak with you, nothing more."

"If you wanted to only speak to me, maybe you should have refrained from wounding me, you demonic bastard," she spat.

"I wasn't aiming for you," he declared as if it had been obvious. "And you're already healing, you'll be fine."

"What do you want?" Reina hissed.

"First," Michael smiled as he looked at Zero and back to Reina. "I'm curious about why you would give this worthless creature your blood, it's such a taboo act, but yet, here you are. You're even clinging onto him so tightly, what is he to you?"

"None of your business," Reina answered monotonously.

Michael sighed, he was acting completely at ease even though the aura around Reina was growing thick and angry. "You really can be quite difficult dear, but that's alright, I understand you want to protect the boy, is he a pet?"

"What do you want, Michael?" Reina asked again, pushing herself away from Zero and turning to face the brown haired man blankly.

When she turned, it allowed Zero to get a good look at the damage that had been done to her back, there were four slashes that had torn through fabric and skin from her right shoulder blade to just under her last rib on the left.

"You already know what I want, the question is, will you give it willingly like a good little girl or will you resist?" Michael stepped out of the shadows that cloaked him, a cold smirk on his face as he walked towards Reina. He laughed smugly when Zero pulled the Bloody Rose from his coat. "Spirited, isn't he? Perhaps I should teach him his place."

Reina smirked when Michael's face twisted into an angry frown. "What's wrong, Michael, weren't you going to teach him a lesson?"

"How can you-"

"Simple, he has my blood flowing thickly through his veins right now and purebloods can't control another pureblood. He may be a level D, but with the amount of my blood he's consumed and with _that_ woman dead, the only one who can control him...is me."

Michael's eyes widened when Reina let her body drop into a crouch, her hair fanning out behind her, it seemed to fall slower than her body had, to reveal that Zero had drawn the Bloody Rose. There were three shots fired off in quick succession, two of which hit Michael. The shots stopped when Michael disappeared, melting into the shadows and hiding himself there.

"I hit him," Zero said.

"Twice, I'm impressed," Reina replied, standing from her crouch. "I'm glad you chose to ignore my request to stay out of this."

"Can't let you have all the fun when you kept ruining mine."

"True, but this is my fight so please don't interfere anymore," Reina said seriously. "Even if he didn't murder them himself, he had something to do with the deaths of my parents and I'd like to avenge them on my own."

"Do you think you can?"

Reina took a deep breath and turned to him, smiling. "We'll see won't we."

Her smile fell and she waved a hand through the air to her right, she leapt backwards, crouching on a tree branch as the mass of pure energy she had deflected hit the trunk of a tree. The resulting crack that was followed by the snapping of the branches as the tree tottered and fell with a loud crash echoed through the entire forest.

"Ugh," Reina grunted as she vanished into the wind, the tree branch she was standing on erupting into thousands of sharp splinters.

Zero raised his arms to cover his face and was forced to run and put some distance between himself and the two violently clashing auras or risk being torn apart by the sharp winds or lost to the shadows. His head snapped back, the Bloody Rose flew up and was pressed into Aido's temple as the vampire emerged from the trees behind him.

"It's only you," Zero said, lowering the gun and turning his attention back to the fight.

"If it weren't for the fact that Reina-sama would kill me, I'd kill you," Aido growled.

"Same goes for you," Zero replied disinterestedly.

Aido opened his mouth to retort, but squealed instead when another explosion rocked the area and several large chunks of wood flew at him. He avoided all of the pieces and let out a sigh, his hand to his heart as he caught his breath before remembering why he had taken off in the first place when he heard Reina cry out in pain.

Reina's teeth ground together and her face drew into a grimace of pain as she slammed into a tree, given the fact that they were fighting in the boughs of the trees, she was lucky that she hadn't been impaled on any of the branches. She did however have a chunk of wood in her left arm, wrapping her fingers around the chunk of wood, Reina's face distorted and she cried out in pain as she pulled it free and let it fall to the forest floor.

"I'm impressed dear, you've put up quite a fight, but you're slowing down. You haven't had any blood recently and with the amount you've lost already, you're getting thirsty and it's harder to fight when you're distracted by your thirst, isn't it princess?" Michael taunted, he was standing in front of her balanced on the thin edge of the branch she was sitting on.

The branch snapped, breaking a few inches from where Reina sat, leaning into the tree and trying to catch her breath. There was a series of crashes as the branch fell through the air, hitting several others on its way down. Michael simply leapt to another branch, and another when that one broke apart too. This continued for a few moments until Michael grew tired of the game and vanished.

"Reina-sama!"

Reina's eyes widened when she heard her name, she looked down to see Aido running towards the commotion her and Michael were causing, there was ice forming on the ground around the tree she was in as if to shield her as he ran towards her.

Dark chuckles echoed through the shadows and Reina forced herself up, grunting as a mini tornado engulfed her, the ice around her vanishing with a hiss and puff of steam as she disappeared. But she couldn't move fast enough, she had barely set her feet on the ground not ten feet from Aido when the blue eyed blond was sent flying, the tree he hit, shattering from the impact.

"Hana!" Reina screamed, she made to run after him, but she was grabbed by the neck by a strong hand that lifted her off the ground so she was dangling like a limp doll.

"Don't get distracted dear, that little boy was trying to ruin our little game and I won't have that," Michael informed her darkly.

Reina was breathing heavily, she had taken far more hits than she had given and even though Michael was a bit slower due to the two shots from Zero's Bloody Rose he had suffered, he was still much more skilled than she was, not to mention ruthless and bloodthirsty. She refused to give up though, her hands wrapped around Michael's strong arm and she focused on him alone. She never had a chance to do anything, her eyes widened at the same moment Michael's did when another presence quickly approaching them caught their attention.

There was a flash of metal soaring through the air, catching the moon's light. Michael shouted out in surprise and pain when his hand was severed from his body by the blade of a katana. The grip on Reina's throat relaxed and she fell to the ground in a semi-crouch, followed by Michael's now detached hand that burst into tiny crystals and evaporated as it hit the ground with a wet thump. There was no pause as the wind kicked up and blew Michael off his feet, he was too surprised by the fact his hand had been taken off that he was caught off guard and lifted into the air. He slammed into the ground several yards away, dirt, rocks and leaves erupting like a volcano into the air.

A hiss escaped Reina's lips as she hunched over in her crouch, one hand was on her arm just below the the wound that was still leaking rivers of crimson that was pooling on the ground beneath her.

"Reina," Ichijo said worriedly, leaning down beside her and putting a hand on her back. His katana had been sheathed and he held it beside him as he stared at her in concern.

Exhaustion was beginning to creep up on her, she didn't have enough strength to fight much longer and she knew it. She was also growing very thirsty, an unfortunate side effect of the blood loss and the amount of extra pressure put on her body to heal her wounds. Her body wasn't as strong as Michael's, she hadn't drunk enough blood in her lifetime to have the same amount of strength and resistance as he did. It had made her body weaker than her spirit.

She rose to her feet shakily, casting a look over her shoulder to see Kain trying to help Aido out of the debris he was buried under. Aside from scratches and bruises, Aido appeared to be alright, smiling wanly, Reina looked back to Ichijo.

"Thank you, but it might be best to not get involved, Michael won't hesitate to-"

Gasping in surprise, Reina's eyes widened and a scream tore past her lips. She knew that the fight wasn't over, but she hadn't expected for Michael to recover in just a matter of seconds either. Raising her arms to try and shield her face and body when countless rocks and other debris flew at her from every angle, even the wind around her couldn't stop every projectile and several cut into her skin. Ichijo didn't come away unscathed either, she had tried to shield him as well, but there was only so much she could do.

"Takuma," she shouted, dropping her hands and ignoring the sting of the objects slicing her skin as she watched his body being lifted into the air.

His eyes widened in surprise before his body flew backwards with so much force that Reina was sure he wouldn't be able to do anything to stop himself from colliding with the several trees behind him. To her surprise and Michael's, Ichijo actually managed to catch himself, his feet landing on a thick branch that shook from the impact, he was crouched slightly, his hands out to his sides to steady himself, his katana still in his left hand as he looked up at Michael with defiance. The look in his eyes was something Reina had never seen from him and she stared at him in shock for several moments. The debris stopped tearing through the air suddenly and she couldn't even scream when she was lifted from the ground. Her body was currently airborne and there wasn't a single thing she could do about it, so it was no surprise when she collided with a tree and slid down it, slumping over when she hit the ground.

Michael was before her in the next instant, lifting her with his one whole arm and slamming her body into the tree.

"Reina!" Ichijo shouted, both he and Kain were running towards her.

A wall of flame appeared, trying to separate the two, but Michael grunted and the flames disappeared. It didn't stop the two from advancing, they continued to run at them until they both stopped suddenly.

"Just wait there, I'll deal with the two of you when I'm done. You have guts though, trying to stand up to me, a pureblood, and you even managed to wound me," Michael said, his voice taunting and cold. "Now, where were we? Ah, yes I was going to tell you that I'm doing this to help you. You should thank me."

"Help me? How is trying to kill me, helping me?" Reina spat hoarsely.

Michael leaned in closer to her, his mouth almost touching her ear as he spoke, she struggled to turn her head away, but she couldn't move. "I'm keeping you out of the hands of the ones responsible for the murder of your parents. Also, why I-"

"What are you talking about? Who was respons-"

"You really don't get it, do you, how sad. There is a man on the Council who desires power and will go quite far to get it. Even so far as using his own grandson as a spy," Michael said smoothly.

Reina gasped, her eyes widening as she locked eyes with Ichijo, his face was set into a serious frown and there was worry in his eyes, anger too. "You're a liar."

There was a chuckle in response. "So I was right, you are engaged to the Ichijo, you two did seem awfully close. Moving on... Why do you think he is allowed to come to school here, his grandfather doesn't share the same pacifist views as the Headmaster and the Kuran's.. That boy was raised to be a spy, first it was just to keep an eye on Kaname, but then you came into the picture. The last of the Tsukina clan, your blood is powerful and you are so innocent and naïve, easily won over by a kind smile and the offer of friendship. He's playing you, you are nothing but a tool to-"

"You don't know what you're talking about," Reina choked out angrily.

"Such a pathetic existence Reina, you're only good for the blood in-"

"I know," Reina shouted, pushing against Michael again.

The pureblood was tossed into the air unexpectedly, but he managed to counter the force pushing him and land on his feet. His hand that Ichijo had cut off was almost entirely reformed now as he growled and flew at her again. She barely managed to dodge the attack by spinning, but unfortunately she had slowed down too much and she was caught by the collar of Zero's jacket. Her body was pulled against Michael's chest, one of his hands at her throat, his nails biting into her flash, the other was at her back over her heart. His nails had elongated, piercing into her back and Reina knew that one wrong move on her part and a quick movement on his, would be the end of her. Part of her thought it almost ironic that she was going to die the same way that she had witnessed Kaname killing Shizuka, but then again there aren't many ways to kill a pureblood.

Reina cried out in pain as the nails in her back were pushed deeper, her eyes clenched shut and her head slumped forward as she ground her teeth to block out the searing hot pain.

"I'm doing you a favor, remember that," Michael taunted as prepared to bite her and drain her of her blood. "What-" His eyes widened when a hole formed in his chest, a spray of crimson ballooning out in front of him.

Reina fell towards the ground when he released her in his surprise, covered in blood, her feet too shaky to hold herself up, but a set of arms steadied her and then lifted her so that she was cradled against a hard chest.

"Enough," a cold voice commanded.

Reina looked up to see that she was in Kaname's arms, she tried to struggle free, but his grip on her tightened and she hissed in pain, her head falling onto his shoulder.

"This fight is over," Kaname informed Michael with a face devoid of any emotion, but his eyes were swimming with anger and glowing red.

Michael growled angrily. "Kaname Kuran saves the day again, hmm? Too bad, I was almost finished," he sneered. "Oh, well, I guess this'll do." He raised his hand, shooting it out towards Reina's chest.

He howled in pain when his hand became nothing more than a shower of red and chunks of bone. His eyes widened further when the destruction of his body didn't end there, but continued up his arm. Piece by piece his body was ripped apart, Reina couldn't even look and buried her head into Kaname's neck, gripping tightly to him despite her feelings for him and the fright that was coursing through her body that he was the source of. Michael shouted again when his heart was blown apart along with most of his upper body.

"I told you the fight was over, you should have listened while you could," Kaname said monotonously seconds before Michael's body crystallized and shattered into millions of tiny pieces.

The only thing that could be heard was Reina's ragged breathing as she struggled to maintain some sort of control over herself, but it wasn't working well. "Put me down," she ordered Kaname.

He chose to ignore her and instead look down at her. "You fought well-"

"Let go of me, Kaname," Reina shouted, pushing against him but to no avail.

There was a rustling of fabric and the sound of a chain clinking together, Reina halted her attempts to be released as Zero lifted the Bloody Rose and aimed it directly at Kaname's temple.

"I'm pretty sure you heard her, but why don't you put her down, Kuran," Zero warned.

"How interesting, you're doing this of your own free will. Who would have thought you would ever try to protect a member of the race that you hate so much. You must have heeded my words when I told you not to betray-"

"I'm not doing this for any reason that pertains to you, now put Reina down before my finger slips," Zero cut in with a cold smile.

When Reina felt the arms around her loosen their hold, she immediately moved out of them, stumbling slightly in her haste on her shaky legs. She grabbed onto the closet thing to her which was Zero, who put his gun back into the holster at his waist and helped to steady her. She was holding onto his right arm, her head on his shoulder.

"You really are a weird one, Zero," she mumbled, clinging on to his arm and shaking her head against his shoulder.

"Like you're not," he retorted.

She laughed once. "You may have a point, but at least I don't pick fights I know I'm going to lose."

"I like a challenge."

Reina raised her head to look at him, the way he had spoken had struck her as odd. It was like he was referring to more than just Kaname and the way he was looking at her brought the moments before Michael's attack rushing back. She couldn't think of anything to say, but her attention was diverted when she saw Aido, he was leaning against a tree, watching them with narrowed eyes. He was bruised and scratched up, basically a mess.

"Hana," she mumbled, she released Zero and ran to where he was, dropping down beside him and grabbing his face in her hands.

"R-Reina-sama, you're hurting me," Aido choked out when she wrapped him into a very tight hug.

"You idiot, why did you do that? You should have known there was nothing you could do against a pure blood, so why did you run in there like that?"

"I don't know, I wasn't really thinking about it, I was worried about you. Reina-sama, you're....Reina-sama?" Aido questioned, her grip had slackened and now she wasn't hugging him so much as she was leaning against him, her shoulders shaking. "Uh..Reina?"

"Worried about me? You fool, didn't you even think about how I would have felt if something had happened to you? Are all big brothers that reckless?" Reina asked, her voice shaky and tense with emotion.

Aido sighed, wrapping his arms around Reina's shaking body and resting his chin on her head. "Sorry little sis, but aren't you older than me?"

Reina half laughed, half sobbed as she poked Aido in the side. "Shut up Hanabusa or that bucket is going on your head for real this time."

"But I'm the big brother!" He protested.

"Ok then," Reina said, lifting her head to smile teary eyed at him. "But if you do something reckless again, little sister or not, I'll make sure you never eat pocky again."

"B-b-but, ohh," Aido hung his head, the thought of no pocky ever again was very depressing.

"Reina?"

Turning to look at Ichijo, Reina smiled weakly as he crouched down next to her. "Takuma...."

"I heard what he said, but it's not-"

Reina didn't let him finish, she threw herself into his arm, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I want to go home now," she murmured as she tucked her head into the crook of his neck.

Ichijo smiled softly, setting his katana on the ground, smoothing her hair and kissing the top of her head. "Of course," he said, slipping his arms underneath her and lifting her from the ground.

"I'm tired," Reina muttered.

"I know, just a little longer Reina," Ichijo replied.

"Are you alright Aido," Kaname asked, he was still standing a few feet from Zero, who was pointedly ignoring him.

"Y-yes, Kaname-sama," Aido stuttered out, wincing as he pushed himself off the ground, and wincing again when he straightened up, picking up Ichijo's katana in the process since the other vampire's hands were occupied.

"Good, the three of you will take Reina back to the dorms, I'll be along shortly, I have to return to the Academy first," Kaname said.

Reina groaned, shifting in Ichijo's arms, her arms tightening around his neck.

"Soon," Ichijo whispered to, pressing his lips to forehead and then looking to Aido and Kain, he didn't bother saying anything, just nodding before the four of them disappeared.

Zero had started to walk away, but Kaname had other ideas. The pureblood leaned into a tree and surveyed the damage to the forest with his crimson eyes.

"You may like a challenge, but I suggest you give up while you can, you will not win her," Kaname said evenly.

"What are you talking about," Zero asked bitterly.

Kaname turned his cold eyes to Zero, who had stopped to glare at him. "What ever feelings you have for Reina are meaningless, so I suggest you forget them. You are not one of us, you're an abomination that will eventually need to be disposed off. She is also already engaged, to Ichijo, if you hadn't caught that part of the conversation? It should be enough to know that she doesn't return your feelings, but since you're quite stubborn, I'll tell you this.... Touch her again to do anything other than help her and I'll show you just how fragile you really are."

Zero growled, but didn't say anything, he just whirled around and stalked off.

* * *

"Reina," Ichijo murmured softly, stroking her dirt and tear streaked cheek with the back of a hand.

"Hmm." She let her eyes flutter open, groaning when she was greeted by Ichijo's smiling face that was haloed by the extremely bright lights of her bathroom. Shifting her position, she tucked her head into his shoulder once again.

An amused chuckle echoed through her bathroom. "I know you're tired, but I thought you'd want to clean up before going to bed."

Sighing, Reina slowly opened her eyes to let them adjust to the bright light and leaned away from Ichijo to look around the room blankly. Keeping one hand at her back and the other by her side, Ichijo helped her to stand up, he had been resting against the counter and he straightened up when Reina got to her feet.

"Will you be alright?" Ichijo asked.

Reina nodded, reaching over to turn the water on before kicking off her shoes and removing her dirty knee high stockings, she then began to undo the buttons of her jacket and shirt.

Ichijo turned red and began to stutter out incomprehensible sounds. "I'm going to be in the other room," he managed to say before turning to leave, shutting the door behind him swiftly.

She barely noticed he was gone as she let Zero's jacket fall to the floor, followed by her own before peeling her black shirt off and letting that fall onto the pile as well. After slipping out of her skirt, Reina stepped into the shower, wincing when the hot water made contact with her skin and the many wounds she had received. It was difficult for her to stay focused on what she was doing, she was thirsty, tired and still in pain. She managed to wash her hair, pulling it into a messy bun that she secured with a ribbon that was on the counter, but then she zoned out, leaning into the wall, her head resting on the cool tiles as she stared blankly ahead of her.

How long she stood there she didn't know, but the water was growing cold when her knees were no longer able to hold her up and she slid down into the tub. Pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, she hid her face as the water splashed over her body. It hurt, how the water was hitting her back, the slashes there had mostly healed, but everything was so sore still, not to mention her ribs still hadn't fully healed, nor had her left arm, there was still a hole in it that was leaking a very thin line of reddish fluid.

"Reina?" Ichijo called through the door, she had been in the shower a long time, almost an hour when he had heard the muffled sounds of something falling.

She didn't hear him calling, she was too busy thinking about what had just happened, all of it. Zero biting her, trying to kiss her, again, her fight with Michael, Aido being hurt, Michael mercilessly being ripped to shreds by Kaname. It was all too much for her to try and sort through, it was like trying to walk through ten feet of snow with no path and no shovel to dig your way through. Her eyes clenched shut as her eyes grew watery, she had wanted to prove herself, to avenge her parents in someway even though Michael had claimed he wasn't directly responsible, but she couldn't. She would have been killed had Kaname decided not to interfere and she knew, she wondered if Kaname waited until that moment to help her to prove to her that she needed him. The thought made her angry, if he had wanted to prove a point, he had and Reina was left to deal with feeling weak and useless. The damsel in distress that couldn't do a damn thing to protect herself or the people she cared about.

Ichijo had tried calling several more times, but after not getting a response, he sighed and pushed the door open. The bathroom as steamy, but he could see Reina's small body huddled up on the floor of her shower. Her back was to him, she hadn't pulled the curtains around the shower closed and he had a full view of the damage done to her back. The four claw marks, the imprints from where Michael had impaled her with his nails, the bruises and scratches, everything was visible to him, even the fading fang marks on her neck that her hair would have hidden had she left it down. He also noted that her arm was still bleeding, lightly, but it was proof that she wasn't healing as quickly as she should be and needed to drink to put more strength back into her body.

Reina jumped, her eyes flying open, her head turning so quickly she felt nauseous when a hand was placed on her back. "T-Takuma?" She questioned as her sapphire eyes met green.

He chuckled, turning bright red as he coughed into his hand and respectfully averted his eyes. "I was getting worried, you've been in here awhile and you weren't answering when I tried to call through the door."

"Oh..." She looked away, resting her chin on her knees with a defeated sigh. "Sorry."

"Why don't you finish up, I'll wait right outside, ok?"

"No, don't go. Stay..."

"Reina..."

"We're going to be getting married Takuma, you're going to see more of my body than my back. Hopefully then it's not in the same disgusting condition." She reached for the towel on the rack beside the shower, keeping her back to Ichijo, she wrapped the towel around herself, stood up and stepped out of the shower.

"It's not disgusting, it's a little upsetting to see you like this though, but that's because I don't want to ever see you hurt, it makes me worry about you," he smiled.

To his surprise, Reina didn't smile back, instead a sad look past over her features and her head drooped. "That's all I'm really good for, isn't it? Being worried about? I couldn't have fought with Michael as long as I did if Zero hadn't ignored me and shot him, even then I couldn't do much and had to be saved in the end. I'm supposed to be a pureblood, I should be strong, feared, but I'm not, I'm not worthy of-"

Stepping forward to place a finger over Reina's lips and look her in the eyes, Ichijo silenced her and met her teary eyes unwaveringly. "I worry about you because I care very much about what happens to you, not because I think of you as weak. It's the opposite really, I know you're strong, but I also know that you just don't have the heart to hurt anyone and that's what gets you into tight spots, which is why I want to be there for you. So don't ever think that I think you're weak, I don't. No one here would do you the dishonor of thinking that, we all know you too well. Have more faith in yourself, you faced Michael on your own and you held your own until the end. You weren't over powered like that because you are weak Reina, it's because unlike him, you aren't a monster."

Reina smiled weakly, sniffing as she laid her head onto his shoulder and pressed her body into his. He wrapped his arms around her, sighing as he kissed her head.

"Hmm," Ichijo blinked and looked down, he had forgotten that Reina was half naked and wrapped in only a towel. He chuckled nervously, blushing as he spoke again, "Umm, why don't we get you a night gown?"

She nodded into his chest, but hesitated as he pulled away from her and made to leave the bathroom. It looked as if she wanted to say something, but didn't know how as she frowned and looked away as if ashamed. "T-Takuma?" She asked, her eyes wide as she looked over at him.

He had already removed his jacket, it had been bloodied and dirtied when he had carried Reina to the dorms and he had disposed of it while Reina was showering. Now he was unbuttoning his vest, which he slipped off before moving onto the buttons of his shirt.

"You really need to learn that I don't mind helping you," he said as he unbuttoned the cuffs before removing the silky black shirt.

Had Reina been a character in one of Ichijo's mangas she might have actually face planted into the floor at the moment, but instead she just stared at him with an 'are you serious' look. "You mean to tell me that not only do you wear a button up, a vest and a jacket, but you also wear another shirt under all of that? Isn't that a little much?"

"I'm trying to make up for what your uniform lacks," he grinned.

Reina rolled her eyes and walked past him. "I'm going to put on a nightgown or three, I'll bite you in a minute," she said, waving her hand in the air dismissively.

"Well at least you're not going to try and deny that you need it," he mumbled to himself, picking up his clothes to lay them carefully over the back of her desk chair.

"I may not like it, but I do know I need it," Reina called from her closet. "And even though it's weird for me to be saying this, your blood is quite nice and I enjoyed it."

"I enjoyed it too," he muttered under his breath.

"Really, I couldn't tell?" Reina teased, walking out of her closet in her blue nightgown.

"Eh? Did I say that out loud?" Ichijo giggled, rubbing the back of his head embarrassingly.

Reina sighed and shook her head as she made her way to her bed, as soon as she sat down on the soft and welcoming blankets she felt as if she could sleep for days, she didn't realize just yet that that was what she was going to do.

"I let Zero bite me," she said.

"I know."

"He tried to kiss me."

Ichijo had sat beside her on the bed, he looked over her, surprise in his eyes as at her admission.

"I didn't know what to do so I froze. I couldn't even think straight, I couldn't comprehend what was happening. It was all so strange, he was being so kind and then..."

"You do know you did nothing wrong, right?"

"Yes, I know that, but I don't want to hurt him and I know that I'm going to. After all, I have a fiance I love very much, even if he is a big dork."

"Hey!"

"Reads too much manga, is over dramatic and likes to wake me up early after keeping me up late," she continued as if he hadn't tried to protest.

"You make me sound like such a pest," he pouted sulkily.

"Did I mention those are some of the reasons I like you?"

Ichijo's pout became a wide grin and he smiled brightly at her. "It's not surprising that anyone would fall in love with you, I don't see how you were so surprised. You're beautiful, caring and such a good person, it's really impossible to not like you. Don't worry so much, you need to be getting some rest, you look so tired." He brushed her bangs behind her ear, smiling softly when her eyes closed and she leaned into his touch.

"You're staying?"

"Don't I always?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"So spoiled," he sighed.

"You're the one that does the spoiling so stop complaining," she said, poking him in the side playfully.

"I wasn't complaining I was stating a fact," he replied. "It doesn't bother me that you're spoiled, I plan on keeping you that way, which is why..."

Reina gasped, her eyes widening when she was suddenly pinned down, not that she minded, it was just so quick she had been surprised. She squealed when Ichijo surprised her again, and flipped them over so that she was on top of him, her legs straddling his slim waist, her nightgown hiking up her thighs. He reached up behind her head, pulling the ribbon from her hair and letting it cascade around them in an avalanche of white, his hands combed through her damp locks before pulling her down so that their lips could meet.

The second they did, Reina was lost to him. There could have been an earthquake or a storm, but she never would have noticed any of it as their lips feverishly moved together. She didn't even realize she had bitten him until the first few drops of his sweet tasting blood hit her tongue, she shuddered when Ichijo let out a throaty moan of pleasure. Her eyes closed as she drank his blood, enjoying every drop that she took. When she pulled her fangs from his neck, she ran her tongue over the wounds, teasing his skin and loving the way his body responded to it. His head tilting back and his back arching as he gripped her hips tightly to pull her closer to him. She gasped as their bodies were ground together, she had never felt anything quite like this, the warmth, the way her heart fluttered in her chest at the thought of entwining her body with Ichijo's.

Everything that had happened up until then was entirely forgotten, Reina's body was now regenerating quickly, all the marks and bruises fading and disappearing from her pale skin. The fatigue of her fight and from exerting so much power was something she wasn't used to and her eyelids were beginning to grow heavy. Her head came to a rest on Ichijo's shoulder, her eyes closing as she listened to the sound of his heartbeat, it was a little quicker than normal making her smile and nuzzle his chin. Ichijo's arms wrapped around her, shifting her so that she was laying on her side, her head on his shoulder and her body molded into his. One of her hands was over his heart, he gently took that hand and brought it to his lips, kissing each finger softly as he watched her lips pull into a smile while her eyes remained closed.

"Good night Reina," he whispered quietly, kissing her forehead and lying her hand back onto his chest.

"Good night Takuma," she murmured tiredly.

* * *

Please review!


	28. Chapter 28 Fixing What's Broken

Disclaimer- I don't own Vampire Knight

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**Fixing What's Broken**

He had no idea what to do, let her sleep because she looked so peaceful and was getting rest that she badly needed, or to wake her up and possibly lose a limb in the process?

Scratching at his head and sighing, Ichijo decided it would be best to let Reina continue to sleep, the only problem was that class started soon and he didn't want to leave her there alone after the previous day's excitement. There was too much chance that something could happen to her or she could have another nightmare, she'd already had two that he had had to wake her from. She fell back to sleep easily enough, but that was mainly because she was clutching onto him with no intention of letting him go anywhere as he reassured her that everything was fine. He had barely managed to get of her grasp to clean up and get dressed, he had thought that she would wake up on her own, she usually did, but that wasn't happening.

Sighing again, he headed for the door, pausing to look back at her sleeping body that was huddled under her blankets and then continuing to leave and make his way down the hall to Kaname's room. He was called inside as soon as his fist tapped against the hard wood of the door to signal that he was there.

"Hello Kaname," Ichijo greeted happily, smiling broadly as he walked into Kaname's office.

"Hello Ichijo," Kaname returned with much less enthusiasm, the pen in his hand not stopping from making graceful strokes over the paper in front of him. "How is Reina this afternoon?"

"Um, well...She's still asleep and I don't really want to wake her, she's been so tired and she exhausted herself yesterday. I was-"

"Let her sleep, stay here with her."

"Of course, you seem a bit angry today so I'll just be going," Ichijo replied.

"I've been dealing with the Council all day, the Takamora's are furious over Michael's death and want Reina's head as repayment for the sin committed even though I've told them it was me who killed him, but they won't listen. The Council is aware of the circumstances and it can easily be proven that not only did Reina not kill him, but he's attacked her three times, each time aiming to kill her and nearly succeeding. Even if she had killed him, under the circumstances the Council and the rest of the community would ultimately understand that she was only trying to protect herself. I killed him to protect her, her life is more valuable than that man's ever was or would have been.

It's troublesome though, there is no protocol for dealing with the killing of a pureblood whether it was to protect someone or not. I would like you and Reina to wait to return to her manor until after most of this has blown over, it's not safe for her to be out right now, even with you with her. If the Takamora's decide to take matters into their own hands, which they undoubtedly will, it would be best to be in a larger group. You should let Reina know, she won't listen to me, she won't even let me near her, she's too frightened of me," Kaname spoke monotonously, tiredly, a frown tinting the contours of his face when he finished.

"You can hardy blame her," Ichijo said, laughing nervously when Kaname turned to glare at him. "Uh, I mean..Never mind. I'll let her know about the change of plans when she wakes up."

"Good," Kaname replied shortly.

Not only did Reina sleep for just about twenty four hours, she was still tired when she woke up. A groan leaked from her throat as she was pulled out of bed by a much too energetic Ichijo to pack her things for the winter break.

"Takuma," she whined sleepily, rubbing at her eyes as she struggled to open them against the light that was pouring in through her open curtains.

"We're leaving in a few hours, you need to get ready and packed or we won't make the train with everyone else."

"I thought we were taking a car to the manor," Reina replied, scrunching her face in confusion and plopping back down onto the bed.

"Ah, right," he laughed. "About that...."

"Takuma," she said, dragging it out as she looked at him warningly.

"Well, you see...The thing is....we're not going to the manor first, Kaname is worried that something might happen so he wants us to wait until everything blows over so we can probably visit your manor on the way back if we leave a few days early," he spoke quickly, not bothering to stop and take a breath until he finished and he sucked in a large gulp of air.

"What?" She asked, her face twisting in confusion since she had only caught part of what he had said.

"The Takamora's are quite upset over the death of Michael, they seem to think you're responsible even though Kaname has told them, and the Council, that it was he, not you, that killed Michael. It doesn't make a difference to the Takamora's though, they want your head as compensation. They feel that you were responsible for Michael's death and they want something to be done about it. Being that there is no protocol for handling this sort of thing and that the reason why Michael was killed the Council isn't doing much. They feel Michael was in the wrong, but they're being pushed quite hard by the Takamora's anyway," Ichijo explained calmly, seriously. "Since we've seen how rash Michael could be, Kaname thinks that it's best we join everyone at Aido's first, if things cool down before the month is out, then we can stop by the manor for a few days before returning here."

"And if things don't cool down, I still need to return home," Reina pointed out.

Ichijo sighed, he knew that this was the part she wasn't going to like, at all. "No matter what we'll be making a trip the manor, but if things are still too uncertain it won't be just us...."

Reina lifted a snowy brow. "Oh?"

Ichijo gulped, chuckled and then scratched at the back of his head. She really could be so scary sometimes. "Yes, Aido and Kain, among others, would be joining us."

She stared at him for a moment, her face blank until she finally sighed, rolling her eyes and getting out of bed. "So I might have to house that monster under my roof, what a comforting thought," she stated gloomily as she drifted gracefully to her closet to begin packing.

Ichijo smiled a half hearted smile, sighing and shaking his head. "I need to finish a few things myself and make sure everyone is ready to go. Do you need anything before I go?"

"Yes, I need you to forgive me for putting you in the middle of a feud that has nothing to do with you," she said, walking out of her closet to stand a few feet in front of him, her head bowed.

"It's a little difficult, Kaname really is only concerned for you, he cares very much about you, but you have your reasons for not wanting to accept that. I just wish the two of you could work things out again, you're both a lot happier, and easier to deal with, when you're getting along." He closed the gap between them, running his fingers through her silky, white hair and kissing the top of her head.

"I'm sorry Takuma, but I don't think that will be happening," she said quietly.

"That's alright Reina, don't worry so much. Get ready to go, I'll be up to check on you after I've finished doing the rounds and you had better not be asleep," he said, tapping her nose with his finger and grinning when she crinkled her nose and tried to glare indignantly at him. "You look really cute when you do that, you're scarier when you're not trying so hard, it's cute otherwise."

Huffing, Reina stuck her chin in the air and strode back to her closet, Ichijo laughing at her and shaking his head.

"I love you," he called after her.

There was a stubborn grunt in reply followed by a grumbled, but sincere, "I love you too."

He grinned proudly, blushing as he left to make sure all of the Night class was packed and ready to go. Many were preparing to leave soon, cars were already beginning to pull into the drive to pick them up and take them home for the month long break. This was one of the times that it was quite obvious that the emotions of vampires weren't the same as human emotions. Where most humans were ecstatic about the prospect of being away from the Academy for a short period of time, the vampires seemed not to care at all. There was an air of disinterest and the usual dark and cold feeling that always hung around the vampires, but no trace of happiness, until Ichijo came bouncing down the stairs anyways to see how everything was moving along.

* * *

The day was gray and gloomy, there was an icy wind blowing through the Academy grounds blowing the remaining leaves from the trees and bringing the scent of snow with it. Several cars were parked in the circle leading to the Moon dorm waiting as the passengers they had come to pick up made their way to them, their luggage being carried by a servant behind them.

Despite the chill of the day, Reina was sitting in the garden, she didn't want to be cooped up in her room when the whether was so beautiful in her opinion. She also didn't want to get stuck in the crowds of students and servants that were departing the Academy. Sitting on a stone bench amidst the rose bushes, Reina's sapphire eyes were closed, her head tilted up to the sky as her hands rested in her lap. The wind was making her pale cheeks pink as it kissed her skin and played with her long hair. She was dressed for the weather, she wore smoky gray slacks and black heeled boots, a long sleeved red high collared shirt with buttons for detail running from below the left side of her jaw to her left shoulder. Her black peacoat hugged her frame, making the biting wind unable to touch most of her body.

She was so lost in the feel of the wind on her cheeks and the fresh scent of winter that she didn't immediately realize she was being watched. When she tilted her head down and opened her eyes she was greeted by the lavender eyes of Zero who was leaning against a tree several yards in front of her.

"Shouldn't you be helping Yuuki?" She asked.

"She's fine, Kuran won't let anyone touch her," Zero replied as he walked towards her.

"Of course not. So what can I help you with?"

"The girl, Maria Kurenai, she woke up today."

"Did she, that's good to hear," Reina answered airily.

"She said that the Kiryu's were used as pawns by the true enemy of the purebloods," Zero said.

"And who would that be?"

"That's what I wanted to ask you," he replied.

"I wasn't exactly allowed out much, nor was I told a lot of what was going on outside of the manor. I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about," Reina told him as she stood from the bench. "Was that all? You should be getting back to work and I should probably find Takuma before he freaks out because I'm not in my room."

"Kuran told me, that you're engaged to him, Ichijo," Zero commented, his voice sounded angry.

"I am, it's not something we want everyone to know about yet."

"Why didn't you tell me and why are you trying to avoid me?"

"I didn't know I needed to tell you Zero and because..." she trailed off and sighed as she closed her eyes and lowered her head. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"You didn't want to hurt me?" He asked incredulously.

"You can't tell me you don't have feelings for me. You've been acting differently, you tried to kiss me, twice. I don't want to hurt you Zero, but I can't give you what you want."

He growled and stepped toward her, she disappeared before he could grab her. Materializing behind him, her eyes sad as she stared at the ground.

"I'm sorry Zero, I need to go."

"You can't, or you won't," he barked at her.

"Both," she answered, turning on her heel to walk away from him.

"So you feel nothing for me, huh?"

"You're a friend to me, nothing more," she replied quietly, her voice carrying on the wind as she walked. She gasped, her eyes widening as her left hand was grabbed and her body was twisted violently before her back crashed into the high brick wall that lined the garden.

"Then why didn't you pull away the last time? Why go through all the trouble of helping me, if you don't feel anything but friendship for me?"

"I wanted to help you, to try and make right what that woman did," Reina replied.

"But why didn't you pull away?" Zero asked quietly, lifting his hands and bringing them towards her face.

"I...I..." She could feel her breath catch in her throat as his long fingers slowly neared her. Again, she couldn't move, but all she could think about was Ichijo and how much what Zero was about to do would hurt him, she felt her eyes grow watery, but still she couldn't move.

"Did you forget my last warning, Kiryu?"

Reina gasped and Zero snarled as Kaname appeared in front of Reina, Zero stumbled back a few steps when an unseen force pushed against him, slamming into his stomach and sending him skidding across the walkway until he came to a stop in a partial crouch.

"Like I've ever listened to you," Zero retorted angrily.

"Perhaps you should start," Kaname replied with a small smile.

"That's enough," Reina spoke up as she shoved Kaname out of her way. "Hate each other later, after Zero and I have finished our conversation."

"Your conversation is already over," Kaname stated.

"This doesn't concern you Kaname so why don't you go away," Reina snapped.

"It does concern me actually. Ichijo is my friend and I don't plan on seeing him hurt."

Growling, Reina clenched her hands at her sides as a fierce wind whipped her hair around her face and the aura around her began to darken. "I don't plan on hurting him, he's my fiance Kaname and if you don't remember, I'm pretty damned loyal to the men I love!"

"People change."

The darkening aura and the way the wind had picked up alerted several of the vampires that there was some sort of conflict taking place in the garden. Knowing that Kaname and Reina were both there Aido, Kain, Ruka and Ichijo all made their way into the garden to make sure everything was alright. It didn't take them long to figure out that everything was not alright. Reina stood facing Kaname, her eyes narrowed as her hair was tossed around her, the male didn't seem at all perturbed by this as he gazed down at her. Zero stood off to the side, watching Reina grow angry, he had never really seen her angry, it was a bit intimidating.

"Yes they do, don't they? You would know that quite well, but this still doesn't concern you," she hissed. "So leave and let me handle this."

"You heard her, Kuran, get lost," Zero repeated.

"I have no intention of leaving her alone with you. Not only do I not trust you, Reina isn't able to say no and I won't allow her to sully her name with the likes of you."

There was a sharp slap that echoed throughout the silence that reigned over the garden as Reina's hand glided over the surface of Kaname's cheek. Crimson eyes widened in surprise as sapphire eyes narrowed and flashed bright red in the dreary light of the winter day.

"You should have left it at not leaving me alone Kaname," Reina hissed through clenched teeth. "How dare you imply that I would 'sully' my name as you put it. I'm not some sort of whore!"

"That's not what-"

"Leave!" She shouted.

"Reina," Ichijo questioned walking toward the scene carefully.

The three others were still glued to their spots, too stunned to move after seeing her dare to raise her hand to Kaname.

Reina looked over to Ichijo, her eyes softened and the aura around her grew less intense and imposing.

"Takuma, do you trust me?" She asked.

He seemed a little uncertain of her question and intentions, but he smiled. "I do."

Turning back to Kaname, Reina smiled mockingly. "He trusts me, and that's all that I care about." She turned on her heel and walked towards Zero who was scowling at Ichijo and Kaname. "I didn't pull away because I was too surprised, I had no idea what was going on. You had been so kind, I didn't understand it and when you tried to kiss me I just couldn't put it together in my head that that was what you were trying to do."

Zero glared at her, his hands fisting at his sides as he turned his head away from her. He didn't say anything as Reina sighed and continued. "For what it's worth, I am sorry, but your feelings for me aren't something I can return. I know you said you haven't been able to hate me, but you're wrong. You've always hated me because you hate my kind. I'm sorry Zero."

Turning her back to him, Reina walked to Ichijo who was the only one left in the garden, Kaname and the others had gone to get into the car since it was time to leave. Smiling, she laced her fingers through his and walked with him to the two remaining cars.

* * *

"Relax Reina, everything will be fine," Ichijo assured her, squeezing her hand that was resting on his arm.

She was holding tightly to his arm, one arm looped through his, the other clutching to the same arm as she looked around with obvious unease. Instead of taking a car, Kaname had wanted to take the train to the Aido's mansion in the north. The train was a very popular form of public transportation and that meant lots of people, more specifically, lots of humans and they were all staring at the group of eight beautiful people that were walking through the station.

"They're staring," she pointed out needlessly, since everyone was already fully aware.

"Kaname-sama we should have taken a car even if it would have taken longer," Aido sighed, he was doing quite fine ignoring the stares unlike Ruka who seemed embarrassed, but not nearly as ill at ease as Reina.

Seiren, Rima, Kain and Kaname didn't seem to care at all though and just continued to walk towards their train.

"They're only staring, I don't think they plan on attacking us Aido," Kaname replied to Aido's comment.

"Isn't that how it started at the school? The Day students started by only gazing at us and look at them now," Ruka said.

"Hmm, you know," Ichijo said thoughtfully.

Reina sighed, knowing full well that one of Ichijo's little epiphanies was coming and that meant that he was going to be acting like a weirdo for a few minutes until he finished whatever observation he was about to make. "I'm going to go walk with Hana," she mumbled before he could continue. She let go of Ichijo and ran to Aido, latching onto his arm and making him jump in his surprise.

"Kaname was the only one that they ever watched from a distance at the school. Maybe they instinctually understand that he is a fiendish creature in the guise of a beautiful human," Ichijo said, his hand on his chin and his thoughtful expression still in place.

"Ichijo-sama," Ruka began in offense.

Kain sighed, shook his head and kept walking, Reina, Rima, Seiren and Kaname just ignored him as usual.

Aido didn't. "Kaname-sama, Ichijo's saying those things about you again," he tattled.

"I think he's hit the mark," Kaname and Reina both replied, Reina in a low mumble and Kaname as monotonous as usual. The two shared a quick glance, Reina turning away stubbornly.

"Anyways, we're on break there's no need for all the formalities Aido," Kaname said, smiling slightly at Aido.

Reina snorted to herself, releasing Aido's arm, her unease temporarily forgotten as the group entered the portion of the train that held personal cabins that sat four people each with plenty of spare room. They had two of these cabins reserved for their group, Reina didn't bother to listen to the bickering of Aido and Ruka who were arguing over who was going to sit in the same cabin as Kaname. She just walked into the cabin on her right, the other cabin they had reserved was just across the hall and she was hoping Kaname would choose that cabin, she would rather sit in the open seating in the back of the train that was full of humans than with Kaname. Choosing a seat next to the window, Reina sat down and was none to pleased when Kaname sat across from her a moment later. Ruka and Aido were arguing at the door, Ichijo was trying to get them to calm down, Seiren was stuck behind them and looked mildly annoyed, Rima just sighed and took a seat in the other cabin, Kain shook his head as he watched the two bicker.

"And I had been hoping to enjoy the view," she mumbled, smiling in mock sweetness at Kaname before turning her eyes back out the window.

"Am I really that disgusting to look at," Kaname asked, his head tilting as he watched Reina with interest.

Reina's eyes narrowed, her head never moved as her sapphire orbs cornered over to where Kaname sat watching her. "Not at all, you're quite easy on the eyes Kaname, but it wasn't your looks that I was referring to."

Ichijo noticed the tension that was building around Reina and sighed, he had been hoping to have a quiet and uneventful trip, but apparently that wasn't going to happen if this was how things were going and they hadn't even left the train station yet. It had been enough for Seiren, who stepped between the two bickering vampires, Ruka and Aido who shut up, blinking at Seiren as she walked past them and sat beside Kaname. Shrugging, Ichijo followed her and sat beside Reina. Aido's jaw dropped and Ruka just looked upset, she turned away with a huff and went into the other cabin followed by Kain and a moment later, a pouty Aido, when Ichijo shut the door of their cabin on him.

Crimson and sapphire were still locked in a silent battle as Reina gazed at Kaname.

"What were you referring to then?" Kaname asked smoothly, smiling a smile that was both cold and inviting.

"Isn't this-"

"The stench," Reina said, interrupting Ichijo's attempt to change the subject and lighten the mood. "The scent of a heartless monster is hard to ignore when it's sitting right across from you."

"Reina, please," Ichijo softly whispered to her, grabbing her hand that was in her lap.

"I'm sorry my scent is so unappealing," Kaname answered evenly.

"There's no need to apologize," Reina said, fully facing him now, her face hard as stone. "You can't change who you are."

"You're right, I can't, I'm glad you understand," he replied wistfully.

"Yes, I understand perfectly what kind of monster you are. I've witnessed it myself several times now."

By now, Ichijo was smiling anxiously, fidgeting in his seat as the two stared at each other, Reina with the same noble air of coldness that she rarely ever displayed except when angry or was trying to make it known she wasn't to be taken lightly. Kaname wore a small smile that appeared to be amused. Seiren remained quiet, her eyes averted away from the two, she knew of the conflict between the two pure bloods and it wasn't her place to say or do anything.

"You are determined to be in a foul mood today, aren't you? Is there anything I can do to make you happier?" Kaname asked.

"Aside from jumping off the train and into the path of another...I suppose you could tell me what Zero meant by the true enemy of the purebloods that he mentioned this morning. He said Maria Kurenai mentioned it, but didn't explain."

His eyes were the only thing that gave away the anger he felt, his face was impassive, his posture relaxed as he answered. "So that was his excuse for wanting to see you, I thought I made myself perfectly clear the last time he touched you that-"

"Let me make _myself_ clear now," Reina cut in, her eyes darkening and the atmosphere shifting. Frost appeared on the window of the train that was now in motion, her breath was now coming out in little puffs of white fog. "I am not going to be frightened by you, your intimidation and your threats are meaningless. If that's not enough, if you so much as touch a hair on his head, I'll make you regret it."

"And what do you think you could do, Reina, that hasn't already been done to me?"

"The same thing you did to me...Betray you."

"I've been betrayed before."

A cold, stony smile formed on Reina's lips. "Not by me and I know more about you than most."

Kaname's eyes hardened, he was out of his seat, leaning over Reina, one hand on the seat on either side of her head. His eyes had taken on a red glow as he stared down at her. She laughed harshly, smirking as she looked up at him.

"That seemed to hit a nerve," she said sweetly.

"Do you think you could do it? Betray someone that you loved, that you care about and who still cares about you?" Kaname asked.

"Yes."

"Even though I've only ever tried to protect you?"

"I told you before, the only one I need to be protected from is you."

"I'm so sorry Reina," he stated softly, running the back of his fingers across her cheek tenderly. The look on his face was no longer threatening, but sad. "That I am the one who has taught such beauty and innocence how to hate. I hope that one day you will be able to forgive me for tainting your kind heart with such darkness."

Reina started, her eyes widening and the atmosphere in the room suddenly reverting back to its original state. She blinked, tearing her eyes from Kaname's to stare blankly at the window, her heart was pounding in her chest which was rising and falling too rapidly for her own liking. She closed her eyes when she felt the warm sensation of tears forming in them, she took a deep breath and was greeted by the delicate scent that was Kaname. It wasn't the scent of monster, it never had been, it was the same smell she had always loved, subtle and graceful, with a little arrogance. She released Ichijo's hand that she had been unknowingly holding when Kaname leaned away from her and made to sit down in his own seat again. Her hand reached out swiftly, grabbing a fistful of the brown of fabric of Kaname's coat near his waist. Her head was lowered, her face hidden behind her hair, her other hand was still in her lap, clutched into a tight fist as she fought the different emotions swimming through her head.

At first Ichijo wasn't sure what to make of her actions, even Seiren had turned her head to see what was going on, but when Kaname looked at Reina, his eyes softened and the first real smile he had worn in sometime graced his beautifully carved face.

"Would you two excuse us for a few moments," Kaname asked, he didn't even bother looking away from Reina's bowed head as he spoke.

Seiren nodded, wordlessly standing up and opening the door, she stopped and looked expectantly back at Ichijo who hadn't moved yet, he was staring at Reina, unsure if it was a good idea to leave them alone. When Reina never said anything and only continued to hold on to Kaname's coat, he stood slowly and walked to the door, he glanced back before shutting the door behind himself. He smiled hopefully when he saw Kaname close the gap between he and Reina, one hand gently holding her head to his chest and the other wrapping around her shoulders. Closing the door, Ichijo sighed and leaned against the wall outside, he was hoping that the two would be able to work out their differences, it would certainly make his life a lot easier.

"Why do you have to say things like that Kaname? Why do you have to make me feel so small?" Reina asked, her voice thick with emotion as he held her to his chest so carefully.

"Is there something you would like me to say? I'd like to see you smile again, I know you smile for Ichijo, Aido and the others, but never for me anymore. It saddens me, I miss your smile Reina, it is such a powerful thing. It can make me forget so much."

Her hand gripped his coat tighter as her shoulders began to shake. "I don't mean to make you sad, Kaname."

"I know Reina and I never meant to hurt you, it wasn't my intention. The only reason I've acted as I have was because I wanted to keep you safe, I want you to remain as you are, the same little girl that I knew so long ago. You're not that same little girl anymore though, you are no longer my Reina, it is something I tend to forget and it causes you pain and anger. Do you think you can forgive me Reina, for everything I have done?" Kaname asked, his head bent over Reina's, his lips brushing against the silky strands of her hair.

"I...I don't know Kaname, maybe if you tell me the truth. All of it, I only know bits and pieces of it. I want to know why you've done the things you have done, what are you doing?"

Kaname didn't immediately answer her question, he sighed and kissed her head, his hold on her tightening for a moment. "We should make ourselves comfortable then," he murmured to her, stepping back to remove his coat.

Reina nodded, standing up to remove her own long jacket, her eyes staring straight ahead of her, not meeting Kaname's gaze. Once her coat was off, Kaname's arms were around her, her arms were stiff at her sides for a moment, her coat was still in her hand but she dropped it and wrapped her arms around Kaname, her fingers curling and her nails digging into the soft fabric of the dark gray shirt he wore.

"I envy Ichijo, he has something very precious, something that I sometimes wish I hadn't given up," he whispered to her, hugging her tightly, one hand buried in her hair as he kissed the top of her head again.

Her heart sped up at the admission. "Then why did you Kaname? You had a choice all those years ago."

"When Yuuki was born, everything changed. She was a Kuran and a more suitable match."

"So in the end I was humiliated because I wasn't suitable, but you tell me now you wish that you hadn't given me up? Oh wait, I missed the part where you said sometimes, didn't I?" Reina tried to push Kaname away, she had always wanted to hear the reasons for the ending of the engagement from him. She knew that Yuuki's birth into the Kuran family was the reason, inter-marrying in pureblood families was common and usually preferred to keep the blood strong, especially among the Kurans. But to hear from Kaname, who had never spoken to her of the reasons, that she wasn't 'suitable' to be his wife was not something that pleased her to hear.

Kaname wouldn't release the struggling girl in his arms, his hold tightened on her instead. "I didn't mean it like that Reina, you're twisting my words. You are with Ichijo now, are you not happy?"

"Of course I'm happy. I love him and I would do anything for him."

"Then what's the problem? I did have a choice, you're right, but I didn't want to disappoint my parents, it was their wish that I marry and protect Yuuki. They didn't want to hurt you either Reina, it was nothing against you-"

"Just my blood."

"You're being difficult again," Kaname sighed, moving so that he could put his fingers under her chin and make her look at him. "I loved you and I still do, I always will. You were the first person I loved Reina, and the first person to love me, I will not soon forget that. There were many reasons for the decision and many of them were made with the best interests of both you and Yuuki in mind."

"Would you let me go."

"I want to hold you a little longer while I still can."

Reina sighed, relaxing. "Fine, but can we at least sit down?"

"Yes, of course, sorry," Kaname replied, releasing her and taking a seat on the comfortably padded bench seat beside Reina when she sat down. "You're still tired." He brushed some of her hair from her brow to get a better look at her face.

She nodded, she knew it wasn't a question, it was pretty obvious she was still tired. Her eyes were still somewhat puffy and red, her skin was paler than usual and her movements were sluggish, not to mention she was unusually moody. "Even though I slept for nearly a full day. My body isn't used to that sort of exertion and needs more time to rest, but I'll be alright."

"If you need rest, then you should rest. Here," he picked up her fallen jacket, folding it and placing it on his lap before wrapping an arm around Reina to pull her toward him.

"I'm fine Kaname," she protested.

"I wasn't done holding you."

"You're spoiled," she sighed, scooting down and laying on her side, facing Kaname. One arm was under her head and the other she placed between her and Kaname, curled under her chin.

Kaname chuckled. "So are you."

"True, but I'm surrounded by people who are determined to spoil me, so why on earth would I protest?" She joked.

His fingertips brushed some hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. "You deserve it. You had asked for the truth, you already know the truth about me, Yuuki and my parents' deaths, but there is much more to everything than that."

Reina listened to Kaname in silence, her eyes widening several times, but she never tried to stop him from continuing his story. Much of the story was centered around the Council and one prominent member, Ichio. She learned many things she didn't know and by the time that Kaname fell silent she could only stare blankly at his shirt.

"I know you must have more questions, but for now you should rest," he said, running the back of a hand across her cheek.

Her eyes fluttered closed tiredly and she exhaled a deep breath. "I'm sorry Kaname."

He froze, he had been reaching for his jacket he had set by where her feet where resting. "For what Reina?" He asked, placing his hand on her face, his hand cupping her jaw and his thumb on her cheek.

"For being so horrible to you recently," she answered.

"It's perfectly understandable, don't apologize. Now get some rest, we still have several hours before we'll reach our destination." He pulled his jacket over her, covering her body and putting his hand on her waist.

When Ichijo would check on them, he would find Kaname reading a book with Reina comfortably curled up and held against him as she slept with a content expression on her face, she would remain like that throughout the rest of the journey.

* * *

Please review!


	29. Chapter 29 Always Up To Something

Disclaimer- I don't own Vampire Knight.

This is kinda filler-y, but bear with me. It was meant to include some other info, but it would have been really freaking long if I had included everything I wanted to. Look forward to next chapter though, things heat up immensely. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**Always Up To Something**

"Reina it's time to wake up," Kaname urged gently, laying a hand on the sleeping girl's narrow shoulder.

Ichijo chuckled lightly, when the only response was a small grunt and she burrowed her head further into the crook of Kaname's shoulder.

"Well at least we know she's not mad at you anymore," he said cheerily as he stood from the seat opposite the two. "I'll take her," he offered, slipping an arm under her knees and another behind her back.

She fidgeted for a moment, her sapphire eyes fluttering open to peer sleepily at Ichijo. "Takuma," she mumbled tiredly.

"Hey sleepy head, we're almost to our stop and Kaname wanted to get up."

Blinking from his emerald eyes to Kaname's crimson, she stifled a yawn and wrapped her arms around Ichijo's neck. "I'm still tired," she whined against the smooth skin of his neck.

"I know," he replied as he carefully lifted her from Kaname and sat back down with her in his lap. "Not much longer, ok?"

She nodded, yawning widely, but staying in her spot in his lap as the train began to brake. Peeking one eye open, Reina looked through a curtain of her white hair out the window of the slowing train. The landscape was quite a dramatic shift from that of the Academy. It was more mountainous here, dark tree dotted, jagged shapes appeared like ghosts rising out of the ground in the distance, capped in white. Pine trees covered the uneven terrain outside the window, there wasn't a single house or light visible in the dense thickness.

"There's nothing out here," she observed, opening both her eyes to stare outside at the dark land. Where most would find the towering, needle-like trees that shrouded the area eerie, Reina found it relaxing, comforting. She had spent so much of the last several months surrounded by humans and living in a much brighter setting than she was used to that it was nice to be in a place that was dark and quiet, with a slight ominous feel to it that vampires were attracted to.

"There's a little town by the train station, it's a tourist spot, it's not that busy this time of year though, but we're going further up the mountain. There really is nothing out there, that's part of why it's so nice," Ichijo replied following her gaze to look out the window. "There's no one out here to bother us, we get to spend the month undisturbed."

She didn't reply as she continued to stare out the window, she leaned her head onto Ichijo's shoulder and watched with interest as little twinkling lights began to appear over the crest of a hill. The lights filled a small valley, but the houses and shops that they occupied were little more than shapeless blurs in the night. The atmosphere here was different, the air was thinner and crisper, cooler than what she was used to at either the Academy or her own home. Chill winds carried the scent of fresh snow, earth, pine and a mix of so many other inviting smells from the small town that Reina was so caught up enjoying, she barely noticed the train had stopped and they were ready to disembark.

Snapping out of her daze, she stood from her place on Ichijo's lap and smiled when Kaname stood and held her coat out to her. "Thank you," she said, slipping her arms into the warm fabric and buttoning several of the buttons to keep out the chill she knew would be greeting them once out of the warm confines of their car.

Latching onto Ichijo's arm as they exited the train, Reina ignored the grumbles and glares that Aido and Ruka were sending each other as they made their way through the mostly empty train station and to the waiting gray haired butler that bowed to them as they approached.

"The cars are waiting Aido-sama, please make yourselves comfortable while your luggage is retrieved," the man said with a kind smile.

"You told Father I was staying at Rima's right," Aido asked as they filed past the older man.

"Don't worry, I've made sure everyone will spend time undisturbed," he replied jovially.

Sensing that sitting in the same car as Kaname and forcing Aido and Ruka to be placed in another confined space together wasn't a great idea, Reina tugged Ichijo to the car that Kaname wasn't heading for. "We should keep those two separate for a little while, don't you agree?"

"Hm," Ichijo blinked at her before following her tiny hand that was pointing at Ruka and Aido who were glaring at each other as they walked towards the cars. "Oh, right."

"Hanabusa, won't you sit with me?" Reina called.

Aido's head snapped around and a big grin found its way to his face as he sauntered proudly over to her and Ichijo. Ruka smiled smugly as she stepped into the car that Kaname and Seiren were already in. Rima wound up in the same car with Ichijo, Reina and Aido, while Kain was in the other. Once all of their luggage was loaded into the vehicles, they set off, driving through a small portion of the quiet mountain town.

"Is it very far," Reina asked, her attention focused out the window, taking in as much as she could of the quaint town.

"About an hour drive from here, in the mountains," Aido replied.

"Oh," Reina said, a little disappointed that they would be so far from the town. She had only ever been in the town outside of the Academy and only the dilapidated and run down section of it, she wanted a chance to see a town up close.

"Would you like to come back and visit the town," Ichijo leaned over to ask her.

Her eyes brightened as she turned to him. "Could we?"

"Of course, but it would have to be during the day miss sleepy head," Ichijo teased, smiling as he tapped her on the nose.

"That's fine, as long as someone lets me sleep," she retorted, poking him playfully in the forehead.

"At least she's in a better mood," Rima mumbled to Aido.

"True," the blond replied.

* * *

"Reina, your room is over here," Ichijo called.

"Where's yours," she asked. It was well known to those here that they shared a bed together, but it wasn't something that the servants of the household needed to know.

"Right next door, don't worry," he replied with a smile."Ah, that luggage goes in that room," he instructed one of the servant girls as he pointed to Reina's room.

"So what do you normally do up here?" Reina asked as she walked into the room she would be living in for the time being. It was decorated in light colors to offset the usually drab and bland weather of the area. Gold tones and a few crimson accents were what greeted her as well as the scent of lavender.

"Bother Aido of course."

With nothing else to do, Reina and Ichijo made their way downstairs the parlor that was decorated in lush bright earth colors and a few pieces of red furniture to brighten it up. Aido was sitting on the couch, a thoughtful expression on his face as Reina sat beside him and poked him in the side. She frowned when she didn't get much of a response out of him and he continued to stare blankly at Ichijo.

"Hana?"

"Hey, it's boring when you're quiet," Ichijo prodded.

"Ichijo's grandfather is very oppressive, it's only natural that Kaname-sama became a runaway," the boy muttered.

"Wh-what are you saying all of a sudden, Aido," Ichijo stuttered, horrified from behind the couch while Reina just looked at him oddly.

"I'm sorry, Aido, that you have to look after a homeless me," Kaname said as he walked into the room, a leather bound book in his hands.

Kaname's remark brought Aido out of the daze he had been as he gaped at Kaname in surprise. "K-Kaname-sama! I didn't mean that you're a burden...I...I."

Reina's eyes widened when Ichijo suddenly yelled Kaname's name and ran to the other pureblood, tossing his arms around him like he was a child and sniffing into his shoulder as he looked back at Aido.

"Aido is saying mean things! Even I don't want to see my grandfather so I'm being a nuisance here," Ichijo complained as he turned to look at Aido with puppy dog eyes.

"You're being overly dramatic again, Takuma," Reina observed, raising her brows as she watched the scene play out.

"I assume he has permission to stay the night?" Kaname asked Aido.

"Uh...Y..Yes."

Ichijo brightened immediately, grinning at Aido as he skipped back to the couch and leaned over the back of it to play with Reina's hair while she tried to read a book she had picked up off one of the shelves on her way into the room. For the most part, Reina didn't mind Ichijo reading over her shoulder and playing with her hair, it was the way he would purposely brush his fingers over the back of her neck or breathe lightly onto her ear that was distracting. Ignoring it as long as she could, Reina kept on reading until she had read the same line at least six times.

She was about to say something when Kaname spoke, "What are you thinking about, Aido?"

"Huh? Oh, um..." Aido replied before biting his lip and sighing.

"If it's hard to say then don't worry about it," Kaname told him.

"Um, can I ask one thing?" Aido asked hesitantly.

Kaname nodded his assent, watching Aido with his usual guarded expression.

Reina frowned, ever since the ordeal with Shizuka Hio, Aido had become quieter and more thoughtful. With what he had seen, she knew he must be curious about the reasons for Kaname's actions. It was his curiosity that bothered Reina. She was afraid that he would try and figure things out on his own and there were reasons why neither her or Kaname were informing him or the others of the current state of things. She didn't want him getting hurt. The words that came out of his mouth after a small pause made her eyes widen and her breath hitch in her throat as she turned to him.

"Your parents...Mr and Mrs Kuran..Why did the commit suicide?" Aido asked carefully.

Ichijo was the first to react, covering Aido's eyes with his hands and chuckling nervously. "Kaname has issues with answering so-"

"It's alright Ichijo," Kaname said, taking a seat in the red chair across from the couch. "Don't look so worried Reina, if he's asking, then he must already have an idea."

Reina smiled weakly up at Ichijo who squeezed her shoulder and smiled at her.

When Kaname spoke again, his voice didn't seem any different than usual, but Reina knew him all too well. There was something in his eyes that showed not only sadness, but immense anger, she kept her eyes trained on him as he answered Aido's abrupt question.

"A pureblood's life is long, longer than even that of the Noble class. There is little chance of dying of disease or accident for us. Outside of long life is death which can only be obtained by suicide or murder."

"But Mr and Mrs Kuran..they didn't seem like the type to commit suicide," Aido said, recalling the few times that he had met the pair of purebloods and their kindness.

"Hana," Reina whispered, putting a hand on his arm as if to some how hold him back from asking further questions that she knew were not easy for Kaname to answer.

"Reina, would you come sit with me?" Kaname asked.

She looked over to him and nodded before carefully rising from her seat and walking towards Kaname, given that he was sitting in a small chair she sat beside his legs, taking the hand that was resting on one of his knees in one of hers. Resting her head against his knee, she smiled at Ichijo who was smiling at the fact the two old friends were once again getting along.

"You're right Aido, my parents didn't seem to be the type to commit suicide," Kaname said, stroking Reina's silky hair and taking comfort in her presence beside him again. "My parents were..."

"They were murdered, Hanabusa," Reina finished for Kaname after a quick glance up into his crimson eyes.

The room went dead silent. Aido didn't know how to respond and Ichijo didn't have anything to say, he already knew this. It wasn't an awkward silence though, it was sad and depressed, a feeling that seemed to darken the brightly decorated room.

"Kaname-sama's parents, who killed them," Aido asked.

Reina's sapphire eyes turned towards the ground, Ichijo's did the same, only Kaname met Aido's worried blue eyes.

"It's better if you don't know anymore than this Aido," Kaname replied.

Aido shot up from the couch, angry at not being told anymore information after he had been given pieces of the truth. He wanted to protect Kaname, Reina too so why couldn't he know.

"But why Kaname-sama?! Why only tell me part of the truth," Aido argued.

"Because you would have prodded into things on your own and there doesn't need to be another senseless death," Kaname answered evenly.

"I... I want to use my strength for Kaname-sama, Reina-sama too," Aido admitted quietly.

"Aido, you really shouldn't say...Just not right now, you know?" Ichijo said with a smile at Aido after seeing the way Reina's eyes had widened at Aido's statement.

"Of course, I'm sorry Kaname-sama."

"It's alright Aido."

"Um, please excuse me," Aido said, heading for the door quickly.

"Aido," Kaname called to the blond that stopped upon hearing his name. "At first I thought you were thinking I had killed my own parents. To be honest, that fact that you didn't think that made me happy."

A tiny smile graced Reina's lips when she turned her head to look up at Kaname and saw the content smile on his face. She reached up and brushed some of his hair from his face before standing as Aido left the room.

"Are you alright?" Reina asked Kaname, standing by his side and combing his dark brown hair from his face with her fingers.

"I'm fine. You and Ichijo should go and eat and then get some sleep, I know you're still tired."

Leaning down slightly, Reina placed a soft kiss against the top of Kaname's head. "I'm fine. Get some rest yourself Kaname, we're on break, take advantage of it."

* * *

Clapping her hands together and beaming at Ichijo, Reina squealed happily. "Really?" She asked excitedly. They had been staying at Aido's for a week and though it was nice to be left alone to do whatever they pleased, Reina wanted badly to go into town and had been pressing Ichijo for the past two days to arrange a trip for the two of them.

Ichijo chuckled at her behavior before nodding in confirmation. "Yes really, so get up you lazy bum and lets get going."

She jumped out of her bed, tossing half of the silky cream colored sheets to the floor in the process and running to the closet. There were a few muffled bangs before Reina reemerged with a bundle of clothes in arms and danced her way to the bathroom.

"Dress warm, it might snow later," Ichijo called after her, shaking his head in amusement.

* * *

Reina sneezed quietly, her nose crinkling as she shook her head like a cat. She had pulled an old volume from a rather dusty shelf in a cramped book store and had been greeted by a cloud of dust as she opened the old book. There were several bags by her feet from various other shops that they had already ventured to. She had bought a new coat, nightgown, a pair of shoes, two pairs of pants and a blouse so far.

"You're cute," Ichijo chuckled, kissing the top of her head affectionately. He was standing beside her, one hand on her lower back as he browsed through the books around them.

"For sneezing?"

"You looked like a kitten."

"You're weird," Reina mumbled, scanning through some of the pages of the book in her hands before shutting it and handing it to Ichijo. "I want this one."

"Anything else your majesty," Ichijo teased as he took the book from her hand.

She glared playfully at him before turning bright red when she realized that the elderly woman at the register just down the aisle was watching them with a small smile on her wrinkled face. Her eyes turned to the ground as she bit her lip, she wasn't used to being watched and it embarrassed her. When Ichijo glanced behind him, he smiled warmly at the woman and turned back to Reina.

"Lets pay for this and move on, alright?"

Nodding, Reina allowed Ichijo's hand to envelope her left hand and lead her to the register. She didn't fail to notice the proud, almost smug, smile that he wore as he fingered the ring that she was wearing on the proper finger since there was no one out here that knew who they were.

"Are you sure you don't mind paying," Reina asked awkwardly. She may control the fortune her parents had left her, but she had never once been given money or a credit card. Whenever she needed something it was purchased for her without her ever having to do anything.

"It's not a problem, what's mine is yours and what's yours is yours, right?"

"Something like that," she answered with a reserved chuckle.

When Ichijo passed the book to the woman at the register, Reina took the chance to smile happily up at him as the book was rung up.

"It's nice to see such young people so happy, I see you're engaged, congratulations," the older woman said, her voice a little raspy, but pleasant nonetheless.

"Thank you," Ichijo replied, blushing slightly.

"But where is your ring dear, don't you wear one?" She asked Ichijo.

Reina jolted a little beside him as his face went blank and he blinked down at his own left hand.

"Sorry, maybe I said too much. I have a habit of doing that," the woman said as she put their purchase into a bag and set it on the counter.

"Ah, no. To be honest, I never really thought about it," Ichijo replied.

"Me either," Reina said.

"Well, if you ask me dear," the woman said in a hushed voice as she winked at Reina. "I'd get him a ring so that no one else tries to take him, not that they could, but he's such a handsome young man."

Ichijo blushed bright red as he paid for the book while Reina giggled at him. Once they had the book, they excused themselves from the shop, her bags in Ichijo's hand.

"Oh, actually I left my gloves on the shelf," Reina said as reached into a pocket of her black coat. "I'll be right back, why don't you go to the next store, I'll meet you inside."

"Are you sure?" Ichijo asked in concern seeing as how Reina was still mildly uncomfortable around so many people and there weren't many.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll be just a minute," she called as she turned to run back into the store, the heels of her black boots, clicking on the cement.

"Back so soon deary?" The woman at the register asked.

"Actually I was wondering if I could use your phone," Reina replied with a mischievous smile as she pulled her thin gloves from her coat pocket and set them on the counter.

* * *

"Ah, there you are," Ichijo said as he looked down at Reina as she loped to his side, grabbing his arm as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Sorry, I couldn't find the silly things," she said, holding up her hands and wiggling her black gloved fingers. "What?" She asked when Ichijo looked at her strangely.

"You're up to something."

"Am not," she said a little too quickly and loudly, laughing nervously when an elderly couple in the antique store they were in gave her dirty looks.

He raised a brow at her as she met his eyes. "Yes you are."

"So what if I am?" Reina challenged.

"Depends."

"On what?"

"What you're up to."

"Well, I'm not telling."

"So you are up to something," he said, tapping a finger against his chin as he looked quizzically at her.

Sighing and shaking her head, Reina grabbed his free hand and tugged him out of the store. "Come on, there's somewhere I want to go. I saw it on the way into town, antiques don't really interest me."

"Is that because you are one?"

Reina stopped to smack Ichijo on the shoulder as he laughed at her. She huffed indignantly, dropping his hand as she stalked forward. "When you put it that way, aren't you one too?" She mused.

The laughter stopped immediately and Ichijo jogged forward to catch up with Reina. "But you still like me, right?"

She pretended not to hear the question and continued her trek through the town. It was mid-afternoon and the sun was high in the sky, but there were gray clouds that filtered the light and made it seem closer to dusk. A chill wind was blowing through the little mountain town bringing it with it the relaxing scent of snow and rain that made Reina forget that she was surrounded by humans that kept looking at her and Ichijo, admiring their beauty and yet sensing something more sinister about them as well.

"Uh, Reina," Ichijo questioned worriedly. "You do still-"

"Oh, hush, Takuma I was teasing and you know it," she cut in. "This is the place," she said, coming to a sudden stop in front of a small, but expensive looking jewelry store. There were two small showcases to either side of the door displaying several of the store's very shiny and glittery items.

"A jewelry store?"

"Yes a jewelry store, women like shiny things remember. I also heard Ruka telling Rima that this place has some very interesting pieces with black diamonds and I happen to like black diamonds," Reina replied with a grin as she went into the store. She saw the young man behind the counter dressed in a pressed pale blue colored shirt with a darker blue tie and black slacks look up from boxing something up and smiling widely at the couple as they walked in.

"Ah, good afternoon. You must be Reina?" The man asked pleasantly.

"That would me," she confirmed with a smile.

Ichijo looked between the two, confused as to how the man behind the displays knew Reina and why he was smiling so much.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Ken and I'll be taking care of everything for you today," he said, bowing his head to the couple.

"Wonderful," Reina replied, daintily pulling her black gloves from her fingers and turning to a still confused Ichijo.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing," Reina replied innocently. "I'm here to pick something up."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"I don't get it," Ichijo admitted.

"Don't get what?"

"You're here to pick up nothing?"

"Yes, that's what I said."

"But how did he know we were coming?"

"Kaname called him."

"Why did Kaname call him?"

"Because I called Kaname."

"...I'm confused."

"When I went back into the bookstore, I called Kaname and asked him for a little help. I have a lot of money at my disposal, but no way to use it. He made a few calls for me and here we are, I'm guessing all arrangements have been made, correct?" Reina asked, turning her attention to the brown haired, green eyed clerk.

"Yes ma'am," he replied politely.

"So, I'm buying you something instead of you buying me something for once," Reina said, taking the several bags of her newly purchased items from Ichijo.

"What are you buying me?"

"A ring."

"You really don't have to Reina," Ichijo protested after he took a moment to let the words sink in.

"I want to, please? You've done so much for me, let me return the favor," she replied almost pleadingly, her eyes begging.

"I can't say no to that face," he sighed in defeat as he rubbed at the back of his neck.

"I know," Reina giggled happily, clasping her hands together in front of her and turning back to Ken. "I don't know much about this sort of thing, but I asked Kaname for his opinion and I think Ken here should already have a few things set aside."

"I do," the man nodded. "Your friend has good taste, he also seems to know the latest fashions. I have three rings set aside," he said, turning to pick up a blue velvet tray that had three rings set on it.

All three were fairly simply bands, not one had a stone of any kind and only one had a design etched into the center of it.

"This really isn't-"

"Shut up Takuma," Reina cut in in a low mumble, her eyes never leaving the three rings. "Not that one, I don't care for the design. Kaname was right, simple is better. What is this one made out of?" She asked Ken, indicating a thick band of dark steel, the other was more of a bright silver and thinner.

"Titanium," Ken answered. "It's quite popular. The color is a bit different and as you can see, it's quite light," he said as she picked it up to examine it.

"And this one?"

"That one's platinum."

"I like the titanium one, what do you think Takuma?" Reina asked.

"Huh, uh..."

Reina lifted a brow at him and sighed. "The titanium one," she turned around to tell Ken.

"Of course, would you like it sized," Ken asked, hinting that Takuma should try on the ring.

When he made no move to do anything, still feeling quite awkward, Reina picked up the ring and took Takuma's left hand, slipping the ring on his ring finger. She smiled up at him when the ring turned out to be a perfect fit.

"What do you think," she asked hopefully.

"I think it's perfect," he said, not wanting to disappoint Reina. He did like the ring, that wasn't the problem, he just felt a little odd letting her buy something for him.

Her smile brightened exponentially and she couldn't stop herself from giggling childishly as she kissed his hand. "Really?"

"Yes, really. It's just a bit strange letting you buy something for me. Something I know isn't cheap."

"Well now you know how I feel."

"You like being spoiled," he pointed out, tapping her nose and chuckling when she wrinkled it cutely.

"Of course, but I should be able to spoil you too," she retorted.

"Why don't the two of you take a look around, I need to clean the ring for you and get you a receipt," Ken said.

"Ok," Reina chirped, prancing away to admire a case of gothic looking jewelry. Many of the items were made with very high quality black diamonds, the prices ranging from the hundreds to tens of thousands.

Ichijo chuckled at her as he removed the ring and handed it back to the clerk.

He walked up behind her while she was lost in her own little world, her eyes appreciatively staring at a very delicate black diamond necklace. The diamond was obviously of high quality and at least four carats, it had somehow been carved to resemble a blooming rose, it was about the width of her thumb and dangled from a simple chain.

"Find something you like?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

Reina spun around to be greeted by a grinning Ichijo. "Ah, no just looking," she replied guilty.

"What?" She asked awkwardly.

"Nothing, I just forget how beautiful you are sometimes."

Reina chuckled, embarrassed and shook her head. It was then that she caught a glance out the window and realized that it had begun to snow. "It's snowing."

"Oh, it is. Don't tell me you've never been in the snow?" Ichijo asked.

She shook her head as she gazed into the curtains of white. "No, it's not that, it's just it's been awhile," she replied wistfully.

"Do you want to wait outside?" Ichijo asked Reina. "I can wait in here."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded and pushed her towards the door. "Yep, I'll be there in just a moment."

"Ok, I'll be right outside."

"Here you go," Ken said jovially, handing a small bag that contained the box and receipt to Ichijo a few moments after Reina exited the shop.

"Actually, I'd like to take that necklace she was looking at please."

"The black rose, it's a very beautiful piece. One of kind, it's strange that you'd pick that though."

"Why is that?"

"Because the gentleman that made the arrangements for the purchase of the ring, was in here yesterday. He purchased a hair comb, the top was a blooming rose encrusted in black diamonds. I think it's for your young lady, he asked that I not mention it to her while we were on the phone."

"That is a coincidence isn't it? But then, she is spoiled," Ichijo laughed, now realizing where Kaname had disappeared to the day before. Reina had been worried, but he turned up shortly after, nonchalantly lounging around the parlor reading and had told Reina he had been there the entire time even though she knew he hadn't, it had made her a little angry, but in a cute way, not a scary way.

The clerk quickly wrapped and charged Ichijo for the necklace that was then tucked safely away inside of his beige coat. When he stepped outside, Reina was waiting for him sitting on a bench that faced a small park watching as the snow fell softly, blanketing the landscape around them in white.

"Maybe we should head over to the hotel the car dropped us off at. We can have dinner while we wait," Ichijo said as he stepped in front of Reina.

"Alright," Reina replied, standing up and taking the hand that was held out to her.

While they were walking, the wind picked up immensely, whipping Reina's hair around her wildly and making her huddle closer to Ichijo. The sky was growing darker as heavy, gloomy looking clouds rolled their way over the town. The snow began falling harder ,making it difficult to see what was in front of them.

They were thankful when Ichijo pushed the door to the small hotel lobby open, allowing them to immediately feel the warmth from the large fire in the brick fireplace to the left of the door. Stepping into the lobby was like stepping back in time, everything gave the feel of the early twentieth century. The furniture, the hand carved wooden tables, the mail slots behind the small front desk and the old photographs that lined the walls.

"Oh, come in dears, you must freezing," a woman called amicably from behind the desk, she was short with graying brown hair and she was one of the few that aged gracefully. The lines on her face suited her as she smiled at them. "You must be Takuma and Reina, correct?"

"Um, yes," Ichijo replied awkwardly. How did everyone seem to know who they were?

"Sorry, my name is Rin. Your friend, Kaname called and said to look for you," she explained. "Apparently something came up and he had some of your things delivered here and arranged for a room for you two for the night. He said someone would be by to pick you up in the morning."

Sharing a confused look, Reina and Ichijo had no idea how to respond.

"If you don't mind my asking, when was our stuff brought in," Reina inquired.

"It's been a few hours, I believe it was around noon or so," Rin answered.

"Isn't that when we were dropped off?" Ichijo asked, looking to Reina for confirmation.

She nodded. "It was. In other words our dear Kaname is up to something."

"Well, when isn't he," Ichijo chuckled, he guessed the room had actually been reserved the day before when Kaname had been in town, but decided not to tell Reina that.

"Good point," she conceded.

"Is everything alright," Rin asked.

"Fine, just wondering how to thank Kaname later," Reina replied with a devious smile to Ichijo.

"Your room is already prepared, would like to go up?"

"I think we would like to eat first," Ichijo replied, glancing to Reina who nodded in agreement.

"The dining room is just through there," she told them, pointing to a small stairway that led to a dimly lit room where a young woman that closely resembled the woman at the desk waited. "Leave your bags here, I'll have them taken to your room for you. Enjoy your meal."

"Thank you," Reina replied with a gracious smile as her and Ichijo made their way to the small, cozy dining room.

They were led to a private booth near the window so that they could watch the snow fall as they ate. The fireplace in the center of the room that was enclosed in glass warmed the room and cast flickering shadows on the walls. It was a very nice, intimate setting and they were able to talk and laugh as they ate. They sipped at glasses of Italian Valpolicella (Classico) wine, it was one of Reina's favorites with the distinct floral taste and was said to be the wine of seduction in the Roman empire, as the snow continued to fall in sheets outside.

Throughout the course of dinner, conversation dwindled and the two became extremely aware of the fact that they were going to be spending an entire night alone. Completely alone, with _no one_ to disturb them. It made the two a little self conscious, but they couldn't keep their eyes off each other and Reina couldn't hide the fire that kept brightening her cheeks whenever their eyes met.

* * *

Please review!


	30. Chapter 30 Alone Time

Disclaimer- I don't own Vampire Knight

I'd like to remind everyone that this story is rated M for several reasons and this chapter is the main one. There is lemony-ish content throughtout most of this chapter, as some of you know my lemons aren't that graphic, but you have been warned nonetheless.

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**Alone Time**

Opening the door to the suite that Kaname had so graciously rented them for the night, was like taking a step back in time, the room was only dimly lit by the old Tiffany style lamps on the hand made end tables and a few wall scones that resembled candle holders. The bedroom was large, but the space was dominated by a massive four poster bed, its large intricately carved posts draped in white lace and crushed blue velvet.

"It's a beautiful room," Reina observed upon entering the suite.

"Warm too," Takuma commented as he removed his coat. He was dressed in a pair of nice cream colored slacks and a gray button up under a black sweater.

"Considering the way it looks outside, I think that's a good thing," Reina said, nodding out the window as she unbuttoned her own coat and removed her knee high boots from beneath her black slacks.

"True, so what would you like to do? It's still early."

"I'm going to take a bath and put my new nightgown on. I won't be long, we can sit in front of the fire and read, I don't care. I just want to spend time with you."

Smiling, Takuma left Reina to herself and went into the living room. He put his coat on the back of a wooden chair, making sure the box holding Reina's necklace was safely tucked away. After that, he checked the closet and sure enough there were two small suitcases tucked neatly inside. Shaking his golden head with a sigh, he sat down on the couch and read through the book Reina had wanted. It was a collection of plays of an old Greek writer, Aristophanes.

Reina was true to her word, she took a quick bath before slipping on the burgundy, silk night gown she had purchased, well that Takuma had purchased. The gown fell to her knees where it belled out around her elegantly. The thin straps were made of braided pieces of the same material and the low cut back was crisscrossed with it as well. Once she had folded up her clothes and placed them aside, she snuck her way into the living room and behind Takuma, kissing him on the cheek.

"Good book," she asked, taking a seat beside him and folding her legs underneath her.

"I've read some of them already, The Birds is one of my favorites," he answered.

Reina giggled, she knew the play he was referring to. "You would like that one."

Closing the book and setting it aside, Takuma smiled at her and put an arm around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head. The next several minutes were spent in silence, Reina scooted closer to Takuma, leaning against him as she stared into the fire letting the flickering flames lull her into a trance like state. That is until a soft knock at the door jolted her back to herself, she lifted her head from Takuma's shoulder so that he could stand and answer the door.

"Good evening again," the young waitress from the restaurant, Maiko, greeted. She was pushing a small silver cart in front of her.

"Eh, good evening, but we didn't order anything," Takuma said, scratching at his head.

"You didn't, but your friend did for you," Maiko replied, her blue eyes twinkling as she smiled at Takuma. "So where would you like me to put it?"

"I guess in the living room," he said, moving out of her way to allow her room to push the cart through.

Reina blinked at the girl and the cart she was pushing in front of the couch. There was a bottle of red wine, Valpolicella, which Kaname was well aware was her preferred wine, a covered plate, a small box and a card propped up behind it.

"If you need anything, just let us know, enjoy," Maiko chirped, turning on her heel to leave the room, closing the door behind her.

"Well there is no doubt he's up to something now," Reina joked as she picked up the card. She took a moment to read it as Takuma removed the silver cover from the plate to reveal a platter of delicious smelling tortes and truffles.

"So what's it say," Takuma asked, popping a chocolate truffle in his mouth.

Reina laughed before closing the card and placing it back in the envelope. "It says that since we haven't gotten much time alone and with my birthday coming up, as well as all the 'things' that have been happening he thought we might enjoy a night to ourselves."

"That's nice of him. Wine?"

"Please," Reina answered with a chuckle, it seemed Takuma was enjoying himself at least.

"What about the box, aren't you going to open it?"

"Why do you two insist on spoiling me?" Reina sighed, picking up the small box and flipping the lid open. "Oh."

"Because you don't seem to mind," Takuma retorted.

She lifted the two pronged hair comb carefully from the box, laying it in her hand to study the craftsmanship of the blooming rose that was encrusted with hundreds of small black diamonds that topped it. Running her finger over the petals of the flower, Reina smiled before putting it back in the box.

"I've always had a strange fascination with black roses, the color black in general really. It seems to suit us, dark like our past and yet beautiful and elegant. Kaname used to bring me black roses, everyone thought it was a bit strange, gifting someone with a black rose which in some societies can be viewed as an ill wish towards the receiver. I never thought so, I would always have Kaname put them in my hair, which was worn up almost all the time then. He really knows how to apologize, doesn't he?" She said wistfully, shutting the lid to the box the comb rested in and smiling at Takuma. "What's wrong," she asked worriedly when she noticed the almost sad smile on his face.

"You two are so close, that sometimes I wonder-"

"I'm stopping you there," Reina cut in, placing a thin finger over his lips and moving so that she was positioned on top of him, her legs on either side of him. "Yes, Kaname is very important to me and I do love him, but not in the way I love you, Takuma Ichijo. I have known him for the majority of my life, we've been through a lot together and we know almost everything there is to know about one another. You were the one who wanted us to get along again so you must understand that we need each other on some level, but not as lovers. That path is no longer open to us, and we are both okay with that. Although I will admit I was a little angry to be told I wasn't suitable to be his wife, but I think any woman would be a little angry to be told that. It's down right-"

"Now who's babbling?" Takuma laughed, kissing Reina's fingers as he removed her finger from his lips.

"Sorry, but I don't like seeing you sad. It doesn't suit you."

"I'm fine, Reina. Promise."

She gave a disbelieving look, but let it go.

"Ah, but since I can't let Kaname show me up," he said happily as he reached for his coat on the chair behind them as Reina watched curiously.

She lifted a white eyebrow at him as he handed her a long, thin box. "I'm going to wind up with more jewelry than I know what to do with if you keep this up."

"Then I'll buy you a jewelry box," Takuma joked, kissing Reina on the forehead when she rolled her eyes.

"You didn't," she said as she stared at the carved black diamond necklace that greeted her when she removed the top to the box. "Takuma the price tag on this was-"

"Shush," he demanded playfully, putting his finger over her lips and laughing at the little glare she gave him. "I didn't know about your inkling for black roses, but this is the first one you'll be getting from me and I won't take no for an answer."

"But-"

"Shoosh!"

"Stop being stubborn, this is too much," she protested.

"Not listening," he sang, picking up the necklace and unclasping the hook.

"Takuma," she tried to protest as the necklace was placed around her throat.

It was latched and hanging around her neck and before she could do or say anything more, Takuma's lips softly met hers.

"You're trying to distract me," Reina pouted breathlessly when they pulled apart.

"Did it work?"

"Yes."

"Good," he said with a proud smile.

"You still shouldn't have, I feel bad not being able to do anything for you in return," Reina admitted, running her fingers carefully over the pendant.

"I think a kiss will do," he whispered conspiratorially in her ear, grinning.

"I guess it's the least I can do," she replied with a dramatic sigh, smirking at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her forehead onto his. "Thank you Takuma, for the necklace, for being so great and most of all for being mine," she said before closing the distance between their lips.

She felt Takuma respond immediately, his arms folding over her back and pulling her as close as possible while one of his hands entangled itself in her hair. Their lips moved together hungrily, it had been awhile since they had been able to share such a private moment and they were quick to lose themselves in it.

Reina couldn't help, but allow a small moan of pleasure to leak from her lips when Takuma's mouth made its way from her mouth down to her neck, where he playfully nipped at the hollow of her throat. The jolt of electricity that was sent through her body as he sucked on the spot briefly nearly made her lose her balance and fall off the couch, she was thankful that Takuma had a strong hold of her. Her hands roamed down his back as their lips met fiercely once again, she carefully drew the fabric of his black sweater upwards, breaking their passionate kiss for a moment before tossing the article to the floor behind the couch. Her small hands then made their way to the buttons of his shirt, undoing each one as quickly as possible so that she could slip her hands under his thin undershirt and run her hands over his bare chest.

Their lips parted for a brief moment as Takuma groaned in response to the feel of her nails lightly raking over his skin as she pushed the sleeves of his button up shirt off his shoulders and down his arms, Reina was quick to recapture them with her own, her tongue flicking over them playfully. It was when her hands began to lift off his undershirt that Takuma stood from the couch with Reina in his arms. She was surprised, but wrapped her legs around his waist to help prevent herself from falling, not that Takuma would let that happen.

Her head tilted back and she breathed out a long sigh when she was placed on the bed and Takuma's hands traced the curves of her legs, pushing the fabric of her nightgown further up her perfect legs as he trailed kisses along her neck and shoulder. Wanting there to be as little as possible between their bodies, Reina tugged Takuma's shirt over his head and let it fall absently as she let her palms and fingers glide over the smooth, chiseled flesh of his chest and back. She felt his body stiffen against her as her fingers lightly brushed over the waist of his pants. For a moment, she thought he was going to pull away from her and she froze, but her worry was misplaced when he raised his head to lock their gazes as he sat up, pulling her on to his lap and stealing her lips with such ferocity that it left her breathless.

His hands were wrapped around her body, pressing her upper body into his and becoming all too aware of just how thin her night gown really was and how high it had risen on her thighs. He laid his hands on her thighs, letting his hands slip under the soft fabric of her nightgown so that he could grab her bare hips and pull her closer, smiling against her lips when she groaned and pressed her body tighter against his own.

There were no thoughts in either of their minds as their hands and lips explored each others' bodies, there were no distractions and no worries, only the feel of each other as they lost themselves in the pleasure of sensual touches and needy kisses. Even as Reina unlatched Takuma's belt and her small fingers easily undid the button of his slacks, there was nothing but the thought of joining their bodies together on their minds.

The fire in the front room was growing dim as Takuma laid Reina on her back once again, he stayed knelt over her for a moment, studying her pink cheeks and slightly swollen lips as her chest rose and fell beneath the thin fabric of her nightgown which was soon to be the only thing between them, but not for long.

It felt as if her entire body were on fire, in a very enjoyable and pleasurable way, every inch of her body was tingling as Takuma slid his hands under her nightgown and removed the last obstacle between separating their bodies. A part of her felt awkward and uncertain as the man she loved so much hovered over her bare frame and simply gazed at her for a long moment before claiming her lips in a soft kiss. Her heart sped up at the feel of his naked flesh on hers and she knew his had done the same, she could feel it beating beneath the hand she had laid on his chest.

When he tried to pull his lips from hers, Reina tried to recapture them, opening her lust filled eyes to stare into Takuma's questioning green eyes. He didn't need to say a thing, she knew he was making sure that she was alright with what was going on between them and silently asking for permission to continue. She answered by reaching both her hands behind his head and pulling him back down to her to kiss him.

That was all the confirmation he needed to let his hands resume their trek over Reina's pale flesh, he could feel the goosebumps that formed over her skin as his hands teased her body and the sound of her sighing contentedly made his head swim. Her body was as eager as his to connect, her back arching off the bed as he buried his hands in her hair, her hands grasping on to his sides.

They both cried out softly, their lips parting as Reina's head tilted back and Takuma's eyes opened to watch the way she responded and to be sure he didn't hurt her as he gently pushed himself inside of her. He brushed some of her hair from her sweaty brow, her eyes fluttering open to peer at him while their bodies seemed to instinctually move with one another in slow and tender movements.

"Are you alright my love," Takuma asked her worriedly when her eyes squeezed shut for a moment.

A small smile graced her face, brightening her already glowing cheeks as she reopened her eyes to look at him. "Perfect," she whispered, running her hand over his cheek.

"Good, I love you Reina, I don't want to hurt you."

"You're not hurting me Takuma, quite the opposite and I love you too, very much" she replied breathlessly.

For hours their bodies moved together as one, their hands occasionally the only limbs that weren't touching in some way as they dug into the bedding to keep from hurting each other whenever the immense feeling of pleasure was too much to handle. The snow continued to fall outside, the wind howled through the deserted masking the occasional soft cries that poured from the lovers' lips. It seemed to be impossible to stop what they were doing, the euphoria of it all was like a drug that was more addictive than blood for them at the moment.

The way their bodies were so in sync was amazing, they both tightened their grip on each other and ignored everything else but the fiery warmth that was shooting through them. Their lips met desperately for a second before they both out let out cries of satisfaction, their backs arching, pushing their bodies so tightly together that it was hard to tell that they had ever been two separate beings.

Reina would later have a hard time remembering exactly when she fell asleep, she remembered Takuma resting his forehead on hers and staring into her eyes with a look so full of adoration and contentment that she couldn't focus on anything else but him as he stroked her reddened cheeks. She knew she had fallen asleep in his arms, the feel of his hands caressing her cheek and brushing her disheveled hair from her face calming her as she let her breathing slow to match the even pace of his.

It was the same for Takuma, he had no idea when he fell asleep, he knew that there was a minimal amount of grayish morning light peeking at him from under the thick curtains, but he was too tired, content and happy that it didn't matter. He held Reina to him, never wanting to relinquish her from his arms and wanting to stay in this blissful solitude forever. But he wasn't naïve, he knew that things would return to normal as soon as they set foot outside of the room and that Reina's innocent and peaceful face that he was seeing again for the first time in such a long time would once again be creased with worry and troubles that shouldn't be placed her shoulders. He kissed her head then, making a silent promise to keep her safe and to protect her, he could see why Kaname was always clashing with her. There was something about her, not only her innocence, but something more, that needed to be protected at all costs.

* * *

The bed was a mess, the sheets were rumpled and wrinkled to the point that it was almost hard to see Reina's small form lying beneath a pile of soft sheets and thick blankets. She was just beginning to stir, her eyes moving behind her still closed eyelids as she snuggled deeper into the comfort and warmth of the sheets. Her eyes opened though when she realized that something, or rather someone, was missing. Takuma wasn't in the bed with her and she frowned at the empty space beside her.

She could hear the sound of running water and knew that he must be in the shower. The bed hangings had been pulled to allow her to continue sleeping in darkness and when she pushed them aside, clutching a sheet to her bare chest she hissed and dropped them back into place. Needless to say that the sun was up and shining quite brightly through the small slit in the curtains and being that Reina wasn't much of a morning person even that little amount of light was annoying. Grumbling, she felt around in the darkness for her nightgown and found it after nearly tearing all of the sheets from the bed.

After slipping the garment over her head, she pushed the velvet aside, on the side that was closer to the bathroom and slid from the bed. There were fingers of steam snaking through the partially open bathroom door and Reina could hear Takuma humming to himself as he showered. A devilish smile made its way to her face as she carefully and quietly pushed the door open, for an older hotel the bathroom was large and she could see his silhouette behind the foggy glass that enclosed the large and rather modern looking square shower, from the looks of it he was washing his hair. Shrugging her shoulders, Reina let her nightgown fall to the floor before opening the glass door of the shower and slipping inside.

Takuma was too busy rinsing his hair out and humming that he didn't hear the squeak of the shower door or the sound of Reina's feet as she stepped into the shower. He remained unaware of her presence behind him until she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his neck. She laughed at him when he jumped and turned to look over his shoulder at her, his cheeks turning a very interesting shade of red as a grin pulled up the corners of his lips. Reina half expected Takuma to do something silly and act embarrassed, but he didn't. He turned around to wrap her up in his arms, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Good morning sunshine," he greeted, smiling an almost cheesy grin.

"What makes it good," she grumbled, nuzzling her nose against his neck. "It's early and I'm tired."

"Then you should have stayed in bed silly girl."

"But you weren't there," she whined.

"Sorry, I wanted to get cleaned up and then get something to eat. I figured you'd be hungry when you woke up."

She giggled at the remark, looking up to smirk at him. "What would make you think that?" She teased.

"Oh, I don't know," he replied with a smile of his own, kissing her head tenderly and brushing some of her now damp hair from her face.

"Takuma," she asked, sounding almost ashamed as she lowered her eyes and rested her head on his chest.

"What is it," he inquired, worry apparent in his tone.

"I'm thirsty," she whispered.

"Is that all," he sighed, relaxing. He had been thinking that perhaps she had regretted what had transpired between them in the many hours before dawn. "You don't even need to ask Reina," he whispered into her ear.

"What about you?"

"What do you mean," he asked curiously.

"I mean... I don't ever want to drink anyone else's blood again, only yours. I want...I want it to be the same for you," she finished quietly. "Call it jealousy if you want, but I don't want you drinking from anyone else but me."

"You know I can't do that," he told her gently.

"Because I'm a pureblood? Because someone else has told you that it's a sin to so much as lay a finger on me? You've already done much more than lay a finger on me Takuma," she replied, almost scolding him as she spoke. "It is my blood, my body, my life and no one can tell me what I can and cannot do with them. We're going to be married Takuma, we will belong to each other and I don't see what is wrong with wanting to completely belong to you and give myself to you. You have already given me so much of yourself, I want to give you all of me in return. I am offering my blood to you, I won't force you and you are in no way forcing me so I don't see why that would be unacceptable."

He hesitated, he hadn't entirely been surprised by her admission, they were vampires, it was bound to come up sometime. He was a little surprised that she felt so strongly about it since she had been so nervous and hesitant about drinking blood when they had first met and still seemed to be. "You're very stubborn, you know that?" He sighed. "If you're offering then I guess I can't really deny you, but can we wait until we're married at least?"

Reina frowned, but nodded, pushing herself up on to her toes to kiss him and wrap her arms around his neck. When she broke the kiss to trail light kisses down his neck she felt Takuma shudder and smiled as she ran her tongue over the sweet skin of his neck before sinking her fangs into him. Her eyes closed as she savored the delicious blood that she sucked from his veins letting it fill her with warmth and a different kind of hunger. Running her tongue over the wounds she had made to his neck, she shivered when Takuma moaned and his hands tightened their hold on her, pulling their naked bodies closer together.

Taking a few steps back, Takuma pressed Reina into the warm tile of the shower, his fingers trailing along the skin of her arms before carefully cupping her cheeks and kissing her deeply. His hands moved again, brushing lightly down her sides until they firmly grabbed a hold of her hips and lifted her up.

Surprised, she let out a small cry, but wrapped her legs around his waist and let him hold onto her and press her into the wall. Her breaths became shorter, heavier as she gripped onto to Takuma only to heighten further when he entered her, her head falling back against the tiles with another surprised cry.

* * *

"How was your night? I hope you enjoyed your time alone and that Ichijo was a gentleman."

Reina looked up, jolting a little. She had been preoccupied with thoughts of the last several hours and hadn't realized that Kaname was standing in the hall that led to her and Takuma's rooms. She couldn't help the blush that she knew spread across her face at his question and the way his eyes seemed to be appraising her. She felt Takuma fidget beside her, a sign that he was rather uncomfortable at the moment.

"Uh, it was great, thank you Kaname," she replied awkwardly.

"Just great? Judging by how much you're both blushing, I think that's probably an understatement," Kaname said with a smirk as Reina's blush deepened before turning and walking away.

For a few moments all either one could do was stare after him, their blushes fading slightly.

"Well that was..."

"Awkward," Reina finished for Takuma finally walking into her room with him behind her.

"Yeah, a bit," he chuckled.

There was a light tap on the door which had been left open and Reina turned to see that a servant had arrived with her luggage and the items she had purchased in town.

"Could you set them over there please," Reina requested, waving a hand at the closet. "I'll put them away myself."

The servant boy nodded, quickly putting her things down, bowing and quietly excusing himself.

"I think I'm going to do some reading today, for some reason I'm a bit tired," Reina said playfully as she retrieved her book from one of the bags that had been brought up. "I'm going to go sit with Kaname in the parlor, will you be joining me?"

"Maybe in a little while, I'll let you two have some time alone."

"Scared, Takuma?"

"Huh, no."

"If you say so," she sang, smiling and winking at him on her way out of the room.

* * *

Please review!


	31. Chapter 31 Treasured Memories

Disclaimer- I don't own Vampire Knight

So spoiled you are.....

* * *

**Chapter 31**

**Treasured Memories**

"Are you ready," Takuma asked Reina who was lost in thought, leaning against the far wall of the bedroom she had been occupying at the Aido's and staring into the snowy landscape.

She turned away from the window to look back at him and smile. There was one week left in their vacation and it was the week that everyone would be spending at her manor. They were all preparing to leave together, but they wouldn't be arriving together. Kaname, Takuma, Kain, Aido and herself all had to make an appearance before the Council which was part of the reason she was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a long sleeved red blouse, that was left partially open to reveal the black rose necklace that hung around her neck, under a fitted black vest, with matching red heels. Her hair was twisted up and out of her face in an elegant bun that was secured at the nape of her neck. Takuma was dressed nicely as well, wearing dark gray slacks and a black silk Chinese styled top with an intricate design over the left shoulder.

"Yes, I'm ready," she answered crossing the room to take his hand and let him lead her downstairs where they both put on their coats before stepping outside into the freezing morning.

* * *

Standing in the entry hall of the imposing stone structure that housed the Senior Council, they all removed their coats before Reina took Kaname's arm that he was holding out to her. Kain stepped beside him and Takuma to her side, Aido took up a position behind them as they all walked through the large doors that led to a dim meeting room and to the den of lions that awaited them.

Reina was wearing her engagement ring on the proper finger, Takuma was wearing his as well, he actually hadn't removed it since he had put on nearly two weeks ago. Of course this didn't go unnoticed by the several vampires in the room, but it appeared to be Ichio, who was seated at the far side of the large wooden table who was the most interested in them as he smiled at his grandson as if sharing the amusement in a joke only the two of them were privy to.

Taking a seat at the opposite side of the table from Ichio, Reina looked to Kaname and nodded to assure him that she was alright as he released her arm so that she could sit in the single high backed chair while he and Takuma stood to either side of her and Kain and Aido stood a few feet behind them to keep an eye on everything.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Reina-sama, we all know why you have been called before us today so why don't we get down to business," Ichio began, his deep, cold voice carrying throughout the entire room. "Judging by the ring you are wearing I assume that you have already made a decision. Tell us who the man is, so that we may decide if he is suitable."

Her face was impassive as she answered. "I would hope you find him suitable, Ichio," she said evenly with a condescending ring to her dulcet tone. "The man I wish to marry is your grandson, Takuma Ichijo."

"I see," Ichio replied, pausing briefly before continuing, his voice lighter than it had been. "I have no objections to this match. Does anyone here have any objections to my darling grandson marrying Reina-sama?"

There were murmurs around the table as the Elders spoke amongst themselves, weighing the pros and cons of her marrying into the Ichijo family. There didn't seem to be any major objections aside from the fact that Takuma wasn't a pure blood, but they had agreed to allow her to marry a Noble if the man was worthy. Since Ichio had no objections to the union and he was in control, whether it was a spoken fact or just one of those things that you don't say, the decision was already made. The words 'no objection' echoed around the room as the members of the Council that were present voiced their opinions, even Sakura had no objections and she had been dead set on Reina marrying a pureblood.

"Since there are no objections, the both of you only need to sign a few documents and the engagement will be official and announced to the vampire world," Ichio said.

Reina was uneasy the entire time that she and Takuma signed documents saying they agreed to marry one another and that the wedding would take place before her next birthday the following month. It wasn't the papers she was signing that were the source of her discomfort and she could tell by the way that Kaname stood beside her the entire time, he too felt that something wasn't right.

They hadn't expected much resistance from the Elders, but they didn't expect them to comply with Reina's decision to marry Takuma with no objections at all. It all seemed too easy, like there was something that they were overlooking. When she took a quick glance up at Kaname, she noticed that he had to look away from scrutinizing Ichio to meet her eyes. The look she saw there told her that they would be discussing this later, she left it at that and continued signing the stack of redundant documents in front of her.

Once the marriage paperwork had been completed there had been a brief discussion over the incident at the Academy where Michael had been killed while attempting to murder Reina. Ichio made it quite clear that the Council was displeased, but due to the amount of evidence that had been found against Michael they weren't going to take any action against either her or Kaname. She had simply been defending herself and Kaname was only trying to protect her when he had attacked the already wounded pureblood, it was considered to be a horrible accident.

Of course the Takamora's weren't pleased with this, but had been advised to not take any rash actions. Reina found it amusing that the Council believed that a clan of high ranking Aristocrats and a few pure bloods would obey them, but she didn't question it. The Takamora's would be fools to try and attack her, she was never alone and the majority of the remaining Takamora clan were Aristocrats, strong ones, but Aristocrats nonetheless which could be easily dealt with. The only purebloods left to the Takamora clan were two Elders, Michael's father and if she remembered correctly he had a younger brother, they weren't to be underestimated.

The fact that their group was outnumbered by the number of pure bloods that remained to the Takamora line bothered Reina. She knew that they would eventually attack her and even with Kaname as strong as he was, she wasn't sure that they would be easily able to deal with them. Aristocrats were one thing, but purebloods were another story. She knew that the Elders themselves wouldn't get involved in any fighting unless they felt it was necessary, they would hide in the shadows like the cowardly beasts they were and order everyone else around. Michael's father would be their biggest problem, he was strong and in many ways just like his now deceased son. Ruthless, rash and overly full of pride just because he was a pure blood. Michael's brother she didn't know much about, not even his name, she hoped that the boy would stay out of it, but she knew he wouldn't be able to disobey the Elders.

* * *

"It looks like they're quite happy to have you home," Takuma said, nodding in the direction of the large English manor that the two cars the group occupied were heading for.

Looking outside, she noticed that the servants were all waiting outside in the freezing cold and snowy weather to welcome her. A frown tugged down the corners of her lips and she took a deep breath while shifting her attention to her hands in her lap. It was nice to be back home, but she was still a little nervous about returning to the house where her parents had died and she had nearly been killed. Her thoughts were also turned to the Takamora's and the Kuran's. There was so much happening all at once that she was growing worried about how things would end.

"You'll be alright Reina," Takuma told her, reaching for her hands and giving them a reassuring squeeze as the car slowed to a stop.

Midori was the first person to step up to her when she exited the car, smiling with tears in her eyes as she bowed to Reina. "It's so great to have you home again. Your two friends are in the drawing room having tea, would you like to join them while your luggage is put in your rooms?"

"Yes, thank you Midori," Reina answered, smiling at Takuma when he came up beside her and took her hand in his, lifting it to his lips and kissing it lightly. "Also would you be sure that Takuma's luggage is put in the same room as mine."

"Of course," Midori replied happily, though she gave Takuma a suspicious look before nodding to the waiting servants behind her.

"Maybe you should mention that we're engaged so she stops glaring at me," Takuma leaned over and whispered to her when Midori kept throwing suspicious glances in his direction as they walked into the large manor.

"I almost forgot, Midori," Reina said as they all filtered into the drawing room off the main entryway. When the woman turned back to Reina, she held her left hand out to show her the ring that was sparkling on her finger. "As of today I am officially engaged to Takuma so please treat him well, he will be your master too within the next month. You know we should probably start planning since we have only a month," Reina mused as she looked up at Takuma with an adoring smiling.

"As long as you're happy, I don't care what type of wedding we have or where," Takuma replied.

"Well, that's really helpful," Reina sighed.

"You have changed a lot Reina-sama, in your absence," Midori said, drawing their attention back to her. "You're so happy now, you used to be so sad all the time. Your parents would be happy too, especially your father, to see you doing so well."

Reina forced a sad smile. "Yes, I hope so. In your letter, you said he left something for me, what?"

"Ah, yes. Why don't you come with me, I'll show you."

"I'll let you be alone, I'll be in here, ok," Takuma told her, lifting her hand to his lips to kiss it lovingly.

She nodded and followed Midori out of the room and down a hallway that led past the large kitchen and to the servants' living quarters. She was led to a small, but cozy room that she guessed was Midori's, she had only ever been in this section of the house a few times and usually only as far as the kitchen. When Midori closed the door behind her and walked to her bed, Reina watched her curiously as she leaned down to pull the rug over the wooden floor back and carefully pullout a piece of the flooring. Beneath the flooring was a small wooden box about 8 inches by 8 inches and 2 inches tall. Midori removed the box from its hiding place and sat down on her bed, dusting off the thin layer of dust that had accumulated over the top of it.

"This was left to me with instructions to give it to you if anything ever happened to your parents. It was my job to make sure you got this, which is why I was unable to help protect Ryjin and Leiko-sama. I don't know what it contains just that I was told to never tell anyone about it under pain of death if I did. That's also why I waited so long to contact you, I hope you don't mind, but this belongs to you Reina-sama," Midori said as she held out the rather ancient looking box.

"Thank you, and it's best you waited, things at the Academy have been a little tumultuous lately. I'm going to take this to my room, please tell everyone that I'll be down in a little while."

"Yes, Reina-sama. And just so you know, your room has been changed a little, I thought you might like a change after what happened, but we can always move you to another room if you'd feel more comfortable that way."

"No, it's fine for now. Maybe after the wedding we'll change rooms, but for now it's fine."

* * *

Taking a back stairwell to the second floor, Reina walked through the thickly carpeted halls with the little box held in front of her. When she reached her bedroom door, she took a deep breath before turning the knob and stepping back into the room that she had always occupied. She half expected to see it in the condition it had been in when she left, the walls dented and broken, the windows shattered and the bed posts in pieces. Instead, she found her room to be quite different from how she remembered it.

The four poster bed frame was new, as were the hangings that were draped around it. The walls had been repaired and had been painted a pale gray. The windows had been replaced as well, the curtains that hung over it were also new and matched the draperies of the new bed, they were made from a deep blue brocade and silver lace. The color scheme throughout the whole room matched the draperies. The bedding was a mix of sapphire and silver and the simple things she had, picture frames, pillows, everything was changed to fit this new scheme. There was no longer carpeting in the room, it was now a dark colored wood that was almost entirely covered by several gray, blue, and white rugs.

She took a seat on the now white covered bench and set the box in her lap. It surprised her that there was no lock or anything on the box, but then she knew that her parents trusted Midori, she had been with their family a very long time and it wasn't hard to make a vampire that was little more than a servant obey you when you were a pure blood. There was a small gold clasp that kept the top of the box closed that she undid before carefully opening the lid. For a moment she was confused. All there was was a small envelope with her name in her father's neat and precise script on it. It was when she removed the envelope that she realized there seemed to be something off with the box. Judging by how thick it appeared to be when looking at it and how deep it was when looking into it, there was another tiny compartment that she needed to get into.

It took her several moments to feel around the inside edges of the box, but when her fingers found a very small hole she looked around for something to stick into it. With nothing in her room to be of much help, she was about to take it to her father's office when she remembered that she had several pins in her hair to keep it in it's very neat bun. Pulling one from her hair, she stuck it in the small hole and heard a quiet click, the false bottom popped up and she was able to pull it out easily. It had hidden a black padded space, in the center of which was a small, old key on a silver chain.

She picked the key up, smiling and shaking her head. "So it's my responsibility now, hmm? I should have figured as much." Setting the key beside her, Reina picked up the envelope and slipped a single sheaf of paper from its confines.

_'My Dearest Daughter,_

_If you are reading this then I assume that both your mother and I have past from this world and Midori has done as she was requested. You are now the sole heir to the Tsukina name and it's your job to preserve it as well as our history. I know you will make us proud, you have always been a very good child. _

_We may not have told you often Reina, but we love you and we have faith that you will one day become what all pure bloods should_. _Independent and strong. If you ever need anything, remember that you can always trust Kaname. I know you are unhappy with him, but I assure you he is one of the few people you can trust in this world, so are those around him. Don't ever doubt that he cares about you and would do anything you asked of him. I have told you this already, but be leery of those on the Council, they would try to use for their own benefit, you are a pure blood Reina, not a tool, never forget that. _

_Good bye dear.'_

With a sigh she set the paper aside and picked the key up again, turning it over in her hand before standing up and leaving the room to make her way downstairs and to the drawing room where everyone was waiting for her.

"Takuma, Kaname may I borrow the two of you for a few moments. There is something I'd like you both to see," Reina called, standing in the doorway and smiling at the two.

Neither one said anything, they stood and made their way to the door where Reina took Takuma's hand and nodded at Kaname before leading them to a set of double doors that were opposite the main entrance. When she opened the doors, they were greeted by darkness, but as Reina stepped inside the doors, tiny flickering lights shimmered into existence to light a stairwell that took them down another floor and to a long, dark hallway.

"Kaname has already seen this part of the house," Reina told Takuma, a smirk pulling up her lips when he looked fairly confused at having gone down a floor in what he had thought was a two story house. "It's usually reserved for the parties that were thrown here every year for my birthday or other special occasions. It's hard to tell from outside, especially when looking at the front of the house, but... well have a look." She released Takuma's hands to turn to her right at the bottom of the stairs and clap her hands twice, the sound echoed through what sounded like a very large and open area and almost immediately the room below them flooded with a soft light from the chandeliers that hung above exquisite marble flooring.

"Well, that's impressive," Takuma mumbled.

They were standing on a sort of balcony, there was a wall behind them as they looked over the decorative stone railing and into a large, empty ballroom. The balcony lined the entire room and two staircases hugged the walls on either side of the room, leading to the ballroom floor.

Reina chuckled. "This is technically beneath the meadow in the back of the house, not under the house its self. It was a birthday gift for me, I don't really know why, I think mother just wanted a reason to have balls here and father only agreed because he didn't want me out of the house. Anyways, this isn't what I wanted to show you, come on," she led them downstairs and through another set of double doors that were set into one of the walls. "This stairwell was made for my parents and I only, it leads back upstairs, but would allow us, mainly me, to get back to our rooms without having to go through the crowds, but that's not all it leads to. And by the way, there's an easier way to get to this, but I thought I'd show Takuma the ballroom since he hadn't seen it before."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, you're about to find out that there's more to marrying a pureblood than protecting them. You have to protect my entire family," Reina said as they climbed the stairwell, once at the top they were greeted by three doors, one on the right, one on the left and one in front of them. "For future reference, the door to the right will lead to the second floor hallway on the East wing, the left to the first floor on the West wing, and the one right behind me is somewhere no one should be without me," with that being said, she turned back around and pushed the door open. There was a click as a light was turned on to reveal a rather bland looking room. There wasn't much in the room aside from several bookshelves that held tattered books and other knick knacks and a desk that sat in the center of the room. The white walls were all draped in a fine blue cloth from the ceiling to the floor and it was one of these panels that Reina walked to and pushed aside to reveal a small wooden door.

Slipping the key into the hole, Reina turned it and pushed the creaky old door open. She smirked when she heard Takuma make a confused noise behind her when the door opened to reveal a large metal vault.

"You didn't honestly think there would be so little security, did you? Look around, the room is full of odds and ends, made of everything from the steel chair to the silver frames of the pictures on the wall. It's all to hide the scent of the vault, works pretty well, doesn't it," she asked, looking back at him and grinning. "That and if anyone tries to get in that door without a key, well," she paused to glance up at the ceiling above the door they had walked into. "Lets just say it wouldn't end well for them. Anyways, what I want to show you is in there," she nodded to the large vault and walked the few steps to it, there was a digital keypad on the door that she quickly punched in a series of numbers on.

There was the sound of metal clinking and moving from within the thick door followed by a hiss of air as the air tight seal was broken and the door moved inward to reveal a well lit and organized area. There were several rows of bookshelves and old tables full of old scrolls, books, pictures, jewelry and other odds and ends around the entire space. Several filing cabinets stood against the back wall and there was a small desk in the center of the vault on top of which sat a small leather bound journal.

"Everything from current deeds to the property I now own to jewelry that was worn by my ancestors, even a few vampire hunter weapons that were used to kill some of my ancestors are in here, taken from the hunter's who used them after their lives were taken by my kin. Those scrolls and the filing cabinets hold my family history, the good as well as the bad. It is my job to protect these things," she had been facing the interior of the room as she was speaking, but now she turned to face them, her eyes wandering over each of their faces for a moment before she spoke again. "I would like to ask for your help in doing so. This is all that's left of the Tsukina's and my heritage, I don't know that I could protect it all on my own."

Kaname who had remained mostly silent was the first to answer. "So you trust me again?"

She nodded. "I've always trusted you Kaname, but you haven't always made it easy to remember why."

"I apologize, but I'll do as you ask, I would have even if you hadn't asked."

"Thank you Kaname, and when it comes to you Takuma," Reina said, turning around to see the blond eying a yellow and green sheath that held a yellow hilted katana. "I wouldn't touch that, it's a hunter's weapon and if you're going to marry me, you don't have much choice but to help me preserve my ancestry."

He chuckled nervously, scratching at the back of his head as he grinned at her. "Oops. Oh and I don't mind helping."

"You would have been anyway," she sighed. "If you want to see a katana you can actually use, try the one in the blue sheath on the shelf behind it," she told him, rolling her eyes as he scampered around the shelf excitedly. "Oh no, wait-" she was cut off when there was a yelp of pain and the static sound of electricity. "It's the one with the blue _hilt_ not sheath, sorry."

"It's alright, I'm fine, just a little shock that's all," Takuma called cheerfully.

"We should probably get back upstairs, dinner should be ready for us," Reina said.

* * *

Reina awoke the following evening to a soft tap on her door, Takuma who was already awake and just coming out of the shower, dressed in a pair of beige slacks and a comfortable green sweater, opened the door as Reina pulled the sheets over her head. It was no surprise to Reina when she heard Midori's voice greet Takuma and she smelled the strong coffee the woman was carrying with her.

"Good evening Takuma-sama, I've brought coffee for you and Reina-sama. Everyone is already up and making themselves comfortable downstairs."

"We're on vacation, do I really need to get up?" Reina whined.

"You have guests Reina-sama, you should be taking care of them," Midori chided.

"Fine," Reina huffed, tossing the covers off herself as Midori set the coffee down on the small table by the window.

She sipped at her coffee and stared outside, it was approaching dusk and the snow was still falling, coating everything on the grounds in white. She smiled a little when she remembered that as a child she had been allowed to go into the meadow she was staring at in the back of the house when it snowed, so long as Kaname was with her. He visited her often when they were young and he was the only one she was allowed to go outside with aside from her parents or several security guards.

They used to play in the snow, using their abilities to have snowball fights. She had always enjoyed it, being able to run around without any cares while the boy she loved chased after her and they took turns making the snow fly at one another. It felt like a completely different life that she was remembering, in a way it was. She had been sheltered to the point that she really knew nothing of what went on in the outside world with not only humans, but her own race. She was no longer as naïve as she had been, she had seen that the world wasn't a pretty little garden that she could sit peacefully in all day, everyday.

With a sigh, she set her empty cup down and smiled at Takuma who was watching her appreciatively from the chair in the corner. "I'm going to get dressed. You can head downstairs if you'd like, I'll be down in just a little while."

"I'll probably be in the library, you have quite a few interesting books that I'd like to take a look at," he replied, standing as she did and kissing her before leaving her alone to get ready.

* * *

On her way downstairs a few nights later to make preparations for their departure the next day, Reina stopped abruptly a few paces from Kaname's room, her head cocking to the side and her body tensing in response to a wave of angry energy that passed through the house. The flowers in the vase that sat on a table to her right withered and died and the lights flickered once, it was so quick that everyone else had probably not noticed. The anger disappeared, or more appropriately was brought back under control, the atmosphere was no longer heavy and Reina relaxed. Seiren exited the room, leaving the door open, nodding to her respectfully and wordlessly continuing on her way.

Knocking on Kaname's door, Reina peeked inside. Kaname had been given one of the larger rooms and he was currently sitting on a couch under the two windows, an elbow on the arm and his legs crossed. His face was hidden mostly by his long hair and partially behind the hand that was holding up his head. If anyone else had walked in, she was sure they would have just assumed that he was tired, but they didn't know him as well as she did. She could see the tension throughout his body even though she knew he was trying to act relaxed and calm. His fingers were digging into his scalp and his breathing was just a little quicker than usual. Walking in, she quietly shut the door behind her and approached him.

"Is everything alright?" Reina asked cautiously, her brows drawn together worriedly.

When he looked up at her, she took a step back and her body went rigid. A single look in those crimson orbs was all she needed to tell her that something was wrong, very, very wrong. There was so much unadulterated anger and hate in his usually well guarded gaze that her body reacted on sheer instinct, preparing to defend herself if needed.

"I'm sorry Reina, I didn't mean to frighten you, but you're able to read me far too well," Kaname said, his voice was cool, there were traces of anger, but it wasn't aimed at her and she was able to relax.

"I...It's fine, but what's wrong," she asked. "Has something happened?" She walked to the couch, taking a seat beside him as she studied his face.

"He's almost fully regenerated."

Reina's eyes widened and her breath stuck in her throat. "You mean..." Reina couldn't finish her sentence, the serious set of Kaname's eyes and the anger she had felt all made sense now.

"Yes, his body still sleeps, but he had been possessing the bodies of others as he waited for his own to fully heal," Kaname said, his voice laced with disgust.

"The Academy, it's all going to happen there, isn't it," she asked, her voice was almost completely blank and her eyes were dark with worry and a small trace of fear.

"I've made you upset, I apologize. This is something we can discuss later, I don't want you to worry when you've been so happy lately."

"But-"

"Everything is fine Reina," Kaname cut in.

She frowned, but after a moment she nodded. "Alright."

"Don't you like it?"

A look of confusion flitted over her face. "What?"

"The comb," Kaname replied, inclining his head to the box that she had forgotten she was carrying with her. "You haven't worn it, do you not like black roses anymore?"

"I love them, I brought it because," she trailed off and opened the box, picking up the delicate comb and smiling at Kaname while she held it out to him. "Would you mind, for old time's sake?"

"Of course," he answered, the smile that he gave her making her own grow. "Turn around."

She did as he requested, twisting her torso so that her back was to him. Her hair was already up in a neat bun and pinned in place, making it easy for him to slide the comb into the mass of hair. "Thank you," she said, turning around when she felt his hands move away from her hair. "Hm," she was caught off guard when Kaname rested his head on her shoulder. "Kaname?"

"Thank you Reina."

"For what?"

"For being able to calm me down. You're the only person who's capable of making me relax."

"Come on," she said, grabbing his hand and tugging a little.

He looked up at her to see that she was smiling widely. "Why," he asked cautiously.

With his head not on her shoulder anymore, she stood up to grab his hands and pull him from the couch. She kept one of his hands in hers and winked mischievously before tugging her after him as she made her way through the halls and down the staircase to the back doors, grabbing their coats from the rack by the front door as they passed it.

"It's been a long time, but let's see if you're still as good as you used to be."

"What are you talking-"

"Here," she said, dropping his hand to thrust his coat into this face. "Well, put it on," she pressed, shaking it for emphasis and sighing when he only stared at her with his eyebrows raised. "I'm not going to kill you for goodness sake and we're only going right outside."

"It's snowing."

"Thank you for the weather report mister obvious," Reina snorted. "If you don't put it on then I will resort to underhanded measures to make you do what I want."

"Oh?"

"Please Kaname, I only want to see you smile and it's been such a long time since we've had any time alone together, not to mention I've been so busy with wedding arrangements that I haven't had a chance to do much," she said pleadingly, pouting and giving him puppy dog eyes.

He sighed and took the coat from her hands.

She giggled happily, shrugging into her own coat before grabbing Kaname's hand again and pulling the door open and running into the snow covered yard.

Everyone else was preoccupied with other things and the only one to see Reina pulling a rather reluctant Kaname behind her was Takuma who heard the door close and looked out his window. He laughed at the look on Kaname's face when Reina released his hand to leave him standing in the middle of the yard while she pranced a few yards away from him before turning back around and smiling innocently as a ball of snow was lifted from the mound of white behind her before flying at Kaname and hitting him in the shoulder.

"Hmm, well if you just stand there like that all day I guess I'll be the winner this time. I'm ok with that," Reina chirped as several more balls of snow flew at Kaname.

This time, he dodged them, his body disappearing from view.

"You only beat me once and that was because you cheated," he replied arrogantly from behind her.

"I did not!" She snapped offensively. "It's not my fault that you fell for the 'oh, Kaname save me, I've fallen and I can't get up' bit."

"Sorry that I care about you," he said, his voice moving from behind her to somewhere to her left.

Reina squealed as about six balls of white flew at her from behind, one hit her in the back before her body appeared to shatter and she was gone.

"Attacking me from behind, how mean Kaname," Reina pouted, her body reforming several yards away from where she had been standing.

"You should have paid more attention."

"Maybe you should pay more attention," she smirked and disappeared again just as the tree branch above Kaname shook, dislodging the several inches of snow that covered it.

Her bell-like laughter echoed through the yard, making Takuma smile as he leaned against the window frame, he had pushed the window open so that he could actually stick his head out and watch their game. She was laughing so hard when she reformed again that she was bent over, holding her sides as Kaname glared at her, covered in snow.

She screamed in surprise when she was knocked onto her butt by unseen hands, it wouldn't have been so bad if there hadn't been a three foot deep snow drift behind her that she got stuck in.

"Hey," she whined. "That wasn't very nice."

"Neither was dumping a bunch of snow on my head," Kaname replied as he walked up to her. He blinked at the odd sight she presented him with, sitting in the snow, pouting with her arms crossed over her chest that was even with her knees since her butt had sunk farther than the rest of her.

The masculine chuckles that reached Takuma's ears surprised him, it appeared that it had the same effect on Reina who had stopped pouting to stare in awe up at Kaname as his shoulders shook with laughter.

"Are you... laughing?" Reina asked, torn between being angry or in shock.

When he didn't answer and only continued to laugh, Reina growled, gathering up some snow in her hands and chucking it at his face. He ducked aside easily enough, still laughing, while holding a hand out to Reina to help her up.

"Would you stop laughing, it's a little creepy... and it's not funny," she snapped as she took his hand, but to Kaname's surprise she pulled him down instead of him pulling her up. "I win," she chirped, smirking at the brown haired vampire beside her.

More laughter reached her sensitive ears and she turned her head to see Takuma hanging out an open window. "What's so funny, Takuma?" Reina called.

The blond vampire stopped laughing when Reina smirked up at him, uttering a quick "uh oh" and trying to close the window, but he was too late, a soft ball of snow hit him square in the face, exploding into a flurry of white around him. He spluttered a little to get all the snow out of his mouth and wiped a hand over his face.

"That was mean," he whined.

"Well, you shouldn't have laughed at me."

"I wasn't," he protested.

"So were you laughing at me then Ichijo," Kaname asked, standing up and brushing himself off before helping Reina up.

"Uh, o-of course not Kaname," he answered with a nervous chuckle, finding the way that his brown haired friend could be so intimidating without trying a bit unsettling.

* * *

Please review!


	32. Chapter 32 Different Paths

Disclaimer- I don't own Vampire Knight

Well this is it. The last chapter of _Many Faces of Innocence_, I hope you all enjoy it.

There is a sequel, _Tainted_, the first chapter is already done and the second is in the works. Keep an eye out for that, I'll probably also post a note onto here to let everyone know when it's up. So please don't take this off your alerts list just yet.

Since I don't want to write anything at the end of this, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed, alerted, fave'd and etc. I've gotten some very good and helpful feedback from many of you and I really appreciate that. I hope to see, or well hear from, everyone when the sequel is posted in a few days. Thank you!

And pretty please review this chapter, I'd like to know what everyone thinks of the ending, even if it's to yell and throw things, I don't mind.

* * *

**Chapter 32**

**Different Paths**

"Do we have to," Reina whined, she was sitting on the bench by her window, still in her nightgown and holding a cup of hot tea in her hands as she looked at Takuma who was already dressed and leaning into the wall next to her.

"Well you don't, but I should just so that there are no problems like the last time that my grandfather decided to show up at the Academy," Takuma answered.

Letting out a whiney groan, Reina hung her head. "I don't want to, but I should since he asked that you bring me along. He probably wants to know about the wedding arrangements."

"Probably, how are those coming along anyway," Takuma asked, smiling charmingly when she gave him a small glare.

"Fine, we're going to be getting married here since you don't seem to have any input or suggestions and I'm doing all the planning on my own. My birthday is the 31st, which just so happens to be a Sunday this year so we're getting married then. It'll give you less dates to have to remember and me more time to plan."

"It's probably best you do all the planning anyway, I wouldn't know where to begin," he replied sheepishly.

"We'll have the ceremony in the gardens out front at dusk and the party in the ballroom after. The color theme is simple, most of the decorations will be black and white, maybe some dark blue and silver too to give it more color. The flower arrangements have all been picked out, your suit is in the process of being made, the dinner menu is just about done, the guest list needs some revising, and I have yet to decide on a dress. Aside from that, everything is coming along splendidly," she said with mock enthusiasm and a wide smile.

"I love you," Takuma grinned.

"I love you too. So when are we expected at your grandfather's?"

"He'd like us to come by for dinner tonight before returning to the Academy, you should probably pack a bag, chances are we'll be staying the night."

"Oh joy," she grumbled.

"It's just for one night, everything will be fine, hopefully," he sighed.

* * *

"Ready?" Takuma asked, coming up behind Reina to put a hand on her lower back.

"Yes," she answered, turning back to Aido. "I have to go Hana, behave yourself and don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Pure blood remember?"

Aido didn't look all that convinced and gave Takuma a cold glare that clearly told the other vampire he'd have his head if anything happened to Reina. "Alright, but if anything happens-"

"Nothing is going to happen Aido, I'll make sure of it, but we really need to be going," Takuma assured the blond. "We'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Fine," Aido huffed, stomping to the waiting car to sit with his fiery haired cousin.

"May I have a quick word with Reina before you two leave?" Kaname asked evenly.

"Go ahead and wait in the car, I'll be right there," Reina told Takuma with a smile that fell the second his back was turned and she met Kaname's crimson eyes. "There's nothing to worry about Kaname, they wouldn't dare to do anything to me. Even if they did, he's not in his true form so he can't do anything to me, he's not a pureblood at the moment."

"I'm aware of that, but I still want you to be careful. I don't trust Ichio," Kaname replied.

"Neither do I."

* * *

The drive to the Ichijo mansion didn't take nearly as long as she had expected or maybe that was because she spent most of her time staring out the window and thinking about the fight that she knew was coming. When she noticed the large iron gates that they were passing through, she snapped out of her daze to look at the large, three story mansion that loomed ahead of them.

"Reina?" Takuma asked worriedly.

She had gasped at the sight of the compound in front of them, her eyes growing large and her body tensing, all the color draining from her face.

"Reina, what's wrong," Takuma inquired again, taking her hand in his and squeezing it to get her attention.

When she looked at him, her sapphire eyes looked cloudy, as if she had just awoken from a deep sleep. She blinked several times and all color returned to her face and her eyes cleared. "The dream, the one I couldn't remember...I've remembered it," she said quietly, her voice distant, confused and most of all frightened. "I remember thinking that you and Kaname were trying to stop me from going somewhere safe, but...you weren't... you were trying to stop from going somewhere where I would be in danger. You were stopping from coming here Takuma, from coming to your home."

Takuma's eyes widened, the fear in her voice and the words she had spoken setting off something inside of him. His body filled with unease and dread as the car slowed in front of the mansion. He shook it off as best he could, smiling reassuringly at her. "Everything will be fine, I won't let anything happen to you."

Reina frowned at him, but nodded half heartedly. "It's not me I'm worried about" she whispered under her breath when the car door was opened and Takuma stepped out.

She managed to push the feeling of fear aside and replace it with a cold and arrogant facade while they removed their coats and Takuma took her arm to lead her to his grandfather's study which was where they had been told Ichio was waiting for them.

"So you came to visit your dear old grandfather, did you," Ichio said as Takuma and Reina walked into the man's study. "And you brought your lovely fiance too, I'm honored."

"Nice to see you again Ichio, I hope you're well," Reina returned smoothly, her eyes glinting icily.

"I'm excellent Reina-sama, thank you for asking. I trust my darling grandson has been treating you properly."

"Of course, Takuma is a perfect gentlemen, unlike some people," she replied with a lifeless smile.

Takuma chuckled nervously, the atmosphere was growing a little too cold for his tastes. "I should show Reina around before dinner, don't want her getting-"

"Actually there is something I'd like to show you, both of you," Ichio cut in.

"O-of course," Takuma stuttered, smiling despite the way Reina's hand had tightened painfully on his as she struggled to keep her composure. Her reaction had puzzled him, he had no idea what his grandfather wanted to show them, but her words in the car made him feel less than comfortable as they followed the tall, imposing man from the room.

Not a word passed through her lips as she walked in step with Takuma through the modestly decorated halls of his family's home and into the basement level that all homes belonging to vampires seemed to have. A floor with no windows that would allow the outside world to see what was going behind the thick stone walls of the homes of some of the people they believed to be harmless and human. From outside the scent of blood would be almost unnoticeable, it would mix with the wind and the scent of the flowers and plants that thrived on the grounds. Inside was another story, the scent of blood was thick in this hall, but it seemed to be only Reina that noticed, her senses being sharper than Takuma's. She could also sense something familiar, but it was tainted and darker than she remembered, making it difficult to actually place.

The hall they were walking down had been made to look like a traditional Japanese home. The walls were painted a plain white with dark wood trim and the sliding doors where all paneled with thick white paper. It was a set of such doors that two women in matching green and pink kimono stood waiting, bowing respectfully as they slid open the doors and stepped out of the way.

Ichio was the first to enter, his body obstructing Reina's view as she turned into the doors with Takuma. He didn't however block her view of the lifeless female that was dropped carelessly to the wooden floor at the feet of whoever occupied the chair in the center of the room.

"How was it," Ichio asked, kneeling down and putting a hand to his chest. "Master?"

Reina's sapphire eyes widened in realization as they met the mismatched blue and crimson eyes of the man in the chair that was leering at her as Ichio knelt. Takuma gasped in surprise, jolting when Reina released his arm with a low hiss, her eyes narrowed and her lips pulled into a snarl. Her hand rose through the air gracefully, her fingers fanning out as her wrist snapped in the direction of the man that fluidly moved out of the way as the wooden chair he had occupied erupted into a shower of sharp splinters.

There was a growl from her as her body seemed to melt into a reddish black liquid that moved with such speed Takuma lost sight of her until he snapped his head to the left as Shiki was slammed into a wall.

"Stop her," Ichio rumbled.

In that moment Takuma remembered that he could move and flew toward Shiki as Reina's body began reforming in front of the boy who was held by the throat and pressed into the wall. Her free hand was coming back together and was poised just above his chest, where his heart would be. She pulled her arm back slightly, but before she could thrust it forward, she was startled by a frantic call.

"Reina, please stop," Takuma yelled. "What are you doing, it's only Shiki," he said quickly, running in front of her to grab her arm and look at her worriedly.

"Move," she hissed.

"I didn't even do anything, how mean Reina-sama."

Reina's eyes widened as Shiki's face peered at her from behind Takuma. "The eyes," she hissed, releasing her hold on his neck and stepping back. "It was the eyes."

"What are you..." Takuma was confused by her meaning, he looked over his shoulder and was even more confused to see that she was right. Shiki's eyes were wrong. "Where's Shiki?"

"Shiki? Ah, the one you know as Shiki is sleeping inside. No, wait, I mean my son is cute," 'Shiki' replied with a smile while pointing to himself.

Her fists clenched at her sides, her nails digging into her palms and her teeth grinding together as her eyes flashed a dangerous shade of red. "Bastard," she growled. "Using your own son to keep your sorry existence. You don't deserve the blood in your veins."

"I...I don't understand," Takuma stammered, turning around to face 'Shiki' and backing up towards Reina.

"Do you know who Shiki's father is Takuma?" Reina asked roughly, her eyes staring at Shiki who was smirking at her from behind the blond.

"You mean he's-"

"Rido Kuran, the true head of the Kuran family," Ichio finished.

"You," Reina hissed, her attention moving to Ichio who was regarding her with arrogance as if he thought she couldn't harm him. "I can't kill him, but I can kill you," she snapped, her hair beginning to float around her and the temperature in the room dropping. A biting wind stirred through the room, but before she could focus on sending it Ichio's way her attention was diverted and she instead sent it to encircle Takuma. The wind didn't hurt him, it served only to knock away the numerous black blades that had flown at him, each one disappearing in a puff of smoke as it collided with the wind churning around him.

"Why don't you just calm down Reina," a smooth, deep voice soothed. "We wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious Ichijo, now would we?"

Her head snapped to the doorway to see two men, both pure bloods. They both had gray eyes and brown hair, the younger of the two had his hair long pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, the older wore his hair short and slicked back.

"Daiki Takamora, why am I not surprised," Reina stated icily, her eyes on the older male.

"Ah, yes. We've met, but I don't believe you've met my youngest son, my only son, now that you've killed his brother," Daiki replied darkly. "Ken, meet the woman who murdered your brother, Reina Tsukina. She's a beauty, isn't she?"

"Yes, father," Ken answered obediently, his face set in a well practiced mask of unmoving and undisturbed stone. "She's quite beautiful, for a murderess."

"I didn't kill Michael," Reina said, her voice shaking with the effort it was taking her to remain calm. "I was half dead when Kaname stepped in, if Michael had just been smart and backed off instead of trying to thrust a hand into my chest, maybe the fool would have lived longer."

Her retort was ignored as Daiki turned his attention to his son. "Why don't you escort Ms Tsukina out of here and to some place safe where she can't meddle. I'll deal with her myself later."

"I'm not going anywhere with you bastards," Reina shouted, a ball of energy flying at Daiki that the elder pure blood dodged.

"Michael was right, you are weak," Daiki taunted.

An angry cry erupted from her lips as she flew at him, she didn't get far before she was thrown backwards, her back slamming painfully into the wall. She landed in crouch and launched herself at Daiki again, surrounding herself with a shield of wind and forcing the man to leap aside and out of the way of the blasts that tore the flooring and wall behind him to shreds. Changing course, she let her body liquefy to avoid the black blades that flew at her, thunking into the wall she had moments ago slammed into. She felt the sting of pain when she wasn't able to avoid all of the blades. The wounds weren't deep and she was already healing as she let her body reform behind Daiki, her hand in the shape of a double edged knife.

She would have struck out at the man if it hadn't been for Ken.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Ms Tsukina," he clucked from behind her. "You have your dear fiance to think about after all."

She snapped around to lock eyes with Takuma, there was a deep red mist swirling around his body. "Leave him out of this," she growled, her hand returning to normal.

"All you have to do is behave yourself and come with me," Ken told her sweetly, taking a few steps so that he was standing in front of her and holding a hand out to her.

Her fingers clenched and unclenched as she glanced back at Takuma sadly.

"No, Reina," he cried, trying to step towards her only to hiss as his hand was slashed by the mist around him.

"You won't hurt him?"

"We won't hurt him," Ken replied quietly, something in his voice confused her and she looked up to meet his gray eyes quizzically.

She was taken aback to see that there was nothing but truth in his eyes, his blank face had been replaced with a genuine smile and there was a glow to his eyes that took her breath away. "Alright," she said, raising a hand and placing it into his.

"Reina!" Takuma shouted when she gasped as she was pulled into Ken's grasp and the man raised a hand above her head.

"I love you Takuma, I'm sorry."

There was a flash of light and Reina's body went slack in the man's grasp. He picked her up easily, cradling her small body into his chest, her head lulling back over his arm. The black rose hair comb she had tucked into her hair that afternoon fell from its place and clattered to the floor.

"Don't worry Takuma, she's not dead. Yet, anyways," Ichio told his horrified grandson that couldn't take his eyes from the lifeless body of his fiance.

"Grandfather, what's the meaning of all of this?!"

"I thought you understood your place Takuma," the man replied coolly. "That woman is a hindrance to our plans. Didn't I tell you before that your job was to win her trust?"

Takuma's eyes widened. He realized now why there had been no objections to him marrying Reina. It was because they wanted her out of the way and by using him and her love for him, they had ensured that she wouldn't be able to stop them from doing what they wanted and put Rido on the throne as their king. His grandfather probably didn't care whether he really loved Reina or not, but since he did and it was obvious, it only made it that much easier to control him. He would have no choice but to obey his grandfather and the Takamora's and hope that Reina would be alright in the end.

"Yes, you did," Takuma answered blankly, his eyes turned to the ground.

"I have raised you with certain expectations in mind, are you going to disappoint me?"

"No grandfather."

"Then I think it's time that I see my troublesome nephew again," Rido said, stepping around Takuma to pick up the black rose comb that had fallen from Reina's hair. He held it in his hand for a moment before smirking and putting it into the pocket of pants.

"What's going to happen to Reina," Takuma asked.

"She's no longer your concern," Ichio replied harshly.

"That's a bit harsh Ichio, she is the boy's fiance after all and it seems he really did care about the worthless little brat," Daiki chortled. "Don't worry, she's still useful, we won't be killing her, but let me tell you this, do as your told or she'll be the one to pay for your mistakes."

Takuma's eyes hardened as he stared at the floor. "And what is it I'm supposed to do?"

"Good boy," Daiki quipped. "Ken, you may go. Keep our little pawn safe, but kill her if she decides to misbehave."

Ken nodded to his father, his face once again a blank mask. He kept Reina held firmly to his chest as he turned and left the room, leaving a serious looking Takuma frowning after them.

"So when do we leave for the Academy?" Rido asked.

"Soon, for now just get some rest and get used to your son's body," Ichio answered.

"Fine, I guess my little reunion with Kaname can wait," Rido sighed.

* * *

Later that night Takuma sat alone in his dark room, staring into a dark, star misted sky like he knew Reina would be doing if she could even see the sky. He was determined not to let anything happen to her, but it pained him to know that by doing so he would be betraying someone who meant a lot to the both of them. The only reassurance he had at the moment was in the form of her aura, he could still feel her close by, sense her somewhere in the maze of rooms that was his home. She was still alive and it was the only thing making him as relaxed about everything as he was as he prepared to become a traitor not only to a good friend, but himself.

It was while he sat there, admiring the unwavering beauty of the night sky that he felt a sharp pain in his chest. His breath was knocked out of him and he could only stare blankly into the sky that seemed to be darker and less inviting than it had a moment before as several stars seemed to blink out of existence and the moon was shrouded by a thick black cloud.

"Reina..."

* * *

Zero was leaning against the trunk of a tree, his eyes on the Academy building and the form of Kaname Kuran beneath one of the windows. He snorted to himself, shaking his head and glaring at the grass at his feet. A moment later, an inexplainable feeling caused his eyes to widen and his head to snap up as a single name fell from his lips. "Reina."

He looked back to the window that Kaname had been standing by to see that the pure blood was gazing into the night, his eyes glowing a dangerous red. The pureblood turned around after his eyes briefly found Zero's.

Pushing away from the tree, Zero turned his back to the Academy and shoved his hands in his pockets. When the sound of shattering glass reached his sensitive ears a moment later, he wasn't surprised and just continued to walk.

* * *

Kaname was leaning against the wall beneath the large window that dominated one side of the room. He was absently flipping the pages of a book while Toga Yagari spoke to the class, he was acting as their Ethics teacher once again. None of the class paid the hunter much mind, they acted as they normally would and spent most of the class pretending to listen to him. It was unusually quiet in class without Reina or even Takuma there, Reina would always bicker with Yagari whenever he stepped in to act as their teacher which had been regularly before the Winter break. It was quite entertaining for everyone when the cheery dorm vice president would try to get Reina to stop picking fights with the hunter only to wind up moping when she would threaten to destroy his manga if he didn't let her have some fun with the 'pretty cyclops'. It almost seemed like the hunter himself was missing Reina's presence, his eyes would constantly go to the desk she liked to perch herself on by the same window Kaname was looking out of, his eyes narrowed.

"Is there a reason why you're not paying attention to my lecture, Kaname Kuran," Yagari called in annoyance.

"Sorry teacher, I got distracted," Kaname replied smoothly with a small smile.

"Don't-"

Yagari cut himself off, he had sensed the same thing that vampires had. Surprised gasps echoed throughout the room as a strange feeling washed over them. The only way to describe what they all felt was that they had just had a piece of themselves taken away, however small it may have been.

"Reina-sama," Aido cried, standing abruptly from his chair and turning towards Kaname.

Kaname's eyes flashed blood red and the atmosphere grew so thick it felt as if they were all being strangled as the pureblood fought the emotions roiling through his body. His hands clenched around the book he held, ripping into the pages as he tried to take a deep breath. When we he looked up, his eyes meeting Aido's distraught gaze, the window behind him erupted into a rain of shimmering glass and splinters of the wood that had held it together that tinkled softly against the stone of the building as it fell.

"Reina," he said softly when a cool breeze that smelled of orchids and a slight trace of lavender filled the room.

"R-Reina-sama," Aido whispered, his blue eyes swimming with tears.

Yagari could only blink at the shocked and sad faces that were all staring at their pureblood king. It didn't take a fool to figure out what had just happened, the aura that belonged to the pureblooded Reina, that everyone had grown more attuned to as they grew closer to her, had just vanished from the world and that could only mean one thing....

Reina Tsukina was no longer among the living.

---

Many Faces of Innocence

End


	33. Chapter 33 Tainted

As promised, I said I'd post a note when I uploaded the sequel. It will be up right after this.

Tainted

Summary-

With Reina supposedly dead, how will everyone cope? Some will make rash decisions, some will attempt to avenge her, and another will attempt to save her...

There will be several possible pairings, I've not yet made up my mind, but here's what I believe the pairings will be-

Definite Takuma x OC

Slight Kaname x OC

Possible Zero x OC

or even Zero x Yuki, but doubtful

He may not get any love, but then I'd feel bad...

Possible Yuki x OC

And there will probably be mentions of....

Shiki x Rima

and

Kain x Ruka

Thank you everyone for reading The Many Faces of Innocence!


End file.
